Their Life
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Follow Sara and Grissom through the next chapters of their lives as they watch their kids and the team that they care about go through theirs. What Joyous moment's will they share with one another? What heartbreaking moments will they go through? What surprises will come their way? How will it all end? Please read and find out. The Sequel to The Life of Gil Grissom.
1. Happy Birthday & A surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters

Summary: Follow Sara and Grissom through the next chapters of their lives as they watch their kids and the team that they care about go through theirs. What Joyous moment's will they share with one another? What heartbreaking moments will they go through? What surprises will come their way? How will it all end? Please read and find out. The Sequel to The Life of Gil Grissom.

AN: Hope you all still want the sequel, because here it is. There will be parts that are sadder than the first one, but I hope overall you'll like it. Also since this is a sequel and there will be some references from the first story you might be confused if you haven't read that one, so continue at your own risk.

Title: Their Life  
Genre: Romance, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendships  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 1 year after the Life of Gil Grissom ended  
Warnings: Major/Minor Character(s) Death, Implied/suggestive adult behavior, mention of Violence & sensitive themes, a little language  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: CatNip, Greg/OC  
Other Characters: Warrick Brown, Mrs. Grissom, The Lewis Family, Jim Brass, Lindsey Willows, DB Russell, Morgan Brody, and a few OC's

* * *

Their Life

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday & A surprise

April 13, 2008

Grissom and Sara were sleeping in their bed peacefully when he was woken up by a sound coming from the baby monitor. "Dada." He opens his eyes and listened for the sound again. "Dada." Then he smiled. That word was one of the best words he loved hearing and had thought he would only imagine ever hearing it, that was until a year ago today when their little miracle was born.

His thoughts get interrupted when he hears Sara's voice next to him. "Told you she's your world."

He smiled bigger as he turned his head to look at the woman who made that word even possible, then leans toward her, kisses her cheek and replied in a whisper. "Well for the record you're my world too."

He moves so his elbow was on the mattress and he started looking down at her as she opened her eyes, then she gave him a sleepy smile, puts her hand on his clean-shaven cheek and replied. "That's very good to hear."

He smiles, and as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips, Beth starts whimpering. "Dada."

Sara pecks him on the lips before saying. "You better go get your daughter."

He nodded, moved the blankets off of him and gets out of bed, then as he walked to the bedroom door in his sweatpants and shirtless, he looks back at Sara and said with a smirk. "Yeah, I hate to hear her pouting like her mother when she doesn't get enough attention." Then chuckled when the pillow that Sara threw at him didn't even go halfway.

He winked and replied. "I Love you."

She moved to her body so she was laying on her side and responded with. "Yeah, Yeah." Then brought the blankets up to her chin and closed her eyes for a few more minutes of sleep, knowing today was going to be a busy day.

Grissom watched her for a few more seconds with a smile, before walking down the hall to the first door on the left.

Once he was there he opens the cracked door all the way and saw his little brown-haired butterfly standing up in her crib looking at the door, waiting for her father to come in. The moment she saw him come in, she gave him a 'Sara' copy smile. He smiled back as he walked up to her.

When he picked her up he said. "How are you butterfly, do you know what today is?" When all she did was run her hand down his cheek, he chuckled before continuing, while looking into her blue eyes. "It's your birthday. A year ago today you came into this world and it was the best day of our lives." He kissed her softly on the forehead, then tickled her, which made her laugh and made his heart soar because it was just like her mother's.

After he kissed her on the forehead one more time he changed her, then walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen down stairs.

When they got there he puts Beth in her high chair, before grabbing a jar of baby food and setting it on the counter, then made a pot of coffee.

As he was pouring himself a cup he heard Sara's voice. "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

He turns around as Beth said. "Mama." with a smile. Sara smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

When she looked over at Grissom he said with a smile. "I thought that was to me."

She winked and said with a smirk. "You wish."

He pretended to be hurt and said. "That really hurt, dear."

She walks up to him, kissed his cheek and said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it." Then she whispered in his ear. "I'll make it up to you later." She pulls back as he raised an eyebrow, then she chuckled as she took the cup he had just filled from his hands, and said 'thank you', before grabbing the baby food he laid out on the counter for their daughter.

Grissom watched them for a second, then shook his head, grabbed a second cup of coffee before asking. "What do you want for breakfast, dear?"

After feeding Beth her first bite of spinach, she looked over at Grissom and replied. "Something light since we'll be having snacks all day for the party."

They decided instead of a big dinner, everybody would bring something, so it was wasn't a fixed meal.

He nodded and started on their light breakfast, but stopped when Sara said his name.

He turns around and she said with love in her eyes. "I do love you, and thank you."

"You're welcome, and I know." Then he wink and goes back to the meal.

Sara looks her husband's bare back for a few seconds, then concentrates on feeding their daughter with happiness surging through her, she couldn't wait for later.

* * *

After a while the team, including Brass and Betty, showed up at the house.

Beth was very happy to see everybody, but she spent a lot of time on Grissom's and Grandma Betty's lap throughout the party.

As the hours rolled by it was finally time for the cake, so after Grissom stuck a number 1 candle in the middle of a butterfly shaped cake, he picks it up, walks over to the high chair and sets it down, then after he lit it they all started singing happy birthday as Sara was taping it, and Beth was smiling and clapping her hands.

When they were done Grissom squats down and said. "Ok butterfly, let's blow out the candle." He started to blow just enough so Beth could see, but she kept looking at him and shaking her head no. They laughed and Grissom said. "Alright, maybe you'll do it next year." He finally blew out the candle and everybody clapped, including Beth again.

Grissom speaks as he stands up. "Thanks guys."

They just nodded with smiles, and right as he picked up the cake to take back to the counter, Beth slaps her hands right in it making a mess on herself, his arms and on the kitchen floor by her high chair.

Grissom looked down on his arms, then looks over at Sara and she is shaking her head with a 'oh no' look, then Grissom looked at his daughter and said. "Well it looks like somebody is going to need a bath tonight." He was very thankful that they took her nice dress off before they were getting ready for the cake

They all chuckled, then saw Mrs. Grissom sign something, so Greg asked. "What did she say?"

Sara answered. "She said, her son did the same thing at Beth's age."

They chuckled for a third time as Grissom was cleaning his arms and his daughter, ignoring their playful comments.

Once the mess was somewhat cleaned, they socialized for a few more minutes before Beth got see what presents they brought her.

At the end of unwrapping she saw there some outfits, but she was mostly interested in the new toys she got.

After a few more hours went by the team and Mrs. Grissom left the house.

When Grissom shuts the front door, he took care of cleaning the kitchen better, while Sara was giving Beth a bath upstairs.

* * *

As Sara was drying off Beth, Grissom walked in the doorway of the master bathroom and saw his two favorite girls.

Sara turns around when she felt his presences, then they smiled at each other and Sara spoke for Beth. "Well daddy, I am all clean now."

Grissom walks fully into the room as Beth was holding out her arms looking tired. He picks her up from Sara's arms, while she's still in the towel, then kissed her head and said. "Yes you are butterfly, now it's time to get your pajamas on and to go sleep, you had a busy day." They watched her rub her hands along her eyes before walking to Beth's room.

After they changed her, they tucked her in, then Sara kiss her forehead and whispered. "I love you sweetie pie, sleep tight." She kissed her head one more time, then moved out-of-the-way so Grissom could have his turn.

"I love you too butterfly, and I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her on the head before pulling back.

After standing there watching her fall asleep for a few minutes, Sara slips her hand in her husband's and walked them out of the room, but making sure the baby monitor was on before they walked out, then cracked the door behind them.

When they got back into their room, he shuts the door, brings her close to him and kisses her on the lips, which she responds immediately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stood in that brace for a few minutes until they needed air, and when they pulled back he kissed her cheek, then moved his lips to her ear and whispered. "So, what does this making it up to me entail?"

She smiled as ran her fingers through his hair in the back and whispered. "Something you probably didn't even think about." He pulled back to look into her brown eyes and raised an eyebrow at her answer. She moved her right hand to his cheek, ran her thumb up and down and continued. "I have another present to give, but it isn't for Beth." He was still a little confused, until she used her left hand to take his left hand and put it over her stomach, then spoke while looking into his blue eyes. "Griss, you're going to be a father again."

After Beth was born they didn't come out and nix any plans of having more children, they decided to let nature run its course and if anymore happen to come in their lives then they will welcome them with open arms, and were open to the idea until they felt they were done having kids.

Sara watched his eyes for his reaction and was getting excited when they lit up with a smile appearing on his face as he asked with emotion. "For real?"

She nodded as she puts her hand over his that was still on her stomach, then answered. "For real babe, another one, you happy?"

He chuckled before bringing her closer and wrapping his arms around her. "I am so happy, honey." He holds her for a few minutes, then pulls back, cups both of her cheeks and repeated what he just said while looking into her eyes. "I'm so happy, and I love you so much."

He wipes her tear away before putting his hand back on her stomach, and she replied. "I am so happy too."

They look into each other's eyes, showing the emotion in them, then she takes his free hand and moves backward, taking him with her.

Once the back of her knees hits the end of the bed, he picks her up bridal style and carefully moves them to the head of the bed and sits her down before getting on his knees in front of her.

She runs her hands down his shirt covered chest until she reaches for the hem of the shirt and lifts it up over his head, after tossing the shirt she ran her hand up his arm until she touched the small scar that he got on that awful night where they could have lost one another and their friends, then she looks into his eyes for a few seconds, before moving toward his arm and kissing the scare.

When she pulled back she moved her lips up to his shoulder, along his collarbone, to his neck, then up to his ear and whispered. "I love you too Griss."

After she kissed his ear she pulls back to look into her husband's eyes as he opened them back up.

He moves his hand to her cheek to wipe another tear off, looked into her eyes, and instead of seeing the playful Sara he saw this morning or the mother side of her this afternoon, he was seeing the loving and passionate Sara, which he loved all sides of the this beautiful woman.

She does a short nod telling him it's ok to continue, and after looking into her eyes a few minutes longer, he moves forward and started kissing her lips as she moved to lie down, while taking him with her, both falling in love with each other all over again.

* * *

AN: Continue? Please review.


	2. Happy moment

AN: Warning: A small innuendo comment. Thanks for the reviews and follows, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Happy moment

May, 27, 2008

6 weeks & 2 days later

After Sara put Beth to bed, she and Grissom were sitting on the couch watching a movie before she had to go in to work, which had been their tradition for a long time now. They watched it in silence as they had their arms around each other and ever so often they would look at each other and kiss lightly before turning their attention to the movie again.

A few hours later when the movie ended, Sara sighed and said. "I better go."

He nodded as he turned the TV on mute before both of them got up from the couch, then she smiled at him and told him that she wanted to check on Beth before she left. He just nodded again and watched her leave the room with a smile, while thinking of her being a wonderful mother.

As worried as Sara thought she would be at motherhood, he felt she picked it up naturally. There were times where she felt a little overwhelmed, but just like he promised, he was always there helping her out, and when at times they both felt that way and needed a little time to themselves, well then they had his mother and Catherine helping them.

He felt really, truly blessed to have all them in his life, and now that there will be another one, there were no words to describe how he felt.

Grissom smiled as he looked down at his wedding ring and thought of the new addition that will be coming soon.

His thoughts get interrupted, when he heard Sara's voice. "Babe, you ok?"

He looked up to see her face, and said with the smile still on his face. "I'm fine honey, just thinking how blessed I feel right now."

She smiled as she walked up to him, then wraps her arms around his neck and replied. "I feel that way too." He smiles bigger as he puts one arm around her waist, and sets the other hand on her stomach.

They stay in the embrace for a few seconds in silence, then he speaks again. "We should tell the team soon, I want to make sure they will keep an eye on you."

Sara sighed. "Griss..."

He was this way when she was pregnant with Beth, so this was wasn't the first time she had to deal with an overprotective husband.

Grissom cuts her off. "I know you can take care of yourself, I just want you both to be safe."

This time she smiled when she replied. "I know you do babe, but we'll be fine." Then she sighed again for another reason. "But you are right though, we do need to tell them because we won't be able to hide it forever." He nodded as she continued. "How about a party this weekend?"

Even though the weekend that just passed would have been a good time to have everybody here for a get together since it was Memorial Day weekend, they were busy, plus Greg was in California visiting his family and they wouldn't have felt right to tell everybody without Greg being present.

He nods. "That's fine, then I'll call Vince and Lauren after we tell them."

"Why not call them and put them on speaker so we can tell them all at the same time?"

Grissom smiled with another nod. "Yeah I like that idea, I love how your mind works."

She smirked. "If I am not mistaken, I believe that's one of the reasons why you fell in love with me."

His eyes were sparkling as he pulled back a little to look at her, and said with love in his voice. "You're right, but dear it was ultimately the whole package inside and out, that won me over." She doesn't care how long she's known him, this man will always make her want to blush every time he says something sweet to her, so that's what she did and she looked down trying to hide it. Grissom just chuckles a little and wraps her up in his arms as she sighed in content.

She speaks again after a few seconds of silence. "I really do have to go."

He pulls her back, cups her cheek and replied. "Be safe."

She looked into his tender eyes and answered. "I will." She tugs on the front of his shirt, slowly brings him closer to her and pecks him on the lips, then pulls back and continued. "I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

He pecks her on the lips again and replied. "Yeah you will, and I love you too." After a third kiss, he kneels down so he was eye level with her stomach, then he puts his left hand on top of it again and said. "I love you too little one." He kissed her stomach as Sara secretly wiped a tear away and cursed the already hormones she was getting. He stands up, sees her tear filled eyes and asked with concern. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head and replied. "Of course, hormones, you know." He nodded then helped wipe her tears away.

After one more love you and a kiss on the cheek she finally got out of his arms, which was done with a lot of reluctance, then grabbed her shoulder bag, jacket and keys before walking to the front door.

As she got there he turned around and said. "Have a good shift."

She grabs a hold of the doorknob, turned her head to look back at him and replied. "I'll try, but you never know what will happen." He nods and she continued. "Beth and I will come by the university for lunch, if that's alright?"

He was still working at UNLV and was loving it everyday.

He smiled. "I would love it."

She nodded back, then finally said bye and walked out of the door.

He watched the door shut and sighed, he really did love working at the university but there were times when he would miss working with Sara and the rest of the team and probably always will. However, working at the university was also a practical move because of...his thoughts get interrupted when he hears Beth crying from her room.

He smiles again, then shouts as he walks to the stairs. "Coming butterfly."

Because if he was working nights he wouldn't be able to be there for Beth to have these one on one night-time talks that he loves so much.

And soon, another one will joining those talks, he couldn't wait.

* * *

When Sara made it to work, and after getting ready in the locker room, she walked into the break room and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before sitting down at the table, waiting for the rest of the team.

She looked in the middle of the table and saw todays paper laying there with a pencil next to it, so she smiles as she takes the paper and pencil and turned it to the crossword puzzle section. She was nowhere near Grissom's league when it came to crossword puzzles, but she could hold her own and did like to do them from time to time, if he hadn't gotten to them first that is.

As she was writing down her answer to one of the questions, Greg walks in the room, sees what she is doing, smiled and said. "Hi, Grissom."

Sara looks up from the crossword puzzle with a mock glare and replied. "If you meant to call me Mrs. Grissom you're ok, but if you are comparing me to my husband then I'll have to tell Catherine that you requested a decomp."

He crosses his arms over his chest and asked with a smirk. "You wouldn't?"

She raised an eyebrow and asked with a smirk of her own. "Wouldn't I?"

He thinks about it for a second, then not wanting to test it, he smiled and said. "Ok, Hi, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara nodded and replied. "Hi, Mr. Sanders." He nodded before walking to the counter to get him some coffee, and as he was pouring it she turns to look at him again and continued. "Although, if you were actually comparing me to my husband, then that's the highest compliment you can give me."

He turns around, looked at her and asked. "So in other words you were just messing with me?"

She nodded as she turned back to the crossword and said with another smirk. "Pretty much."

Greg shakes his head with a smile, and as he walked up to the table and sat down, he asked. "You're acting mighty cheerful tonight, what's going on?"

She fills in an answer before replying. "Nothing, I'm just happy."

She felt she had a lot be happy about, but considering they weren't going to tell the team until this weekend, she couldn't tell him the full reason yet.

Greg looks at her, shakes his head, and after he took a sip of his coffee, he said. "I'm not sure I want to know."

She looks up from her crossword puzzle, and was about to talk when Nick and Warrick came in the room, and Nick asked. "Know what?"

Before Sara could answer, Greg did the honor of that. "What is making Sara so happy, I think she got a little dessert after dinner tonight, if you know what I mean?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Nick and Warrick groaned, and Warrick speaks this time. "We are really not going to talk about Sara and Grissom's love life are we?"

Sara shook her head and said. "Thank you Warrick, and no we are not." She goes back to her crossword puzzle, trying to hide her embarrassment. It wasn't like they did that every night and it didn't happen tonight, but if or when was definitely not up for discussion with them.

Except Greg kept baiting her. "What Sara? Ashamed, is Grissom not..."

Sara cuts him off as she looked at him. "Oh believe me Greg I have nothing to be ashamed about when it comes to loving my husband or my husband loving me. He is the best I've ever been with, and no other man can or would ever compare."

The guys looked at her shocked she would say something like that out-loud, Sara looked down hiding her blush after she realized she had said too much.

The room was completely silent when there was a clearing of the throat a few seconds later, then Catherine's voice was next. "Ok, what did I just walk into?"

Sara cleared her throat, looked at Catherine and said. "Nothing, moving on, right?"

There was a pause, then Catherine nodded. "Alright, moving on." After Nick and Warrick sat down in two of the empty chairs, Catherine cleared her throat again and continued. "Ok cases, Nick you have a solo." Nick grabbed the assignment sheet from his wife with a nod. Catherine then looked at Greg next and speaks as she hands out the assignment. "Greg, decomp in an alleyway on the strip." Greg makes a sad face as he took it, and Sara couldn't help but secretly smirk, since it was his baiting that made her go off and embarrass herself. Then Catherine looked at Warrick and Sara. "You two have a smash and grab at a Jewelry store." They nodded as Sara took the sheet.

After a quick good luck, Catherine left the room to go back to her office and tackle some of the paperwork she had.

As the team was getting up Sara cleared her throat and said. "What I just said..."

Nick cuts her off. "Nothing leaves this room."

She smiled at them. "Thank you guys."

She didn't want hers and Grissom's love life to be a water-cooler topic, especially if it somehow got back to him. He was a very private person and anything to do with their personal lives, he likes to keep it between them only. Which she agreed, but of course she had to open her mouth. She was just glad she had friends that would keep their word.

They nodded, and after they said no problem, Nick and Greg left the room to start their assignments.

When it was just Sara and Warrick, she shook her head and said. "I am so embarrassed right now."

Warrick smiled, puts his hand on her shoulder and replied. "Don't be, we are all grown-ups." He pauses then smirks. "Well Nick and I are, sometimes I wonder about Greg." Sara chuckled a little before he continued. "Anyways, we know what happens between husband's and a wife's, most cases we may not want to think about it or hear about it, but in the back our minds we know. So don't sweat it, and you know us we'll keep our words."

She nodded as he removed his hand, then as he was taking a last sip of his coffee, Sara speaks again, even though she didn't know why she was defending him at the moment. "You know Greg is becoming more mature ever since he became a CSI."

Which was true, they've all noticed he was a little more serious, but he still kept his goofy side, which they all secretly really liked it.

After Warrick washed his coffee mug he said. "You're right, I just wanted you to get your mind off your little comment you made."

Sara wasn't as close to Warrick as she was with Nick or Greg, but things between them have gotten significantly better since she first got here, considering it was his doings that got her here in the first place. And she figured it had a lot to do with the fact that out of the three guys that live here, he had more of a bond with Grissom than Nick or Greg ever did, even though they weren't around each other much because of their different work schedules.

She smiled. "Thank you Warrick, now let's go solve a crime."

Warrick nodded, then they left the break room to start on their assignment.

* * *

Before Sara and Warrick knew it, they had closed the case.

The team didn't get many open and closed cases very often, but when they do they feel pretty good about it, except when they didn't have a case to do after and had to resort to paperwork until shift was over or another case came in, so paperwork is what they were currently working on in the break room,  
they could have worked in the office, but they wanted a different scenery for once.

When Sara came back to the lab and the team after her and Grissom's one year trip away, the guys fixed the desk so they could fit a fourth desk in there.  
She told him they didn't have to do that, but they told her they would have felt off if they left her out of Grissom's old office. She did like the gesture though, so she accepted it with a nod and a smile.

Warrick looked up from his writing after a few minutes and said. "I just realized something, you didn't answer Greg's question."

Sara looks up from her writing, and asked. "About what?"

He smiled a little. "About what was making you so happy? And I must admit you did seem pretty happy throughout the case."

"Well that's because we closed an easy one."

He shook his head. "No, it is more than that, and you couldn't have known it was going to be an easy case because we didn't even have the assignment sheets yet, so what is it?"

Sara shook her head with a smile. "Not telling." Then she goes back to writing.

Warrick looks at her and starts thinking out loud. "Well I know it's not a promotion, because I didn't get demoted and you're still on the team." Sara smiled at that one, then He smirks at the next thing he said. "You looked very happy when you were secretly dating Grissom, but since I know it can't be another guy, because as you established earlier no one can take the place of Grissom." Sara looked up and gave him a look that said 'you weren't suppose to bring that up again', which made Warrick chuckle a little, then he leans back in his chair and makes a thinking pose as Sara goes back to her writing shaking her head.

After a few seconds Warrick speaks again. "The only thing I can think of that would make you very happy, outside of the things I just mentioned, would be a another baby."

Any trained observer would have noticed that Sara had slightly paused before she started writing again, and she shouldn't have done that in the presence of one of the best.

Warrick gasped, leaned forward in his chair and whispered. "It's true then."

She sets her pen down and was going to deny it, she really was, but she couldn't help but smile as she told him. "Yes, but you can't tell anybody else. Grissom and I are going to tell everybody this weekend."

Warrick shook his head, then replied with a smile. "I won't, congratulations."

She smiled bigger. "Thank you."

He nodded with another smile, then they both go back to their paperwork.

* * *

Sara and Warrick were working along on their other paperwork when Catherine walks in the break room three hours before the end of shift.

As she talked they look up at her. "I have this new case for you two, a DB in Henderson." They nodded their heads as Warrick grabbed the assignment sheet, then Catherine said. "Sorry guys, I guess prepare to work a double shift, good luck." They nodded again as Catherine turned and walked out of the room.

Warrick looks at Sara, she sighed and speaks as she gets up from the chair she was sitting in. "So much for having lunch with my husband and daughter today."

He nodded with sympathy, then they grab their things, took them to their office before walking out of the lab to go to their next crime scene.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. What happens next? Please review.


	3. Working the case

AN: Thank you all for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Working the case

After Warrick and Sara got in the CSI issued vehicle and clicked their seatbelts in place, Sara sighed as Warrick started the vehicle, then she pulls her phone off of her phone clip and hits speed dial number one.

She was half expecting it to go to voice mail, so she was a little surprised she heard his groggy voice on the other end a few rings later. "Grissom."

Sara smiled at his sleepy voice. "I'm sorry babe, I thought you would have your phone turned off."

He yawned as he sat up in bed. "It's ok, I am sure Hank would have woken me up sooner rather than later anyways, what's going on?" He looked at the alarm clock, then continued before she could open her mouth. "Let me guess, a potential double?"

Sara sighed. "Yeah, I'm sor..."

Grissom cuts her off. "It's part of the job, I understand. I'll just take Beth to daycare today and you can pick her up when you get done."

They don't like to take Beth to the daycare very often but when Mrs. Grissom and the two of them are working, and when they don't want to burden anybody else, daycare was their best option.

She smiled again. "Thank you."

"Yeah." He yawned again, then asked. "Who are you paired with?"

"Warrick."

"Good, he'll make sure you're safe."

Sara thinks. 'More so now that he knows the secret.' She mentally shakes that thought away before she responds to her husband. "Griss..."

Grissom cuts her off. "I know honey, I just..."

Sara cuts him off this time. "And I know how you feel, we'll be fine." She ran her empty hand over her stomach while smiling, then continued. "We love you very much. Make sure you say hi to Beth and Hank for me, and I'll see you later."

Grissom smiled as he answered. "I will do that. See you later, good luck with the case and I love you both very much, bye honey."

"Bye Babe."

After they hang up she puts her phone back on her phone clip before looking over at Warrick and seeing his smile when they passed a street light, so she asked. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Protective Griss back, huh?"

"Well I would say yes, but Grissom's always been protective of me."

"True, but when you were pregnant with Beth his protectiveness went up significantly, it was like he became a shield around you. I am kind of surprised he let you work."

He was so protective last time that the team even noticed.

She nodded. "Well he would never keep me from working, he trusts my judgment." Warrick nodded as Sara continued while still looking at him. "And yes he was very protective of me, almost to a point where I practically barked at him a few times to stop. But what you need to understand is that having a child at that point was important to him, Beth means everything to him."

Warrick nodded before asking. "And this new little one?"

She smiled as she looked down at her hand that was still on her stomach. "It's like I am pregnant with Beth all over again, his face just lights up whenever he is looking at me. He did promise to pull back a little though, but you know Grissom, he will always have his moments."

Warrick nodded again, then said with a smile. "I am really happy for you guys."

"Thanks Warrick."

"You're welcome."

The vehicle became silent for a for a few minutes until Sara speaks again. "What about you?"

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Me?"

"Yeah, when am I going to hear about a girlfriend? You seeing anyone?"

Warrick took a moment and replied. "Actually..." He stopped talking when he saw a rain drop hit the windshield, then shouted. "Dammit! The crime scene."

"You better..."

Warrick cuts her off when he turned on the sirens and pushed the gas pedal down. "One step ahead of you."

Sara nodded and it was silent the rest of the trip to the crime scene as it started to rain more.

* * *

When they go there, which was in the middle of the desert at the foothills near Henderson, it was completely muddy, so their crime scene was contaminated.

They both cursed as they got out of the vehicle and watched the coroner zipping up the body-bag.

Brass walked up to them, gave them a solemn smile and spoke over the rain. "Sorry guys."

They nodded as Warrick said. "Well this isn't the first time rain has given us trouble at a crime scene."

He nodded, then Sara asked. "Did you get anything before the rain?"

"We have two eyewitness sitting in the car. They spotted the body when they were doing their early morning walk, one of them had shined their light and caught something suspicious. The victim was a female with no ID or personal belongings, she looked no younger than 16 or older than 20, and I did notice drag marks."

"So she could be noticed later." Sara said.

Brass nodded before replying. "That's what I thought too."

Warrick and Sara look at each other, and he said. "Why don't you go with the body, I am going to stick around and see if I can get anything. It's probably a long shot but we wouldn't be doing our jobs otherwise." She was going to open her mouth and tell him that she could help but Warrick puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "Please."

She knew why he wanted her to go, she shouldn't be out in the rain like this in her condition and she understood, so she nodded and replied. "Ok." Warrick removes his hand, then Sara went towards the Coroner's van to go with the body.

Brass looked at Warrick and asked. "What was that about?"

Warrick immediately shook his head. "Nothing." Brass was still suspicious but didn't say anything, then Warrick continued with a smirk this time." So you want to help walk around in mud?"

Brass smiled, tapped his pen against his badge that was hanging off his breast pocket and said with a smile. "Not my job anymore."

Warrick shook his head with a smile, then walked toward the back of the vehicle to change his shoes, because his job was about to get a little messy.

* * *

By the time a clean and somewhat dry Warrick walked back into the break-room, with nothing to show for his efforts, Sara was also in dry clothes sitting down at the table looking at the pictures of the victim that she had taken from the morgue.

He looked at her, then as he was walking to the counter to get some coffee he asked. "What did you find out?"

She sighed before replying. "The Doc puts the time of death around 10 pm on Monday night, the cause of death was a blow to the side of the head and she bled out. I turned in finger prints and the blood work, but we have to wait they are backlogged."

Warrick walks up to the chair, sits down, grabbed one of the photos that had a good shot of the wound, then asked. "Any idea on what the murder weapon is?"

She shook her head. "I have more success on telling you what the murder weapon isn't."

Warrick nodded, looks at her again and asked. "You ok?"

Sara cleared her throat as she looked at one of the pictures again. "She had her whole life in front of her." And she didn't want to mention that she could see her daughter in those pictures.

Warrick seemed to read between the lines. "Sara this isn't your daughter, she is safe at home."

Sara nodded, cleared her throat again and spoke as she stood up. "I'm going to see if anybody is missing her." He nodded, and as she was walking out of the room Warrick told her he was going to see what weapon killed her, which she just nodded telling him that she heard him.

* * *

Once she was in the computer lab she walked to the first computer, and as she sat down she took her phone off of her clip and hits speed dial number one before turning on the computer.

A few rings later she hears. "Grissom."

"Hi Griss."

"What's wrong? You sound sad and upset. Something happened since the last time you called me hasn't it?"

As she watched the computer load she cleared her throat and answered. "It's fine...It's just the case." Before he could talk she continued. "Is Beth up yet?"

"Sorry honey, but she still has another 25 minutes, do you want me to wake her?"

"No, don't do that. I don't want the daycare center to take a grouchy child today, she needs her sleep." She gets a small smile on her face as she finished. "Just like her daddy."

Grissom chuckles before replying. "Now just wait a minute here, she doesn't get that all from me. If I remember correctly there are times were her mother isn't a barrel of sunshine either."

She opened her eyes after hearing his words and laugh, then replied. "Touché."

Grissom smiled, glad he won this round, he didn't win very many discussions or playful arguments these days.

He cleared his throat, and speaks after a few seconds of silence. "I think I know what will cheer you up, hold on honey."

She opens the program she needed once the computer was up and running, then a few seconds later she hears a beeping in her ear, so she said. "Just a sec, babe."

She moved the phone from her ear and saw that she had just gotten a photo message from her husband, so she opens it and smiles when she sees it's a picture of their little girl sound asleep in her crib.

She looks at it a few more minutes before getting back on the phone and said. "You truly know just what would make my day, thank you."

"You're welcome, I am also sending you a kiss and wrapping you up in my arms from right here."

"And I accept both." It became silent for a few more seconds, then she cleared her throat and continued. "I better get back to work, talk to you later.  
You teach those kids right, and I love you."

He chuckled a little again. "I love you too, and you put away that bad monster who's giving you a difficult time, and don't let the little bit of evidence bring you down. All you need is one little opening and you got this thing solved. Good luck."

It was amazing to her that she didn't even have to say anything and he knew exactly what was brining her so down, besides visioning their girl in those picture, that's why she loved him so much.

"Thanks again, bye babe."

"You're so very welcome again, bye honey."

After they hung up and she puts her phone back on the clip, she took a breath in and out, then started on her task.

* * *

45 minutes later Warrick walks into the computer lab and says. "The murder weapon is a crowbar."

She looks up from the computer before turning in her seat and asking "Positive?"

"Yes, I'm thinking crime of opportunity."

"Ok, we can go with that theory for now." Warrick gives her a little smile, which she raised her eyebrow and made him chuckle a little, so she shakes her head and asked. "What?"

"You know who you sound like right? And that eyebrow thing you got going on? Does it remind you of somebody?"

She rolls her eyes as she looked back at the computer screen, but then said with a smile. "Thank you Warrick, like I told Greg I take that as a complement."

Just as he was about to talk his phone rings.

He pulls the phone out of his pocket, looks at the caller ID and saw it was Brass, then he cleared his throat and said. "Jim what do you have...OK...Thanks...Bye." As he hung up the small positive energy that was around them went away.

She looked up and saw him looking down at his phone, so she asked. "What happened?"

Warrick answered her question as he puts the phone back in his pocket. "A family called the police department to report a missing daughter, the description matched our Jane Doe. Is it true she had a butterfly tattoo on her left ankle?"

Sara had taken a picture of it, but Warrick hasn't looked at all of them yet.

Sara swallowed with a sad nod. "Yes."

He sighed before he ran his hand down his face, then continued. "We have some news to tell a family."

Sara nodded as she got up from the chair, but before they reached the doorway she asked. "Who was she and how old was she Warrick?"

He looks at her and replied. "Her name was Monica Abbott and she was 17."

Any age she would have heard would make her blood boil and this time was no exception, she wanted this suspect to pay.

Warrick puts his arm on her shoulder to get her out of her anger mode and asked. "Are you going to be able to finish this one?"

Sara nodded with determination. "Oh yes, you're not kicking me off on this one Warrick."

He removed his hand as he replied. "I wouldn't dream of it Mrs. Grissom, let's go find our killer."

She nodded again and without any more distractions they both walked out of the door, ready to follow the next lead.

* * *

AN: Please review.


	4. Ends with a bang (literally)

AN: Warning: Sensitive themes and a little language. Thanks for the support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ends with a bang (literally)

As they were driving to the Abbott's house the rain started to slow down and stopped by the time they got there.

When they pulled over on the side of the street in front of the house, Sara looked out her window and saw it was a nice, white, two-story, two car garage, house. The fenced yard looked like it had recently been mowed and the flower bed in front of the medium-sized porch was in perfect condition. Sara could tell this family cared and loved their house.

Sara and Warrick got out of the vehicle as Brass got out of his.

Once they stepped on the sidewalk, they walked up to the fence and Brass opened the gate, but let Sara walk ahead of them. They walked up the cobblestone walkway to the front porch, then Warrick and Sara stepped to the side and let Brass take it from there.

After he knocked on the door a man opened it and Brass asked. "Mr. Abbott?"

Mr. Abbott nodded his head, then his look changed and asked. "You know where my daughter is?"

Mr. Abbott was in his mid-40's, around 6'0, his short black hair was showing gray around the temple, he had an athletic build, and his blue eyes seemed like they were darker than they should have been.

The moment Brass said the words all parents don't want to hear he broke down. His wife showed up at the door a few seconds later asking what was wrong, but one look from Brass and she broke down too.

Mrs. Abbott was around the same age as her husband, she was around 5'7, petite, had blond hair and green eyes that was now dull looking.

All Sara could do was look down, hiding the sadness.

After they calmed down somewhat, they offered them to come in the house.

Once they were inside the house, and had stepped into the living room, the CSI's and Brass saw a teenage girl sitting down on the couch with red eyes from crying, which she stood up when she noticed them.

Mrs. Abbott sniffled and said. "This is Susie Stockton, she is...was Monica's best friend."

Susie was about 5'4, had long curly brown hair, a medium-sized build and brown eyes.

After they said hi they started asking questions, like why was Monica where she was found dead, which the parents didn't know because they were out of town and Monica wanted to stay with Susie during that time. They asked if she was seeing anybody, Mr. Abbott told them that she had broken up with a long-time boyfriend a while ago. Then they asked if anybody would harm her, and they told them that she didn't have any enemies that they were aware of.

When the questioning was done Sara wanted to talk to Susie because she knew that if anybody would know what was really going on it was more than likely the best friend. However, she learned that talking to the best friend without any grown-ups around would make them talk a little more, so she looked at Susie and asked. "Susie, can I talk to you alone?"

Susie nodded, looked at Mrs. Abbott and said. "Can I take her up to Monica's room?" Mrs. Abbott looked at Susie then looked at Sara, but before she could ask, Susie continued. "It's so she could get a feel of who Monica really is."

Sara was impressed as she nodded to Mrs. Abbott. "It's true." Mrs. Abbott nodded with a sniffle, and as the husband came over to his wife to put his arms around her shoulders, Sara and Susie left the room.

As they were walking up the stairs, Sara commented. "I have to admit I am a little impressed back there." Sara was also looking at the family pictures and noticed that it looked like Monica had a baby brother.

Her observing was interrupted when Susie spoke again. "I know a little about law enforcement from my uncle." Sara nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they got to the second door on the left, Susie opened it and stepped to the side to let Sara go in first, and Sara spoke as she walked in the room. "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

Susie stopped in the doorway and started talking. "Well as you know she was at my house during the weekend as her parents and little brother went out-of-town." Sara nodded, then Susie continued. "And although we had a very good weekend, something felt off with her."

"What do you mean off?"

"Her demeanor just wasn't right, yeah she would laugh and smile but it just seemed like she was forcing it."

"Have you noticed her acting any differently any other time than last night?"

"Yeah for three weeks she's been a little up and down. I tried talking to her, but she kept saying that she was alright and that she had too much on her mind, you know being a senior and all."

Sara nodded in understanding as she looked around Monica's room and saw that she had soccer trophies on the shelves, pictures of her and her team members on the shelves next to them, and posters of pro soccer players hanging on the wall.

Sara looked at Susie again and said. "I take it she loved soccer."

Susie smiled as she replied. "Soccer and Academics is what she cared about the most, outside of her family and friends of course."

"Even more so than boys?"

"Boys were more interested in her than she was in them." Sara was about to ask something when Susie continued. "Except two of them." Sara raised an eyebrow and Susie pointed to her desk.

Sara looked back and saw a picture of Monica, Suzie and two boys standing next to them, so she walked up to it.

As she picked it up Susie spoke again. "She dated Ted Morris, the boy on the right, for three years, but they broke up during the last summer and caused a rift in the group. Then it grew even more when she started dating his best friend Sam Chandler in January, which her parents didn't know about. They thought that she was still just good friends with him."

Sara continued to look at the picture of them, then she turned her head to look at Susie and asked. "It must have been hard on you to see two guys fighting over your best friend."

Susie seemed to understand what Sara was getting at, so she shook her head and replied. "Believe me I had nothing to do with my best friend's murder. Since her car was in the Auto shop, I insisted I take her home when she wanted to leave last night, but before she walked out of the door she told me not to worry." Susie started to wipe her tears away and said with emotion in her voice. "I should have followed her and made sure she had gotten home, but our houses aren't that far apart, so I really thought she would be ok."

As Susie sniffled Sara responded. "I'm sorry I..."

Susie cuts her off as she was wiping the rest of her tears off her cheek. "I understand it's your job to ask questions, but trust me I didn't do anything to her. She was truly my best friend, I have no hidden resentment towards her." Sara could tell that she really did care for Monica so going down the road of her best friend killing her was no point, so she just nodded.

As she was putting the photo back on the desk her phone rang, she gave an apologetic look toward Susie then answered her phone. "Grissom." It was silent on her part as she got the information, then said bye to the caller.

After she hung up the phone, she text Warrick about the call she had gotten, before looking at Susie again.

The young woman looked at Sara's face and asked. "What is it? Is it about Monica?" Just as she asked that they both heard Mrs. Abbott down stairs shout 'NO!'

Sara cleared her throat and asked before Susie did anything else. "Did you know that Monica was pregnant?"

The wind just got knocked out of Susie and shook her head. "What?!, no that can't be right!." Sara walked up to her, grabbed the young girl's arm and walked her over to the bed and sat her down, then told her to take calming breaths.

When she calmed down Sara bends down so she was eye level with her and asked. "Why is it so shocking to you?"

Susie sniffled as she wiped more tears off her cheek. "Because we promised each other that we would...uuh...wait for our wedding night's." Sara nodded in understanding as Susie continued. "We may have chosen the unpopular option, especially in this day and age but we had goals that we wanted to achieve before we each became mothers."

Sara gives her a little smile and replied. "I admire your choice on waiting."

Susie gave her a smile back and asked. "Yeah?" Sara nodded again, then Susie continued as she sniffled. "I thought she would too." Then she frowned as she thought that.

Sara let Susie take a moment, then she asked. "Why don't you tell me about Ted?"

Susie cleared her throat and replied. "We've known Ted since about fifth grade. He had gotten the reputation of a 'bad boy', but other than him preferring to play sports the way you would play in the park or backyard, I don't see how he got that rep, he wasn't that bad."

"But he did like to play rough?"

"Yes." Before Sara could ask Susie continued. "And no he was never rough with Monica, their breakup may have been a very bad one but it wasn't because of physical abuse."

Susie looked down as Sara asked. "Why did they breakup?"

Susie sighed, looked at her again and replied. "He got tired of waiting, so he cheated on her with an older woman when he went up to his sister's house in Washington during last summer."

Sara cringed after Susie said that, she knew exactly how Monica would have felt after finding out a boyfriend you thought cared for you and threw it all away in one moment, luckily she never had to deal with that again.

She mentally shook her head and continued. "What about Sam?"

Susie smiled as she talked about the other man in their lives. "Sam had been in our lives since kindergarten. I think he had always had a thing for Monica, but lost out on her because he wouldn't admit to her how he truly felt, well except after she had broken up with Ted. After they became a couple his priorities were Monica, Sports and Academic's, in that order. He was the captain of the basketball team and he loved to do track."

Sara heard the admiration of Sam in her voice and asked. "I think you have a thing for him."

Susie smiled a little as she looked down. "Maybe, but he would never look at me like that and besides I wouldn't do anything to betray Monica, even now."

Sara squeezed Susie's hand as she stood up. "I'm sorry that you lost your best friend."

She nodded and replied. "Thank you."

Sara looked around as she asked. "Is there anything else that you can tell me?"

Susie shook her head. "Not that I could think of, I mean if hearing the news of her being pregnant shocked me then I must have been out of her loop more than I thought, I just thought she had told me everything."

Sara nodded, then asked. "Is there anybody else that you can think of that she would have confided in?"

"Well if she's not writing in her journal then she could have talked to Mr. McCutie."

Before Sara got to the journal part she raised an eyebrow at that last thing she said, and asked. "Mr. McCutie?"

Susie blushed as she looked down, then continued. "Sorry, that's the nickname Monica and I gave our Math teacher, Mr. McAlister."

Immediately Sara became alert. "How close where they?"

Susie looked at Sara again and answered, even though she was a little shocked she would ask that. "I am guessing they talked a little bit considering she was his TA too, but I am not sure how deep their conversations went. And not only would it go against her character of cheating on Sam, but Mr. McAlister was a teacher and I'll never be convinced she would ever cross that line with a teacher. I mean students get crushes on teacher's all the time, weren't you one of them?"

The minute she asked that question Sara's mind goes. 'you have no idea' but there were so many differences from their situation than these girls'.

She mentally shook her head from that thought as Susie continued. "You don't think..."

Sara could tell that Susie was going to lose it again, so she walked up to her puts her hands on the younger woman's shoulders and said. "Calm down Susie, we don't know yet. Don't get ahead of the evidence, ok." Susie nodded and when she calmed down Sara asked about the journal. "I do need to see the journal."

Susie didn't want her best friend's personal thoughts to be looked at, but if it was the key to get the person who did this then it had to be done, so she pointed to the head of the bed and told her it was under the mattress there.

After Sara grabbed it she looked around the room, but could tell right away that the answers had to be in the journal.

When she got done looking in the room she gave Susie her card and told her that if she had anymore information she can contact her, then walked toward the room.

Once she got to the doorway Susie speaks. "If you are going to talk to Ted, he is more than likely at home today. I heard he was sick last Friday. He lives five houses down going to the left."

"Thank you Susie." She nodded and after a goodbye Sara left the room with her kit and the journal, then they said goodbye to the parents before the three of them walked out of the house.

As they were closing the front door Warrick asked. "Well?"

"I fully believe the best friend is clean. It seems that Monica was hiding a lot from her." She sighed before continuing."I think we have two potentials, the ex and a teacher, but I don't want to rule out the boyfriend just yet."

Warrick nodded, then asked a little shocked. "A Teacher?" Sara nodded this time, and Warrick continued. "I hope it's not going where I think it's going."

"Me too." As they were walking toward the vehicles Sara continued. "You want to talk the Ex? Susie told me that he could be at home sick. I'll go to the school and find the boyfriend, then you can swing by the school after you're done?"

Warrick nodded as he handed Sara the keys to the vehicle, then after she told him that the ex was five houses down, she opens the vehicle door, gets in, sets her kit and the journal in the passenger seat before starting the vehicle and driving in the direction of the school.

* * *

When she got to the school she found the front office and walked in, then she asked the office aids if she could talk to the Principle, which they nodded and pointed in the direction to his office.

Once she got there she knocked and waited.

A second later she was granted access, so she walked in.

The lean, middle-aged, gray-haired, blue-eyed man, looked up from his paperwork and asked. "How can I help you?"

Sara smiled politely, shuts the door, walked up to his desk, and asked. "I'm Sara Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime lab and I need to talk to one of your students."

He looked shocked at first, but asked. "I hope nothing is wrong?" The look on Sara's face told him that it was very serious so he just nodded, so not waiting for her to answer, he asked. "And who might you need to speak to?"

"Sam Chandler."

He frowned a little, then replied. "I'll see if he is here now. He likes to come early and run a few laps around the track." He hits the intercom button on the phone to get the front office and asked if one of them would go see if Sam Chandler was around campus.

They sat there for five minutes before there was a knock on the door.

The principle got up from his chair, walked to the door and opened it, then Sara heard the young man ask. "You wanted to see me sir?"

He cleared his throat and replied. "Somebody needs to talk to you." He turned to look at Sara and continued. "You can stay in the office, I'll be back shortly."

Sara nodded as she stood up and said. "Thank you." He nodded and walked out of the room.

A second later the young man walked in and Sara gave him a small smile before asking him to shut the door.

The light brown-haired, brown-eyed, 5'11 boy nodded his head and did what he was told.

Once that was done he walked further in the room and asked timidly. "What's this about?"

Sara cleared her throat and said. "I'm from the Las Vegas Crime lab and there is no easy way for me to say this, but your girlfriend was found dead this morning."

Sara watched the young man's face drain and it almost looked like he was going to faint, so she took his arm and moved him to one of the chairs and helped him sit down. Sara knew in that moment, that unless this young man was a very good actor, she firmly believe he didn't do this, but it was part of her job to ask questions.

He took a few moments to himself before she asked. "When was the last time you saw her?"

He cleared his throat before answering with emotion. "I saw her Friday afternoon before I went with my parents for a family reunion in California."

She nodded. "Have you noticed she hasn't been acting herself?"

He paused before answering. "Now that you mentioned it, yes, for about three weeks now. She wouldn't let me get close to her, and I tried talking to her about it but she kept assuring me that everything was ok and that she just a had a lot on her mind."

Sara wasn't sure if it was her place to say this to him, but he looked so confused on why his girlfriend was acting so cold to him, so she cleared her throat and said. "Mr. Chandler were you aware that Monica was pregnant?" But the look that she got after she said that was more confusion.

He shook his head and replied. "That's not possible." Sara was about to talk when Sam talked again. "What I mean is that she wanted to wait and I respected that, unlike..."He stopped narrowed his eyes and said. "That son of b..." He stopped, looked at Sara again. "It was Ted wasn't it? He forced himself on her then killed her because she threatened to tell." He gets up off the chair fast.

Sara gets up too and blocks his path to the door, then tried to calm him down. "You don't know that Sam and it won't be smart to do something that could ruin the bright future you have planned."

After a few more seconds of him pacing back and forth he stopped, looked at her with very sad eyes, and asked in almost a defeated tone. "What do you do when the one you wanted in your future is dead?"

She didn't know how to answer that because she would be the same way as him if she ever lost her 'one'.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door, breaking the sad atmosphere, then she cleared her throat as she stepped away from the door and said. "Yeah."

The door opened and the principle walked back in, then asked Sara as he looked at her. "Did you get your answers?"

"I do have one more question." She looked back at Sam and asked. "Has she said anything suspicious about your Math teacher, Mr. McAlister?"

Not thinking more than it being just a question she needed to ask, he shook his head and replied. "No, only that he was her favorite teacher, which is all the girl's favorite teacher."

Sara nodded as she grabbed a card from her pocket before handing it to him and said. "If you ever need to talk to somebody, my number is on this. I am very sorry for your loss Mr. Chandler "

He nods back, grabs it without looking at it, then said. "Thank you, Mrs..."

Sara smiled a little. "Grissom."

"Thank you Mrs. Grissom and please get whoever did this."

She nodded as he looked at the principle, and the older man said. "You're excused for the remainder of the day Sam."

"Thank you sir."

He nodded, then as Chandler was walking to the door Sara speaks again. "Mr. Chandler?" Sam looks back at her and Sara continued. "You might want to visit Susie when you get a chance, I think she's going to need a friend." He nodded as he walked out of the room.

Sara watched the empty doorway for a second, then looked back at the principle and just as she was about to speak, a call came on his office phone.

He excused himself and answered it, then said. "Send them in." And hung up the phone.

A few seconds later Sara turned to look at door again and saw Warrick and Brass walking in the room.

When they stopped on each side of her, the three of them looked at the principle, and Warrick speaks. "Do you know if Mr. McAlister is here yet?"

He was a little shocked that he had heard that name a second time in the span of a few minutes, then he shook his head and replied. "I'm sorry but I got a voicemail saying that he wanted to resign effective immediately."

They perked up at that, and Sara asked. "When was this?"

"Earlier this morning, but I just got it a few hours ago when I walked into the office."

After getting his address, they said thank you before swiftly walking out of the office.

When they got to the vehicle Sara tossed Warrick the keys and they got in.

As he was starting the vehicle, Sara asked. "How was Ted?"

"Well apart from being sick, he told me he regretted that he ruined their relationship. Then when I told him what happened and asked about Mr. McAlister he got angry, so in other words I don't think he did it either." Sara nodded, then after a pause he continued. "Why did she meet her attacker?"

Sara grabbed the Journal she took from the Abbot's house after putting on gloves, then turned to the last page, skimmed it and started to read a part of it out-loud. _"I hate what Mr. McAlister did to me, but I don't have anybody else to turn to, and I need the money to take care of the little problem he put inside me. I may live to regret my decision for the rest of my life, but I can't live with the fact of seeing his face every time I look into my baby's eyes. And if he doesn't help then I have no choice but to tell the world what he did to me. God please forgive me."_

After hearing that Warrick speaks. "When he refused to give her money and she threatened to tell everybody, he must have gotten angry, struck her with a crowbar and left her to die."

Sara nodded as she wiped a tear from her cheek, then turned the pages back as she got to the day of three weeks ago, before she found out she was pregnant, and read this one to herself. _"Tonight I found out that Mr. McAlister, the teacher that I admired so much, was nothing but a fraud. He ripped my world apart and took away something he wasn't allowed to take. I was saving myself for the only man who I knew I would truly love with all of my heart. Now what will my best friend think of me? What about my boyfriend/other best friend? What will everybody else think? I don't know what to do or who to turn too, I will just have to act like everything is ok until I can get out of this town."_

Sara wiped another tear away, looked at Warrick and said. "I want this Bastard, he ruined her life." He nodded as he pulled the vehicle over, which was across the street to the correct address.

When they looked out their window's they saw he had his trunk open and a small moving trailer hooked up to the car in the driveway.

They get out, along with Brass, and walk across the street to get to the driveway of the house.

Just as they were half way to the car a man comes out of his house with a box in his hand.

They look at him and Brass asked. "Mr. McAlister?"

He nodded, walked over to his trunk and put the box on the left side, then he turns to look at the three of them and asked calmly. "How can I help you?"

Sara could see the attraction if she was a high school student again, but knowing what he did made her stomach turn.

He was a tall, good-looking man, that had an athletic build with short brown hair and Hazel eyes.

When they got close to the trunk they stopped and Warrick speaks. "Do you know Monica Abbott? She was in your..."

He cuts him off. "My Math class and TA, yeah I know her. Is something wrong?"

They nodded and Sara answered. "Yeah, she died last night."

He frowned and replied. "How?"

Sara tried looking in the trunk from where she was standing but Mr. McAlister moves so he is standing in her way, and she replied. "A blow to the head with a crowbar."

Mr. McAlister sighed. "She didn't deserve that, she was a sweet girl."

Sara looked at him and commented. "No she didn't. How well did you know her?"

Mr. McAlister looked at her and was about to talk when they hear a car screech to a halt on the street behind them, they turn their heads just as a male teenager got out of the car and pointed a gun toward the teacher.

They gasped as they pulled their guns out, and Warrick made sure that he was in front of Sara, but considering Sara was next to Mr. McAlister he was in front of him too, then said. "Whoa Ted, you don't want to do this."

Ted Morris had a slim build with little muscle, he had short dirty blond hair, about 5'8 and his blue eyes were very dark at the moment.

Ted shook his head and replied. "Why not, the bastard needs to pay. I could see how he was looking at her at school, he did it."

Warrick nodded, took a small step forward, still making sure he was still in front of Sara though. "He will pay, but not like this. Don't you want him to suffer in prison instead of giving him an easy out by killing him now?" Warrick paused before continuing. "Come on man, don't ruin your life and make another thing you wish you can take back. Monica wouldn't want you to throw your life away. I think deep down she still cared for you."

They noticed his eyes soften and Sara talks, while she was still behind Warrick. "Yeah she did Ted, she was hurt that your relationship ended, but she still cared for you."

When the gun was still pointed at them Warrick speaks again. "I'm putting my gun up, why don't you do the same, let's talk about this without the guns."

As Warrick was putting his gun up Ted nodded, but as he was lowering it a car backfired a few houses down and it scared him so much that his finger pulled the trigger and a bullet came out, hitting Warrick in the chest.

Sara screamed Warrick's name as he was falling down on the driveway.

* * *

AN: Please review


	5. Their world just got rocked

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you don't hate me too much by the end of the chapter, I did warn you guys though.

* * *

Chapter 5: Their world just got rocked

From the moment Sara saw the bullet go into Warrick it felt like everything was going in slow motion.

She rushed to him, while Brass was already on his walkie-talkie, the extra cop that was with them made sure McAlister didn't run, and Ted was too shocked at what he did to move.

Sara turns Warrick on his back, puts her hands over his wound and spoke looking into his green eyes. "Come on Warrick, hold on ok?"

He was breathing heavily and spoke brokenly. "You...ok?"

She gave him a small smile and replied. "You're the one that go hit not me."

"Goo...od, I...wou..ld ha...te for Griss...to ki...ll me."

She sniffled. "You made sure you were in front of me, just like you promised, you had my back."

"Of...cour...se...I...wou...ldn't...want...Gr..iss...to...lose..."

He started coughing, so he didn't get to finish his sentence and Sara told him to stop talking to save his breath.

She kept her hands on his wound, looks up at Brass and said. "Where are the damn ambulance?"

Just as he was about to talk they hear an ambulance coming their way, she looks back down at Warrick and told him to hold on and that the ambulance was coming. He looked into her eyes for a few more seconds, then as they were closing she yelled and shook him. "Don't you dare close your eyes. Fight! We still need you." He opened his eyes at her, she smiled and continued. "Good, now keep them open."

The ME's finally got there and out of the ambulance immediately, then they rushed over to them and went right to work as Sara got up out-of-the-way and watched them, but she kept talking so he would hear her voice.

When they were ready to put Warrick in the ambulance Sara followed closely so she could ride with him, and once she was in the back she took his hand and held it the whole ride to the hospital.

* * *

For all Sara knew it could have been hours since she walked into the hospital watching the doctor roll Warrick to the OR. Catherine and Nick had been here for the last 10 minutes, Greg had just gotten there a few minutes ago, and Brass would have been standing with them but his job had unfortunately came first and it had gotten a little more complicated with the interference from Ted.

As she stood there wearing the scrubs the hospital staff gave her and her hands washed the best that could be done, her mind was on her fallen friend and colleague. She took a shaky breath as the events came back to her mind, and since her back was toward the door she didn't know Grissom walked into the hospital with hurried steps.

He spotted her standing in the middle of the waiting area, so he walked up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little at the contact.

When she turned to him, he said. "Sorry."

She shook her head, wrapped her arms around his neck immediately and replied. "It's ok. I'm so sorry Griss."

He ran his hand up and down her back and replied. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He pulls back and asked. "Are you ok?" She nodded, he looked to make sure the rest of the team wasn't paying attention to them, then he looked back into her eyes and whispered. "The baby?"

She puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "We are both fine." She has tears in her eyes as she continued. "Warrick made sure we were ok, he stood in front of me the whole time."

He asked a little shocked. "He knew?"

"Yeah, he guessed it. I hope that's ok."

He just nodded, he wasn't worried about that at the moment, then asked. "I think you should at least get a check-up, I want to be sure everything is ok, not three days from now."

They had a doctor's appointment that Friday for a check-up, but he wasn't willing to wait that long, and he found out a second later that he wasn't alone because she nodded and whispered. "Me too."

He nodded again, kissed her forehead, pulled back, looked at the rest of the team and said. "We'll be back, have us paged if you find out anything on Warrick's condition."

All they did was nod, but they couldn't help but be a little curious on what they were going to do, and if their minds weren't on the current situation they might have asked.

Grissom took Sara's hand and they went in search for a doctor.

* * *

Once they had found one, she took them to one of the examination rooms and did the normal check-ups before getting the equipment set up.

As she was setting up she asked. "Is this your first child?"

Sara shook her head, squeezed Grissom's hand and replied. "No it's our second. We have a 1-year-old daughter."

She nodded politely with a smile and mentioned that she had a two-year old herself, they smiled, then she told them that she wanted to check the heartbeat first.

A few minutes later the doctor put the fetal Doppler on her stomach and the sounds of the heart beat filled the room, and after a couple of minutes they noticed her face change to something unreadable, so Grissom asked. "Is everything ok?"

The Doctor told them to wait just as sec, which they did but was very frightened on what was going on, until she smiled and said. "Just what I suspected, take a look mommy and daddy."

They turn their heads to the ultra sound and gasped, then Sara stuttered while looking at the screen. "Is that...am I..."

The doctor cuts her off. "Yes Mrs. Grissom you are having twins. It looks like it's baby number two and three."

They continued to look at the ultra sound in complete shock for multiple minutes, then Sara turned her head to look at her husband and said with tears in her eyes. "Twins babe."

He finally looked away from the screen to look into his wife's brown eyes as he had tears in his own and whispered. "Just perfect honey, perfect." He leans down and pecks her on the lips, then he pulls back just a little and said. "I love you so much." Before pecking her on the lips again.

When he pulls back again, she replied. "I love you too." They smile at each other, then looked back at the screen.

After a few more minutes the doctor printed them up a picture, then gave them a few minutes alone.

As the door shut she sighed and said. "Twins, I still can't believe it."

He kissed her temple and asked. "You ok with this new development?"

She smiled. "Well I kind of have no choice, but yes I am." She turns her head to look at him and continued. "These two little ones are already loved. To wish I didn't have two would be wrong." He nodded as she puts her hand on his cheek and asked. "Are you ok with this new development?"

He looks at the picture in her hand before looking at her and speaking with emotion in his voice. "I already love them too, yeah it's a bit scary that there will be two this time, but I promised to stick by you with whatever twist and turn we encounter, this is definitely a twist." She chuckled a little with a nod, then he takes her hand from his cheek, looked into her eyes and continued. "Now we will have more love to share, I couldn't be happier." He leans his forehead to the side of her head and closed his eyes. "Except that..."

Sara cuts him off as she squeezed his hand. "Except that Warrick's life is in balance and your confused on how you should really feel right now." She felt him nod, she brings his hand up to her lips and kissed it, then whispered. "Me too."

They stay like that for a few more minutes, then he pulls back and wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand before looking at her and saying. "I'm going to see if the team found out about Warrick's condition."

"Ok."

Grissom gets up from the chair he had been sitting in, leans down as he tilts her head up so he could give her a kiss softly on the lips.

When they pull back he whispered. "I love you."

She pecks him on the lips and replied. "I love you too."

After a third peck, he squeezes her hand before taking it out and putting it on her stomach, then he looks down at it and said. "I love you too little ones, keep mommy company."

He looks at her, they gave each other small smiles, then he turned and walked out of the room.

As the door clicked shut, she closed her eyes and hoped that Warrick was going to be ok. She owed him a lot for putting his life in front of her and her children. With her eyes still closed she puts her hand on her stomach and said. "Guys I am going to tell you about your uncle Warrick Brown..." She took a breath and started talking about how great their uncle Warrick really was.

* * *

As Grissom got closer to the waiting area he saw the team's back, then he stopped when he noticed their posture had shifted up, like they were bracing themselves for the news. He looks at the swinging door the doctor just came out of and he heard him say. "The family of Warrick Brown." He watched the team meet the doctor, he read the words coming from the doctor's lips, he saw the sympathy looks he was giving them, he watched/heard Catherine crying as she almost crumbled to the ground, but Nick took her in his arms, he watched Greg bend his head down so no one would see his tears, he heard the doctor say those words he never liked saying when he was a CSI. "I'm sorry for your loss." Then he watched the doctor pat Nick on the shoulder before he turned and walked back to where he came from.

Grissom's heart started pounding and he felt like he was going to faint, so he puts his hand on the wall to keep himself upright, then he closes his eyes as sadness came over him for the loss of somebody they all cared about. Before he could shed any tears though, he heard a voice says his name, but he didn't recognize it.

He lifted his head up, looked to the right and asked. "Yeah, can I help you ma'am?"

This woman looked to be about Warrick's age, Caucasian with blond hair, blue eyes and about the same height and build as Sara. She had also looked like she had been crying.

She sniffled and said. "You have any information about Warrick Brown?"

Before he told her, he asked. "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"

She wiped her tears away from her cheek and replied. "My name is BreAnna, I am his girlfriend." She had heard what happened from the TV and she wasted no time getting down to the hospital.

This news shocked him, he didn't even know he had a girlfriend.

Before he could fully process it, she opened her purse, pulled out a few pictures and handed them to him, to prove that she wasn't lying.

Grissom takes them from the young woman and looks over them, and sure enough they looked happy and in love.

He looks at her as he was handing the pictures back and said. "I'm sorry BreAnna, but Warrick's gone."

She started to cry, shake her head and said. "No! Warrick can't be gone, no!"

The team looked toward the crying woman who said Warrick's name and saw that Grissom was with her trying to keep her upright, he looks over at them, asking for help. After they took a moment they walked over to Grissom and the woman they never met.

Once they were close, Greg and Nick helped her stand and the three of them walked to the nearest chair, then the guys helped her sit down when they got there.

Catherine looked at Grissom sadly as he held out his arms, she got in them a second later and they wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes, both feeling the pain.

When they opened their eyes and pulled back, Grissom cleared his throat and said. "I have to tell Sara."

She nodded and asked. "Is she really ok? She didn't get hit or anything right."

He gives her a small smile. "Yes she's fine, and I'll tell you guys soon, Ok?"

She nodded, then he turns and walks away as Catherine walked over to the guys to talk to this woman they never met, but could tell loved Warrick.

* * *

When he got to the room Sara was in, he wiped his tears away before opening the door, and as he took a step inside Sara started talking. "The doctor said everything is good and I am free t..." She trails off as she saw his face, then she gets off the hospital bed, sets the ultra sound picture down on it, walked up to him while shaking her head, saying. "No."

He looks into her eyes with a nod and replied sadly. "We lost him Sara."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arm around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they just hold on to each other, crying for the loss of their friend.

Once they calmed down a little, they pulled back, wiped each other's tears away, then he speaks. "I'm going to have to call the Lewis's and let them know, I have to tell mom, I have to arrange for the funeral..."

"No Griss it's a we, we do that together." She puts her hand on cheek and continued. "You are not alone to pick up all the pieces, we pick them up together."

He nodded and whispered. "You're right." Then closes his eyes as he brings her in his arms and just holds her again.

After a few minutes, and when he opened his eyes again and they pulled back from one another, she noticed something else was bothering him, so she asked. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, took her hand, walked them to the hospital bed, and after they sat down, he replied. "He left a girlfriend." He shook his head and continued. "I didn't even know he had girlfriend."

She squeezed his hand before replying. "I don't think any of us knew he had a girlfriend." She sighed before continuing. "Although, and I am not 100% sure on this, but I think that's what he was going to tell me before we had to rush to our crime scene earlier." She squeezed his hand as she saw her husband look down. "Babe it's not your fault you didn't know. We are all private people. Maybe he wanted to wait until he felt it was serious enough to share." He looked at her and she gave him a little a little smile as she finished. "Or maybe he wanted to wait to see if you would approve."

"Why my approval?"

She has tears in her eyes when she responded to his comment. "Because your opinion meant a lot to him. He loved you Griss, he protected me and our children for you."

He shook his head. "He did it for us."

She gave him a small smile. "That too."

He lets a tear go down his cheek as he said one more thing. "I know these last few years we haven't been as close as we were, but I loved him too Sara."

She nodded with tears in her eyes again, and after she wiped his tear away she brings him closer to her, kissed his cheek and whispered. "I know babe." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his head closer to her neck and lets her hold her while they let their sadness wash over them.

* * *

AN: Keep in mind that it was very difficult for me to say goodbye to Warrick, but this event pretty much shapes the rest of the story. Please review.


	6. Gone, but not forgotten

AN:Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, I thought I would give you another one today.

* * *

Chapter 6: Gone, but not forgotten

May, 31, 2008

3 days later

Through the next three days the team was still reeling from the death of their friend/co-work, and the only good thing about those three days was that they closed the case with huge success.

And after the case was closed, and the personal belongings could go back to the owners, Sara gave Monica's journal to Susie so she would know what really happened. Susie said thank you for the journal and for solving the case. She also said sorry that they had lost a colleague. Then they wished each other good luck in the future.

Now it was Warrick's funeral and they were sitting down in chairs in the cemetery while the sun was up in the sky shinning on them, which was the total opposite on how they were feeling. They extended their invite to Warrick's girlfriend but she said it was too hard to be there, so it was the usual people, plus the lab rats who had gotten close to him through the years.

As the priest walked up to the podium and started talking, Brass had a flashback of a good moment between him and Warrick.

_Flashback_

_August 1, 2005_

_A week after Sara and Grissom left on their trip_

_After the team had finished their shift they had a celebration in the break room for Warrick on getting promoted, then when they were done the team walked out of the room, leaving Warrick alone._

_He had just taken a breath when Brass walked in the room._

_"Sorry I missed the party."_

_Warrick turned around to look at Brass, he smiled and replied. "It's ok, it still seems unreal you know, and I fully understand why I got it in the first place."_

_Brass crosses his arms over his chest and asked. "You don't think you deserve it?"_

_He shrugged and replied a little unsure. "I just don't know if I am ready."_

_Brass smiled and replied. "If Catherine didn't think you were ready she would have looked somewhere else." Warrick nodded after really thinking about it, she could have picked anybody else and even gone looking for somebody from a different lab. His thoughts get interrupted when Brass continued. "She trusts you, so I hope you don't let her down."_

_Warrick raised an eyebrow and asked. "You're not getting all protective now are you?"_

_Brass chuckled and said. "Well somebody has to take Grissom's job now that he isn't here."_

_Warrick nodded with smile, then said. "What do you think Griss would say when he finds out it was me and not Nick?"_

_"That it was inevitable."_

_Warrick was a little surprised at that and asked. "Really?"_

_"Yes, he saw the potential right away."_

_Warrick smiled again, "Cool." _

_It was nice to hear how his mentor really felt about his skills as a CSI._

_Brass nodded again, then cleared his throat and said. "Come on, I'll buy you breakfast."_

_"Alright, you're on." When they stopped by locker room Warrick speaks again. "I'll meet you at the diner."_

_"Ok." He watched Warrick turn in the locker room and said. "Hey Warrick." He turned around and Brass continued. "Congratulations."_

_Warrick smiled for the third time. "Thanks Jim." Brass nodded with a smile, then turned and walked out of the lab as Warrick walked in the locker room._

_Their friendship may have been rocky a few times, but he was genuinely happy for the younger man._

End of flashback

He mentally smiled as he came back to the present and continued to listen to the priest.

Sitting next to him, Greg also has a flashback.

_Flashback_

_June 10, 2005_

_Two weeks after Greg was promoted to a CSI_

_Greg was sitting in the locker room on the bench in front of his open locker, he did a deep sigh as he looked down at his hands. _

_Warrick walked in the room a second later and saw Greg sitting there. "Sanders, what are you still doing here?" He walked to his locker, and when he didn't hear Greg answer back he walked to the bench, then sat down so he had both legs on each side of the bench, and said. "It's the case, isn't it?"_

_It was a very bad one and it did affect everybody, but Greg being the newest member, he understood why it affected him more._

_Greg shook his head, cleared his throat and replied. "No I'm fine."_

_Warrick puts his hand on Greg's shoulder. "To be honest man, I don't think you are." Greg didn't answer because there was no point in denying it. Warrick removes his hand and said. "Come on let's go."_

_He gets off the bench as Greg asked. "Where?"_

_Warrick smiled. "The Bar."_

_Greg shook his head. "At 8:00 in the morning?"_

_Warrick smiled again. "Good point, tonight then, ok?"_

_Greg paused for a second before replying. "Alright." Warrick nodded as Greg got up from the bench and stood in front of his locker, he looked back at Warrick and said. "Thanks Warrick."_

_Warrick looked back at Greg and replied. "You're welcome, we all have those cases where we just need to..."_

_Greg cuts him off. "Get a drink after?"_

_"Yeah."_

_It was silent for a few minutes before Greg asked. "Does it ever get easy?"_

_"Catherine once told me that if it ever got easy then that might be the time to leave the job."_

_Greg nodded before they went back to their task at getting ready to leave the lab._

_After Warrick shuts his locker door, he pats Greg on the back again, then said. "See you tonight."_

_They look at each other and Greg smiled. "See ya." Warrick nods one more time before leaving the break room._

_Greg looked back at his locker as he loses the smile, he knew this was the first case of many where he would feel like this, but as long as he has friends like Warrick to take him to get a drink every once in awhile then he knew he could do this._

He nodded with that thought as he shuts his locker door.

_End of flashback_

They only had a few beers and flirted with a couple of women that night but it was a good night and one he wouldn't forget it, it actually became a ritual for them a few times a month when they could.

As the priest was stepping down Grissom looks over at Sara, she smiles and squeezed his hand.

He sighed as he gets up, and as he was walking to the podium to do Warrick's eulogy, Sara thought of thier last words to her and how it related to a similar conversation they had years ago.

_Flashback_

_December 19, 2000_

_A week before Sara and Grissom became an official couple_

_Sara and Warrick were sitting in the break room doing their paperwork, and things were a little tense between them because after finding out that he was in a Casino instead of at court and Grissom still wouldn't suspend him, she didn't want to work with him._

_That was until she found out he was doing it to help a kid out and not for his own personal gain._

_Sara looks up from her paper work, cleared her throat and said. "I'm sorry Warrick, I condemned you without asking the proper questions."_

_Warrick looked at her and replied. "I guess I understand your reaction, considering the reason that brought you here. I just hope that you'll learn to trust me one day."_

_Sara gives him a small smile and replied. "Me too, it will just take a little time. Which I am sure it will take a little time for you to trust me, considering that I am the newbie here."_

_"Yeah you're probably right." She nodded back at him as she looked back down at her paperwork, then he continued. "But since Griss is the one that recommended you here then you can't be that bad, he does think very highly of you."_

_Still looking down at her paperwork, she smiled at that as her heart soared just hearing his name, then she looked at Warrick and replied. "That can be said the same for you, he thinks very highly of you too."_

_He smiled, leaned forward before replying. "Then that must mean we are his favorites."_

_Sara chuckled a little as he pulled back. "Perhaps you're right, but if it's true we shouldn't tell the others, they might get a little jealous." _

_He nodded with another smile, then went back to work and she does the same. _

_After a few minutes of silence he looked at her Sara again and speaks. "Just so we are clear now, from this moment on I have your back and you have mine, right?" _

_She looked at him again with a nod. "That sounds like a plan."_

_"Good because I hate for Grissom to kill me if something ever happened to his favorite."_

_She smirked back. "Likewise."_

_They chuckled a little before going back to their paperwork in silence._

_End of Flashback_

Sara sniffled and wiped a tear away as she listened to her husband.

Sitting on the other side of Sara, Nick moved his eyes from Grissom to the picture of a smiling Warrick they were displaying, and thought about a moment he shared with his best friend, but for the life of him he wasn't sure why it was this moment that came to his mind.

_Flashback_

_December 13, 2002_

_The night before Nick and Catherine's wedding_

_The guys had taken Nick out to the bar to have drinks, but after a few hours Grissom and Brass had left, then a few minutes later Greg left, so that left Warrick and Nick alone._

_They had just finished a pool game before sitting down at their table._

_After Warrick took a sip of his beer, he sets the glass down on the table and said. "So soon to be married man, anything you want to get off your chest?"_

_"Just a question."_

_"What?"_

_"Were you ever going to tell me about your feelings for my fiancée?"_

_"What? Nick..."_

_Nick cuts him off. "Don't lie to me, we've been friends for too long, so were you?"_

_Warrick sighed, shook his head and replied. "It doesn't matter." Nick was going to open his mouth, but Warrick continued. "She loves you man, why tell you something that doesn't change the outcome." Warrick looks down at the table._

_Nick watches him and asked. "You told her, didn't you?"_

_He looked at Nick again. "Let me ask you this, and no lying, if the roles would have been reversed would you have told her the last chance you could get?"_

_Nick sighed. "Probably." He cleared his throat before continuing. "What did she tell you?"_

_"What do you think? You are the one marrying her tomorrow." Nick nodded and looked down at his drink._

_After a few moments and Warrick took another sip, he asked. "Are we ok? I would hate for this to ruin the dynamic of the team."_

_Nick cleared his throat before replying. "I can't fault you for having feelings for a beautiful woman. Just as long as you don't cross that line, we will be fine."_

_Warrick shook his head. "Never, my friendship with you and her means the world to me, no lines will ever be crossed. I swear."_

_"Ok, and we never mention this again?"_

_"Deal."_

_As they were shaking hands Nick nodded, then when they release hands they got up from their seats and played another game of pool, both wanting to enjoy this night._

_End of flashback_

Nick heard Catherine sniffling, so he moves his arm around her shoulders and brings her closer to her and kissed her head.

As she laid her head down on his shoulder she looked at Warrick's picture too, and her mind takes her back to a unexpected moment with him.

_Flashback_

_November 30, 2002_

_Two weeks before Nick and Catherine's Wedding_

_Catherine walked into the break room before shift and was a little surprised that she was the first one there, usually Sara was in here before her. Then she smirked and thought. 'I think I know why she's not here yet, probably with Grissom.' Ever since she found out about them she couldn't help but give them smirks, and she hopes they are a expecting one tonight. She mentally shakes her head as she got her coffee, then she walked to the break room table and sat down._

_Just as she puts her coffee mug on the table she hears Warrick's voice. "Hey Cath."_

_Catherine smiled and replied. "Hey."_

_After he got his coffee he sits down at the end of the table, which was next to her, then he took a sip of his coffee. __When he puts it cup down he looks at her before looking down._

_Catherine watched him and asked. "You ok?" She thought she felt something was going on with him._

_He nodded, cleared his throat and said. "Yeah." She took that answer, but she wasn't really convinced. As she was taking a sip of her coffee Warrick speaks again. "So you and Nick getting married in two weeks, must be exciting."_

_She smiled and replied. "It is." He nodded, and after looking at her again he looked down as he moved in his chair to get more comfortable, Catherine frowned, leans forward, puts her hand on top of his and asked. "Warrick are you sure you're alright?"_

_He looked at her hand on top of his, then slips it out from under hers and replied. "I'm fine."_

_Her frowned deepened and continued. "I'm sorry but I don't believe you, you know you can tell me anything."_

_He shakes his head as he was getting up. "Not this." He grabs his coffee mug, suddenly not interested in it, and took it to the sink._

_Catherine stands up and walks up to him, which his back was toward her, then asked a little sad. "Why not?"_

_He turns around to see the sad look on her face and it was breaking his heart, he mentally shook his head and replied. "Because it could change everything." He sighed before continuing. "Or nothing at all, and the sad thing is I don't know which one will kill me more."_

_Catherine could tell he was struggling with something, so when he moved to walk past her, she grabbed his hand to stop him and said. "Talk to me." She turned to him and continued. "Let whatever your feeling out, I want to understand what's going on with you."_

_Looking into her blue eyes this close he finally caved. "Just know that you have options."_

_She looked at him confused and asked. "What do you mean?"_

_He gives her a little smile, uses his free hand to put on her cheek, and answered. "Nick doesn't have to be your endgame, if you don't want him to be."_

_Catherine looks deeply in his green eyes and she finally understood, she gasped and said in a whisper. "Warrick..."_

_He cuts her off as he nodded. "Yes, since we shook hands on that first day."_

_She lets a few tears go down her cheek as she replied. "I had no idea."_

_He wipes her tears away. "No one did, I thought I had more years to get up the courage to tell you." His world was completely rocked when he found out about Nick and Catherine. He had no idea they were secretly dating or maybe deep down he really did and just choose to ignore the signs. He mentally shakes his head and continued. "And I tried to dampen my feelings for you, especially the last four months since you've announced your engagement to him, but looking at you now I couldn't anymore. I am sorry your finding out now."_

_Catherine continued to look into his green eyes for a few more seconds, then she stepped back, letting his hand fall, and shook her head. "Warrick I am beyond shocked and flattered... but Nick and I are..."_

_Warrick nods his head. "You're getting married in two weeks and you love him."_

_"I do, so much."_

_He gives her a small smile. "Then that's all I need to know." Catherine was about to open her mouth, but he puts his hand up and continued. "Whatever feelings you had or didn't have toward me, don't tell me, ok?"_

_Catherine closed her mouth and nodded her head, he nods then turns and walks back to the table and sits down._

_Catherine takes a breath and walked back to her seat, and as she was sitting down she looked at him and asked. "Will we be ok? I don't want lose our friendship."_

_He shook his head before replying. "You'll never lose my friendship Catherine, it means too much me. Yeah I'll have to get use to seeing you two together, but this is my problem to deal with not yours, and don't feel guilty because you can't change who's in your heart."_

_She nodded, then she puts her hand on top of his. "I am sorry though."_

_He gives her another little smile. "You'll just have to be a fantasy that I can never be with." She looks down blushing, he chuckled a little, squeezed her hand and continued. "Just make sure he treats you right."_

_She looked up at him again with a nod. "I know he will."_

_"Good."_

_She removes her hand when they hear voices coming toward the break room._

_They say hi to Nick and Sara when they were walking in the room, then as Nick told them good morning and had sat down in the chair next to Catherine, Grissom walked into the room looked at his team and said. "All right guys it's business as usual."_

_Warrick looked at Catherine as he replied to Grissom's question, but meaning it in a different way for her. "Business as usual sounds alright to me."_

_Catherine smiled as she replied. "Me too."_

_After the rest of the team nodded, Grissom cleared his throat and handed out the assignment sheets as Warrick and Catherine looked away from each other._

_End of Flashback_

And after that day Warrick and Catherine never talked about it again, and whether or not he still felt that way towards her was a mystery to Catherine because he had been nothing but professional at work and very supportive of her relationship to Nick.

Catherine wiped a tear away as she sniffled again, Nick kissed her head and whispered his love.

After Grissom was done with eulogy he walked back to his seat and sat down next to Sara again for the remaining prayers and other speeches.

When they were done they stood up from their seats, walked to the grave and threw their roses in there, then after Sara threw her rose down she looked at Grissom and whispered. "We'll give you a few minutes."

He gives her a little smile and replied. "Thank you." She nodded, kissed her cheek, then told the gang to give Grissom a little space, which they nodded and walked away, leaving Grissom behind.

As Grissom stood there his mind took him to last week, which was really the last time he had a one on one discussion with him.

_Flashback _

_May 24, 2008_

_A week ago_

_Grissom wanted to eat breakfast with the team this morning before he went to work, so he walked in the diner with Beth in his arms and walked to the usual booth, and after he set the baby's bag on the seat, he sat down with Beth in his lap._

A few seconds later the light red-haired waitress walked over to him and asked. "The usual drinks?"

_She's been the team's waitress long enough to know their orders by heart._

_Grissom nodded with a smile. "Yes please."_

_She nodded, then said hi to the little girl before walking away._

_As he grabbed a few toys for his little girl from the bag, the diner door opened, then a few seconds later he hears. "Hi Griss."_

_Grissom smiled as he saw Warrick sit down, then said. "Hi Warrick."_

_Warrick smiled back, looked at Beth and said. "Hi Beth."_

_Beth looked at Warrick and replied. "Hi..'ick." She couldn't quite say his name but they understood what she meant._

_As she became engrossed with her toys, Grissom noticed Warrick was still watching Beth with a sparkle in his eye, so he smiled and cleared his throat before saying. "You could have one some day."_

_He looked at Grissom. "Possibly."_

_Grissom nodded as he speaks again. "How was shift?"_

_Warrick sighed as the waitress came back and started setting the coffee mugs on the table, then after she left he replied. "I think I have a new found respect for you, if being an assistant supervisor is like this than I can only imagine how the supervisor spot is." Grissom smiled as Warrick continued. "I mean I can see being the boss cool, but when it gets to all that paperwork I wouldn't wish that on anybody." Grissom chuckled with a nod, knowing exactly how that is._

_As he picked up his coffee to take a sip Warrick speaks again. "If I never said this before than I should, thank you Griss." Grissom raised an eyebrow as Warrick continued. "For not giving up on me after one slip."_

_Grissom shook his head. "And I never would have. The potential was always there, you just needed a little guidance." Warrick smiled as he looked down, which made Grissom ask. "What?"_

_He shook his head as he looked at Grissom again. "Nothing, it's just Brass told me you thought that when I first got promoted." Grissom just nodded as Warrick continued. "And as for the guidance? I couldn't ask for better."_

_"Thank you, that means a lot to me."_

_Warrick nodded, then as they were taking a sip from their coffees the diner door opened again, and this time they hear Sara's voice. "Hey you guys."_

_Beth heard the sound of her voice, so she looked in that direction, smiled and said "Momma."_

_Sara walked closer to the table and picked up her daughter before sitting down._

_She looked at the guys and asked. "Everything ok?"_

_They nodded, and as Grissom puts his arm around Sara's shoulder, he answered. "Everything is great." Sara nodded with a smile._

_As Sara and Grissom went about their own personal greetings, Warrick watched them with a smile._

_Watching Grissom become a family man only made him admire him more and he would do anything for him, even as far as putting his life in danger._

_Not knowing that's what he will be doing a week later._

_End of flashback_

Grissom sighed as he came back to the present, then spoke. "Thank you Warrick for putting yourself in front of my wife and children, you have no idea how much that means to me, or better yet you probably do, that's part of the reason why you did it, isn't it? You will never be forgotten. My kids will know how great their uncle was. And you really were, from the first day of knowing you till the last. Rest in peace. Bye Warrick." He wiped the tear from his eye and after one more look he turned and walked away.

After he caught up with the team they all started walking toward their vehicles.

When they got there, and as Sara was getting in the passenger seat, she said. "Look Griss."

Grissom turns to look where she was pointing and he saw Warrick's girlfriend standing in front of his grave.

He cleared his throat and asked. "What do we do?"

Sara took a moment and replied. "She has our numbers, so if she wants to use them she can. I think we should give her space and let her decide what her next move is."

He nodded, looked at Sara again and replied. "Alright, you ready to go the bar?"

While his mother was watching Beth the team was going to the bar to honor their friend one more time.

She nodded as she stuck her feet in the vehicle, then he shuts the door before going to the driver's side.

Once he was in, he started the vehicle and drove to the bar as everybody else was following.

* * *

AN: Is this the last sighting of BreAnna? I guess we'll see. Next Chapter: The team finally hears the news about the twins. Please review.


	7. Honoring him

AN: I appreciate the continued support. I know the last two chapters were a little rough, I hope this one will put a little smile on your face.

* * *

Chapter 7: Honoring him

Once they got the bar and everybody got a beer, except they noticed Sara had gotten a water instead. However, before any questions were asked, Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Ok, Sara and I have something to tell you, but before I do, hold on a second." They looked at him as he pulled out his phone, then he hit speed dial number 3 and waited.

A second later he smiled a little and said. "Vince make sure Lauren can hear this...you got her...Ok...now I'm going to put you on speaker."  
He hits the speaker button then continued. "Even though this was not how we wanted to share the news, Sara and I talked about it and still think it's a good idea, so everybody...Sara is pregnant." Then he continued before they could really get going on their cheering. "With twins." They gasped, then finally got the cheering, congratulations, hugs and handshakes going around.

Grissom turns the speaker off the phone, talked to Vince for a couple of minutes, then said bye and puts his phone back in his pocket.

Once the rest of them calmed down Nick said. "Warrick is probably looking down with a smile right now."

They all nodded with a smile, then Grissom raised his glass up and said. "To Warrick, one of the best men I knew and good team member."

They all said here, here as they clinked their glasses before taking a sip.

After they swallowed their drink they talked about some of the good times that they had shared with him.

As the minutes ticked away to a few hours, Catherine had excused herself and walked outside.

Nick watched her and was going to go talk to her, but Grissom taps him on the shoulder and asked. "Can I Nick?" Nick nodded and watched Grissom walk away before he started talking to the group again.

When Grissom stepped outside and looked to the right, which was at the end of the building, he saw her standing there looking up into the darkening sky.

He took a breath, and as he walked up to her, he said. "You know it's not your fault. It could have happened to any one of you guys."

She cleared her throat and asked. "Then why do I feel responsible?"

He stops next to her before replying. "Because you're the supervisor and the one that assigned the cases. He knew the risks of doing this job and he never thought twice on going out in the field, and you know what?" They look at each other as Grissom continued. "I don't think you could have stopped him even if he knew that it would be his last case. He died doing the job he loves. Could the incident have been avoidable? Absolutely, but it wasn't your decision that got him killed, it was the kid that brought the gun, and if you want to go further down the line, then blame the sick teacher that committed the crime in the first place."

She raised an eyebrow. "For someone who doesn't work at the lab you sure know a lot about the case and what happened."

He replied sheepishly. "I read the case/report after it was closed."

She gives him a little smile. "So you'll know what to say to make us feel better?"

"That, and to know that there wasn't anything more that could have been done."

Catherine shook her head. "Both Sara and Brass said it happened to fast for him to move out the way." He nodded in agreement, then she steps closer to him and puts her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then she sighed and replied. "Thank you Griss."

He whispered back. "You're welcome."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes when they heard Nick's voice. "Is everything ok?"

Catherine removed her head from Grissom's shoulder and he removed his arm, they look at him and Grissom said. "As best as can be in this circumstance." Nick nodded in understanding, then Grissom stepped aside to let Nick comfort his wife. "I'll see you guys back in the bar." They nodded and Grissom turned and walked back in the bar.

After he was gone, Nick kissed Catherine's head and said. "I hope you know that you can come to me when you are hurting."

She looks over at him and replied. "I know Nicky, I just needed a little space to think."

They look up at the sky as he asked. "To think about what you could've almost had with him?"

Catherine gasped and said. "Ni..."

Nick cuts her off as he looked at her. "I know that he had feelings for you and I am not sure but deep down I think you had feelings for him too, and knowing that I can't help but think that things could have went a different way if Grissom would have sent you with Warrick to Jackpot instead of me." He sighed and continued before she could speak. "However, I don't regret a single moment we shared and that we are married. I love you Catherine, I've loved you for a long time, so please tell me that what we have isn't a lie."

Catherine shook her head, cups his cheek with her hand and replied with emotion in her voice. "I swear we never have been a lie Nicky. I love you so much and there isn't a day that goes by when I don't think how lucky I am that you came into my life. I honestly don't know if things could have been different if Warrick would have gone with me to Jackpot, but what I do know is that the moment you put that engagement ring on my finger, any feelings that I had for anybody else was gone."

He places his hand on top of hers, looks into her blue eyes and replied. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

Ever since the flashback he had at the funeral the insecure part about them that he's kept hidden for so long came back and he needed to know how she felt.

She nodded. "I am surprised we haven't talked about this before, especially if you had those feelings for so long."

He cleared his throat and replied. "Feeling like I was competing with the memory of his ghost is a lot harder than competing against it when he was alive."

"I understand, but as far as I am concerned you never had in any competition with him." He looks into her blue eyes for a few seconds to see the truth, then they peck each other on the lips.

When they pull back she whispered. "I am going to miss him so much though."

He nodded, brings her closer, kissed her head and whispered. "Me too sweetie, me too."

They held each other for a few minutes in silence, before they walked back into the bar hand in hand.

* * *

Hours later

After getting Beth from his mother's, taking a family walk with Hank and eating dinner quietly, the family was in the living room.

Hank was laying down watching over Beth as she played with her toys, and Sara and Grissom were watching a movie with the occasional glances at their daughter.

During one of their glances at Beth, Sara averts her eyes to her husband and said. "Griss?"

He mutes the TV, looked at her and replied. "Yeah?"

She pauses before asking. "I was thinking that we could name one of the babies after Warrick."

He smiled. "That's a wonderful idea." He frowns a little before continued. "But what if they are both girls?"

She smiled before replying. "I'm sure with our advanced knowledge we'll think of something." Just as he was nodding Sara's cell phone rang. She sighed, leans over to the end table on her left, picks up her phone and answered. "Grissom...ok...bye Catherine."

As she was hanging up Grissom replied. "A Case?" She nodded as they both stand up, then as she was picking up her daughter to say goodbye he continued. "Whose helping out tonight?"

Ever since Warrick died they have been a man short, so members from the other shift have been helping the team out until Catherine could find a replacement.

She gave Beth some kisses, which she was giggling and giving her mommy some kisses back.

Then as Sara hands Beth to Grissom, she finally replied. "The day shift assistant supervisor." He nodded, and after one more kiss to Beth, Sara kissed her husband softly and said. "Love you."

"Love you too, be safe."

She walks to the front door after grabbing her keys, shoulder bag, and jacket, then turns toward him and replied with love in her eyes. "I will, goodnight."

"Goodnight honey." He looks at his daughter and said. "Wave goodbye to mommy." Beth did look sad but she waved bye to her as she said 'mommy' and even Hank barked his goodbye. She air kisses her family, then walks out of the house.

When the door clicked shut, Grissom sighed and said it was bedtime, so after cleaning and locking up the house, he walked up the stairs, got Beth ready for bed and put her down.

He kissed her forehead and said looking into her blue eyes. "I love you butterfly, sleep tight." After one more kiss he backs away from the crib and started walking to the door, but stopped when he got to the doorway. He turned back around and saw Hank looking at the crib. "Hank, you coming boy?" He just looked over at Grissom for a few seconds before laying down in front of it.

Hank was very protective of Beth, and she could do anything she wanted to him and he wouldn't even growl at her, but if anybody got close to her that he didn't feel was right he would growl at them.

Grissom gives their dog a little smile and said. "Goodnight boy." Then he turned around and cracked the door, before walking to the master bedroom and getting ready for bed himself.

When he got comfortable in bed he started on a crossword puzzle.

He was almost finished when he heard Beth crying, so he removes his glasses, puts them down on the nightstand along with his crossword puzzle and pen,  
then as he gets up from the bed he heard Hank barking for his attention.

Grissom walks to the nursery and Beth was standing up in her crib with tears in her eyes. He walked up to her, picks her up and said. "It's ok, daddy is here." He kissed her head and asked. "Want to sleep with daddy tonight?" Before taking her to the master bedroom with Hank following.

Once Grissom was in the bed and he had tucked his daughter in next to him, Hank jumps up on Sara's side and laid down while eying the little girl as her eyes slowly closed.

Grissom looks at his bedmates and smiled, they may not be Sara but they were definitely better than sleeping alone, and after the day that he had he needed them with him tonight.

He turned out the light, laid down, and before closing his eyes, he whispered goodnight.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: A little time Jump and the Lewis's are visiting, also they found a new team member and it's someone from Sara's past, will he cause trouble? We'll see. Please review.


	8. Will there be Trouble?

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support. Here is the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 8: Will there be Trouble?

July 2, 2008

It's been a little over a month since they lost a good friend/team member, and even though they think about him at times and still a little sad that he was gone, they were slowly putting their lives back on track and going with the changes through the lab, which one of the major changes was that Sara is now the new assistant supervisor. They were however still down a team member, but that was about to change later that night.

It was two days before the 4th of July and Sara, Grissom and Beth were standing in the airport waiting for the Lewis's to show up.

Vince and Lauren felt bad that they couldn't be there for them when Warrick died but everybody understood. It wasn't like they could jump on plane in a moments notice with the kids still in school and Vince's work schedule.

When Grissom saw them he smiled and said to Beth. "Look at who that is Beth, it's your uncle Vince. Can you wave?" He started waiving and Beth followed suit, not sure who she was waiving at but if daddy was then she thought it was a good idea.

When Vince saw them he smiled back and used the hand he wasn't holding his cane and waved back.

Once the Lewis family was close, Vince and Lauren greeted Sara, Grissom and Beth.

Lauren held out her arms to hold Beth but she didn't want to leave her dad's arms, so Lauren just smiled and said that was ok, before walking away.

As she moved out-of-the-way, Grissom looked at the Lewis kids and just shook his head with a smile. "Man guys, you just grow up like weeds every time I see you."

Vincent held out his hand with a smile. "Hi Uncle Gil."

Vincent was now 16, turning 17 in September, and looking more like his father everyday. He was good at school, he played varsity on the baseball team as a pitcher, which his dad was very supportive even if he wasn't a huge baseball fan, and is considering a number of colleges to go to next year, including UNLV.

Grissom smiled as he used his free hand to shake Vincent's hand. "Hi Vincent."

After they release hands Vincent looks at Beth, smiled at the little girl, then said. "Hi Beth, I haven't seen you since you were only 3 months old." Beth looked at him as he spoke and smiled, then did something none of them were expecting, she held out her arms wanting him to hold her.

Vincent looks at Grissom and he nods, Vincent looks at the little girl, takes her in his arms and carried her over to his parents as Grissom greeted the rest of the kids.

He look at Alexis next and said. "Hi Alexis."

Alexis turned 15 in March, her dark brown hair was shoulder length now, she was an average student and enjoyed being with her friends more than anything else, and to the disappointment of her parents she quit dancing.

She just gave him a small smile and wave before she walked over to the rest of the group, replying to a text message she just received.

Grissom watched her, then looked at Vince and Lauren, which they gave him an apologetic look, he gives them a small smile before looking at the last two kids, but before he could say anything Paige, who was now 12, walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Grissom wrapped his arms around her and said. "It's nice to see you too Paige."

Paige also looked a lot like her father, her red hair is reaching below her shoulders now, she will be an 8th grader when school starts again, she was a straight 'A' student, and she started playing basketball and softball. She wasn't the greatest player but she was having fun, and that's what really mattered anyways.

She chuckled as she pulled back and said. "Yeah it is Uncle Gil." They smile at each other, then Grissom looked over her shoulder to see the youngest of the group.

Paige looked back, held out her hand and said. "Come here Sadie, let's greet Uncle Gil."

Sadie nodded as she took a step closer to her older sister and grabbed her hand once she was there.

Grissom kneeled down so he was eye level with her, then he smiled and said. "Hi Sadie, I understand why your cautious. I use to be cautious, and you know what sometimes I still am, but you're ok here I promise."

Sadie was 7 years old now and her red hair was in pigtails, she liked school well enough, and her favorite subject is math.

She smiled back before replying. "Are you the Uncle that likes bugs?"

Everybody chuckled at that, then Grissom nodded and replied. "Yes, and I can even show you some at my house."

Her Hazel eyes lit up and asked." Really?"

He nodded. "You got it."

"Cool." Then she gives him a one-armed hug, since she still kept her other hand in her sister's.

After they pulled back Grissom stands up and they started walking toward baggage claim to get their luggage. Then after they got everything taken care of and the Lewis's got their vehicle they went to the Grissom house to settle in.

* * *

Later that night

Once the Lewis's were settled in and Sara had spent a few hours with them she headed off to work.

After making a stop in the locker room she walked in the break room, got a bottle of water, then sat down and waited for the rest of her team.

A few minutes later Nick and Greg walked in, they smiled at each other before getting their coffees and sitting down in their usual seats, then Greg asked after a deep sigh. "You ready for another long shift." He was so ready for another team member.

The other two members sighed too, also wishing for the same thing Greg was, but before anybody said a word Catherine walked in and speaks. "I'm sorry that you guys have been taking the slack of a missing team member this last month, considering no one wants to work graveyard."

They shook their heads and Sara replied. "It's not your fault, we understand." She sighed again before continuing. "We just need a new member because we can't continue to work like this."

Catherine nodded. "Exactly and that's why you are getting a new one tonight, hopefully he is a keeper. He should be arriving any..."

She was cut off when the newest member spoke. "Hi, I'm new here and I was told to report here."

Everybody looked toward the door and saw a 37-year-old man who was 6'0 with a slim build but had a few muscles on him, he also had short brown hair that he gelled, brown eyes and a nice smile.

He looked at everybody, then looked to the brown-haired woman and said. "Hi Sara, long time no see."

Sara sat there a little shocked that some one from her past was standing in the doorway, then she mentally shook her head and replied with a polite smile. "Hi Ron, you're right it has been awhile."

They team looked at both of them, then finally Greg asked. "You know each other?"

Ron walked in the room and replied. "Yeah I was her first."

They team looked at Sara wide-eyed, she shook her head while rolling her eyes. "According to my calculations I believe you got that wrong."

He smiled as he sat down across from her. "Well at least the first that truly mattered."

She smirked. "You keep telling yourself that."

He smiled bigger. "I don't mind if I do, thank you very much."

They smile at each other before she looks away from him.

The team remained quiet for a few seconds, still shocked of the last few minutes, then Catherine cleared her throat and said. "Ok, guys this is Ron Evans, he is a CSI level 2 from Los Angeles."

As Ron was getting acquainted to Nick and Greg, Sara was wondering how Ron ended up being a CSI. The last time she saw him he was becoming a lawyer, and that was almost 10 years ago.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Catherine started handing out the assignment sheets, putting Nick and Ron together, Sara and Greg together, and she had a solo.

When she dismissed the team she asked to speak to Sara in her office, so after giving the assignment sheet to Greg, Sara followed Catherine.

Once they were in her office Catherine asked. "Is this going to be a problem?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "Absolutely not, why would it be?"

"Because working with an Ex can cause trouble at times."

"Well not this time, or with me."

Catherine really looks at her, then asked. "Does Grissom know about him?"

"No." Before Catherine could talk, Sara continued. "We agreed to let our past relationships stay, well.. in the past."

"Yeah, and how has that worked out for you guys?"

Sara thinks about meeting the women in Grissom's past, then answered. "There has been some surprises."

"I see, now I guess he is about to get one." Sara was about to talk, but Catherine continued. "So you sure you'll be ok working with him?"

Sara could tell by the tone that she was asking something else, so she answered. "Catherine, I am pregnant with Grissom's children, I am the mother of his first child, I have been in love with him for almost 10 years of my life. What him and I share trumps any other relationship I have ever had with anyone else.  
Why would I be looking elsewhere when I already have my soul mate?" Sara took a pause before continued. "Past relationships get that name for a reason.  
So I am fine with Ron working here, you're looking for a conflict that isn't there, so can I get to work now?"

After Catherine nodded, Sara turned around to walk to the door, but as she got there Catherine asked. "Why did Ron become a past relationship?"

Sara opens the door, looks over her shoulder, then replied. "That's too easy, because he wasn't Grissom." Then turns and walked out of the room.

Catherine shows a little smile, but couldn't help but feel a little anxious about this hire, or maybe she had been working this job to long and she was suspicious about everything. She shook her head as she sighed, before walking out of her office and starting her crime scene.

* * *

After shift

Once they had closed their cases, Nick and Greg asked Ron if he wanted to go the diner with them, and since Sara didn't want to be rude, she didn't object, so that's where she found herself 10 minutes later, waiting for her husband, daughter and the Lewis's to show. They had to put a few tables together so they could fit everybody, but they made it work.

As she was sipping her juice, Greg asked Ron something. "So how long have you known Sara?"

Ron and Sara looked at each other and she gave him a little nod, he looks at Greg and replied. "We met at Harvard, Senior year."

"Wow, so did you always know you wanted to be a CSI?"

"Nope, I was actually going to be a Lawyer."

Catherine answered the next question. "What made you change direction?"

"The love that I had for it in the beginning just wasn't there anymore."

Sara and Ron look at each other as the door from the diner opened, then she heard Grissom's voice. "Hey guys."

Sara turns around, smiles as she gets up from her seat, took Beth from Grissom's arms and kissed her head as the little girl said. "Momma." Then Sara pecks Grissom on the lips as Ron looks down at his coffee.

When they pulled back Sara looks at the table and said. "Grissom meet Ron, he's our new team member."

She knew what would happen if she came right out and told him that she knew him beforehand and she didn't want to have that discussion here in front of everybody, so she just wanted Grissom to view Ron as a team member for now.

Ron looks up, then stands up as he reached for Grissom's hand to shake, while they both said hi.

After they release hands, Ron gets introduced to the Lewis's before they all sat down.

Once they were seated Grissom said to Ron. "Welcome to the team."

Ron smiled. "Thank you." Grissom nodded.

Before the silence grew to awkwardness the waitress came and took their orders, and as she was writing down Sara's order, Ron noticed she didn't order something she had always ordered when they were together, so as the waitress walked away he asked. "Sara, when did you stop eating meat?"

The group's table went completely silent as they watched Grissom look at Ron.

Sara cleared her throat and replied. "It's been awhile now."

He nodded as he looked at her, then he shot a glance at Grissom before looking at Greg when he started talking to him.

Grissom watched Ron for a second longer, then looked over at Sara.

As their eyes met each other's she could tell he just figured out that her and Ron had a past, then she looked away and started talking to Lauren when she started talking to her.

Grissom looked at her for a few more seconds, then looked down at his coffee not sure how he was feeling at the moment.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Sara fills Grissom in about her past with Ron. Please review.


	9. Talking it out

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thank you for the continuing support, here is the next chapter, all GSR, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Talking it out

Later that morning

Once they got done eating their tasty meals and after the bill was paid, everybody said their goodbyes. Then Nick and Catherine went home, Greg went to his apartment, Ron went to his temporary home at the hotel, and the Lewis's offered to take Beth to the park so Sara and Grissom could talk it out. They felt the tension the moment that Ron asked her that question and knew it needed to be resolved sooner rather than later, and the parents allowed their daughter to go, but Beth didn't give them much choice anyways because they noticed she was already becoming attached to Vincent.

When they got home they walked to their bedroom and Grissom closed the door as Sara grabbed a change of clothes, then he sat down on the bed looking down at his hands.

A few minutes later Sara walked back in the room and saw him sitting there, she took a breath before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him, then she looked at him and said. "Griss, you don't have to feel this way."

He turns to look at her and asked. "And what way is that?"

"The same thing I felt when I met Linda, Savannah and Julie...Granted you were only friends with Linda, but you were still close with her and I admit it did affect me."

"They're not the same thing. They don't live here, I'm not working with them and spending long hours with them."

Sara shakes her head before asking. "Do you trust me Grissom?"

He looked a little shocked at the question as he looked into her eyes. "Of course, but..."

She cuts him off. "Then continue to do that." She cups his cheek as she continued. "Honestly, why do you think something could happen? I've been in love with you all these years, we have a child together, plus two more are coming. Yeah I dated him, we had a good time for a while and I cared about him, but you know what else I did?" She pecks him on the lips before replying to her own question. "I broke up with him, so that should tell you something."

Grissom was about to open his mouth, but she knew what he was going to say, so she spoke again before he could. "I can't help it if he still has feelings for me, that's his issue to deal with. It's also his choice to stay here and see how happy I am, and he can reminisce with me till he is blue in the face about our past, but my head isn't turning from you, not for a second. Why go for second place when I have already won first."

He looks into her eyes and smiles, then said after a nod. "You're right, I'm sorry." She looks at him confused and he continues. "I know what a great thing we have and how you feel about me, and I shouldn't let the past affect me, but..."

She puts a finger to his lips and said. "I know exactly how you feel because like I said I've felt it too. But as strongly as we feel about each other our past relationships shouldn't get in the way of what we have now." She cups his cheek again, looks into his eyes and continued. "I don't mind reassuring you every once in a while about how committed I am to you, just as long as you understand that nothing is going to..." He cut her off when he kissed her, which she kisses him back.

After a few minutes they pull back from the passionate kiss and she breathed. "Change how I feel for you."

He smiled, kissed her forehead and whispered against her skin. "I know it won't." He closes his eye as he whispered with emotion. "I just love you so much."

She pulls back a few seconds later, cups his cheek for the third time as he opened his eyes, then she replied. "I love you so much too."

They look into each other's eyes, then he leans forward and kisses her neck, she closes her eyes as a shiver runs through her.

When he pulls back, he cups her cheek, ran her thumb up and down her cheek and whispered looking into her brown eyes. "You are so beautiful."

She smiles as he brings him closer until their lips touched again, which sent a wildfire in them, then moments later when they were properly on the bed they became lost in one another without a another word.

* * *

Laying on their sides with the blankets around them, their legs intertwined and their heartbeat and breathing back to normal, she slips her hand into his, looked into his eyes and asked. "Are you ok with...?"

She trials off, but he knew what she was asking, so he nodded before replying. "It will take a little time, but I will be. I know how much you need the help at the lab, so I won't cause unnecessary problems, just as long as he doesn't."

She shook her head. "He won't. He should know how I feel, and I am not just talking about him knowing I'm married or the display he saw between us at the diner."

He raised an eyebrow and asked. "What do you mean?"

"For you to understand you need to know our history."

"Ok, tell me."

She nodded, took a breath and started to talk. "I met him in our Senior year at Harvard and we started out as friends, then it gradually grew to something more." She squeezed his hand before continuing. "After I graduated from Harvard and went to Berkeley he stayed in Boston. We continued to be a couple for a few months and we would see each other every once in awhile, but eventually I broke it off."

Grissom was about to talk, but Sara spoke again before he could. "A few years after I started working at the San Francisco lab he calls me up and tells me that he's still interested in me, but I told him the distance was still too much. He then tells me that he would move there, and even though I still really liked him and I wasn't dating anybody at the time, I told him that I would think about it, which he tells me to take as much time as I needed. When I finally made my decision, fate intervened." He looked a little hopeful, and she nodded with a smile. "You showed up in my life. I called him up that first day after we said goodbye at the park and told him that it couldn't happen. He asked why and I told him that it just wasn't going go work out. He seemed upset but I thought he understood."

As she looked at their hands, Grissom asked. "What happened?"

She looked into his eyes again before continuing. "During that year before I moved to Vegas he moved to San Francisco and told me he wanted to prove that we could work, and I told him that we can only be friends because I knew that after meeting you, looking at him or any other man for that matter wouldn't measure up." He smiled at that. "Anyways, he was still determined though, but after you and I started emailing each other regularly he finally understood that I just wasn't into him like I use to, so after three months he moved back to Boston and our friendship just slowly dissolved. I didn't even know he changed his career. I hadn't seen or heard from him until today."

He nodded. "So he doesn't know it was me that influenced your changed feelings toward him?"

She shook her head. "No." She slips her hand out of his, cups his cheek and asked. "But does it matter that he doesn't know?"

He shook his head this time. "No, because we know." Then he puts his hand on top of her hand and said looking into her eyes. "And beside you picked me, so why waste our valuable time worrying/wondering about what he does or doesn't know."

She smiled, then as she leans toward him she whispered. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Just before their lips touched they hear Vince's voice at the end of the hall. "We are back!"

They peck each other on the lips, then he looked toward the closed-door and said. "Ok we'll be out in a second."

He looked at Sara again before speaking again. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome." After they peck each other on the lips she said smiling. "Now let's go see our little girl."

He smiled back. "You got it."

After one more smile and loving look they got themselves more presentable to be around other people, then walked downstairs to spend their time with their daughter and friends/family, happy that they resolved that issue so it didn't turn into drama that was unnecessary.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: It's fourth of July, and Nick and Catherine, plus Greg has a surprise. Young love could be brewing between two unsuspecting people, and the Grissom's have an appealing offer to the Lewis's. Please review.


	10. A connection in the making?

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: A connection in the making?

July 4, 2008

The next day

After shift the next day, the CSI team took their naps, then they all packed up some food, drinks, chairs and other various things for their all day trip to the park.

The Grissom's and Lewis's, including Grissom's mother and Hank got there first and claimed the best place available, then started setting up.

As they were finishing, the next family showed up, which was Nick, Catherine and Lindsey.

When they got to the spot that was set up, Catherine smiled at the Lewis's and said. "Hey guys, look who is finally showing up to a gathering. You remember Lindsey right?"

Lindsey had tuned 16 in February and her blond hair had darken to a brown, showing that she took after her father's hair color after all. Her attitude that she had after her father died had gotten a little better, she was doing better in school, and she's been taking a great interest in Drama class.

The last time the Lewis's saw Lindsey was that night that they went over to Catherine's house before going to the bar to celebrate Greg's promotion, so it's been a few years.

Lauren and Vince said hi to her, then after she said hi back, she looked to Vince's right and saw Vincent.

Vincent smiled and said. "It's been awhile."

Lindsey smiled and replied. "Yes it has."

They shook hands as Alexis rolled her eyes and went to a spot in the shade to text on her phone.

After they release hands Lindsey said hi to the other two girls, which they wanted to go swinging with her. She nodded in acceptance and followed them to the swing set as Vincent watched them walk away.

As the girls were walking away, Grissom heard Sara voice. "Who is with Greg?"

Grissom, and the rest of them followed her line of sight and saw that Greg was walking with a Caucasian woman with shoulder length, brown hair, her build was about average, she was a little shorter than Sara by a few inches and as they got closer the group could see that she had hazel eyes.

Greg and the mystery woman smiled at everybody, then Greg cleared his throat and made the introductions. "Everybody this is Amanda, Amanda this is everybody."

As Amanda was shaking their hands and getting their names, Sara took Greg by the arm and moved him away from everybody, then asked. "When did this happen?"

Greg watches his girlfriend getting acquainted with the team, then looked at Sara and replied. "Officially a few weeks ago, but I met her at the bar we went to after Warrick's funeral."

Sara tired to think back to that night, then shook her head and replied. "But I don't remember you talking to any women."

He shook his head. "I didn't. I had left my phone on the table, so I went back and got it before shift. She saw me walk in, so she walked up and started talking to me. I was reluctant to get involved at first and she must have sensed that because she just gave me her number and told me to call when I was up to it, then a few weeks later I did." He sighed before continue. "After Warrick died I started to really think about my life and I realized I don't want to continue to go after different women every time I feel lonely. I want to find that 'one', you know."

"And do you know if you've had?"

Greg smiled. "There is this strong connection between her and I, and we've been having a good time, so yeah...I think so."

Sara smiled back and gives him a hug. "I am so happy for you, I hope it works out for you."

Sara thought it was about time for Greg to get off that single wagon, and although she wasn't physically attracted to him and never has been, he was a good-looking guy and any woman would be lucky to have him. She just hopes this one will treat him right, or Amanda would be answering to her.

He gives her a hug back. "Thank you and me too."

They pull back, then go back to the group, where they proceeded to have a good time.

An hour and a half later Ron showed up, which Grissom was nothing but nice to him because like he told Sara yesterday, she picked him and those other men should be the ones that were jealous. Yes she had a past with him, but he also had a past with other women, so if she could get over that then so could he, he just might be a little slower at it.

Then after all the introductions were over they went into little groups and started talking and laughing.

* * *

As it became later in the day, Sara was getting a water bottle from the cooler when she heard Ron's voice behind her. "It was Grissom wasn't it?" She jumped a little at the sudden voice, then turned around and he commented. "Sorry."

She cleared her throat before replying. "It's ok, and why does it matter?"

He sighed. "Because wondering who I lost you to has been driving me crazy for almost 10 years."

Sara took pity on him and replied. "Yes it was Grissom, it's still Grissom, and it always will be Grissom."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "I get it."

"Good." She leans toward him and whispered. "Because if you came here to do more than your job then I suggest you get the next plane out of here, I don't need the trouble."

As she was pulling back he speaks with a smirk. "I see you still got that feistiness."

"I'm just telling you that my family isn't to be played with, especially when it concerns the well-being of my husband."

Just as he was nodding, Grissom walks up to them and puts his arms around her waist. "Is everything ok?"

They nodded as Ron speaks. "Sara was just setting the ground rules." Grissom nodded as Ron cleared his, then said. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Grissom watched him for a second before looking at his wife with a smile. "Where you pulling your claws out?"

She smiles back, uses her free hand to cup his cheek as she replied. "Just protecting our family."

"Good to hear."

Then they lean toward each other and kiss softly.

When they pulled back Grissom looked over by one of the big trees, where Vince and Lauren was sitting, they looked like they were smiling and enjoying themselves away from the kids around them, and that gave him an idea, so he looked back at Sara and asked. "Sara, can I ask you something?"

Her eyes showed tenderness as she replied. "Of course, what is it?" He smiled, leaned to her ear and whispered, when he pulled back he noticed she was thinking about it, then she smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, we'll talk to them later about it."

He nodded, then after one more kiss they go back to mingle with the group.

* * *

As it got past mid-day Catherine and Nick were talking quietly at first, then she nodded, he nodded back with a smile, looked at the group and said. "Can I have everybody's attention please." They all looked their way, then Nick continued. "Catherine and I are proud to announce that 9 months from now there will be a new addition to the family...Catherine's pregnant."

They gasped, smiled and cheered, even Mrs. Grissom clapped and smiled when Grissom translated to her what was being said. Beth clapped too, but she only did because everybody else was, plus it may had to do with the fact that she could feel the excitement coming from the group.

Once the cheering calmed down a little Vincent watched Lindsey walk to the swing set, so he took a breath and started walking in that direction too.

As he got closer to the swing that was next to her, he smiled and said. "A new brother or sister, how do you feel about it?"

She watches him sit down in the swing next to her, and replied. "I'll admit it's a little weird. Here I am starting college in two years and by then I'll have a two-year old sibling."

He chuckled a little. "I see your point."

She smiled back. "But on the other hand I think it's nice for both of them. I think Nick has always wanted a child of his own and now he's getting one. I know that Nick loves me as if I was his own, but it's just different when the child is actually your own, you know what I mean." Vincent nodded in understanding, not that he fully understood the feeling, considering him and all of his siblings have the same parents, but he got the concept.

Then he cleared his throat before asking. "Is it weird seeing your mom with some one else other than your father? Because I got tell you even thinking about my parents with other people is a little weird."

Before Lindsey answered she asked. "Why do you want to know all of this?"

She wasn't trying to be snotty about it, she was just being curious, not a lot of people knew who she really was or wanted to take the time to.

He smiled softly and replied. "Because I want to get to know you, I have a feeling not a lot of people do."

"You're right they don't, that's very perceptive of you."

"Thanks, I think I inherited that from my father."

They chuckled, then she replied. "And I see that's no the only thing." She eyes his red hair, which made him look down.

He never really liked being a redhead, not that there was anything wrong with it, but it just seemed like the girls in his school were more partial to the blonde's and brunette's.

His thoughts came back to the present and he looked at her again when she continued softly. "I like it though." He smiled, while trying to keep his blush at bay so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

They look into each other's eyes in silence for a few seconds, then she clears her throat and talked to him like she hadn't talked to anybody else before and he hung on to every word.

* * *

As it was getting darker the group all gathered around in one place and grabbed their chairs, the kids sat on the ground, and in Sara's case she was sitting in Grissom's lap, then they started watching the fireworks.

During that time as the wind started to pick up a little, so Vincent took his jacket off and wrapped around Lindsey's shoulders. She smiled her appreciation as Grissom and Sara smiled when they saw that, knowing a connection had started.

When the fireworks were done they started packing up everything and took them to the vehicle, then everybody congratulated the couple again, said bye and went to their vehicles to drive home.

After Grissom dropped off his mother at her apartment, the Grissom's met the Lewis's at their place. Then after tucking Beth in, Sara, Grissom, Vince and Lauren walked out on the deck to talk.

* * *

As they were getting into the next subject Grissom asked. "When was the last time you two had any time together without the kids?"

Lauren and Vince look at each other and Vince said. "I don't know, do you remember?"

She cringed before replying. "No I don't." They look at Grissom again and Lauren asked. "Why do you ask?"

Grissom looked at Sara, and she replied. "We would like to offer the kids to stay here for the rest of the summer, so you guys can have that time together."

Before they opened their mouths Grissom continued. "I saw you guys earlier at the park and you just looked so free and we want help you out."

There was a pause, then Lauren said. "I don't have a problem with the three older ones but I don't know about Sadie. I feel she might be a little too young. I mean if it was across the street or town I think it would be ok, but we are talking practically across the country, I'll feel better if Sadie comes home with us."

Vince nodded in agreement with this wife, then smiled and asked. "But you're sure, you want to do this?"

They nodded and Grissom replied. "Yeah."

Vince and Lauren look at each other and he asked. "What do you think? We can have my parents watch Sadie and we can have a night or two to ourselves."

She smiles, took his hand and replied. "I would love it."

He smiles back, squeezed her hand and replied. "Me too, now we just need to talk to the kids." She nodded, then he releases her hand, grabs his cane from the ground and got up, then started walking to the back door.

He opens it when he got there, and shouts. "Kids can you come out here for a minute, please?"

Then he turns and walked slowly back to the table and sat down next to his wife as the back door opened and the four kids came out.

They walked to the table, and Vincent asked. "What's going on?"

The grown-ups looked amongst themselves, then Grissom looked at the kids and asked. "How would you guys like to stay here for the rest of the summer?"

Vincent and Paige smiled with a nod, Alexis shook her head 'no', and Sadie had an unsure look on her face.

Vince looked at his youngest and said. "Sorry Sweetie, your mother and I felt that you are too young to stay this far away from us, I hope that's ok. When you get older we'll see if the offer still stands, alright?"

Sadie nodded, walked up to her dad, he picks her up and sits her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Before Vincent and Paige could talk, Alexis speaks. "I'm not staying here for the rest of the summer."

Lauren speaks. "No one is forcing you honey, this is completely voluntary. If you want to come home with us then you can."

Before she could reply, Vincent speaks. "But for real, it's alright if we do want to stay?" They all nodded and he smiled, then continued. "Cool, it could give me a chance to look at the UNLV campus. If that is alright, Uncle Gil."

Grissom smiled and replied. "I can even give you a private tour."

He smiled bigger. "Alright, yeah I want to stay."

Alexis snickered and said. "The only reason you want to stay is because of Lindsey."

Vincent looked at her and replied. "That isn't the only reason, UNLV is on my list of colleges. Everybody here knows that."

"Yeah, but you did just admit she is a reason for staying."

The grownups chuckled as Vincent looked down.

Then they looked at the second to last child, and Paige said. "I want to stay too, and can I also stay with Mrs. Grissom a few times?"

She was really happy when she found out Mrs. Grissom was living in Vegas now, then she could visit her when she came for a visit. She loved learning more about sign language and her appreciation for art was growing too.

Grissom nodded with a reply. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"Cool, thank you."

"You're welcome."

After going over some of the details the kids went back inside, Sadie shuts the door behind her.

When they were out of sight the grown-ups looked at each other again, then Grissom said. "Well two out of three isn't that bad."

Vince nodded. "Nope it's not, I am sorry that Alexis didn't find the suggestion more appealing."

Grissom replied. "No matter how much you want to, you can't please everybody, especially your kids."

Vince smiled a little. "Well buckle up, buddy. Two more are coming your way, you ready?"

Grissom and Sara look at each other, she slips her hand into his, then they look back at him and Grissom said. "I couldn't ask for anything better."

Vince picked up his water, Lauren mirrored her husband's action and Sara and Grissom did the same, then he said. "To our loving, sometimes trouble, but totally worth it kids." They all smile as they clinked their glasses.

The Lewis's were kind of excited about having time with two less kids, not that they would miss them like crazy, but every once in a while having time to themselves was ok. And the Grissom's were happy to help their friends out.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	11. Until Then

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Until Then

August 17, 2008

A little over a month later

After saying goodbye to Vince, Lauren, Alexis and Sadie at the airport, Vincent's and Paige's summer flew by because they had such a good time doing different things with the Grissom's.

Grissom took Vincent to some minor league baseball games, it wasn't nothing like the majors, but they still had fun. He even took him to the UNLV campus and showed him around, which he enjoyed that too. Paige got to go to a few art galleries, and Grissom and Sara got to hear what this bright 12-year-old thought about certain paintings, to say they were impressed was an understatement. She even went to Mrs. Grissom's apartment to spend time with her, which Betty loved the company. And they both helped watch Beth when Grissom and Sara wanted to got out just the two of them for a few hours, and Vincent even had time to go out and meet new people at the park.

Before they knew it, it was the day where Vince was coming back to Vegas to get his kids, while Lauren stayed in Minneapolis with the other two, and it was also Grissom's 52nd birthday.

While Paige was enjoying her remaining time with Betty, Sara, Grissom, Vincent, and Beth were just finishing up breakfast at the kitchen table. Then Vincent asked. "I'm going to go out for a few hours, if that's ok?"

Grissom nodded. "That's fine."

Vincent smiles, gets up from the kitchen table with his plate in his hand, then walked to the sink and washed it before setting it in the dish rack to dry.

As he was walking back to the table, Sara smirked. "Make sure you remind Lindsey that there is a party here."

Vincent looked at her and smiled shyly, because she knew that's who he'll more than likely see.

Lindsey was the main person he saw at the park, which that's the person he was happiest to see anyways.

"I will."

Sara nodded, then after Vincent said bye to Beth, he started walking toward out of the room, but stopped when Beth started to whine. "No!"

Vincent turned around, walked back up to the high chair, where Beth was sitting, and said with a smile. "Can you say Vincent? If you can then I'll let you go."  
Beth had really became attached to Vincent and he was nice enough to take her to the park a few times that he went, he even tried getting her to say his name.

Beth looks at him like he was crazy as Vincent kept asking her to say his name. "Come on Beth, say Vincent for me, please? This is my last full day with you and I would really like it if you said my name." He said it again, and still nothing, then he playfully sighed and said with a smile. "Well I guess you get to stay with mommy and daddy then."

He turned around and just as he took two steps they all hear Beth speak. " 'cent, No!"

They all smiled and Sara spoke to Beth. "Good girl, yes that's Vincent."

Beth smiled and repeated. " 'cent." Then she holds out her arms for him to take her.

Vincent looks at Sara and Grissom, they smiled, and Sara asked. "If you don't mind, I know it's your last day here."

He waved it off and replied. "It's ok." He looked down at Beth and said. "Come on Beth, let's get out of here for a bit." She nodded as he picked her up, then he turned and walked out of the room, grabbing her baby bag, a blanket and the stroller before walking out of the door.

When the door clicked shut, Sara and Grissom look at each other, and Sara said. "He seems like he is going to be a chip off the old block when it comes to fatherhood." He nodded with a smile, then his look changed to worry, so Sara asked. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Our little girl is going to be heart-broken when he leaves."

Sara cringed a little at that. "You're right." She paused for a second before continuing. "But we can have him record his voice and/or every once in a while do video chats, I know it's not the same, but I'm sure she will enjoy it."

He smiled. "I think I've said this before, but..." He leans toward her and whispered. "I love how your mind works." She smiled and pecks him on the lips.

When she pulled back a fraction she whispered. "Hey Griss?"

"Yeah?"

She pecks him on the lips again and replied. "Happy Birthday."

He sighed as he moved away from her. "I was really hoping we could forget what today was."

She chuckled as she got up, then she grabbed her plate, stopped next to him, leaned down to kiss his cheek, and whispered. "Sorry no can do, we have a party here remember? Which I just reminded Vincent on that very same thing." After one more kiss she walked to the sink to clean up the rest of the dishes.

He gets up from his seat, grabbed his dishes, walked over to the counter, puts them next to the sink, steps up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and places his hands on her 4-month pregnant belly, then he kisses her neck and whispered. "We could always call and cancel."

He kissed her neck again, and she knew what he was trying to do, so she chuckled as she moved her neck away and replied. "Nope, not going to happen." She turns around so her backside is against the counter, then she wraps her arms around his neck and continued. "Your mom is making the cake, everybody probably already bought what they were going to make to bring here, so it would be wrong to do that to them. Besides I want to celebrate the day that you were born."

He sighed. "Why? All it does is remind me..."

She puts her finger to his lips to stop the sad feeling it gave him, then continued. "Because it reminds me that on this day my soul-mate was born, and that without him being in this world I would still have continued to feel lost and alone."

He gives her a smile, then replied. "Well when you put I that way I guess my birthday isn't that bad."

"Good to hear." She removed one of her arms away from his neck to cup his cheek. "No matter how many birthdays you go through, I am right here with you. I want you to have many more."

He removes one of his arms and cups her cheek, then said looking into her eyes. "I'll make sure of it, honey." He slides his thumb under her eye and wiped a tear away, before leaning towards her and pecking her on the lips.

When they pull back they put their foreheads together, and both whispered. "I love you."

They pull back from each other a few minutes later, then they released one another to finish the dishes together, and every so often they would look at each other and smile, feeling very blessed and happy.

* * *

When Vincent and Beth got to the park he saw Lindsey talking to some of the girls who were dating a group of guys that loved to play football, then he noticed those guys playing around as he walked up to the girls.

As he got closer the girls stopped talking and smiled at him, including Lindsey, but she was the one that spoke to him. "You know people could start talking with you always taking Beth here."

He smiled, then replied as he kneels down and gave Beth her toy that she just dropped. "Well I thought I would help out Uncle Gil and Aunt Sara today, so they could set up the party."

As he stands back up she was nodding, then she replied in more of a whisper. "I think it's more than that, I can tell you really like watching her."

He was about to reply when he heard one of the guys say his name, he looked in his direction as the guy speaks. "Hey man you want to play?"

There was a pause, then Vincent shook his head and replied. "No, I have Beth with me."

The guy waved it off. "Why not have the girl's watch her?"

Vincent looked at the girls and they didn't look very impressed on watching a 1-year-old, and he knew they probably wouldn't even watch her or pay attention to her, which didn't make him feel right if he just left her while he played, plus if something would've happened to Beth, Sara and Grissom would kill him. They trusted him to take what was precious to them out of their sight and it was his responsibility to protect her when she is in his care, and he took that very serious.

So with that in mind he looked at the guy again, and replied. "Sorry, not today."

The guy shrugged it off. "Alright, your loss." Then he went back to playing with the other guys.

Vincent looked at the girls and said. "Ladies, enjoy your day." Then he turned and walked away while pushing Beth in her stroller.

A few seconds later Lindsey walked up to him and started walking by his side.

They look at each other, and he said. "You didn't have to come."

She shook her head. "I know, but it's your last day here. Besides I can see them anytime, unless you don't wan..."

He cuts her off. "I do."

She smiled. "Cool."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they got under a tree, Vincent grabbed the light blanket from under the stroller and laid it out on the ground, then he smiled when Beth held up her arms, he kneeled down and said. "Ok I'll let you out, but you have to say my name first, say Vincent, Beth."

Beth paused for a minute, then she smiled and replied. " 'cent." He chuckled, unbuckled her seat belt, lifted her up and set her down with some toys in front of her.

When he sat down, Lindsey sat down next to him and said with a smile. "I knew you liked watching her."

He raised an eyebrow before asking. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it just shows me what I am beginning to find out."

"Which is?"

"I bet you're a good older brother and one day a child will be lucky to have you as a father." He smiled as he looked down, trying to hide his blush, she chuckled, thinking it was really cute when he did that, then she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Are you going to come here and go to UNLV?"

Vincent cleared his throat as he looked at Beth first, before looking at Lindsey and answering her question. "I haven't decided yet."

She nodded. "I'm sure Beth would love it if you came back and stayed."

"Would she be the only one?"

They look into each other's eyes as Lindsey replied. "No, she wouldn't." Then they smiled at each other before looking away.

A few minutes later Beth points and said. " 'ing." Beth looked back at Vincent and continued. " 'cent, 'ing."

He smiled as he stood up and said. "Swing huh?" Beth nodded. "Ok."

After picking up Beth, he looked down at Lindsey and asked. "You coming?"

She smiled as she got up. "Yeah."

They smiled at each again other before walking to the swing.

After a few pushes on the swing, Vincent took her down a slide, which she wasn't sure at first but then she wanted to go again, then after they did that and swung some more they went back in the shade and she played with her toys again as Lindsey and Vincent were talking and laughing. After awhile they got up from their spot and walked to the closest convenient store to get something cold to drink for all of them, Beth did have something to drink while she was out there but it wasn't cold anymore. Then they started walking back to the Grissom house.

When they stopped in front of the front door, he looks at Lindsey and said. "I had a great time with you today, actually all the days that we hung out these last few weeks were great."

"Me too."

Her look changed to sadness, so he asked. "What's wrong?"

She cleared her throat, shook her head and replied. "It's nothing, we should go in."

She didn't like being this vulnerable and she was trying to hide it, so she started walking to the door, but stopped when Vincent took her wrist lightly and asked. "What is it?"

She turned to him as he took a step closer to her, then she finally responded. "I'll just really miss you and I hope you don't forget about me."

He smiled a charming smile, removes his hand from her wrist and cups her cheek with it, then replied. "I could never forget about you, even when we met two years ago, I still hadn't forgotten about you."

She swallowed as she replied. "Really?"

She didn't think she made that type of impression with him, because if she was honest with herself her attitude wasn't that great, and even though she felt it had been getting better before he showed up there was more of a change with her as she hung out with him during the summer.

He nodded as he moved closer to her, but she puts a hand on his chest to stop him. "We can't Vincent."

He stopped, looked at her as his heart fell. "Oh sorry." He thought he was reading the signs perfectly.

She saw his sad look and before he took his hand off her cheek, she put her hand over his to keep there, then replied. "It's just that you're leaving and I don't want to get into something that could be over before it starts. I rather part here as friends now and have that mystery until it could really happen, if it does. You understand?"

He nodded, then smiled as he removed his hand from her cheek and her heart sank, but it soared again when he slips both arms around her waist and replied. "I do, and you're right." Then he whispered. "But you're wrong about something."

"Really? And what is that?"

He leans his head down, puts his forehead against hers, and continued. "I don't think it's a matter of 'if' it does, why don't you mark it down as a 'when'."  
He closes his eyes as she closes her eyes.

After a few seconds he opens his eyes as he pulled back and looked into her blue eyes, then said. "If that is what you want."

She smiled and whispered. "You know I do."

He smiled back. "Ok, until then."

She took a breath. "Until Then."

He nodded, then after a few more seconds of looking at each other, he removes his arms and she stepped back, then turned and walked closer to the door, opened it and walked in.

Vincent took a breath, got behind the stroller and pushed Beth in the house.

When him and his family showed up for the 4th of July Holiday he had no idea that he would end up staying here for the rest of the summer, and he never expected to fall in love here.

But he was truly falling in love with Lindsey Willows.

* * *

Later that evening

After the party ended and everybody said goodbye and left, Vincent and Paige were in the rooms they used while they were here, and packed their things, while Vince was putting Beth down for bed, and Sara and Grissom were sitting out on the back deck enjoying a nice breeze that was coming their way.

It was silent for a few minutes, then Sara asked. "Did you see it?"

He looked at her, and asked as he raised an eyebrow. "See what?"

"The hug between Vincent and Lindsey before she walked out of the door." He shook his head, and she continued. "Something is definitely there between them."

Before Grissom could talk, Vince walked through the back door and asked. "Between who?"

They both watch him get to the chair, then Sara spoke as he sat down. "Your son and Lindsey."

He raised an eyebrow this time. "Really?" Sara nodded, then he let out a breath.

Grissom asked. "How would you feel about that?"

"Well for one thing I want my son to be happy with whoever he becomes involved with, but on the other hand I don't want him to make his college choice based on a woman. " They nodded in agreement, then Vince smiled and said with smirk. "And if they become really serious then I guess I will never get away from you guys."

They chuckled and Grissom replied. "Face it Vince, you're stuck with us no matter what."

He nodded. "And damn proud of it." They smiled, then he grabbed his beer, took a sip, and after he swallowed it he continued while looking at Grissom. "Who would have thought that us working together would have extended to a 20-year friendship."

Grissom shook his head and replied. "I didn't." Grissom reached for his beer and held it up, Sara and Vince mirrored his action, then he said. "To friendship and love, may it continue as we age."

They both say here, here then took a sip.

After Vince swallowed his sip he asked. "So how were the kid's summer, do you think they had a good time?"

They smiled and told them everything they did, while Vince was smiling and laughing along with them.

* * *

AN: So Vincent and Lindsey? Like? I Hope you liked them and the chapter. Please review.


	12. Romantic night in?

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, once again all GSR, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Romantic night in?

October 4, 2008

A day shy of two months later

It was the end of shift, the team was in the break room, and Nick and Greg were standing up from the chairs they were setting in, getting ready to leave, then Greg said with a smile to Sara. "Bye boss, I hope you have a nice Anniversary tonight."

"I'm not the bo..." Then she stopped and corrected herself. "I guess I was one the last hour, wasn't I?"

Catherine had left an a hour early and didn't tell Sara why, only that she was in charge.

The team nodded, then Sara replied to Greg. "Thank you Greg, you have a nice evening yourself."

"I will."

She raised an eyebrow, and asked. "You taking out Amanda?"

Greg smiled. "Maybe." Then he turned and walked out of the room, while the rest of them laughed.

After Nick says bye he left the room too, glad that Catherine had told him to take his car or else he would have been stranded today. He also didn't know why Catherine left early.

Sara sighed, then looked at the end of the table and Ron was looking at her, so she said. "What?"

He gives her a nice smile and replied. "You look beautiful."

She leaned back in her seat as she sighed, then she puts her hands on her six month, pregnant belly and replied. "I'm not, I'm pregnant."

He shook his head. "I beg to differ, you do."

She looked at him and he was still looking at her. "Well, stop it."

"Stop what? I know we are just friends now, but can't I call you beautiful?"

"Yeah you can, but stop looking at me like that."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me a uncomfortable."

Ron sighed as he got up. "I can't help it, sometimes when I look you I remember the past. I can't just block out what we had, but I guess you had no problem doing that."

As he was walking to the sink, she sighed, looked at him and replied. "I'm sorry Ron, but I can't change how I feel now or how I felt 9 years ago."

After washing his coffee mug, he sat down in his chair and asked. "I just want to know that I meant something to you, and that I somehow mattered."

"Of course you did and what we had was special, you were a great guy."

"Was a great guy?"

"You are, despite how you presented yourself to the team here."

He smiled, then asked. "So I made you feel things, but not like Grissom."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." He nodded as he looked down, she moved forward, puts her hand on top of his and speaks again. "It's time for you to move on, and I mean really move on. Stop doing those one night stands and find yourself a longer relationship. I know it's hard to put your heart out there again, but sometimes you have to take that risk if you don't want to be alone." He nodded as she removed her hand, then as she gets up from the chair she continued. "Enjoy your evening."

Ron cleared his throat before replying. "You too and your Anniversary." She nodded as he continued. "Oh and I guess this an appropriate time to say I'll miss working with you."

Today was her last day of work until the babies were born, not something she was thrilled about, but anything to make sure it's a safe delivery for her two little ones. They wanted to be surprised on what they will be getting, unlike the first time when they knew ahead of time that it was going to be a girl.

She smiled. "And you know what? me too."

She didn't know how great of a CSI he will be when he got here or how she would feel about working with him, but she was pleasantly surprised that it has been working out very well.

He chuckled, understanding where she was coming from.

After one more bye, she walked out of the room and tided-up her desk in her shared office, then she walked to the locker room, grabbed her shoulder bag and left the lab to spend, what she hopes, a quiet day with her family at home.

Even though it was her fourth Wedding Anniversary to Grissom she didn't feel like going out and doing anything.

* * *

Once she got to the front door of the house, she opens it, and as she was stepping in she said. "Honey I..." She stopped talking when she noticed candles were everywhere, every curtain that she could see was closed to make the house look darker, and there was rose petals on the floor and going up the stairs.

She shuts the door as Grissom was walking down the stairs in formal clothes and two champagne flutes that had grape juice in it.

He stops in front of her, held out her glass for her to take, then said with a smile. "Happy 4th Wedding Anniversary, honey."

After a few more seconds of standing there completely shocked, she took the glass from him, smiled and replied. "Happy Anniversary, babe."

They clinked glasses before taking a sip.

When she moved her glass from her lips, and after she swallowed, she asked. "Where is Beth and Hank?"

He smiled and replied. "Catherine came and got them for tonight, plus I had asked if she could help." Then he sighed as he looked around the house. "I don't think I fully understood how big of a house this was until today." She chuckled as he looked at her again, then he cups her cheek and replied. "But it was worth it just to see that look in your eyes." Her heart melted as she leaned toward him and pecks him on the lips, then she sniffled and he just wipes her tears away.

After looking at each other a little longer, he takes her glass, and said. "Now, how about you go and take your nap, then when you get up our plans will really kick off." Sara was about to talk, but he puts a finger to her lips to stop her, and said. "Trust me, ok?"

She nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll see you when I wake up."

He nodded, then after one more kiss she walked to the stairs to go up them while he watched her till she was out of sight, then smiled before taking another sip of his drink, hoping she will love what he has planned.

* * *

Hours later

When Sara stretched while she was opening her eyes, she saw that Grissom was coming in the room with a plate of food and a glass of milk on a tray.

They smile at each other, and after Sara sits up, he sets the tray in place and said. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He nods, and as she picks up her fork to start eating, he walked into the master bathroom, then a few seconds later she hears water running in their Jacuzzi bathtub.

When he walked back into the room, Sara asked. "What's going on?"

He smiled. "The next item off the list is a nice, relaxing bubble bath for you."

"Griss you d..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Please let me do this for you. I know you don't like getting all this attention, but please just go with me on this, ok?"

Because he was being so sweet, she will let it go for the day. "Alright, for today I'll just let you do what you want without any fussing, deal?"

He walked up to her, cups her cheek, tilts her head up, leans down and pecks her on the lips, then pulls back, looks into her brown eyes, and replied. "Deal."

After kissing her forehead, he stepped back and allowed her to continue to eat her breakfast while he went back into the bathroom to check the water.

Once she got done eating, Grissom took the tray away as she got ready for her bath.

When she was in the bubble bath, she sighed in content, leaned her head back against the tub and let the jet water work out her sore muscles as she ran her hands over her stomach and told her babies how wonderful their father was.

After she was out of the bath, and with a towel wrapped around her, she walked into the bedroom and saw a dress laying on the bed. She walked over to the green, thin strap dress, picked up the note that was on top of it and read. 'Try me, please? Remember your deal' She chuckled as she grabbed the dress,  
then walked back into the bathroom to try it on.

* * *

Grissom was standing with his back against the banister when he heard Sara clear her throat. He turned and swallowed as he saw her at the top of the stairs.  
Her hair in an updo, she was wearing the dress that went down to her knees that Catherine had picked out, and even with a six month pregnant belly it made his heart race just looking at her.

He smiled as he moved so he was now standing in front of the stairs and watched her walk down them.

When she got down to the two remaning steps she took his hand that he held out, then when her feet touched the floor he wraps his arms around her waist the best he could to, as she wraps her arms around his neck.

They look at each other in silence for a few minutes, then she asked. "What's next on your list?"

"I was thinking a movie or maybe two if you feel like it, dinner, and then dancing."

In her mind she thinks. 'So much for quiet time at home.' then out-loud she said. "Griss this dress is beautiful and the bath was great, but I don't feel like going out."

He didn't miss a beat. "I know you don't."

He got the feeling that's how she's been feeling lately, and so he planned to do their anniversary this way, instead of making reservations.

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "Then wh..."

He cuts her off. "Who says you can't do all that here?"

She smiled, then said. "Then why are we dre..."

He cuts her off again. "Is there a rule that states you can't look nice at home?"

She chuckled as she shook her head. "No, I guess not."

He pulled back from her, held out his arm and asked. "So, shall we?"

She slips her arm though his as she smiled. "We shall."

He nodded and started walking them to the couch.

When they were there they sat down, then after he turned on the TV and DVD player, he sets the remote on the arm of the couch, lifted his arm up and Sara scooted closer to him. After she laid her head down on his shoulder, he sets his arm around her shoulders, then they both sighed in content. Once she found out what movie they were watching she had to smile because it was a romantic comedy, it wasn't really his taste of movie, but he did for her.

So for the next 3 hours they watched two movies in candlelight as they laughed, cuddled, held hands and even did a sniffle or two, which Grissom made Sara promise she would never tell the guys.

* * *

After their candlelit dinner at the dinning room table they walked back to the living room. Then after he puts on some music, he walked up to his wife, they got into their close dancing stance and started moving their feet, while staring lovingly into each other's eyes for a few songs.

Soon their heads started to move toward each other and before they knew it they started kissing. For how long they didn't know, they were completely lost into each other.

Before it progressed further then kissing though, Sara puts a hand on his chest to put on the breaks.

They pull back a little breathlessly, then leaned their foreheads together while they regained their breathing.

When Sara caught her breath, she whispered. "Everything from the moment I walked into the house was perfect Griss, it really was, but I just don..."

He cuts her off as he pulled back. "You don't have to explain why." She was going to open her mouth, but he puts a finger to her lips to stop her. "Would I have liked if it progressed further?" He cups her cheek as he continued. "You should know the answer to that." She smiled as he spoke again. "But tonight wasn't about that."

Still with the smile on her face she asked. "What was it about?"

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "It was about you having a quiet, relaxing night. A night where you didn't have to worry about anything, and allowing me to take care of you." He cups his hand on her other cheek as he leans forward and pecks her on the lips.

When he pulls back he moves his thumbs to wipe her tears away, then kneels down, puts his hands on her stomach, and continued. "You may be six-months pregnant and you may not feel that your that attractive, but I want you to know that every once that you've gained is beautiful to me. It really is, because it's showing me that our babies are growing healthy and strong in here, and that you're doing everything you can for them to survive when they come out into this world." He leans forward and kissed her stomach, then whispered. "I love you two so much, and your beautiful mommy is doing everything she can for you guys." Sara closed her eyes as tears came out of them, there was no way she as going to stop this flood.

She didn't know what she did to get a man that makes her fall in love with him all over again and go deeper each time. If she hadn't already realized this before, then she definitely knew now that their love was like a bottomless pit, there was no end to how they felt for one another.

Grissom heard her sniffling, so he stands back up, cups her cheeks again to wipe her tears away, then when she stopped somewhat, she speaks while looking into his blue eyes. "Griss, you are making me waiver on my answer."

He chuckled. "Then I must be doing something right."

She smiled. "You do a lot of things right, including setting up this beautiful evening in." She cups his cheek. "You are wonderful."

He smiled back. "Thank you. I think your quite wonderful yourself."

She groaned as she removed her hand, knowing his sweet talk could get him anything, even though she knew his words were truthful. "Gilbert."

He chuckled again, kissed her forehead and replied. "Ok sorry, but I do have one more thing on the list."

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "Really? What is it?"

He held out his hand and asked. "Do you trust me?"

She doesn't even hesitate when she slips her hand in his. "With everything that I am."

He smiled again as they walked toward the back door.

When they stepped out on the deck, Sara looked out in the yard and saw a blanket laid out with pillows and a book on top of them.

She looks at him and he shrugs his shoulders. "I was thinking we can lay out here for a bit and you can look at the stars while I read to you."

She smiled, squeezed his hand and replied. "I would love that."

He nodded, and they walked over to the blanket after walking down the stairs.

Once they got there, but before he helped her sit down, she cupped his cheek again. "Thank you, not only for tonight, but for..."

He cuts her off, knowing what else she was thanking him for. "What did I tell you before we got married?"

"That you would never force me to do anything I didn't want."

He nodded. "That's still how I feel. I don't care when it's been 20 years of marriage, it's still your body and your choice, and I'll respect that for the rest of my life."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek, and said looking into his blue eyes again. "I love you so much."

He puts his hand on top of hers, and replies with emotion. "I love you too, more than I can say."

After they kissed tenderly, they pulled back and he helps her sit down, and once he sat down, he took a small pillow off the pile for her, then laid down and got comfortable. She lays her pillow against his body, then laid down so her body was in a horizontal position. After he opens the book, he moves one of his hands and puts it on her stomach, and she puts her hand on top of his, slipping her fingers through is.

As he starts reading to her she realizes he was reading from the first edition poetry book she had gotten him on his first birthday since they had become a couple, then she smiled as she felt his thumb on her stomach move in a comforting motion.

Their evening may have not been out in the town or ended up under tangled sheets in their bed, but she thought this was one of the most romantic nights she's ever had with him, and it will go into her memory bank for the rest of her life.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed their romantic night in. Next chapter: Their new additions have arrived. Please review.


	13. Two new additions

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Their little ones are finally here, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Two new additions

December 27, 2008

12 weeks later

In the past, December 27 was thought of as the beginning of their relationship, but after today it meant something else, it became the twin's birthday. So this day was extra special for them.

Grissom walked into the hospital room with a spring in his step and a smile on his face, he had just called the team and text his mom after seeing his sweet babies in the nursery. He looked toward the hospital bed and Sara was just stirring. She was understandable exhausted, and as happy/excited as she was, she fell asleep soon after they were born.

He walked up to the bed, took a chair and slid it closer to the head bed, then as he was sitting down she started to open her eyes. He leaned forward, cups her cheek with his right hand while his other arm was on the bed, then he ran his thumb up and down her cheek until her eyes were open.

He smiled and spoke softly. "Hi Honey."

She turned her head to look at him and gave him a small smile. "Hi." Then she remembered what happened and asked. "Our babies?"

He smiled a bit bigger. "Happy, healthy, and waiting to see their mommy." She smiled again as he continued. "I called everybody and they said they will stop by later, except Greg, he's bringing Beth over sooner so she could meet her new siblings first."

"Ok." They continue to stare at each other, then his eyes started to fill up with tears, so she moves her hand up to his cheek and asked. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Absolutely nothing, I am so happy right now. Thank you Sara for everything you went through these last nine months and for brining our two beautiful babies in this world." After she swiped her thumb under his eye to wipe a tear away, he took her hand off his cheek and kissed the top of it before slipping his fingers through hers.

She gave him a small smile. "You're welcome." He smiled back as she continued. "Now are you ready for twice the crying? The diaper changing? The feeding and more love to give."

He smiled bigger. "Bring it on."

He knew their life was about to become more hectic, but to wish none of his kids were born wouldn't feel right, and not something he would want to think about.

He mentally shook his head as Sara whispered. "Griss?"

He squeezed her hand. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking that maybe I should quiet the lab. With three young kids there is a greater chance at late nights and since I work graveyard it's just you at home, I don't want you doing all of this yourself."

He was touched at the offer, but asked. "Is quitting something you want?"

She sighed again. "No, but..."

"Then don't." She was about to speak, but he continued. "We'll make this work." He took his hand out of her hand, cups her cheek again, and looks at her with tenderness. "I know you love being a mother, more than you thought you would, but that isn't all that you are. You're one of the best CSI's in the country and to have you not out there putting away those sick people and keeping the streets as safe as you can get them for our children, well then that's a crime in itself. If you want to go part-time or change shifts than I am all for it, or if you just want to stay where you are that is fine too. But don't do anything that you don't really want to do, we'll be fine."

She sniffled as he wiped her tears away, then spoke softly again. "Griss, how do you do it?" He raised an eyebrow as she continued. "Make me fall in love with you all over again."

He smiled. "I don't know, but whatever it is I am happy to do it." She smiled back.

After a few seconds of silence she speaks again. "I think after I finish my maternity leave I'll work part-time, until we get our routine going. Then I'll go back to full-time, if you're really ok with that."

"I am, and if we need it we have another babysitter." Sara raised her eyebrow this time as Grissom continued. "Amanda offered to watch them."

She nodded in understanding. "It's getting serious between her and Greg, isn't it?"

"I believe so, and don't be surprised if in the next few months there is a wedding announced."

"You know something?"

"Nope, just an observation."

She chuckled a little. "Once a CSI, always a CSI."

He replied shyly. "I guess so."

They smiled at each other, then he cleared his throat before asking. "Alright mommy, ready to see our little ones?"

She smiled her 'Sara' smile. "Absolutely."

"Alright, just sit tight and I'll be right back."

She nodded as he got up and removed his hand from her cheek, then he leaned down, kissed her forehead, and whispered. "I love you."

He pulls back from her forehead and she puts her hand on his cheek as she replied. "I love you too."

After one more smile she removed her hand, then he turned and walked out of the room to get their babies.

* * *

Hours later

Grissom was sitting in the hospital chair with Beth in his lap, watching Sara holding the twins when there was a knock on the door.

They smiled as Grissom looks back, then said. "It's open."

As the door opened, Grissom stands up, walks to the head of the bed and sees Catherine, Nick and his mother walk in.

The newcomers smiled at the family as the family smiled back, then as Betty was walking up to her son, Grissom puts Beth on the bed next to Sara and said. "Now Beth be careful around mommy ok?"

As Beth nodded, Grissom reached over toward one of the twins, and as he was picking up one of them, Catherine speaks. "So what did you get this time?"

They were each wrapped in a white blanket so they couldn't tell what the babies were.

Nick and Catherine tried to get the information out of Greg after he had dropped of Beth, but because Sara told him that if he blabbed then she now had the power to give him decomps for a month, he kept his mouth shut.

Grissom smiled, then spoke while making sure his mother was watching his lips. "Well Grandma meet your two more granddaughters." Betty smiled as she took a hold of the one that Grissom was holding. After she had taken the baby, Grissom continued while signing this time. "This one is the older one, and in honor of Warrick's nick name, her name is Ricki Paige Grissom." Nick and Catherine smiled as he turned to the bed and grabbed the other little girl from Sara's arms. Then he walked to Catherine, and after setting her in Catherine's arms he signed and talked again. "And this one is Heidi Catherine Grissom."

Catherine looked up from the little girl that she had in her arms and had tears in her eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

He smiled. "I hope that's ok, meet your god-daughter."

Catherine nodded. "Of course it's ok, and I would love to be her godmother."

He smiled again, looked at Nick and said. "And I hope you'll be her godfather."

Nick nodded, held out his hand and replied. "I would be honored, thank you."

Grissom shook his hand as he spoke gain. "You're welcome."

After they release hands, Betty walked over to Nick and handed him Ricki, then she signed to her son, which he translated for everybody. "Congratulations son, I am so proud of you."

Grissom smiled as he signed and talked. "Thanks mom, but Sara's the one that did most of the work, I was just there keeping her calm, you should congratulate her."

"Don't worry I was getting there." They chuckled as she continued. "I love you son."

"Love you too mom." Then he leans down and kisses her on the cheek before brining her in a hug.

When they pulled back, Betty turned from her son and walked over to her daughter-in law, which she was now holding Beth in her arms.

Betty smiled at her, and as she was saying her congratulations to Sara, Catherine asked Grissom. "So are the godparents of Ricki that obvious?"

Grissom chuckled. "Yes, even though Warrick isn't here anymore I think he should still be noted that he is Ricki's godfather, and Paige couldn't be happier to be godmother."

They nodded, and Catherine said. "Congratulations to the both of you."

Grissom walked back to Sara, but on the other side, then puts his arm around her shoulders, and they both smiled as he said. "Thank you."

Catherine smiled back with a nod.

Awhile later, and after both babies were thoroughly held by the three guests, they left, leaving the Grissom family on their own. Then a few hours later the hospital staff was nice enough to bring a cot in the room for Grissom since he wasn't planning on leaving his wife alone. Then after everybody was fed and tucked in bed, which Beth was in the bed with her mother while the twins were in the bassinets by the hospital bed, Grissom kissed his girls goodnight and went to his cot, then he laid down but didn't fall asleep until his family did.

And when he finally closed his eyes he slept with a smile on his face, he felt more blessed than any one person could feel, or at least it seemed like it.

* * *

The next morning

Once Sara and the babies were discharged from the hospital, and in their vehicle, Grissom drove them home.

When he pulled in the driveway, he shuts the vehicle off, and as Sara was getting out she noticed he hadn't moved to get out, so she asked. "You ok?"

He pauses for a moment, looked over at her and asked. "Will you be alright for a little bit?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"I want to take Ricki somewhere."

Knowing where he was taking her, she gave him a small, sad, smile and said. "Ok."

He gives her a nod, then they both get out of the vehicle, so he could at least help with bringing the kids inside, then after a kiss to three of his girls, he left the house with Ricki.

When he stopped the vehicle at the outside of his destination, he sighed as he took the keys out of the ignition, then he got out of the vehicle, opened the door to the back seat and carefully took his little girl out of the car seat, and after shutting the door, he walked the rest of the way to his destination.

When he got there, he stopped and looked down at the tombstone:

_Warrick Brown_

_October 10, 1971-May 28, 2008_

_Loving Grandson & Friend_

Grissom took a breath before talking. "Hi Warrick, I know it's been awhile but I think you would understand. And one of the reasons for staying away is in my arms now, Warrick, I would like you to meet your god-daughter, Ricki Paige Grissom. I hope you're smiling down. She has a twin sister name Heidi Catherine, which Catherine is over the moon." Grissom chuckled a little, then continued. "Anyways, I just wanted to thank you again for what you did for me and Sara, I would have been lost without her, and we would have been lost without them if that was how fate was going to go." Grissom took a breath, and talked for a few more minutes about what they were going to tell their kids about him as they grew up and what his hopes and dreams for them are, then he cleared his throat and finished. "Sara wanted me to say hi to you for her, so hi. We'll bring all the kids out here soon...take care...Bye Warrick." After one more look he turned and walked away with his little girl close to him.

He was still feeling sadness every time he thought about the loss of Warrick and knowing his kids will never meet him, but he was glad that he had met and have stories that he could tell his girls.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the names and chapter. More to come. Please review.


	14. A dream coming true for another family

AN: I hope you are all enjoying this story. Thank you for the reviews, now here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: A dream coming true for another family

April 27, 2009

4 months later

For the Grissom family the past four months have been hectic to say the least, especially when Sara went back to work. But even with every sleepless night or dirty diaper they had to go through, neither one would ever go back in time and wish they didn't have those three precious babies.

Grissom covered his mouth as he yawned, then heard Lindsey say. "You tired Uncle Gil?"

Grissom and Lindsey were in the waiting area at the hospital, because Catherine had gone into labor. And since it was in the afternoon Sara was hanging out with Brass, Ron, Greg and Amanda with the kids, there was no point for the kids to be stuck in the waiting area too. Plus it gave Sara a chance to spend time with the kids.

He looked to the left and replied to Lindsey's question. "Yeah, but I'll be alright, nothing a little nap won't cure."

He relied on those naps more now than ever, well when he can squeeze one in during the day.

She smirked before replying. "If you can get one in."

He chuckled a little. "True."

She nodded, then smiled when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket, and read the text she got. 'I heard your mom's in labor, congrats on the new sibling, let me know when you find out what you got.'

She texted back. 'ok.'

As she was putting her phone back in her pocket, Grissom asked. "Let me guess that was Vincent."

She looked down a little shyly as she replied. "Maybe." Grissom chuckled again.

After a few seconds, she looked at her Uncle again, and asked. "Do you know if he has chosen a college yet?"

"I'm sure he has by now, but I don't know where he is going."

Vincent hadn't told anyone where he is going except his parents and they've kept quiet.

Lindsey nodded and she looked down again as Grissom speaks. "I'm sorry."

She waives it off a second later. "I'm fine, we are just friends anyways. He can go anywhere he wants." Grissom was about say something, but Lindsey changed the subject quickly. "I'm sorry too Uncle Gil."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

She looked at him and replied. "For being a total brat and missing your wedding, I think about my actions back then and I'm ashamed."

Grissom smiled. "Lindsey I appreciate your apology, but you were at an age were friends did feel like they were more important than a wedding, so I understand. Plus you don't have to feel like you missed anything if you watch it on the DVD your mom made."

"I know, but I still feel I needed to apologize."

He nodded. "Well, then I still accept." Lindsey smiled at him with a nod.

Their moment was interrupted when she saw Nick walking their way, Grissom saw the slight change in her features and looked back, which he saw Nick coming their way too, so they both stand up as he came closer.

Finally he stopped in front of them, smiled and said. "The Stokes baby is finally here."

Lindsey asked. "What it is?"

Nick shook his head. "Your mom wanted to tell you herself, sorry."

Lindsey did a small sigh, but nodded with a smile, then Grissom asked. "Can I have a few minutes with them first?"

Nick nodded his head. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Thank you." Then he held out his hand and continued. "Congratulations Nicky."

Nick took his hand as he replied. "Thank you."

Grissom nodded as he released his hand, then he turned and walked away after Nick told him which room she was in.

As Grissom walked away, Nick turned to Lindsey, and she said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Lindsey nodded as she sat down in the chair she had gotten up from.

Nick sits down next to her and speaks. "Hey Lindsey?" When she looked over at him, he continued. "I want you to know that how I feel about you doesn't change just because..."

Lindsey cuts him off. "I know and I understand." Nick nodded with a smile as Lindsey continued. "I want to thank you for being there for us, and for looking after me and caring for me when you could've written me off a long time ago." Lindsey sniffled as she looked away, thinking about how she was back then.

Nick puts his hand on her shoulder. "I would have never written you off sweetie. Just so you know my love for you wasn't there just because I married your mother. I loved you before I even got involved with her." Lindsey looked at him again, then he moved his hand from her shoulder and wiped her tears away as he finished. "And as for the attitude? Well you missed your father and you had to lash out somehow."

She sniffled. "It still shouldn't be an excuse."

"No, but things are different now right?" Lindsey nodded. "Then what's done is done, you can't change your past no matter how much you want to, you can only learn from it and make your future better."

Lindsey smiled with another nod.

Nick smiled back, removed his hand from her cheek and placed in his lap next to the other one.

As they both just sat there they felt really good about that talk, and Lindsey was counting down the minutes so she could see her new sibling, actually excited at the prospect of it now. At first she may have thought it was weird, but now it just seemed perfect, like it was meant to happen.

* * *

When Grissom got to the hospital room he knocked, then a few seconds later he hears a come in, so he opened the door and walked in.

He stopped in front of the door as it closed behind him and looked at Catherine, she was sitting up, while looking down at the baby in her arms.

She looks up and smiled at him. "Hi Griss, want to meet the newest edition to the family?" He smiled as he walked up to the bed, then when he got there he held out his arms.

Catherine kissed her baby as she said. "Alright Austin Nicholas Stokes, you're going to meet a your wonderful Uncle."

After she handed her son to him, Grissom made sure he had little Austin in his arms, then he looked at Catherine, and said. "I always knew you would be a mother again, I just never thought it would have taken 17 years."

She smiled, then sighed. "Lindsey wasn't planned." He looked a little shocked at that, then listened to Catherine speak again. "But after I found out, I couldn't have been happier, and maybe deep down I thought that it would fix my marriage." Catherine wiped a tear away. "Look how that turned out though."

Grissom nodded before asking. "Any regrets?"

She shook her head as she smiled. "None, because the path that I went down gave me Lindsey, then Nicky and ultimately this little guy, and who would regret them?" Grissom smiled as he nodded again, then after a few moments of bonding between Uncle and Austin, he gave the little guy back to his mother.

When he was comfortable in his mother's arms, they both look at him, then she looked up and saw that he was still looking at him with a smile, so she asked. "Do you wish you had a son Griss?"

Grissom looked at Catherine and replied immediately. "I wouldn't trade my girls in for anything."

Catherine gave him a soft smile. "I admire your answer, but I am just wondering if you thought of wanting a son?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Why? I mean these days if one them wanted to keep their last name when they get married it's not uncommon to do so, and who says none of them could follow in my footsteps? Just because you have son doesn't mean he would follow in your footsteps anyways."

"True, but..."

Grissom cuts her off. "But nothing, I am happy with my girls and if I never have a son I am ok with that."

She saw the truth in his eyes, but had to ask. "Are you guys done trying to have more kids?"

"We haven't closed and locked the door on it, but I don't want to put any pressure on her. If she becomes pregnant again then I don't want her worrying over something she can't change anyways."

There was a pause for a few minutes, then Catherine gave him another soft smile as she speaks again. "I don't know if I ever said this, but Sara is really lucky to have you. Yeah you have your moments where things can get a little frustrated, but deep down you're just a big, sweet, softy."

Grissom looked down at her comment, which made Catherine chuckle a little, then he cleared his throat, looked at her again and asked. "So was Austin planned?"

Catherine knew he would have changed the subject to anything, just as long as the conversation got away from him being the center of it, but she took the bait anyways. "We let fate decide, and even after seven long years we never gave up hope that one would come our way." She sniffled before continuing. "I could tell that no matter how much he reassured me that he was ok about not having a biological child, he really wanted one, and so I am very happy we got our dream."

Grissom cups her cheek to wipe her tears away, then he leans down, kissed her cheek, and as he pulled back, replied. "I'm happy for you, and Congratulations."

"Do you think Warrick had something to do with this?"

Grissom chuckled a little, before replying. "You know, I wouldn't put it past him."

She chuckled a little this time. "I wouldn't either, I wish he could be here."

"I know, we all do."

She nodded as she sniffled again, then as he removed his hand there was knock on the door.

They shook off the sadness as she looked at the door and said. "Come in."

The door opened and Lindsey stepped in the room, then she smiled at them. "I hope I am not interrupting."

Grissom waived off her concern, and said. "Not at all, I was just going head out anyways." He looked at Catherine again and continued. "I'll bring Sara and the girls over later."

"Ok, thank you for being here Griss. I know how much you could have used a nap instead."

He gave her a smile. "No problem, I am just glad everything turned out ok." She nodded, he gave her a short nod before walking to the door, then he stopped next to Lindsey and gave her a hug. "Congratulations big sister."

They pull back, Lindsey smiled. "Thank you Uncle Gil."

Grissom nodded with another smile, then walked out of the room.

When the door shut, and Lindsey was still standing there, Catherine smiled as she said. "Well come here big sister and say hi to your baby brother."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "A brother?" Catherine nodded as Lindsey walked up to the bed.

When she was next to it, Catherine kissed her son and said. "Now Austin, this is your big sister, Lindsey." As she was transferring Austin into Lindsey's arms he started to become a little fussy, but Lindsey took action by trying to sooth him as Catherine watched the scene with her heart soaring, then she sniffled.

Lindsey looked at her mother after hearing that, and asked. "You ok mom?"

She wiped her tear away. "Yeah, just watching my two babies is a treat. I never thought I would get to see something like this."

Lindsey nodded, looked down at her baby brother, and said. "You got lucky kid, you couldn't have chosen a better mother than the one you got."

Catherine wiped another tear away, then she cleared her throat before asking. "Ok, what have you done with my real daughter?"

She looked at her mother again. "What do you mean?"

"Something's really changing in you, and has been ever..." She paused for a second, then she smiled as figured it out. "Since Vincent stayed with Grissom during last summer." Lindsey looked down at her baby brother again, trying to hide her blush. Catherine chuckled, before continuing. "That's what it is, and you've been keeping in contact with him since he's left. Is there something I need to know about?"

Lindsey took a moment, then she shook her head. "No mom, we are just friends."

"But you want there to be more?"

She sighed. "Not when we are so far apart, I mean I congratulate those who can do it, but I don't see me being one of them."

Catherine nodded. "I respect that honey, but sometimes people do what they have to do when they are in love." Lindsey was going to open her mouth, but Catherine continued before she could. "I see the look honey, you are there. But if you feel that it's not the right time for you two then that's your choice, just remember that you can't run and hide away from it forever, eventually you're going to want more. Just hope you don't wait till it's too late."

Lindsey transferred her brother back into their mother's arms as she asked. "Why are you being so cool about this? I thought you would tell me to concentrate on school at this time."

Catherine smiled as she looked down at her son, then she looked at her 17-year-old daughter and responded. "And I still think you should keep school as a top priority, especially because you're at the end of your Junior year and going into Senior this fall. But I also want you to know that it's not all about schoolwork. Plus I really like Vincent, I think he is a good guy."

Lindsey smiled. "He really is mom."

Catherine knew for certain it would only be a matter of time before her daughter and Vincent got together, especially if he does end up in Vegas.

Catherine cleared her throat, before she finished this conversation. "And if he does come here and you do end up with him, just please be safe."

Lindsey groaned. "Mom..."

"I am just saying think about the consequences, Deal?"

"Alright, deal"

Catherine nodded as she watched Lindsey looking at her littler bother again, then she said something else. "I love you honey and nothing is going to change that."

Lindsey looked at her mother, and replied. "I love you too and I know. I also know that you tried the best that you could during yours and Dad's divorce and when he died." Lindsey wiped her tears away before continuing. "I'm sorry for all the things that I did or said during those years, it wasn't right." Lindsey got on the bed, scooted as close as she could to her mother, and lays her head on her shoulder.

Catherine turns her head, kissed her daughter's head and replied. "Apology accepted."

Catherine couldn't remember the last time they were this honest with each other, but she was happy that it happened. She now felt that they had turned a very good corner, of course they will probably still have those mother and daughter moments, but hopefully when they calm down they could clear the air like they've just done.

After a few minutes of silence there was a knock on the door and Catherine said. "Come in."

The door opened and Nick walked in the room, then he smiled at the family on the bed.

Lindsey moved her head from Catherine's shoulder, smiled at Nick, and said. "Come here daddy, your son is here waiting for you."

He smiled bigger as he walked to the other side of the bed.

When he sat down next to Catherine, Lindsey looked over at Nick again. "And Nick?"

He looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"I wasn't only calling you daddy for Austin's sake, I meant that for me too." Nick looked a little surprised as she continued. "If that's alright."

Nick's heart soared as he replied. "That's more than alright, I would be honored."

She smiled. "Thanks dad."

She will always love her biological father, but Nick had been wonderful to her since he's been in her mom's life and she felt it was time to start calling him dad.

"You're welcome."

She nodded, then laid her head back down on her mother's shoulder.

Nick looked at Catherine and they smiled at each other, then he leans toward her and kisses her softly.

After he pulled back he gets comfortable as he wraps his arm around Catherine's shoulders and brings his family closer.

Not only was their son born today, but Nick felt like he truly gained a daughter.

This was one of the best days of their lives.

* * *

When Sara and Grissom got home with the kids after visiting Catherine at the hospital, they put them down for a nap. It was still early in the evening, but they were becoming cranky, plus Sara had get ready for work. Now that her job was a temporary supervisor while Catherine was out, she had more responsibilities.

Once Sara and Grissom walked into the bedroom, he laid down on the bed as she grabbed her work clothes from the dresser and took them into the bathroom to change, but she cracked the door, so she could still talk to her husband. "I am so happy for Catherine and Nick. I mean I can see how much Lindsey means to him, but to have a child of your own, it just feels different, you know what I mean?" She cleared her throat and continued. "Not that never having a child of your own is bad, it ju..." She trails off when she walked into the bedroom and saw Grissom with his eyes closed, snoring softly. Which he only really snored when he was completely exhausted.

She had noticed he has been a little exhausted these last few weeks since she went back to work.

She sighed, walked up to his side of the bed, kneeled down so her knees were on the floor, then she ran her hand through his graying hair and whispered. "My poor baby. I am sorry your completely wiped out, I think you just need a day to your..." She trialed off and smiled, she will give him that day to relax, just like he gave her.

She gets up off the floor, walked around to her side of the bed, grabbed the end of the comforter and moved it so he was now covered, then she leans down, kisses him on the forehead and whispered. "I love you. I hope you get a little sleep before our babies wake you up." After one more kiss and a few seconds of admiring him, she made sure the monitor's were on before walking out of the room.

When she walked into the hall she had to smile because Hank was lying in the middle between the two bedrooms. He couldn't decide which room to protect so he did it the easy way.

Sara chuckled softly as she walked up to Hank.

He lifted his head up as she kneeled down, then when she gave him some love she spoke. "Take care of them ok and watch over daddy, he is completely exhausted." After he licked her a few times she got up and went to Beth's room first, then the twin's room to make sure their side of the monitor's were on. Then after grabbing her shoulder bag, keys, jacket and phone, she set the alarm, and walked out of the door, shutting it behind her so her family would be safe and sound while she went out and did her job.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, more to come. Please review.


	15. A day to himself

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15: A day to himself

May 2, 2009

5 days later

After Sara buckled Heidi's car seat in the backseat on the right side, she shuts the door and walks over to the left side as Grissom was finishing up buckling Ricki in.

When he turned to look at Sara, his face showed sadness.

She smiled as she walked up to him, then asked. "Why do you look like I am about to take away your favorite toy?"

His frowned deepened a little. "Well, you are taking my girls away."

She wraps her arms around his neck. "For one day, we will be back before dinner." He sighed as Sara continued. "This is not supposed to feel like punishment, this is to let you have a day to yourself."

Sara waited Friday night to tell him that she was giving him a kid-free day on Saturday.

"But Sara you worked all night, don't you need your sleep?"

"That's why I begged Nick to cover for me, and someone from the day shift is taking Nick's spot, so I don't have to go in tonight."

"Sara..."

She cuts him off. "Griss, take this time to do anything you want." She removed one of her arms to cup his cheek, then continued as she looked into his blue eyes. "You've been so good to all of us, putting your needs behind everybody else's in this family, so I want you to have this day to yourself without the kids." She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she continued. "Write a book, read a book, take a nap, get on the computer and play a chess match from anybody in this world, watch a movie, watch TV, play with your bugs in the garage, do your little experiments." Then she smirked on the last part. "Take a Bath." He even chuckled at that, then she spoke again. "I don't care, just relax and enjoy yourself, and I promise by dinner time you'll see my vehicle pull up in the driveway."

"Six O'clock, right?"

She smiled. "Six O'clock sharp and a not a moment later."

He sighed again, slowly nodded, and replied. "Ok." She smiled again, before they peck each other on the lips, then when they pulled back he asked. "So is Ron going to be with you the guys?" Sara was going to Betty's first, so she could visit the grandchildren, then she was going to hang out with Brass, Catherine, Austin, Amanda and Nick at Greg's apartment, and he wasn't sure if Ron was invited or not.

"He is, you ok with that?"

He looks into her brown eyes as he replied. "I'm fine with it."

Ron wasn't an issue with him anymore, because he knew Sara wouldn't allow anything to happen.

She sees the truth in his eyes, and after another kiss she pulls back again, and replied. "I love you, babe, and please remember I am not trying to punish you."

"I know, I'll just miss you guys, and I love you too."

She gives him one more kiss, and said. "I'll miss you too." She moved her thumb up and down his cheek one more time, then she pulls back form his arms.

As she was walking to the driver's side, Grissom stuck his head in the open back door, so he could speak to his girls. "I'll see you all later, and remember  
I love you." Beth was reaching for him and said. 'Dada.' He smiled, took her small hand, and replied. "Sorry butterfly, dad's not allowed to go with you today, mommy said." He could hear a smirk coming from Sara in the driver's seat. After he grabbed Beth's toy from the clean floorboard he handed it to his daughter, before moving his head out of the Vehicle, then he shuts the door and steps back.

Sara and Grissom look at each other through the open driver's window, then she smiled and replied. "Enjoy your day."

"You too."

After she slips her sunglasses on, she checked the rearview mirror, before pulling out of the driveway.

Grissom watched the vehicle until he couldn't see it anymore, then he turned and walked back into the house. As he was shutting the door, Hank was walking up to him, then he sat down in front of him and started to whine a little, looking almost as sad as Grissom was when he was saying goodbye to his girls.

Grissom kneeled down, started petting him, and said. "I know how you feel buddy, but it's only for a little bit. They'll be back before dinner." Hank licked him a few times and Grissom chuckled, then he stands up, looks around the house from where he was standing and sighed, wondering what he was going to do next.

After a few seconds Hank let out a little bark, Grissom looks down at him. "Good idea, let's go to the park for a while." He turned and grabbed the leash from the hook next to the front door, and after clipping it on his collar, he grabbed a book that he kept by the table by the door for times like these. Then they walked out of the house after he made sure he had everything he needed.

* * *

When they walked back into the house hours later, Hank went right to the kitchen for some water while Grissom shuts the door, puts up the leash and sets the book back on the table.

As he was turning around to do his next activity, his cell phone rings in his pocket.

He pulls it out, and answered like he used to. "Grissom."

"Wow, that greeting takes me back to the past."

Grissom chuckles as he was walking to this office, then spoke like was excited for the phone call. "Hi Vince, it is so nice to hear from you."

"It sounds like I am taking you away from your chores."

Grissom chuckled again as he sat down in his office chair, then as he turned on the computer, he replied. "Nothing like that, I am home alone with Hank."

"Oh, so what's the occasion?"

"Sara's giving me a day off from daddy duty."

"I see, so you're probably trying to figure out what to do and you miss your girls because this is the first time since the twins been born that you've had a whole day away from them, outside of work of course, but least there you have something to occupy your mind."

"You are good Vince, I am glad you are one of the good people."

Vince chuckled this time, then he said. "Well try to enjoy it, buddy."

Grissom sighed. "I'm trying." After a second of silence Grissom asked. "So what do I owe the honor of this call? I have a feeling that it's more than a social one."

Vince cleared his throat, before replying. "I was wondering if I can ask you something."

"Of course, go ahead." Grissom logs in the computer as Vince talks, then as he hits enter he replied. "I'll have to talk to Sara, but I am sure it will be ok, so it's really happening, huh?"

"Yeah." Vince sighed. "Time sure does fly by."

"You're telling me, Beth just turned 2 last month, where did the time go?"

"I don't know man." After another round of silence, Vince continued. "Well I better let you go, remember to talk to Sara, and it was nice talking to you."

"I will and yes it was, enjoy your evening."

"You too, bye boss."

"Bye."

After he hangs up he sets his phone on the desk next to his computer, takes his glasses from his breast pocket, puts them on, uses his mouse to hit the net, then went to the chess websites, clicked it and waited for the go ahead.

A moment later it was time and he smiled as he moved his first piece. If he had to be here without his girls he might as well do something to stimulate his brain.

Once he played 3 games of chess, lasting 60 minutes each, which he ended up winning 2 of them, he logged off, grabbed another book he was reading, laid down on the couch in his office and started reading, but before he knew it his eyes were getting a heavy and he fell asleep with his glasses on and the book falling on his chest.

* * *

At 6 o'clock on the dot, Sara walked into the house with the kids, and Beth was leading the way. Sara was very thankful Beth could walk now or else she would have no more hands to carry all the kids. She sets the car seats down with the two wide awake Twins in them as Beth giggled and said.  
" 'ank." Sara smiled as she saw a very excited Hank coming their way. He stops in front of Beth, then sat down and waited for some love he was sure he was going to get from the little girl.

Sara shook her head, and asked. "Where is daddy Hank?" He was too engrossed with the attention that he didn't care what she had to say.

Sara chuckled, bent down, picked up the twin's car seats and tried the first place she thought he might be, his office.

When she got to the office door that was wide open, she stops in the door way and does a small sigh in content while watching her adorable husband, then she talked to Heidi and Ricki. "Look at that girls, it looks like daddy took two of my suggestions."

She walked into the room, set the car seats down in the middle of it, walked the rest of the way to the couch, kneeled down, takes his glasses off, cups his cheek, and whispered. "Babe, I am back." She coaxed him until his eyes were open.

She smiled and said. "Hi."

He sighed in content as he saw Sara looking at him, then breathed out. "Sara."

"I see you took two of my suggestions."

He nodded as he sat up after she removed her hand, then cleared his throat and replied. "Yeah, I did."

She smiled. "And how did you do with us gone?"

He looked over at her, but the moment was interrupted when they heard. "Daddy!" Coming from the office doorway.

Grissom turned his head toward the doorway, smiled at his oldest daughter, and said. "Butterfly!"

Beth giggled, and Sara smiled as Grissom got up from the couch and headed toward Beth's way as she was starting to pick up her speed. She almost fell, but by then Grissom was already there and picked her up, then he tickled her as she giggled again.

After a few seconds of just older daughter and daddy time, he turned back around and walked so he was in front of the two car seats and sat down with Beth in his arms. The next moment he took a breath, before telling his girls about his day alone, but made it more dramatic than what really happened.

Sara just chuckled and watched them for a few minutes, then got up from the couch and went to the vehicle to get the Chinese food she bought for them.

* * *

After dinner was done and they had a little family time, Sara and Grissom kissed and tucked the twins in their cribs. Then went to Beth's room and read her a story till she fell asleep, and after they kissed and tucked her into her new princess bed that she had gotten for her birthday, they retreated to their room and got ready for bed themselves.

When they got done changing into their sleeping clothes, they went into the bathroom to do their nightly routine, then after they got done brushing their teeth, Sara grabbed her hairbrush, and as she started brushing she asked. "So you didn't answer my question earlier." She looked through the mirror and saw him standing behind her with his eyebrow raised, so she smiled. "How did you do without us?" He sighed as he stopped her from brushing her hair when he grabbed the hairbrush and started brushing it for her.

She smiled as she listened to his answer. "It reminded me how glad I was that you didn't give up on me after my first insecure hiccup. It showed me what my life could have been if I had not taken that chance with you."

She frowned as she puts her hand over his to stop his brushing, then she turned around after he removed it from hair, she then cupped his cheek and replied. "I'm sorry, I thought I was doing something good for you, not..."

He cuts her off. "You did do something good for me, and I am sorry if I am making it seem like it wasn't." He shook his head, and continue before she could talk. "It's just me taking a simple gesture and blowing it way out there. Blame it on my sometimes over the top thinking."

She takes her hairbrush from his hand and puts it on the bathroom counter, then turns back to her husband, wraps her arms around his neck, and replied. "Well we are back and we aren't going anywhere." She leans her forehead against his as she continued. "I just wanted you to enjoy your own time."

"I really did honey and I appreciate it." He pulls back, kissed her forehead, pulled back again, and continued. "And it wasn't as bad as I am making it seem. After I took Hank to the park for a little bit and before I fell asleep on the couch, I played chess on the computer."

She smiled before asking. "Did you win?"

"Two out three."

She cupped his cheek again. "That's my over the top thinking husband." Then she smirks. "See something good came out of your thinking too much today."  
After she kissed his cheek she released him and walked to the door, then she laughed and did a small scream when he came up behind her, picked her up and carried her to the bed.

By the time he laid her down she was trying to keep quiet, but then he pinned her down and started tickling her sides, which where her most ticklish spots. She tried speaking while trying to squirm away, but she couldn't do neither. "Griss...you're...going...to...make...me...wake up ...the girls...stop it..."

He smiled and replied. "Not until you apologize."

She shook her head, but after her laughs became to loud, she said. "Ok...I...apolo...gize...I...give." He stopped and moved off of her so his arm was now on the mattress and he was looking down at her, waiting for her to catch her breath.

When she did their playful moment turned into a more serious one when he cupped her cheek and said looking into her brown eyes. "Thank you for what you did for me today, even though at first I was sad. It really showed me more of what I already knew, you are a wonderful woman/wife who deeply cares for the well-being of her man/husband."

She puts her hand on top of his and replied with sincerity. "And I always will. I could see that you needed it, so I made it happen." Then she smirked. "Whether you liked it or not."

He smiled and chuckled, before replying. "You sure did, and like I said in the end it wasn't so bad." She nodded as he leans down and kisses her softly, or at least that was the plan, but with it being awhile since they had a minute to themselves it became passionate pretty quickly, and before they knew they became lost into each other.

* * *

Later that night

Warped up in the blankets, she was laying with her back against his bare chest, and he had his arms wrapped around her from behind, feeling the fabric from his shirt that she was wearing.

He kissed her neck and whispered. "You ok?"

She smiled, slips her hand through his and whispered back. "I am." Then she frowned a little. "I'm sorry it's been awhile."

He shook his head. "No need to apologize, we've been pretty busy trying to juggle a 2-year-old, 2 newborns, work and trying to fit in sleep, I say we had a pretty good excuse."

She chuckled a little, then replied. "I know and you make a good argument." She turns around in his arms after he loosens the hold, then she cups his cheek, and continued. "And don't get me wrong here, I love the working part of us, the parent part of us and even the best friend part, where we just cuddle in bed and talk. But I don't want to lose or forget about the passionate part of us. "

"We won't, I promise we'll set a time for ourselves every once in a while, Deal?"

She nodded. "Deal."

They kiss each other softly, then she pulls back and he tucks her safely in his arms, and they sigh in content.

After he kisses her head, he whispered. "I love you Sara, and every part of us."

She kissed the place over his heart. "I love you, and me too, so much."

He speaks again after kissing her head one more time. "Goodnight, honey."

She snuggled in his arms again as she replied. "Goodnight, babe"

Before long they were both out like a light with smiles on their faces, happy that every part of who they were was starting to click into place once again.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, and you'll find out what Vince's phone call was about next chapter. Please review.


	16. Starting on the right foot

AN: Thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16: Starting on the right foot

September 19, 2009

5 months later

Grissom was standing in the waiting area at the airport with his oldest in his arms, waiting on somebody, while Sara was at home with the twins. And once he noticed people coming into the airport from the correct gate, he was looking for the person they were waiting on. Then when he spotted him, he smiled and said. "Hey Beth. Look who is coming?"

Beth tried to look where her dad was pointing, but there was so many people in the way that she couldn't tell, so she asked. "Who, daddy?" Right as she said that it, it seemed like people just parted like the red sea and she finally got to see who it was. Then her blue eyes got bright as she smiled and shouted.  
" 'incent!" She still couldn't quite say his name yet, but she was getting closer.

Vincent heard the little girl before he even saw her, then he smiled once he spotted them. When he was closer, Beth was leaning toward him and holding out her arms. She hadn't seen him in person in over a year and she really missed him. Yeah she heard his voice on a recording, reading one of her favorite books and got to see him sometimes in video chat, but nothing was like the real thing.

Vincent smiled as sets his carry on bag down, then took her from Grissom's arms. "Hi Munchkin."

She giggled and shyly said. "Hi." Before wrapping her arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go anytime soon.

Grissom chuckled as he bent down and grabbed Vincent's bag, then he held out his hand and said. "Welcome to Vegas."

Vincent smiled, even though this was not the first time, he understood what Gil meant.

When Vince called Grissom five months ago, it was because Vincent had chosen to go to UNLV and he had asked Grissom if his son could stay with them for a few weeks until he found an apartment since he chose to live off campus. And after Grissom talked to Sara about it, she said it was ok, so the last few months some of Vincent's belongings were sent to their house.

Vincent had made the decision to go here for college because one, athletically they recruited him more than any other colleges on his list. He was a good baseball player but not one of the best in the country, so he didn't get much exposure. UNLV knew about his athletic ability because they had the inside track on him from knowing Grissom, which he had all the videos Vince had sent him through the years.

Two, Academically they had all the classes he was interested in.

And last but certainly not least this city had a certain girl living here, that is if he was lucky enough to share a life with her. There was no denying that her presence in his life was a contributing factor on where he was going to be spending the next four years of his life or possible more, but he honestly felt he made the best choice that would help him with the future he wanted.

Vince and Lauren was a little sad to see their only son leave Minneapolis, but was happy that if he had to go somewhere out-of-state then he chose a city were he would know a lot of the people around him, so he wouldn't feel overwhelmed in the new world he was about to enter.

Vincent chuckled, moved Beth to one side of his arm so he could shake Grissom's hand, then as he wrapped his arms around Beth again, he said. "Thank you, and thank you for allowing me to stay at your house for a few weeks until I get an apartment."

Grissom nodded. "It's no problem. Now how about getting the rest of your bags and heading home." He nodded with a smile as they started walking toward baggage claim.

After getting his bags they went to the vehicle, then after finally getting Beth to release Vincent, they piled in and Grissom drove them to the house.

As Grissom was driving, Vincent told him that the family said hi and was catching him up on what's been going on. Grissom told him that the rest of his stuff made it here ok and that the family was alright. He even told Vincent that he kept his promise of not telling Lindsey that he would be coming here, which Vincent smiled at that because he wanted to surprise her. He just hopes he didn't miss the chance of being with her, a year is a long time to wait for somebody, especially when their relationship was in the in-between stages to begin with.

After Grissom pulled the vehicle in the driveway, he took the keys out of the ignition and they get out, then Grissom gets Beth out.

As they were walking towards the back of the vehicle to get his bags Vincent said. "Uncle Gil can..."

Grissom cuts him off with a smile. "We can get your bags in the house later, go ahead and see Lindsey."

Vincent smiled with a nod. "Thank you."

Grissom nodded, and as Vincent turned around to walk, Grissom said his name, so he turned around and his Uncle threw him the keys to the vehicle, then said. "Here you go."

He looked down at the keys, then looked at his Uncle a little surprised, and asked. "Really?"

"Your father told me you're an excellent driver, so I trust you, just be careful ok?"

Vincent nodded, and as he walked to the driver's side, Beth started to cry. " 'incent, no go."

Vincent walked up to Beth, and said. "I'll be back later Munchkin, and if you're a good girl I'll read you a story tonight, and it can be a different one then what you have on the recording."

She smiled and asked. "Good Girl?"

"Yeah, good girl." He kissed her head, then walked back to the driver's side of the vehicle as Grissom stepped back.

When the vehicle was pulling out of the driveway, Beth started waiving, even though she had a sad look on her face, and she kept waiving until he was out of sight.

Grissom smiled a little. "Let's go see mommy and your sisters." Beth sighed, then nodded.

Grissom kissed his little girl's head and walked toward the house.

Once he was in he shouted. "Honey I'm home." Then he shuts the door behind him.

"In the kitchen."

Still having Beth in his arms, he walked toward the kitchen.

When he got there he sees Sara sitting at the table, feeding the twins, who were in their high chairs, then he asked Beth. "You want a small snack butterfly?"

"Pweese." (Please)

Grissom puts her in the chair that had her booster seat in it, before getting her snack and walking back to the table, and as he was handing it to her, Sara asked. "Vincent went to go see Lindsey, didn't he?"

He chuckled. "How did you know?"

She smiled as she finished feeding the twins, then stood up, walked up to him, looked into his eyes and replied. "I just know how I was a year after I met you. Even though the seriousness of the reason I came here was real, I couldn't help but feel excited seeing you again. I imagine it is no different for him."

He smiled as he cups her cheek. "You're right, and I was the same way. I even had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about you showing up."

They kiss softly, and she replied. "I still get them every time I see you." He smiled again, and after one more kiss she pulled back and walked to the sink as he took care of the twins. And a part of him couldn't help but wonder how Vincent was doing with Lindsey.

* * *

Picking to look for her at the park first, Vincent stopped the vehicle in the parking lot close to the park, then got out and started walking toward their spot, which was under 'their' tree.

As he got closer to it, he recognized Lindsey from the side and she was talking to a guy, but his heart still soared and he smiled a little. It sunk a second later though when she smiled at the guy and they started hugging. He was thinking about turning around and walking away, but he wasn't going to do that, he wasn't a coward, so he took a breath and continued to walk up to her.

When he was close enough he cleared his throat as Lindsey and the mysterious guy pulled back.

Lindsey looked to the right, then gasped when she realized it was Vincent, he smiled at her and she gave him a little smile back.

The guy was looking at the two, feeling very awkward, then he cleared his throat, and said. "I'll see you later Lindsey."

Lindsey looked away from the red-head to the blond-head and replied. "Ok Phillip, talk to you later."

He nodded, then after a waive bye to Vincent, he walked away.

Lindsey looked at Vincent again, cleared her throat and asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I am going to UNLV now." She looked surprise as he continued. "I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to surprise you in person." He sighed and continued. "I didn't expect you to wait around a year, considering we weren't technically in a relationship. And don't worry, I didn't make my choice based on the fact that it could bring us closer together."

She frowned. "So, I wasn't a factor?"

"Of course you were." He steps closer to her, took her hand in his as he continued. "I'm just telling you that despite you moving on, I'm not turning around and leaving. I'm sticking it out for the duration of my education. I don't want you to have any guilty feelings here." He looked at her a few seconds longer, then he released her hand and finished. "I'll see you later, ok? I just wanted to let you know I was here. I don't want to get in the way of anything." His heart was breaking, but he wouldn't come between what she had with somebody else.

As he turned around to walk away, Lindsey finally spoke. "I haven't moved on." He turned around, but stayed where he was, as she continued. "Phillip is just a friend and he was telling me that his Aunt had a baby boy, I was happy for him." Lindsey wiped her tears away and speaks again as her voice filled with emotion. "How can I move on, when every moment that you've been gone I've been thinking about you being here, wishing and hoping that you would pick UNLV so we can be closer, so you can fill up this hole that's been in my heart, probably since we've met."

Vincent's heart soared as he walked back up to her, then he cups her cheek this time, looked into her blue eyes and whispered with emotion. "Thank god, I was hoping you would say that."

Before anymore words were said, he leaned down and kissed her, which was soft and tender, just like they imagined their first kiss to each other would be like. When they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes they smiled for a few seconds as he moved his thumb up and down her cheek, then he leaned down and kissed her again, this time with a little more passion, but still respectable for being in the middle of a public place.

When they pulled back to get air, he kisses her forehead softly, before pulling her in his arms and whispering. "I love you, Linds."

She wraps her arms around his waist, laid her head against his shoulder and replied. "I love you too, and sorry I missed your birthday."

He just turned 18 yesterday, so the party at home was a little bittersweet, knowing that he was leaving the next morning.

He chuckled, kissed her head and whispered again. "Well if you being my girlfriend is my present then you more than made up for it." He pulled back and asked. "So, what do you say, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and cups his cheek. "I will be happy to."

They smiled bigger at each other as he takes her hand in his and they walk to 'their' tree, then he sat down, before helping her sit between his legs.  
Once she was settled, she puts her back against his chest and he kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist, then she puts her hands on top of his.

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, then they each began talking about what they've been up to, but they didn't have to catch up on a lot because they've still been texting each other constantly through the months.

Now they were happy that things were different in their proximity and relationship now.

* * *

Vincent came through the Grissom's front door a few hours later after hanging out at the park for a little bit, then dropping her off at the Stokes house and being greeted by Catherine and Nick, and even seeing Austin for the first time.

He didn't say anything had changed between him and Lindsey, but Sara and Grissom knew by the look in his eyes and the smile that it had.

As it turned to the evening, and after they had dinner and did a little family time, it was time to put the kids to sleep, so after Sara and Grissom kissed Beth goodnight they walked out of the room to let Vincent read to her tonight, then they went into the twins room to check on them. Once they made sure they were ok, they turned to walk out of the door, but before they stepped out of the room one of the babies started to get fussy.

They look at each other, and Grissom said. "Go ahead and get the movie ready, I'll be down there in a minute." She smiled and kissed his cheek, before walking out of the room, then he turned and walked back to the crib on the left.

As he picked up Ricki, he whispered. "It's ok lady bug, daddy's here." He held her in his arms and soothed her as he sat down in the rocking chair.

When he was comfortable, he looked down at her and saw her looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. In fact both twins got Sara's brown eyes, and while Ricki got his light brown hair and smile, Heidi got her brown hair and smile.

He smiled down at her and continued to whisper. "You are so beautiful, lady bug." He sighed before continuing to talk to her in a low whisper, so he didn't want up his other daughter. It was nothing important just enough to calm her and make her sleepy again.

A few minutes later her eyes started to get heavy and she slowly closed her eyes, then he smiled again as he got up and carefully walked back to Ricki's crib on the left.

Once he was there, he sets her down, then leans down further so he could kiss her on the forehead. When he pulls back a little, he whispered. "I love you." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek a few times, before stepping back.

After one more look and making sure she was probably covered, he walked to the right crib, fixed Heidi's covers, before leaning down and kissing her forehead and saying. "I love you too sweetheart." He pulled back again and watched her for a few minutes, then he sighed in content and walked out of the room, cracking the door behind him.

As he walked down the hall he peaked his head into his oldest daughter's room and made sure she was asleep, then he continued to walk down the hall.

When he got to the last door, or the first door if you were coming up from the stairs, he stood in the doorway and saw Vincent unpacking some of his things.

Grissom smiled, knocked on the door frame, and said. "Knock, Knock."

Vincent closed the dresser, looked over at him and smiled. "Hi, uncle Gil."

He stepped in the room and asked. "Did you have problems putting Beth down?"

"No, I think all the excitement of seeing me again really wiped her out."

"Thank you."

He chuckled. "No problem, but I don't think I had a choice."

Grissom chuckled back. "You might be right about that." Vincent nodded, then Grissom cleared his throat and asked. "So I take it from your smile earlier, things went according to plan?"

Vincent smiled a little bigger. "Maybe."

Grissom nodded. "Ok, I understand, no details. Just promise me that you'll be careful with her, she's important to me and I don't want to see her hurt."

Vincent shook his head and spoke the truth. "I would never intentionally hurt her. Believe me she's just as important to me, and I mean no disrespect, but maybe even more so."

"That's good to hear, and just so you know you're important to me too."

"I know, Uncle Gil."

After a moment of silence Grissom cleared her throat, before speaking again. "Sara and I are getting ready to watch a movie down stairs, you want to join?"

"No thank you, maybe some other time."

"Alright, rain check." Vincent nodded, then as he sat down on the bed, Grissom continued. "Oh by the way, look in the left nightstand there is something in there you might need." Vincent looked at him with confusion as Grissom smiled, before he turned and walked away.

Vincent looked at the empty doorway, then laid across the bed so he could open the left nightstand table. When he did he saw a white envelope and pulled it out of the drawer. After he sat up in bed he opened it up and looked inside, then became shocked when he saw a lot of money in there, he couldn't even begin to guess how much it was.

He pulled out the stack of money and saw a note on top of it, so he picked it up and immediately knew it was his father's handwriting, then he smiled as he read the note:

_This should give you enough to get a nice apartment and a decent car, and please put whatever you have left in the bank and be responsible with it. _ _  
Help out your aunt and uncle while your staying in their house, also take care of yourself and be safe. Your mom and I love you very much, and know that we are so proud of you. Good luck out there and please check in every once in a while, we would love to hear from you._

_Love, _

_Mom & Dad_

Vincent smiled again as he pulled out his phone, he looked at the clock on top of the nightstand and noticed the time was alright to call home, so he looked back at his phone and dialed his father's number, then puts it up to his ear as the phone rang.

When he heard his father's voice he said. "Hi dad, thank you..."

* * *

When Grissom got down stairs he walked to the couch and sat down next to his wife.

She looked over at him, hands him the bowl of popcorn, and asked. "Everything ok?"

He smiled, took the bowl and replied. "Perfect." He leans toward her, kisses her forehead and repeated. "Everything is perfect." He pulls back, kisses her lips softly as she kisses him back. When they pull back again, he asked. "Ready for the movie?" She nodded. "Alright." He sets the bowl of popcorn in his lap, took the remote from the end table, turned on the TV and movie, sat the remote back down, got comfortable on the couch, moved his arm up as Sara scoots closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her head as he wraps his arm around her, and whispered. "Love you."

Just as the movie was starting she replied."I love you too."

They sighed in content as they relished this time together before she had to go to work later, and happy that Vincent's new start into a new world was starting out on the right foot, in more ways than one.

* * *

AN: Hope you are happy for Vincent and Lindsey. More coming, if you want it. Please review.


	17. Surprise guest

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17: Surprise guest

December 27, 2009

Over Three months later

The night shift team had just finished their reports of the case they solved and had a little time to spare before shift was officially done, so Sara, Greg, Ron and Nick were sitting in the break room talking and laughing. And as they were calming down from their latest laughing attack, Catherine walked in the room.

Greg watched her come in and groaned a little, then asked, or it was more begging. "Please tell me that there isn't a case?"

Catherine shook her head with a smile. "No there isn't." They all breathed a sigh relief as she looked at Greg. "I actually came in here to tell you that you've been promoted to CSI level 3, so this shift was the last one you'll have level 2 status."

Greg's face lit up as he asked. "Really?"

Catherine held out her hand and said with a smile. "Yes, congratulations." Greg smiled, shook her hand as the rest of them clapped and cheered.

As he was releasing her hand. he said. "This is cause for a celebration."

They nodded as Sara speaks. "I'll tell you what Greg, you can have an extra piece of Birthday cake."

He looked at her a little confused for a second, then he smiled and replied. "That's right, it's the twin's first birthday." Sara nodded with a smile, then Greg shook his head and continued. "I can't believe it's been a year already."

Sara took a breath. "Tell me about it, when they say that time fly's, it really does."

Catherine and Nick nodded with that sentiment because their little one is already 7 months, and Catherine could say the same with her oldest. Sometimes it truly felt like Lindsey was just born and not 17, almost 18 years ago in two months, and dating.

Catherine's thoughts get interrupted when Sara speaks again. "So make sure you guys come over around 3 today." She looked at Ron and said. "Even you."

Ron smiled. "I would be happy to." Sara nodded back.

Catherine looked at her watch, looked at her team and said. "Alright shifts over, and see you all at 3 at the Grissom's." They all smiled as Catherine turned and walked out of the room.

When she was gone they all stood up, and after personally congratulating Greg, they left the break room and headed for the locker room after they cleaned their coffee mugs.

Once Sara was ready to go she told them she will see them later, then said bye and walked out of the lab.

* * *

15 minutes later

After she pulled in the driveway to the house, she got out, walked up the pathway to the front door, opened it when she got there and walked in the house, then turned to the alarm to disarm it. Once she shut and locked the door, she headed for the stairs.

When she got up to the second floor, she made sure the baby gate was secure, then went right to the end of the hall to the master bedroom, so she could drop off her things and change clothes before checking on her babies. She smiled as that thought came to her mind, then she mentally shook her head. 'I guess they're not babies anymore.' She took a breath as she got to the room, then a few seconds later she opened the door. And when she walked in the room she saw Grissom sitting up in bed with his glasses on, a book in his hand and their oldest sitting up with him.

They looked toward the door and saw Sara standing there and they both smiled, then Beth said. "Mommy!"

She smiled bigger as she said. "Hi baby."

Grissom picked up Beth and set her on the floor, then she started running to her, but halfway there she tripped over her feet and fell, luckily it was carpet so it didn't hurt as much, but Sara still wasted no time getting there.

As she was helping Beth up, she asked. "You ok baby?"

Beth sighed as she glared down like it was the floors fault she fell, which Sara had to hold in her laughter because her look, looked liked something she could imagine Grissom doing as a child. Then she looked at her mother and nodded, before wrapping her arms around her neck.

Sara sighed in content and wrapped her arms around Beth, then just held her a few minutes.

Before Sara pulled back she kissed her head and said. "Love you."

Beth smiled when she was looking into her mother's eyes. " 'ove yoo too."

Grissom stands up while mother and daughter was in their greeting, then he walked up to them and kneeled down so he was next to his daughter and asked. "Why don't you put your book in your room and I'll be in there a minute, then we can have breakfast as a family."

She nodded as she took the book from her father's hand, then started walking to the door, but stopped when she heard her father say her name and turned around. When she saw that he was showing her the sign for 'I love you.' She concentrated on how his fingers looked like, then she looked down at her hands, sets the book down and used her other hand to move her fingers in the right place.

When she was done she looked at them, looked at her father's fingers again to see if they looked the same, then she raised her hand up and showed him with a smile, which got bigger when Grissom nodded in approval and said. "Good Girl."

He started teaching her sign language so she could communicate with her grandmother more, and she was picking it up really well.

Beth nodded before picking up the book again and walking out of the room.

As Sara and Grissom looked at the empty doorway, Sara replied. "Our little girl is getting so smart."

He looks at her, leans toward her cheek and kissed it softly, before whispering. "I think her mother had something to do with that."

He moves back as she was looking at him, then she replied with a smirk. "Her father is no slouch either."

He smiled and replied. "Thank you."

She nods, and after they peck each other on the lips they stood up, then she asked. "I'm surprised Heidi and Ricki are still asleep."

Usually when Beth was up so were the other two.

"I let them sleep in since today is their day."

Sara nodded, and as she was putting up her shoulder bag and jacket in the closet she asked. "So what time are you picking up your mother?"

Grissom responds as he sits down at the end the bed. "I'm not."

She closed the closet, turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"She text me and said she didn't need a ride, she's brining somebody with her."

"Who?"

Grissom shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, she said something about a surprise guest."

They knew it couldn't be the Lewis's because they had showed up a few days ago for the Christmas holiday to not only visit them, but Vincent too, which was another reason they didn't mind Vincent moving out here, especially when the holidays rolled around they could use the excuse to see everybody.

Grissom saw Sara look down, so he shakes his head as he gets up from the bed and said. "Sara..."

Sara cuts him off. "Do you remember the last time we saw a surprise guest that involved your mother?" He stops in front of her as she crosses her arms over her chest, then continued before he could talk. "Are they still in contact with each other?"

"I imagine they still are. They were really close and I don't think because she moved here they stopped." He cups her cheek her and continued. "I don't know for sure that it's her but even if it is, I thought you didn't have a problem with Julia?"

"I don't." She sighed, then continued before Grissom could speak again. "I guess it's the fact that she's your ex, it just makes me feel a little off."

She didn't want to say jealous because she wasn't anymore more. But no matter how much she wants to push away the fact that he's been with other women it still makes her feel a little uncomfortable thinking about it, especially when it comes to the thought of actually seeing them.

He smiled a little and replied. "I know we've already had this conversation, but how do you think I feel seeing Ron here? And you are working with him."

Which he was totally over the fact that Ron and her use to date too, but like her, he feels the same way.

She puts her hand on top of his and looked into his blue eyes. "I see your point." She sighed again. "And like you said we don't know for sure it really is her." He nodded, leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek. When he pulled back, he took his hand off her cheek, then as he was walking to the door she asked. "But the chances of it being Julia is a high one, isn't it?"

He looks back at her and replied. "Yes, it is." Then he shrugged his shoulders before turning and walking out of the door.

Sara took a breath and thought. 'Ok this is no big deal, besides it's only for a few hours.' After she took another breath she changed her clothes before walking down stairs for their family breakfast.

* * *

After their light family breakfast, Grissom kept the girls quiet while Sara went back upstairs to take a nap. Then when she got up from her nap the family, including Hank, went for their walk that they like to do at least three times a week, if the weather wasn't too hot. When they got back they put the twins in their play pen on the covered deck and while Hank and Beth were playing with each other, Sara and Grissom was in the backyard setting up for the party.

As it got closer to the time the guests were showing up, and when Vincent showed up with Lindsey, Hank lost his playing partner and had to find somebody else to give him attention because Beth wanted Vincent's attention the moment he stepped on the back deck.

Vincent moved out of the Grissom household and started living in a loft three weeks after he got there, which made Beth sad, but he had promised he would visit her every once in awhile and so far so good he kept his promise to her.

Awhile later everybody was there except for Grissom's mom, so after Catherine and Grissom finished up a subject they were talking about she asked. "So where is your mom? I figured she would be here before everybody else."

Grissom took a breath and was about to answer her when he saw his mom over Catherine's shoulder, then he looked back at Catherine and replied. "She just showed up." Then he started walking passed her as she turned and looked at Mrs. Grissom, which she was with a woman she didn't know and about her age.

Grissom stopped in front of his mom, then looked a Julia next to her. She was just as beautiful since the last time he had seen her, even if she was older.

She smiled and signed. 'Hi Gilbert.'

Grissom smiled back and signed. 'Hi Julia.'

Then she stepped closer to him and brings him in her arms, which he hugs her back.

As they were pulling back, Sara had stopped next to Grissom, then Julia looked at Sara and signed. 'Hi Sara.'

Sara politely smiled and signed back. 'Hi Julia.'

Then Sara and Grissom looked at Betty and she started to sign. 'I hope it was ok that I invited Julia, she was in town and I wasn't going to miss my granddaughter's birthday, but I also thought it was too rude to just leave her at my apartment. I promise there was no alternative motive here.'

Sara was the first to respond to that. 'Of course mom, it's ok.' Betty smiled, happy there was no problem, besides Sara knows that she loved her like a daughter now. Then Sara gives her a hug and continued. 'Now come and see your granddaughters' Betty nodded, and after giving her son a kiss on the cheek and hug, she looped her arm through Sara's and they walked away.

Julia and Grissom watched them, then they look at each other, and Julia signed. 'I really hope I am not causing any problems here, I just thought it would be nice to see you.'

Grissom smiled. 'There is no problems here, and it's always nice to see you.'

She smiled back, then after a few seconds of 'silence' she signed again. 'Well let's see those daughters of yours. Your mother talks about them so much I feel like I already know them.'

Grissom chuckles, before replying. "Of course, right this way.'

When he turned and started walking, Julia took a breath and started walking behind him, she didn't care how long they've been apart or how old he has gotten that man will always giver her butterflies. She will just have to learn to contain them, knowing nothing will come out of it.

As they were walking toward his girls, he introduced her to the other guests.

Then after she was introduced to the girls it was time for the cake and presents, which it was just about as fun watching them as it was when Beth was turning one.

Once the presents were opened the guests started mingling for a few hours, all having a good time.

* * *

Later that night

Once everybody left the house, Sara and Grissom gave the girls their bath's, had a little family time for a few hours, then tucked the twins in their cribs, and tucked in and read to Beth until she fell asleep.

When they walked into the bedroom to relax before Sara had to leave for work, they walked to the bed, and as he was pulling his side of the cover down he asked. "So it wasn't so bad was it?"

She gets in the bed and replied. "No, I guess not." He smiled as he got in, then she continued after a sigh. "Until she dropped the bomb of her moving here."

Julia had gotten a job offer here at the same deaf college Betty was working at, which was better than what she had in new York.

He sighed. "Sara..."

She cuts him off. "I'm sorry, I know it seems like we keep going around in circles with this. It's just I know she still has feelings for you."

He took her hand and replied. "Like Ron still has feelings for you? What's the difference?" Sara was going to open her mouth, but closed it and looked down, knowing he was right. He removed her hand, lifts her chin back up before cupping her cheek and continuing. "Like you said when Ron came here, you can't help it if your ex feels something that you don't, it's something they have deal with."

She puts her hand on top of his as she replied. "So you really don't have a problem with this?"

"If she can handle seeing us as couple and live in peace with us, then no, I don't. Why degrade her for bettering her future? If she feels this is the right move for her. Plus it gives mom somebody else she's comfortable being around and I would never disapprove on that."

He knew that Betty liked the team, but he got the feeling she wasn't fully comfortable around them.

She sighed and slowly nodded. "You're right." Then she smiled and repeated. "Of course you're right. Like you with Ron, I am just going to have to get use to this." She cups his cheek and ran her thumb up and down and just looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

After a few seconds of silence and just looking at each other, he speaks again. "You know my mom's feeling for you won't change just because Julia's in a closer proximity now."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" She felt unsure about that one too, and really she shouldn't have been surprised that he would know that.

He took her hand off his cheek, kissed the top of it, looked at her and replied. "I saw you watching them after Julia 'told' us, and you had this look that spoke more than words could ever do. All the progress that you've made with mom wasn't a waste, she loves you like a daughter. I know it wasn't like that in the beginning, but things are very different now."

She sniffled and asked. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you are something Julia will never be." As he leans toward her he continued. "The mother to her grandchildren and the wife to her son, both of whom her son loves more than anything." He kisses her softly on the lips, which she responds back.

After a few minutes they pull back, she opened her eyes to look at him and replied. "Thank you, I apologize when I let my irrational side get the better of me."

He chuckled before kissing her forehead, then replied as he looked into her brown eyes. "No problem dear, you are talking to the king of their irrational side getting the better of them."

She smiled, cups his cheek again. "Then I must mean I am your queen."

He speaks as his eyes turned to tenderness. "In more ways than one, honey."

They kissed softly again for a few minutes, before he leans back against the headboard of the bed.

She scoots closer to him, lays her head on his shoulder, then he kissed her head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered. "What do you want to do until you have to go to work?"

She reaches for his hand and slips her fingers through hers. "I don't want to do anything, but lay like this and think how truly blessed I feel about the life I have with you."

"Sounds like a plan, love you."

She squeezed his hand. "Love you too."

After he kissed her head again, they both sighed in content, ready to face whatever curveball life wanted to throw at them next.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: A little time jump and one of their kid's life is about to change. Please review.


	18. Life Changing

AN: Warning: One questionable word. Thank you for the support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Life Changing

June 27, 2011

1 year & 6 months later

It was a cool day for Vegas, which was unusual at this time of year, but felt nice because the reception from a wedding was going on in the backyard at the Grissom household and they weren't burning up.

Grissom takes a sip of his champagne as he stood by the drink table and looked at the guests here, he may not ware the CSI vest anymore, but like Sara told him, once a CSI always a CSI, and observing people was what he does best.

His eyes first reached to the middle of the yard, which was the spot for the dancers, and his eyes landed on the newlyweds, Greg and Amanda.

After dating two years, Greg finally proposed to her six months ago on New Years eve. As much as they wanted to get married right away they restrained and waited till the summer. Everybody was so happy for them, more so for Greg because they've known him longer and it was such a joy to see him happy.

Grissom looked over to the table that had the team and eyed the new blond girl first.

After Ron left the lab to go to his home town of Philadelphia to be close to his sick father, Ecklie called her and asked if she wanted to work here. It was hard for him to ask her because it was his daughter and they've been estranged for years, but they really needed somebody and plus he was trying to close that gap, which she tentatively agreed but said it would take time. Her name was Morgan Brody.

He turned his eyes to Nick and Catherine and they were happily smiling at their now 2-year old son. They were still happily married.

Next to them was Lindsey who just turned 19 in February, and holding her hand was 19-year-old Vincent who will be 20 in three months. They were both going to UNLV, still madly in love and happy to be with each other. She is staying in the dorms while he is living in the loft with two other male roommates to help pay for the rent, and Grissom feels it's only a matter of time before they announce their engagement.

Grissom mentally smirks at that and thinks. 'That's what you thought about Greg.' Well he was right, but it happened longer than he thought.  
He mentally shakes his head and looks on the other side of Vincent, which was his second younger sister Paige. She was now 15 and staying with the Grissom's for another summer. It seemed like since her first stay here it became a tradition because she was here last summer too.

Unfortunately Sadie hasn't gotten that privilege yet since she wasn't even 10, but maybe in the next few years she will get to. Alexis hasn't either and considering she has now graduated from High School they won't be expecting her to. In fact she wasn't even here today, she was traveling with some of her friends before they set off on their new adventure in New York, which was going to college.

Vince and Lauren was sadden that another child of theirs wanted to go somewhere out-of-state, but they would have never pushed her to stay and if she wanted to do this then they would support her.

Grissom shakes his head with a smile after thinking about the Lewis kids. He knows this thought had been mentioned a lot of times but he truly couldn't help it because it was true, time sure did fly by and he was witnessing that first hand.

He looked over at another table that had Vince, Lauren, Sadie, his mother and Julia sitting.

His eyes landed on Vince and Lauren first, they have been married a long time and he can tell by the look in their eyes that they still deeply care and love each other.

He then looked in their arms and smiled because they were each holding his girls.

Heidi and Ricki were now 2 years and six months old, they have a tight bond with one another and they were each developing their own personalities with a touch of each parent.

After Julia announced she was staying in Vegas, she has been nothing but supportive of his marriage to Sara, of course it was weird for her to actually see them as a couple, but she loved her job and being around them wasn't going to deter her from doing it or living here. Plus it had one of her favorite people here. And even though she's noticed Betty had become very loyal to Sara, she still cared about her, which made her extra happy on living here. Sara was getting use to the idea of her being here, but she was still far from having a drink with her at a bar one on one. However, the group meals she was ok with.

Grissom moved his eyes to the first woman to show him love, his mother. He was still very proud of her and was happy that what he told Sara was the truth. Betty didn't waiver one bit on her loyalty toward Sara after Julia moved here. In fact they even upgraded the time they spent with each other and the kids to twice, sometimes three times every other week, as opposed to once or twice a month, which made Sara feel better. For someone who started out being intimidated by Betty Grissom, she sure enjoys their get together now, and even more so now that she gets to watch her bond with her grandchildren.

At the thought of the word grandchild he looks in the arms of his mother, and she was holding her oldest grandchild, Beth.

Grissom swallows as he looked at his precious first girl and recapped on what has been going on with her this past year and a half. She was now 4, eager to learn anything and everything she could get her hands on. Her beautiful blue eyes light up every time she sees something she likes, whether it's something she sees, smells, touches and taste.

Unfortunately she took after him in more ways than one, she had been steadily losing her hearing and the doctors say that she will no longer hear by the end of the year.

When the family found out they rallied behind them, then they started learning sign language from Grissom, Betty, Sara, and when she was around, Paige. Vincent even shook off the rust and started learning it again because he couldn't image not talking to his favorite little girl, outside of his own sisters of course.

Grissom looked down at the grass as his mind has a flashback.

_Flashback_

_January 27, 2011_

_(That night after telling their little girl what was happening with her hearing)_

_Grissom walked into Beth's room and sat down softly on the bed as to not wake her. He does a little sigh while watching her sleep as he thought about his earlier conversation with her. He tried to explain to her what's been going on with her ears after they had gone through another doctor's appointment, and he hoped she understood. But no matter how mature she seemed or how brave she acted she was still just a four-year old going through something that's eventually going to change her whole life around._

_He swallowed as he moved one of his hands to cup her cheek, then he ran his thumb softly up and down and whispered. "I'm so sorry butterfly, I wish this didn't happen to you." __He leaned his head down as Sara walked into the doorway of Beth's room._

_She knew that this day could happen, but what she didn't expect was her being so young when it did. Since Beth wasn't born deaf, like Grissom's mother was, they thought it would be years before the symptoms showed up, if they did. The Doctors told them that it was a rarity that it happened this young and that they were going to try everything they can for her, which they did, but the results remained the same. And now they had to prepare themselves that this will be their new reality and be there for her when it finally happens._

_She watched her husband as she wiped a tear from her eye before walking into the room and quietly clearing her throat._

_Grissom moved his hand up to his eyes and wiped at them after he heard his wife clear her throat, then when he felt her hand on his back he lifted his head up to look at his daughter again._

_A few seconds later Sara kissed her husband's head and whispered. "Come on, let her sleep in peace."_

_He nodded, stood up a little to lean forward, kissed Beth's forehead softly and whispered. "I love you butterfly." Then he pulled back as he removed his hand._

_He stepped away to let Sara get a kiss and whispered her love, then they took each other's hand and walked out of the door, but before they cracked it, Hank came up the stairs from eating and walked into the Beth's room. They noticed that he looked a little sad too, it was like he knew something was wrong with Beth. Then they watched him get closer to the bed and laid down on the floor. _After watching him for a few more seconds, they cracked the door and walked into their room.

_When Sara shuts the door she sees Grissom just standing in the middle of room looking down._

_She took a breath and started speaking, trying to get through to him, knowing that he was blaming himself. "Do you blame/hate your mom? Or your grandma?" He turned around to look at her with a frown as she continued. "Or all your relatives on your mother's side for that matter?"_

_He shook his head and replied. "No of course not."_

_"Then why blame yourself? I mean they are the ones that passed it down to you."_

_"Just because it's in the genes doesn't mean it's a given." He sighed before. "There is just more of a chance that it could happen, you just don't know which generation it could get passed down to."_

_She nodded, walked up to him, took his hand and replied. "Exactly, and we both agreed taking that chance and continuing our bloodline with its warts and all will be worth the risk. Now I have another have a question for you." She took a moment, cleared her throat and speaks with tears in her eyes. "Now that we know it's a reality for Beth, do you regret her? Or Ricki and Heidi for that matter too."_

_Grissom didn't even hesitate, he even spoke with an emotional voice. "Of course not, they're our babies and I love them so much and through anything, I..." He stops, shakes his head, walked over to the bed, sits down, looks down and continued. "I just wish I can give her my hearing so she wouldn't have to deal with this."_

_When he said he didn't regret the children, she mentally sighed in relief because her feelings for their children hadn't changed one bit either._

_She wiped a tear away, walked up to him, sat down next to him on the bed, slipped her hand into his and replied. "Me too Griss, so much." She turned her head to kiss his temple and continued. "And as much as I want to change her outcome I can't, but what we can do is rally around her, prepare her, and continue to give her as much love as we can."_

_He nodded, then leaned his head against hers, closed his eyes and said. "I'm so sorry Sara." __Then he started to shed tears._

_She held her husband as tears started to come into her eyes as she let him cry. She'll let him blame himself tonight, because she knew he needed to get those feelings, but starting tomorrow she's making sure he knows what's important in all of this, their daughter was alive and still with them. __She kissed his head again, held him and soothed him._

_End of flashback_

As he came back to the present he jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw that Sara was looking at him.

She was going to say sorry but the words died on her lips when she noticed the look on his face, so she cups his cheek and asked. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat, shook his head and replied. "It's nothing."

She shakes her head. "The way your face looks, it's not nothing." She pauses before asking. "You're beating yourself up about Beth's ears again, aren't you?"

Before he could open his mouth, he hears Beth's voice. "Daddy, up please?" Then she held up her arms for her father.

Grissom puts his drink back on the table, looked down at his girl, then smiled as he picks her up.

Once she wrapped her arms around his neck, Sara leans over, kissed her daughter's cheek, which she giggled, then said. "I love you honey."

Beth smiled. "Love you too mommy."

Sara pulls back with a smile, looks at her husband, leans toward his ear and whispered. "Just remember that your daughter loves you." She kisses his cheek before walking away.

Grissom looks at the little girl in her arms, smiled at her and said. "I love you butterfly."

She smiled back, leans towards him, kisses his cheek, like her mother did, then pulled back and replied. "I love you too daddy." He smiled and kissed her head just as the husband and wife dance was done.

As another song was starting from the band they hired, she smiled again, points to the middle of the yard and asked. "Dance, Daddy?"

He chuckles with a nod and replied. "Alright, let's go dancing."

"Cool."

Not a word her parents use very often, he couldn't help but think with a smile 'she's be spending too much time with Vincent and/or Greg.'

* * *

After he danced with Beth, Ricki and Heidi, Sara wanted a turn, so when the music started they stared dancing while looking into each other's eyes. Then she looked over to the right, saw Beth, and speaks with a smile. "Look at her." Grissom does and saw she was with Vincent, they were having a conversation in sign language, of course not a lengthy one, but it was enough to make her laugh and smile.

They smiled while watching her face.

Sara looks at her husband again and said. "Considering the things we can't protect her from, I say she is pretty lucky." He looked at her and she continued. "Having her happy and healthy is all we wanted right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well she looks happy to me and besides her hearing, she is as healthy as a four-year old can be. So I think we've done our job pretty damn well. This family loves her and look how much they're already behind her. She will not be alone and we'll try everything we can to make her feel like she isn't. Besides look at your mom."

He literally did as she continued. "She's lived with it her whole life and look at what she's accomplished, plus consider the time area she had to provide for you after your father died. Now these days women have more options, so I think our daughter's going to have a pretty good life, regardless of what she is going through." She cleared her throat and finished as he looked at his wife again. "No way am I saying it will be, or is easy for any of us, but with our love and support she'll feel like she can do anything. Which I know she can, because she has your strong will in her."

He shook his head. "That's were you're wrong, if anybody has it more it's you." He cups her cheek and continued before she could speak. "You've had a tougher life compared to me and the only way you could have survived it was from your strong will, and one of the reasons we are together today was because you never gave up on me. So I think she gets that more from you than me."

He wipes her tear away and removes his hand from her cheek as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Well either way she'll know how to be strong.  
I do think she's going to need you a bit more in these next few months though." Of course she's going to be there too, but she knew Grissom would know more of what Beth would be gong through than she could ever understand.

He nodded with a tear in his eye as she cups his cheek. She then uses her thumb to wipe it away as he speaks with emotion. "Of course she's got me, I'm with her every step of the way." She nodded before moving closer in his arms and getting a hug.

He hugs her back and sighs as he watched Beth laugh with Vincent again.

His wife was right, considering everything that's out in the world that could make her life worse than it could be, their daughter was lucky. She was alive, healthy, breathing and smiling. She still lights up the room when she walks in and makes his heart flutter every time she laughs. He was lucky to have her and there wasn't anything he won't do for her, even finally putting his guilt and blame behind him and being there for her 100%.

* * *

AN:Does anybody want more? Please review.


	19. What's wrong?

AN: It's nice to know that there is still interest, I wasn't very sure. Thank you for the reviews. Now here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19: What's wrong?

September 16, 2011

A little over 2 months later

After Sara walked on the UNLV campus she walked the familiar route to her husband's office, knowing that he just had his last class about 15 minutes ago.

He had to take a cab to work today because he had to take his vehicle to the auto shop to get it worked on, and he didn't want to take her car just incase she wanted to leave the house once she got up from her nap that she usually takes after work, so she was here to pick him up.

When she got to his office door his name was on a name plate on the side of it: Dr. Gilbert Grissom, PhD, she smiled as she knocked on the door once, then as she opened it she started saying. "Hi Gri..."

She stopped when she saw a young, blond-haired, woman hugging her husband. He pulls back from the young woman and looked at Sara, the young woman looked at her professor, then at the woman who was by the door, recognizing her as the woman in the picture on his desk that she's seen a few times. Then she smiled at her professor and said. "Thanks again Dr. Grissom." Grissom gave her a short nod before she turned and walked out of the room as Sara walked fully into it.

When it was just the two of them Sara looked at her husband and he said. "She asked if I could write her a recommendation, and when I told her I would she got a little excited, that's all it was."

Sara nodded. "Of course."

He looked at his wife and said. "Sara..."

She cleared her throat. "It's fine, I understand."

She may have gotten a little shock when she opened the door but she was really fine because she trusted her husband whole heartedly. It was something else that was bothering.

"You sure? Because you got this weird vibe coming off you."

She gave him a smile and replied. "Yes." She paused for a minute before continuing. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded as he walked around his desk and logged off his computer, then spoke as he grabbed his briefcase that he's had since he worked at the lab. "Where are the girls?"

As they were walking out of his office she answered. "A play date with Austin. Catherine said that they will bring them home later so we can have a few hours to ourselves."

He nodded again as he locked his office, then as they started walking again he took her hand in his, but felt her tense a little. He looked over at her for a second, then looked back to where he was going, something was really bothering her and he knew they needed to talk about it.

After they got to a quiet, simple, but elegant restaurant, they sat down and ordered, then as they were waiting for their meal she jumped started the conversation by asking how his day was, knowing he would have asked her first and she wasn't ready to talk at the moment. He smiled a little and said that it was a great teaching day and told her some of the lessons he taught the students. By the time he was halfway done with the conversation their food came, so he continued to talk as they ate.

When he got done talking and with his meal, he sets his fork down on the plate, looked at his wife and asked. "Ok now that I've told you how mine was, how was your day? Were the girls too much?"

She shook her head and replied. "No, after you left all three of them crawled into bed with me and we had a nice nap."

Grissom gives her a little smile and replied. "Lucky them."

It's been a week since they've actually fallen asleep in each other's arms, and his missed it dearly.

Sara gives him a small smile as she replied. "I know it's been a..."

Grissom cuts her off. "It sometimes comes with the territory with us not working at the same time anymore, I know. It's ok." She gives him another small smile before taking a drink of her water, then he smiled as he slid his hand over to hers and continued. "How about we remedy that, at least for one night." She raises an eyebrow and he speaks again before she could ask. "Why don't you call in sick and we take the kids over to the Sander's tonight and let them have a sleep over, so we can have dinner, champagne and the spend the whole night in each other's arms. Then Amanda can drop of the kids in the morning before she goes to work." Grissom felt her tense as he said all of that and asked. "Sara what's going on? If this is about..."

She cuts him off as she slid her hand out from under his. "It's not about earlier and it's nothing."

It looked like she was going to cry as she looked down, ao Grissom gets up from his seat, walks up to her side of the table, bends down, puts his hand on her thigh and whispered. "It's not nothing if you are almost in tears, come on tell me, honey. If I did anything I'm sorry."

She sniffled, looked into his eyes and replied. "It's not you, I promise."

"Then?"

She sighed. "I think I might be pregnant."

He looked shocked for a minute, then snapped out of it and asked. "You think?"

"I hadn't gotten a test yet."

He nodded, took a breath as he stood up, grabbed money from his wallet, and as he set it down he replied. "Well no time like the present."

He holds out his hand, she takes it and he helps her up, then they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

The drive to the store was a silent one and even walking to the correct aisle to get the test, but the silence between them changed the minute they were standing in line and he speaks. "This feels like I am a first time father."

She looks over at him and asked. "What do you mean?"

He looks at her. "Well the last two times we did this you already had a test. It just feels a little different this time around." He watched her nod then looked away from him. At that moment he thought. 'In more ways than one it seems.' He wasn't particularly liking the feeling he was getting from her at the moment. He shook off the thought as they walked next in line and paid for the test. The cashier smiled as she rang it up and congratulated the couple, which they just smiled and thanked her as he took the purchase and the receipt.

As they were driving home it was once again silent, only this time there seemed to be a little more tension between them, which it continued on till she got into the bathroom and came out as they waited a little impatiently on the results.

When it was time, they walked up to the bathroom counter together, then he looked at her and asked. "Ready?"

She cleared her throat and replied. "Yeah."

He nodded, picked up the test, looked at it, brought into her view so she could look at it, then she nodded with tears and walked out of the bathroom.  
He watched her with more confusion, then sets the test down, walked to the bathroom doorway and his heart broke as he was watched sitting at the end of the bed with her face in her hands crying.

He walked up to her, kneeled down, puts his left hand on her knee and asked. "What's wrong Sara? You weren't like this when you found out about Beth and the twins. I don't understand."

She sniffled as she looked at him and replied. "I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"In the light of what's going on with Beth, I was afraid on what you would say or how you would react."

He shook his head with tears in his eyes as he moves closer to her so he was between her legs, then he puts his hand on her stomach and spoke with emotion. "This child will be loved just like Beth, Heidi and Ricki are. Yes what's happening to Beth is life changing, but we promised each other that we would continue to move forward. Which we have been and we made another life, one that I am truly happy about."

She looks into his eyes, and even though they were misty, she could see a sparkle in them, so she started to smile a little. "Really?"

He moved his other hand to her cheek to wipe her tears away and said with emotion again. "Really." Then he smiled. "I know we just made our lives more hectic, but the minute you said you might be pregnant again my heart was already in this and I can't imagine being it any other way." He runs his thumb up and down her cheek and asked "What about you? How do you really feel?"

She puts her hand on top of his that was on her stomach and replied while looking into his eyes. "That I just fell in love with you again." He smiled a little and she continued. "If you took away my sacredness on how you would react you would've seen a very happy woman. I want this baby, I already love it." They chuckled as they sniffled, then he brings her forward and they kiss softly on the lips.

When they pull back she brings him in her arms and he lays his head against her, then he said. "I love you Sara, thank you for another miracle."

She leaned down kissed the top of his head and replied. "You are so welcome and I love you too." Then she held him to her again, both feeling better than they had been the last 30 minutes.

After a few minutes of relishing the feeling of becoming parents again, she speaks. "Griss are you afraid that this little one cou..."

He cuts her off as he pulled back from her arms. "I'll always be afraid of that, even with Heidi and Ricki. They'll never truly be out of the woods of developing Otosclerosis because it's a part of me, and unfortunately a part of them too." He sighed as he moved from the floor to the bed because his knees were starting to hurt, then he cups her cheek again as she turned her head to look at him. "But that doesn't change how I feel every time you've told me I am going to be a father, this time is no exception." He smiled at this next part. "I also love the feeling I get when I see you be a mom to them. When your eyes light up looking at them it makes my heart jump, it makes me happy, and it makes me love you even more."

He wipes her tears away and she spoke with emotion this time. "Do you know one of the reason's it makes me so happy to see them?" He shook his head and she continued. "Because you're their father. I am proud that you're their father, I would've never wanted anybody else to be their father and I don't regret any of them." She saw him smile with a sparkle in his eye before she looked down at her stomach, and as he removes his hand from her cheek, she puts her hand on her stomach again and said with a smile. "Now we have another one to love, I can't wait."

He wraps his arms around her, brings her closer, kissed her head and whispered. "I can't either, honey." He really couldn't and no matter how he looked at it, this was a true blessing and another miracle to love from the woman he loves more than anything.

His thoughts get interrupted when Sara speaks again. "Does your offer still stand?" He at her a little confused at what she was talking about, then she continued with a smile. "About me calling in sick and spending the evening in your arms?"

He smiles. "Of course."

She smiled back. "But I would like to revise it a little."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She continued a little unsure what he would think. "I want the girls with us, if that's ok."

He cups her cheek and said looking into his eyes. "Nothing would make happier than to spend the evening with my three girls." Then he moved his hand from her cheek and puts it on top of her hand again as he continued. "And our little peanut."

Would he have liked the night to be just the two of them? Of course, but he could tell she wanted them with her tonight and he was more than willing to make it happen. Besides it was her birthday, so it was her night and choice.

Sara chuckled as she puts her other hand on top of his, then she replied as she looked at him. "Thank you, I could tell that you were really looking forward to a night by ourselves."

"It's really ok, we can always reschedule another one, maybe sometime before our newest member shows up?"

She moved the top hand to cup cheek as she spoke. "That can be arranged." She moved him closer and kissed him softly on the lips. When they pulled back she continued. "Let me clean up a little while you call Catherine and tell her we are just going to pick them up ourselves, then we'll go, ok?"

He nodded, leans toward her and kisses her softly again, then replied. "Ok." She smiled with a nod, then got up from the bed, and as she walked to the bathroom he said her name, she turned around and he continued. "I am really happy this is happening again, I just thought you should know that."

She gives him that 'Sara' smile that he has been waiting for since they found out, then she replied. "I know and me too Griss." He smiled at her before she turned back to the bathroom and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

He watched the closed-door, then looked down at his wedding ring and smiled. He couldn't believe that another baby is in the cards for them. The timing may not be ideal, considering a lot of their attention needs to be on helping Beth through her change, but it's happening and he can't wait for their little peanut to greet them.

He smiled bigger and chuckled as he thought of calling this one their little peanut, then he got up off the bed to call Catherine, so they could spend the evening together as a family.

* * *

AN: Another little Grissom, are you happy about that? Next chapter: Changes in the lab are happening. Please review.


	20. Changes are in the air part 1

AN: Glad you all liked the idea of another Grissom baby. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: Changes are in the air part 1

January 21, 2012

4 Months & 5 Days later

After shift on that Saturday, Catherine wanted a team meeting at the diner, which included Brass, Grissom, Lindsey and in extension Vincent, and that made Beth happy. Amanda couldn't be there because she had to go into work early.

Once everybody was there and their food was ordered, Greg took a sip of his water, then asked. "So what's going on?"

Catherine took a drink of her water, set it down as she looked at Nick, which he nodded and took her hand. She looked back at the group, cleared her throat and continued. "The new director called me into his office three weeks ago and said they wanted the lab to go into a different direction, supervisor wise."

Everybody, except Nick because he knew, exclaimed. "What?!"

Then Greg asked. "Do we need to threaten to quit like we did for Sara and Grissom when their relationship came out?"

Catherine lifted up her free hand and replied. "No and it's ok."

Sara frowned a little, actually sad that this was happening. "Why is it ok?"

Catherine gave them a little smile and continued. "Because if you've noticed these last few weeks I just haven't been into my job as I've had been before."

They actually have noticed that.

Greg asked. "Maybe you just need a break?"

Catherine shook her head. "No, it's more than that, things are different now." She looks at Nick, then looked on the other side of her and watches her almost 3-year-old son playing with his trucks, she smiled and continued. "I want to be there for my son more, the way that I wasn't there for Lindsey." She looked at Lindsey, who was sitting next to Austin, and Lindsey gives her mother a small smile. Then Catherine looked at the team again, which they had looked down a little sadly, she cleared her throat and continued. "Listen, I'm not leaving right away. I'll be working part-time until Sara goes on maternity leave then I'll be there full time until she gets back, so you have plenty of time working with me, I just won't be the boss anymore."

They nodded, then Brass asked. "You sure this is what you want?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes, like I said things are different now."

They nodded again before looking at each other, then they looked at Catherine, and Sara said. "Alright, you have our support."

Catherine smiled as Nick squeezed her hand in Sara's agreement, then she replied. "Thank you."

After a moment's pause, Morgan asked. "So who is taking over your spot?"

Catherine looks at Morgan, who was sitting next to Greg, and replied. "Your father told me that they have someone from Seattle coming here. If I remember correctly his name is DB. In fact we are having a welcoming picnic next weekend at the park, so I expect you all to be there."

They nodded for a third time, then Greg asked. "So what's going on with the rest of the spots?"

Before she answered, Sara speaks to Nick. "You can have assistant supervisor if you want, once Catherine leaves of course."

Sara figured since Nick was promoted to a level three a few weeks before she was that it was rightfully his spot, even though she worked just as hard as him to get promoted.

Nick shook his head. "Catherine and I talked about it, and I don't mind staying as a level 3, so the job is still yours."

"You sure? One income can be hard to do when you have a young child and being the assistant supervisor will bump your salary a little."

Nick smiled. "Yeah, we'll get by. Besides you got another one coming soon, so don't worry."

Sara smiled bigger as Grissom puts his arm around her shoulders, then she said. "Alright, so I guess it's settled then."

He nodded, then after another quick pause, Grissom grabbed his coffee, lifted it up and said. "To Catherine, one heck of a woman, friend..."

Greg cuts him off. "And Boss."

Catherine smiled as she looked at Greg. "Thank you Greg."

He nodded with a smile, then Grissom continued. "I imagine she is, so to Catherine."

They all lifted their drinks up and said here, here before they took a sip.

As they were setting down the coffee mugs, their food started to come, then they ate once it was in front of them and the parents made sure the kids were ok with their own food.

After they got done with breakfast, Sara and Grissom took their girls to the park after picking up Hank, and since Beth asked Vincent nicely if they can go, him and Lindsey were there too. So while Vincent and Lindsey were playing with the girls, Sara and Grissom were sitting on the bench close to the play ground watching them, while Hank was laying next to the bench.

After few seconds of silence but the sound of the girl's laughter, Sara looked over at Grissom and asked. "How do you feel about Catherine leaving the lab?"

He looked over at her and replied. "I think that if she is leaving then she feels it's the right time. She wouldn't have stepped down so lightly if she didn't feel that way."

Sara nodded with a smile. "I guess you're right, besides loving her family, she loved being the boss." Grissom nodded with a chuckle, even when he worked with her he could see that she was chomping at the bit for being a boss. Then Sara sighed and continued. "I guess I just realized I would miss her more than I thought I would when she would announce leaving the lab."

He raised an eyebrow and asked. "Really?"

Sara chuckled as she pushed his shoulder a little. "Hey now, we've gotten along a lot better these last few years. I say we've come a long ways in the past 12 years, considering how we first started out."

He chuckled again as puts his arm around her shoulders. "You're right, I'm sorry.'

She 'humphed.' then said. "Thank you."

He kissed her head. "You're welcome."

She smiled, then continued. "It's not like we won't see each other again, it will just be different not working with her."

He kissed her head again. "I understand, and you're right we'll still see her."

She nodded, and as it became silent between them they sat there smiling while they watched how Vincent and Lindsey were with the kids.

About an hour later Grissom declared it was time to go home so Sara could rest.

So after gathering the kids and Hank, they walked to the vehicle, and when Hank got in the very back and the kids were buckled in, Vincent tapped Beth on the shoulder and signed. 'Bye Beth.'

She smiled and signed back. 'Bye Vincent, love you.'

'Love you too.'

She giggled and looked down at her kids book she had in her lap. She may have lost her hearing completely now, but her smile was still bright and she was a happy child, they could tell she was scared but her father and the rest of the family was there helping her the best they could.

Vincent smiled as he shuts the back door, then he turns to Grissom, and Grissom speaks. "Thank you for playing with the kids today. I know it's a day where you guys like to have your own time since it's the weekend, but I appreciate it."

Vincent shook his head. "It was no problem, I had a good time."

Grissom smiled, then shook his hand.

As they release hands, Grissom looked at Lindsey and she has smile on her face. "Yeah I did too." Grissom smiled, then Lindsey gives him a hug and said. "Goodbye Uncle Gil."

"Goodbye Lindsey."

After they release the hug, they say goodbye to Sara, then as Grissom helped Sara into the vehicle, Lindsey and Vincent was walking toward his vehicle.

Once he helped her in, he gets in the driver's seat, then as he started it, he looked over at his girlfriend and asked. "So how do you feel about your mom leaving the lab?"

She looked over at Vincent and replied. "If she feels she's ready than I support her. I see how much she wants to be there for Austin."

He reaches for her hand and asked. "And are you ok about her doing this now?"

"Are you asking if I might be jealous that she's doing this for my brother, whereas she probably didn't even consider this an option when I was growing up?" He gives her a short nod, she sighed then continued. "I'll admit it stings me a little, but when I was younger it was different for her. She was younger and she loved her job, plus I also think she felt she wanted to prove she could work in a male dominate workplace. Now she feels like she proved everything that she wanted and she's ready to be a full-time mom, so like I said I support her."

He sees the truth in her eyes and asked. "You know she loved you too."

"I know that and I might not have said it enough while I was growing up, but I loved her too and I love the relationship we are starting to have now. It's better than when I was a child."

Ever since Austin was born, Lindsey and Catherine have gotten better in their mother/daughter relationship, so Catherine was right, they had turned a very good corner that day.

Vincent smiled and replied. "I'm glad, I love seeing you so happy."

She smiled back. "And my changed relationship with her isn't the only reason I'm so happy." She leans toward him and kisses him softly on the lips, they pull back and she continued. "I love you."

He smiled back. "I love you too. Now I believe I owe you a date."

Lindsey chuckled. "Vincent you don't owe me a date."

He frowned a little. "So you don't want to go on a date?"

She cups his cheek. "With you, anytime."

He takes her hand off his cheek, kissed it and replied. "You're on."

She nodded with another smile as she removed her hand from his so he could drive, then she just watched him, very happy with how her life was going now, and couldn't wait to see what happens next.

* * *

January 28, 2012

1 week later

It was about mid-afternoon when everybody started showing up at the park, the Grissom's even brought Hank, which he loved it.

An hour after everybody was here, except for Vincent and Lindsey, the newcomer showed up.

They were broken down to two small circles and talking amongst each other while keeping an eye out on the kids as they were playing close by on the blankets they set out, when Greg said. "I think he's here."

They look in the direction Greg was looking and saw an older man about 6'2, slim, short white hair and wearing black rimmed glasses. He also had a younger man walking with him about the same height, whom they would guess was his son. He looked about Vincent and Lindsey's age, with shaggy light brown hair and an athletic build.

They smiled at them as Catherine held out her hand. "Catherine Willows."

The older man smiled, took Catherine's hand to shake it and said. "DB Russell." As they release hands he puts his other hand on the young man's shoulder and said. "This is my youngest son Charlie."

Catherine smiled at him and said. "Nice to meet you." Charlie nodded, then Catherine looked at DB and asked. "Your wife didn't show?"

She noticed he was wearing a wedding ring, so she assumed he was married, and was glad that she got it right when he answered her question.

"She's still in Seattle packing up the rest of our stuff. Which I am going to have talk to you about our scheduling, I'll have to go up there and finish our business."

Catherine nodded in understanding. "Alright we'll go over that, but in the meantime let's get you acquainted with the team."

DB nodded as the team members walked up to them, then Catherine cleared her throat, looked to her left and said. "This is my husband Nick Stokes, he is a level three." DB and Charlie say hi to him, then Catherine worked down the line introducing the rest of them by name and rank. She even introduced Greg's wife Amanda, and Grissom.

He smiled at them and said it was nice to meet them all and even congratulated Sara on her unborn child, which Sara said thank you with a smile.

As the Russell's were meeting the kids, Vincent and Lindsey showed up.

Catherine smiled as she introduced them to DB and Charlie. "Lindsey and Vincent, meet my boss and his son, DB and Charlie Russell. DB and Charlie this is my Daughter and her boyfriend." DB shook both of their hands and smiled at them, then Catherine and him walked away to let the 'kids' get acquainted.

Charlie looks at Vincent, then at Lindsey and smiled at her, something was stirring in Vincent, but he kept his cool, cleared his throat and asked. "So where do you go to school now that you moved here?"

Charlie looked at Vincent again and replied. "I transferred to UNLV."

Lindsey smiled. "That's where we go."

Charlie smiled at her again and replied. "Maybe we'll see each other around."

Lindsey nodded. "Maybe, and there is even a better chance you'll see us outside of school because we do have group gatherings a lot."

"That sounds like fun."

Lindsey smiled, took Vincent's hand and replied. "It can be, especially when you have the right people to talk to."

Charlie nodded as he ignored the feeling he got when he saw Lindsey take her boyfriend's hand.

The almost tense moment was broken up when Vincent caught Beth running up to them.

He released Lindsey's hand, kneeled down and held out his arms.

Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back with a smile.

When they pulled back he signed. 'How are you today?"

She sighed before signing. 'Ok, what about you?'

He smiled. 'Better now that I get to see you.' He tapped her nose before tickling her and she laughed while trying to get away, then he started chasing her as Lindsey laughed while watching them.

Charlie watched her eyes lit up and recognized that look, it was the same look he saw from his parents, so he might as well cut the ties before he became emotionally attached. But that wasn't going to stop him from talking to her, so after he cleared his throat they started to get to know one another.

* * *

Over by the picnic table, DB grabbed a water bottle from Catherine's outstretched hand and said. "Thank you."

"Sure."

"Not only for the water, but for welcoming us like this. I thought you would be a little more hostile toward me for..."

He trails off and she finished for him. "For taking my job?"

"Well...yeah."

Catherine shook her head. "If it happened a few years ago you probably would have gotten a different reaction from me, but things are different now." He saw her look over his shoulder, so he turned his head and watched her husband holding Austin and smiling, while tickling him.

DB looked at Catherine again and replied. "You mean starting over on motherhood?"

Catherine looked at DB and responded. "You're good I will give you that." He smiled, then she sighed. "I just want to do things differently this time."

DB nodded, looked over at Lindsey, who was talking and laughing with his son, then looked at Catherine and speaks again. "Well granted I've just met her, but I think your oldest looks pretty happy to me."

She sighed again as she ran her hand through her hair. "Our relationship has been rocky to say the least, but these last few years we turned a very good corner."

"That's good to hear."

Catherine nodded with a smile. "It's about time if you ask me."

He chuckled, then after a few seconds of silence the rest of the team gathered round again and started asking questions so they could get to know their new team member.

* * *

AN: I had to cut this chapter into two parts or else it would have been too long. Hope you liked it anyway. Please review.


	21. Changes are in the air part 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: Changes are in the air part 2

A while later Vincent was sitting in the shade with his back against the tree watching Beth color in her coloring book when Lindsey walked up and sat down next to him, then she smiled as she asked. "Remember this spot?"

He nodded with a small smile of his own. "Of course, it's our spot." She nodded as she slipped her fingers through his.

He looked at their hands before looking over at Charlie, who was looking at them as he was taking a drink of his water then whispering something to his father, then Vincent looked at Lindsey again and asked. "So what do you think of the new guy?"

"Who, Charlie?" Vincent nodded, Lindsey shrugged while watching Charlie walk toward the vehicles, then she looked at her boyfriend and replied. "I guess he's alright."

He raised an eyebrow. "You guess?"

Lindsey chuckled and replied. "Yeah I guess, why..." She trials off as she looked at him, then continued. "Wait a minute, you're not jealous, are you?" He looked down at their hands again. Lindsey shook her head, lifts his chin up, then cups his cheek when he looked at her again. "You know you have no reason to be, right? I think we've been together far too long for you to feel that way. Besides you've never felt that way since we've become a couple, why start now?"

He sighed and replied. "Because of the far too long part."

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "What do you mean?" There was a pause, then before he could reply she gasped as she removed her hand from his and took her hand off his cheek. "You want to break up with me don't you? That's what this, is isn't it?"

Vincent immediately shook his head when he saw Lindsey have tears in her eyes, then he cups her cheek this time, wiped her tears away while replying. "Of course not. That is not what this is about."

She sniffled. "Then I don't understand."

He took a breath and continued. "Hear me out for a minute, ok?" She nodded. "I think we can both agree that while we had other small relationships, this is our first serious one, right?" She nodded again. "Ok, good." He cleared his throat and continued. "And a lot times, especially couples our age, no matter how much we want to keep that first serious relationship forever, it breaks apart. Which more often times than not, it's because they want to see who else is out there."

She lets a tear go down and asked. "Is that what you want?"

He wiped it away and replied with emotion in his voice. "No, that's not what I want." Before she opened her mouth, he continued with a smile. "Lindsey, since we've gotten together I knew right away that you're it for me. I don't need to look anywhere else because I found who I am suppose to be with."

"Then..." She trails off.

He cleared his throat. "I am giving you an out, if that's what you want. But know that I plan for us to be the endgame and I'll fight with everything that I got to win you back."

She looks into his eyes and asked. "All of this is because of Charlie?"

"The idea of him." He sighed before continuing. "As I was watching you two I realized that if it's not him, then it could be somebody else that catches your eye around this time of our relationship."

They look into each other's eyes, then she shook her head a second later and spoke with emotion. "There won't be Vincent, there can't be." He opens his mouth to speak, but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him, then she continued. "I knew from the second you kissed me there will never be anybody else for me. I love you with everything that I have, and yes we are young and couples our age have a higher percentage rate of breaking up than going the distance, but I refuse to accept that's our fate, so I decline your out-clause and want to head straight to your endgame."

He smiled the biggest smile Lindsey had ever seen, then asked. "Really?" She nodded with a smile of her own, he cups her cheek again and as he brings her closer he whispered. "I love you." She whispered it back right before they kissed.

Their moment was interrupted a few minutes later when they heard some one clear their throat.

When they pulled back Vincent looked up and Lindsey turned her head up and saw that it was Charlie with a basketball in his hand, and he asked. "You play?"

Vincent smiled a little. "Well baseball is more my game, but yeah I can play."

"Well if you want to join come on." Then he started walking to the basketball courts.

Vincent and Lindsey look at each other, then she smiled and replied. "Come on, I'll go watch you play."

He chuckled. "Well it might not be very pretty, but ok." She chuckled back.

As they were getting up Vincent looked down at Beth, and she was looking at him with a sad face, then she singed. 'You go?'

He kneeled back down in front of Beth and replied. 'Yes.' She nodded as she looked back down at her book, then he lifted her chin up and continued slowly. 'But I promise I'll come and tuck you in and read you a story tonight.' He signed it again so she would understand, then she smiled and nodded. He smiles back, kissed her head, then signed 'thank you.' before standing up, taking Lindsey's hand and walking them to the basketball courts.

* * *

While the older kids were at the basketball courts, the Grissom kids and Austin were at the age appropriate play structure with Sara, Amanda, Morgan and Greg close by talking, Nick and Brass was talking to DB, Catherine had walked up to Grissom, who was watching his kids from the shade, and asked. "Was it easy for you?"

Grissom looked at Catherine and asked. "Deciding not to go back to the lab?" She nodded as he continued. "You know what? I thought it would be one of the hardest decision I would have ever made, but it was one of the easiest."

"Because you had something else you loved doing to fall back on?"

Grissom chuckled. "Catherine, you amaze me sometimes on how well you know me." She smiled and he continued. "And yes you are right." There was a pause, then he looked at her again after looking at his kids. "And you may have us believe that it was an easy decision for you, but I know it took you those three full weeks and multiple times going back and forth to make your decision final."

She smiled a little back. "You are not so bad on the knowing game yourself." He smiled this time as she continued. "Being a CSI has been part of my life for almost 21 years, so I can't deny that apart of me won't miss it, but I know and I feel that I am doing the right thing."

"I also know that."

She chuckled. "Of course you would." He smiled at her before they looked at the team this time, then she sighed and continued. "Also apart of me can't help but be worried about the team though."

Grissom shook his head. "I don't think you have to be and frankly, which I mean no disrespect to DB, but I also don't think they even need him as their boss. Granted I've never worked with Morgan, but I know Nick or Sara could have handled being your replacement perfectly. I didn't mention Greg in that scenario because I'm talking about seniority here."

Catherine nodded in understanding. "You maybe right, but you know how new management is. I think we are just lucky they didn't dismember the whole team and put them on different shifts."

He looked at her again and replied. "Now that would have been a huge mistake on their part."

Before she could respond, they hear Sara's voice. "What's a huge mistake?"

He looks in Sara's direction and she is holding hands with the twins while Beth was walking in front of her, then as he answered, the rest of the group was walking up to them. "For the new management to have split the team up."

As Grissom was picking up Beth, DB talked. "I wouldn't have allowed that." They looked at him and DB continued. "When they called me about the position, I told them I wanted to keep the team intact as much as possible. I always felt that the people who work together the longest have better results than those who've only worked with each other a few months."

They all nodded, but Grissom replied. "I agree." DB smiled at him, then Grissom continued. "And I know I am being a little biased here but you couldn't have inherited a better team."

DB looked at the team he was going to be working with, then he looked at Grissom again and answered. "I don't doubt that, and I guess it's you I should thank for this great team."

Now Grissom was getting a little embarrassed as he replied. "They did the work, I just made sure they did it right."

Sara responded on her husband's behalf. "He is being completely modest, with the exception of Morgan, he taught all of us everything he knows."

Grissom looked down as they all chuckled, then before any more words were said, Beth taps her father on the shoulder.

When Grissom looked at her, she signed. 'Hungry daddy.'

Grissom nodded, then looked at everybody and said. "I guess it's time to eat."

Since all they brought was snacks a good dinner was in order, and DB speaks up. "Why don't I take you guys out? My treat."

Everybody looked at each other and nodded, then Greg said. "I'll never turn down free food."

They chuckled, then DB nods and replied. "Meet in an hour?" After around of ok's, DB continued. "Just one problem, one of you guys are going to have to tell me the address of a good restaurant, I barely found the park."

After they chuckled again Nick told him that he will text him the address, then they started cleaning up their mess before getting the older kids attention and walking to their vehicles, so they could go home and get cleaned up for dinner.

* * *

When dinner was done they all thanked DB and went home, except for Vincent, he went to the Grissom household after he took Lindsey back to the dorm so he could fulfill his promise to Beth. Then once he was done he tucked her in, kissed her goodnight, then Sara and Grissom thanked him before he walked out of the house, which he said it was no problem.

After Grissom shuts the front door they look at each other and he asked with a smile. "Well you have a few hours to spare before work, so what do you want to do?"

She took his hand and walked them to the couch, then after they sat down she cuddled into his side and places her hand over the spot of his heart, he wrapped an around her shoulder and placed his other hand on her pregnant stomach.

After he kissed her head, he asked. "So what do you think so far of the new Supervisor?"

"Well I'll be able to tell you more once I start working with him, but I think it's going to work out, he is seems like a great guy." He nodded in agreement, then he felt her hand slid up to his cheek. He looked at her and she was looking right at him with a small smile and he smiled back. Then right before he was going to ask what was wrong she continued. "However, he is no you." He smiles bigger as he moved his face closer to hers and they kiss softly a few times, then he kissed her forehead as she removed her hand from his cheek and puts it back over his heart. she laid her head on his shoulder a few seconds later.

When it became silent for a few minutes he asked again. "And how do you feel about being passed over for the supervisor position?"

"I'm fine with it."

"Really? Because I was talking to Catherine earlier and I told her that you or Nick could have handled the position perfectly."

She smiled, happy that her husband had that much faith in her. "Yeah I really am." They pull their head backs a little so they could look into each other's eyes as she speaks again. "My time with you and the kids is cut short as it is, and if I had become supervisor our time as a family would have more than likely be cut shorter, so honestly everything is good." She shrugs her shoulders before finishing. "Maybe when the kids get older I'll actively pursue a supervisor spot, but right now I am in the right position."

He slides his hand off her stomach, then cups her cheek and replied. "Ok, just looking out for you."

She slides her hand over his arm, stopping when her hand reached his hand, then she replied with a smile. "I know, I appreciate it, and love you more for it."

He smiled, leaned toward her again and kissed her, which she responded back.

When they pulled back he got comfortable on the couch again, then after she laid her head back on his shoulder, he put his hand back on her stomach, kissed her head, and said. "I love you too." Then he places his forehead against her head and they sighed in content, happy for this moment of peace before their other responsibilities came up.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Something comes up on a special day for their oldest, what is it? Will everything be alright? Find out what happens next. Please review.


	22. It's too early

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: It's too early

April 13, 2012

Over 2 months later

As Grissom was walking out of the bathroom wearing his clothes for the day after he had his morning shower, he saw that Sara was laying down in bed awake. She sighed as she moved to her left side.

He looks at her with sympathy as he walked up to the bed, then said. "I'm sorry, honey." He kneeled down and puts his hand on her pregnant belly.

She sighed again as she puts her hand on top of his. "It's not your fault." She paused for a second before speaking again with a smirk this time. "Well not all your fault." He smiled with a wink. She chuckled while shaking her head, then she continued. "Anyways, I was sleeping fine until you got up, then this little one started being active."

Like with the twins, they wanted to be surprised on what their fourth miracle was.

He ran his hand lovingly on her stomach, then leaned forward and whispered. "Hey peanut, this is your daddy speaking and I am asking you to please go easy on your mother today, you see it's a very special day for your eldest sister, she is turning 5, and your mom needs a little more rest before she sets up the party. So if you can give her a little break today that would be great." He leaned forward a little more and kissed her stomach before finishing his speech. "And don't forget daddy loves you very much."

After one more kiss he pulls back and looks up at his wife, which she had tears in her eyes, then he cups her cheek, ran his thumb up down and whispered while looking into her misty brown eyes. "And don't forget that I love you very much too."

She sniffled before replying. "Me too and thank you."

"You're welcome." He stands up enough to kiss her on the lips softly, then he pulls back, looked down at her and continued. "Call one of the guys to help you out if it gets to be too much, ok?"

Since she started her maternity leave a few weeks ago, he likes to make sure that some one is helping her out when it get's to be too much while he's at work, especially since she was getting further along in her pregnancy.

She nodded. "I will, I promise."

As much as she wanted to shake it off and prove she can do it all herself, she learned awhile ago that at times she really did need help. And they both learned from each other that it was ok to ask for that help when everything becomes overwhelming.

He smiled, and after he leaned down and kissed her one more time, he pulls back and speaks again. "Alright, I better head into work. I'll see you about 4:30, one of my students asked for some help on his assignment."

"Alright, have a good day."

"You too, bye Honey."

"Bye Babe."

They smile at each other, then after one more look, he turned and walked out of the room, cracking the door a little before he left.

She counted the minutes until she heard the front door close, and smiled when she reached past 8, because she knew he went to the girl's rooms to quietly say goodbye before he left the house. She looked down at her stomach, then speaks as she rubs it. "Daddy and I love you very much and we can't wait to see you." A little kick tapped on her hand and she smiled as she talked to her little baby about what they had planned today.

* * *

After Grissom taught his classes and finished helping the student in his office, he was packing up his briefcase when there was a knock on the door. He does a mental sigh, hoping it wasn't another student asking for help. He usually doesn't mind, but today was his Oldest daughter's birthday and he wouldn't want to miss more time with her than he already had, even though that was something he couldn't help.

He mentally shakes his head, looked toward the door and said. "Come in."

The door opened and he smiled when Vincent and Lindsey came in the office holding hands.

They smiled back, and Vincent asked. "Can we talk to you before you leave?"

Grissom nodded his head. "Sure, what can I do for you two?"

Vincent and Lindsey smiled at each other as he released her hand, then she brings her hand up to show Grissom a ring on a certain finger. He looks at her ring finger and saw a single diamond ring on it, then he looked at them a little shocked. "You're engaged?"

Lindsey nodded with one of the biggest smiles Grissom had ever seen. "Yes, he asked me last night."

Then she looped her arm around Vincent's as Grissom looked at him, then he speaks before Grissom could. "We agreed to wait to get married sometime after we graduate, which I know I could have waited till then, but I wanted to make sure she knew I was serious about our future together."

Grissom nodded in understanding, then he slowly smiled and said. "Congratulations." They both said 'thank you' with a smile, then he asked. "Why tell me first though?"

Vincent took a breath and answered. "Because with the exception of our parents we wanted your approval the most, and just incase they aren't behind us then at least you are, so you could help them sway them our way."

Grissom chuckled a little before shaking his head. "You know, I believe they will be behind you just as long as you finish your education. They are crazy about you guys being together."

Vincent took another breath and responded. "And I hope they will continue to be that."

Grissom spoke again as he walked up to them. "Well I still am and honored that you told me first, just don't keep your families waiting too long on telling them."

Vincent nodded as he released Lindsey's arm so she could give their 'Uncle' a hug.

While they were in a hug she whispered. "Thank you, Uncle Gil."

"You're welcome."

After they release each other, Grissom turned to Vincent and held out his hand, which Vincent smiled as he shook his hand. "Yes, Thank you." Grissom nodded with a smile as he released his hand.

As Vincent took Lindsey's hand again, Grissom asked. "So you coming to the house to celebrate Beth's birthday?"

Vincent answered with a smile. "Like we would miss her fifth birthday."

"That's good to hear. I think Beth would miss you too much and she would probably bug us until you walked through the front door."

They chuckled with a nod, then after Vincent and Lindsey said goodbye and Grissom told them congratulations again, they left his office, shutting the door behind them.

Grissom watched the closed door for a second with a smile and thinks. 'Those two have grown up so fast.' He walked back to his desk to grab his briefcase from the top of it, and because of the angle he had one of the pictures, he could see a perfect view of his Oldest and thinks. 'Already five today, I can't believe it. Where has the time gone?' Then he smiled bigger and ends his thought's with. 'Least I can start over one more time.' He sighed in content as he thought of his kids, then grabbed his case, so he could go home and celebrate with the family.

* * *

Once he got home he told Sara the news about Lindsey and Vincent, which she was happy for them. Then he helped her set up the back deck as the kids were playing on their swing set and sandbox.

10 minutes after he got home, Brass, Nick, Austin and Catherine showed up. Then awhile later, Nick was running around playing with the kids, while Catherine, Brass and Grissom were watching them from the deck with smiles on their face, and Sara was in the kitchen getting silverware.

Catherine sighed as they continue to watch them, then said. "I know it's a recurring theme and it's been said many times, but they do grow up fast don't they?"

Grissom replied. "Don't I know it."

Then Brass responded with. "And you sure don't have to tell me."

Grissom and Catherine look at Brass, then Grissom asked. "How is your daughter, Jim?"

Brass has a daughter who will be thirty this year and their relationship is very strained, practically non-existent, which he doesn't know if that will ever change.

Brass sighed and was about to answer when they heard something coming from the kitchen, it was silverware clattering on the floor.

Grissom immediately turned and walked back into the house and saw Sara's hands on the kitchen counter supporting herself while she was bending her head down and breathing a little heavily.

He walked right up to her and asked in a concern tone. "Are you ok, honey?"

Sara took a minute, looked at him and said. "Yeah I'm fine."

He puts his hand on her back and said. "Why don't you sit down, I'll do the rest. You've done enough for today."

As he was guiding her to the chairs at the kitchen table, Sara started to say. "Griss, I'm fi..." She stopped as pain shot through her so bad that she almost fell down right there.

Grissom shook his head and replied. "Forget that, I am taking you to the hospital." She was about to say something else but pain shot through her again.

He picked her up as Brass and Catherine was standing in the doorway to the back door, he looked at them and said. "I'm taking Sara to the hospital, I'm not taking in chances."

They nodded, then Brass said. "I'll take you in my car so I can use the sirens."

Grissom nodded, and as they started walking to the front door, he said. "Catherine..."

She cuts him off. "Don't worry, the girls will be fine."

"Thank you."

She nodded back, but he didn't see it because he was already paying attention to getting Sara through the front door.

When they got to the squad car, Grissom puts Sara in the back and he followed, shutting the door behind him and taking her hand while trying to sooth her as Brass started driving.

Grissom kissed her temple and said. "It's ok Sara, everything is going to be ok."

Sara started breathing heavily again, while shaking her head with tears in her eyes. "Griss it's too early."

Technically she was closer to 7 months than 6 months pregnant, which means a higher chance the baby will make it, but she would have felt a whole lot better if this little one was coming past the due date rather than way before it.

Grissom squeezed her hand. "Yes it's early, but..."

He was cut off when she squeezed his hand real tight as pain came through her again, then said. "Oh no." A second later.

He looked concerned and asked. "What's wrong, honey?"

She sniffled, looked up at him through her tears and said. "My water just broke."

Which made Brass pushed the gas pedal down a little more.

* * *

AN: Uh ooh. What happens next? Please review.


	23. Fighting for survival

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23: Fighting for survival

30 minutes later

All Grissom could do the moment they got to the hospital and the Doctors took her to the OR was sit down in the chair in the waiting area for a few seconds then he would get up and start pacing back and forth for a few minutes before he would repeat the cycle. After doing that about five times Brass speaks. "Gil..."

Grissom looked at Jim, shook his head and replied. "Sorry." Then he sat down again, brought his hands together and thinks back the last 30 minutes.

_Flashback_

_30 minutes ago_

_The minute Sara told him that her water broke he still tried to sooth her, even though he was just as frightened as she was. It seemed like forever for Grissom, but in reality it was only a few minutes, when Brass stopped the vehicle in front of the hospital. And because Brass used his radio to get the operator to call the hospital, the moment Grissom got Sara out of the vehicle the Doctor was already rushing out with a gurney._

_Once they got her on the gurney, he kissed her forehead while telling her to be strong, that he loved her and will be there the moment the Doctor tell him it's ok to be. She said she loved him too. And as long as he lived he will never forget the look she was giving him as they rolled her way. She was very scared and was showing it every inch on her face._

_End of flashback_

Grissom shakes his head from that thought, then cleared his throat as he looked down at his hands, and thinks back to a couple of wonderful moments they had the last few months.

_Flashback_

_5 months pregnant_

_After reading, kissing them good night and tucking the children into their beds, they were lounging around in their bed, wrapped in each other's arms._  
_He kissed her head before leaning toward the night stand to grab his book and glasses, then once he was comfortable Sara leaned her head on his shoulder. __He opens the book and started reading while she had her eyes closed and smiling._

_A few minutes later she opened her eyes, lifted her head up from his shoulder, puts her hands on her stomach and said. "Oh."_

_Grissom stopped reading mid-sentence and asked. "What's wrong?" She removed one hand from her stomach, took his hand and put's it on her stomach, then a few seconds later he felt a tap on the palm of his hand. His eyes get wide as he smiled. "A kick, is that the first one?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, I think our little peanut is telling their daddy that he/she likes his/her daddy's reading voice."_

_He chuckled, then used his free hand to hold up the book and read a few more sentences, and felt another tap on his hand._

_He sets the book down on his chest, looks at her and replied. "I guess you're right."_

_She chuckled, looked at him with a smirk and replied jokingly. "When am I not?"_

_"Good point." They smiled as they felt their child kick a few more times._

_This may have been their fourth child, but the feeling inside of them both felt like this was their first one._

_As he removed his hand he looks into his wife's eyes, and the look was so intense that she asked with emotion. "What is it?"_

_He cleared his throat, took his glasses off with one hand, cups her cheek with the other and replied. "Thank you Sara."_

_He swipes his thumb under her eye to wipe her tear away before she shook her head. "No need to thank me Griss."_

_"I feel that I have to, this is the fourth time for us, and every time you've taken everything in stride with little or no complaint."_

_She puts her hand top of his that was still on his cheek and replied. "And I'll keep doing it for you as long as you want."_

_He chuckled, leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then he speaks while his lips were still against her skin. "I appreciate it, I really do." As he pulled back he continued. "But I think this is it."_

_She paused for a minute before asking. "So we are officially closing the book on four?"_

_He paused, then nodded. "Yeah, unless you..."_

_She puts her finger to his lips to stop him. "I agree 100%"_

_He takes her finger from his lips, kissed her hand and said while looking into her eyes. "You're not just saying that because I said it, are you?"_

_She shook her head. "I love our children very much, but there does come a time when you feel that your family is complete and I think that after this little one shows up it will be."_

_He really looked into her eyes and face for any signs of hesitation but didn't find any, so he nods with a smile and replied. "I agree with that, so this is truly it then?" She nodded as he continued. "How do you feel knowing that?"_

_She smiled as she puts her hand back on her stomach. "We don't take these last steps of this pregnancy for granted, we cherish every kick or tap and every heartbeat checkup our little peanut goes through."_

_He smiled, slips his hand under hers to feel a few more kicks, then he leans toward her and kisses her softly._

_When he pulled back he whispered. "I love you."_

_She leans toward him and kisses him back before whispering. "I love you too."_

_He leans his forehead to the side of her head, then they close their eyes and did what Sara said, cherished every kick until it stopped for the night._

_They were both happy about the decision that they made regarding their future._

* * *

_Six months pregnant_

_Sara got off the phone with one of her ex-colleagues from San Francisco and walked into the kitchen to help Grissom cook._

_Grissom cuts up the vegetables before looking at her and saw that she had a smile on her face, so he asked with a smile of his own. "What's with the smile? Good news?"_

_She nodded and told him about her phone call, that it was her old friend and she just had twin boys. When Sara was done he nodded and said that she must be happy, then goes about continuing with dinner._

_After the vegetarian lasagna was in the oven, Sara looks at him and asked. "Griss?"_

_Grissom turns around after checking the time on the oven. "Yeah?"_

_She sighed as she looked down at her stomach while putting her hands over it. "What do you want?"_

_He walked up to her and asked. "What do you mean?"_

_She looked at him again and replied. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"_

_He does a small sighed. "Sara..."_

_She cuts him off. "Please tell me."_

_Through the first three children she was pregnant with she never asked him what he would have liked because she always felt that they were both lucky just to be pregnant and it didn't really matter one way or another. But now that they had decided that this was the last one, she was curious on how he felt._

_He took her hand, walked them to the kitchen table, sits her down in the chair, kneels down, puts his hands on her stomach and said. "What I want is a baby that's going to be happy and healthy."_

_She shakes her head, puts her hands on top of his and replied. "Come on be honest. If you got to choose, would you want another girl or a boy this time?"_

_As he slips one of his hands out from under hers he replied. "Ok. If I had a choice in the matter I would ask for a boy this time, but..." He pauses as he cups her cheek and continues while he looking into her eyes. "We can't choose and if it's another girl then I will be the luckiest man in the world to have four beautiful daughters, that have the spirit of their beautiful mother, whom I love more than anything, outside of them of course."_

_He wipes a tear out of her eye as she cups his cheek with one of her hands and said. "Obviously." They smile at each other, then they lean forward and peck each other on the lips. When they pulled back she said. "I hope we get a boy too, and that he has the spirit of his wonderful father." He gives her that smile that she loves before he leans toward her and pecks her on the lips again._

_When he pulls back he stands up and helps her up, then they walk to the living room and sit between their three girls and watched a movie with them that he had put on earlier with subtitles for Beth._

_He picked up Beth and sets her in his lap, then kissed her temple and signed so she could see. 'I love you.'_

_She smiled, turned her body so he could see her hands and signed back. 'I love you too daddy.'_

_As he kissed her temple again his other two girls said at the same time. "Love you too daddy."_

_Grissom looked at his other girls, Ricki was next to him and Heidi was on the other side of Sara, then he smiled and replied. "I love you all forever." They giggled before going back to watching the movie._

_Sara and Grissom smile at each other before going back to the movie themselves, thinking how lucky they are and in the end it didn't matter if they got another girl, she will be loved just like the other three._

_End of Flashback_

Grissom came back to the present, not knowing how much time had actually passed, then Brass got his attention a second later after clearing his throat.  
"Gil, the Doctor is coming."

Grissom looked away from Brass, then stood up as he saw the Doctor come up to them, he was in his Mid-30's, had a slim build and was 5'7 with short black hair and brown eyes.

Grissom met him in the middle. "Doctor, how's my wife and baby?"

The Doctor cleared his throat before replying. "We had to do an emergency C-section or else we could have lost both your wife and baby, he was in a lot of distress." It almost looked like Grissom was going to faint, but he kept his balance as he continued to listen to the young doctor speak about the details.  
Brass walked up to them and puts a comforting hand on Grissom's shoulder as the Doctor finished. "Your wife is resting right now and your son is in NICU."  
As Grissom looked down, the Doctor puts his hand on his shoulder and said. "I like his odds Mr. Grissom, I can already tell he's a fighter."

Grissom nodded as he looked back up at the Doctor, then he cleared his throat and said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You can see him and talk to him as much as you want. I'll send a nurse to show you were your wife is first."

Grissom nodded again, then as the Doctor started walking away Grissom had a sudden realization. "Wait! Doctor." He turned around and Grissom asked with emotion in his voice. "I have a son?"

He nodded with a smile this time. "Yes Mr. Grissom, it's a boy. Congratulations." Then he turned and walked away.

Grissom watched him for a few seconds, then he turned around to look at Brass. "Jim I have a son."

Brass saw his eyes tear up, and he said with a nod and small smile. "I know Gil, congratulations."

Before anything else could be said a nurse walked into the waiting room and asked. "Mr. Grissom?"

Grissom turned around and saw a woman with short red hair, about 5'5, medium-sized build, with green eyes and a friendly small smile.

He nodded. "Yeah that's me."

She looked at him and continued. "If you'll follow me please you can see your wife."

Grissom nodded as he looked back at Brass, and Brass said. "I'll call the team and let them know."

"Thank you Jim."

Brass nodded, then watched Grissom walk away before he walked out of the hospital to use his phone to call the team.

* * *

An hour and a half later

After Grissom had sat by Sara's bedside for an hour, which in that time she was still asleep, the nurse came into the room and asked if he wanted to see his son. He was scared a first but he felt that if his son knew that his father was near by he would fight, so after kissing Sara's forehead and squeezing her hand, he got up off the chair and followed the nurse in the direction of his son.

Now for the last 30 minutes he was wearing the scrubs and gloves they told him to put on, sitting in a chair next to the incubator his very tiny son was in, in a room with a few other parents, while they were also waiting for their children to get better.

He cleared his throat to pause then continued to talk to him, telling him over and over how much he is already loved and that he couldn't imagine his life without him and all the things he wanted to show and teach him.

By the time he got done talking he was wiping his tears away and sniffling, then he leaned his head down, closes his eyes, puts his hands together and for the first time in a very long time, he prayed that his son was going to be alright.

When he lifted his head and sniffled again, he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder.

A few seconds later, he puts his hand on top of it and said. "Catherine, I have a son now."

She smiled and replied. "I know and he is going to grow up just like his father."

Even though she felt she had to relieve him because she's never heard his voice so scared before, she also believed what she said.

If there was any child in the world born with the Grissom/Sidle genes, she liked their odds, because they are fighters. Grissom may not classify himself as one at times but she knew he was when he really felt that he truly had to be, and there was no doubt in her mind that Sara was one.

Grissom had so many 'what if' questions, but right now he kept quiet and only thought of good thoughts.

After a few minutes of silence Grissom cleared his throat and said. "I should go see Sara."

"She is still sleeping, but your mom, Jim, Nick and Greg are in her room."

Vincent and Lindsey had made to the house 30 minutes after Grissom and Sara left for the hospital, so they were watching the kids while the rest of them was in the hospital with them.

"Ok, I'll stay a little longer, she would want me to be here."

She squeezed his shoulder and replied. "And I'm right here by your side."

He sniffled for the third time, wiped another tear away and replied. "Thank you Cath."

"No need to thank me, that's what friends are for."

Grissom nodded again and they just stayed right there, willing and talking softly to the little guy, letting him know that the family was rooting on him to fight to get stronger so his parents can take him home and he could meet his sisters.

* * *

AN: Will their little son survive? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	24. Going home

AN: Warning: one questionable word. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 24: Going home

June 8, 2012

8 weeks later

Grissom was standing outside of the NICU room watching the parents with their little ones waiting to see if their child or children were going to make it. He even recognized some of them being there since his son was in there. He swallowed as he looked down and thought back to 8 weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_April 13, 2012_

_8 weeks ago_

_After visiting his son with Catherine by his side for a few hours, he decided that it was time to go see Sara. So after saying his love yous to his son and had the nurse promise to get him if there was a significant change in him whether it was good or bad, they both left the NICU room. And after getting the scrubs and gloves off they walked to Sara's room in silence._

_When they got into the room, Sara was still sound asleep while his mother and the guys were next to her beside watching TV. The guys looked in the direction of the door when it opened and Betty followed suit when she felt another presence come into the room, then Nick turned the TV off and spoke as Grissom and Catherine walked in the room. "She hadn't stirred one bit."_

_Grissom nodded as he walked up to the left side of the bed, which that's the side his mother was sitting at, then after getting a hug from his mother, she moved out-of-the-way so he could sit down._

_After he sat down he immediately took Sara's hand, waiting for her to wake up._

_The small group in the room didn't know what to say to him because one, they've never been in this type of situation before, and two they've never seen him this distraught before._

_Finally when the silence, except the machine hooked up to Sara beeping, became too much, Jim cleared his throat and said. "I think we should give them this time to themselves."_

_After Catherine signed that to Betty, she nodded along with everybody else, then they all said their goodbyes before walking out of the room, except Catherine, she puts her hand on Grissom's shoulder and asked. "I can take the girls and Hank tonight if you want?"_

_Grissom cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, and I'll make sure to call later and say goodnight, they must be a little scared."_

_She squeezed his shoulder. "Nick and I got that part covered, the only thing you have to concentrate right now is that son of yours and Sara, don't worry about anything else."_

_Grissom nodded again. "Thank you Catherine."_

_"No problem, we are all here for you." Grissom nodded for a third time, but kept quiet this time._

_After one more squeeze of his shoulder, Catherine removed her hand, and after one more look at the woman on the bed and the man barely holding it together, she walked out of the room with a heavy heart._

_When the door clicked shut, he finally let a tear go down his cheek, then his emotions started to show after he cleared his throat. He told her how tiny their son is, how much he has to fight and how scared he is._

_After he got everything out, he stilled himself as she started to stir. He shook all of that sadness off so he could be strong for her, then started soothing her into consciousness._

_When her eyes finally opened, he whispered. "Sara."_

_She look around the room before turning her head to look at Grissom, then she cleared her throat and asked. "Griss, what am I doing here?"_

_He swallowed and asked. "You don't remember?"_

_She looked confused for a minute, then as the events of earlier came through her conscious mind she gasped. "My baby! What's wrong with my baby?"_

_As her machines started beeping erratically, Grissom did everything he could do to calm her down, and luckly he did right before the door opened and the nurse came in to give her another sedative to calm her down._

_He kissed Sara's forehead and asked. "Are you calmer now?" Sara nodded._

_Grissom pulled back, looked back at the nurse and said. "She's ok now."_

_The nurse paused, then she nodded and walked out of the room._

_As the door was shutting, Grissom sat back down in the chair, took her hand in his again, then she asked a little calmer but with tears in her eyes. "Griss where is our baby?"_

_He took a breath and replied. "He's in the NICU and fighting like hell to get stronger each minute. He can't wait to see his mother."_

_She sniffled as she asked. "He? it's a boy?"_

_Grissom nodded with tears in his eyes as he cupped her cheek. "Yes it's a beautiful, baby boy." She sniffled again as her tears came down her cheek._

_He tried wiping them away, but he couldn't get them all, so she used her free hand to help wipe them away as she said in a whisper. "I'm sorry Griss."_

_He shakes his head and leans forward. "There is nothing to be sorry about, I think he just couldn't wait to meet his family. Now as his family we are going to be there for him and help him get stronger so he can come home and we can watch him grow into this wonderful boy that we know he can be."_

_She gave him a small smile with a nod, then after he wiped the reaming tears away, she said. "I want to see him."_

_"I know you do. I want to make sure the doctor says it's ok first, then I'll personally take you there myself." She reluctantly nodded as he continued. "Not only do we need our little boy healthy and strong, but his mother needs to be healthy and strong too." She nodded again as she asked for some water._

_He reluctantly released her hand and removed his other hand from her cheek to get up and pour her some._

_After he handed her the cup, he helped her sit up a little so she could drink it without getting it all over herself._

_Once she took a few sips, she said her thanks, then asked. "Where are our girls?"_

_He takes the cup from her and replied. "They are, along with Hank, at Catherine and Nick's tonight."_

_Sara nodded for a third time as she sighed, then before she spoke again the door opened and the same Doctor that treated her and delivered their son came in the room with a small smile. "How's the patient?"_

_Grissom sets the cup down on the table beside the bed and moved out-of-the-way as the Doctor came closer, then she replied. "I want to see my son."_

_"Alright, just let me check you over before getting you a wheelchair, then your husband can take you to see him." She nodded for the fourth time, this time with a small smile_

_15 minutes later he was finally rolling her wheelchair to the NICU room, he was also telling her that even though it will look scary seeing those wires on him they were there to help him fight._

_But no matter how reassuring someone can be it didn't take away the agony of seeing a child that you carried inside of you, hooked up to all those machines. Which that's how she felt as Grissom stopped the wheelchair in front of their son's incubator. As she wiped the tears off her cheek, Grissom sat down in the chair next to her._

_She took a moment before clearing her throat and saying. "Hey little peanut, this is your mommy and we are going to get you stronger and healthier, then before you know it, you'll be in the backyard looking for the next caterpillar and begging us to get you the next big toy that comes out. You'll probably want to go out and explore all that you can before you can really feel satisfied enough to settle down, or love will find you in an unexpected way and you'll want to wait and explore with the one you love, like your parents did."_

_Grissom looked over at Sara as she wiped more tears away, then he reached for her hand, slipped his fingers through hers and said. "And he'll get to do all those things and so much more Sara." They looked at each other, then she nodded before looking at her tiny son again._

_A second later Grissom's eyes went back to him too, and they both thought. 'I hope he will be able to do all those things.'_

_They vowed they will try everything they could for their boy, but there was no doubt that a part of them had to be realistic._

_Sometimes you could do everything right and it still won't be enough._

_End of Flashback_

Grissom came back to the present and looked up when he heard Sara clear her throat.

He turned around, then started to smile as he saw their little boy in her arms, she smiled back and said. "Ready to take our little guy home?"

They spent as much time as they could at the hospital after Sara was discharged, but they also had three other young children to make sure were well looked after and reassured that everything was going to be ok, and not to mention the last few weeks he had to go back to work after taking the first month and a half off for emergency leave. So to say the last 8 weeks have stretched them pretty thin was an understatement. The team and his mother helped in every way that they could, and they were so thankful to have all of them in their life.

Grissom cleared his throat to get the emotion out after thinking what they've all been through, then said. "Yes." He looked through the glass window again and Sara did the same, both wishing that they would get as lucky as they were. Then he does a deep sigh before looking at his wife again. "We better go, Wyatt has some sisters and other various family members waiting to see him." Sara looked away from the window and nodded as he walked up to them.

As they started walking, he puts his hand on the small of her back and guided them out of the hospital.

* * *

Later that night

When they got home earlier that day the whole group was there, including Julia, but excluding the Lewis's. No matter how much they wanted to be there for them, Paige and Sadie was just finishing up school so they couldn't show, which Grissom understood and just told them to come during the summer when they could.

A party was also set up, except that it wasn't only a welcome home party, it was a birthday party too.

Since she now had to share her birthday with her baby brother, Beth had refused to do a birthday party until he came home, because to her it would have felt wrong if they were celebrating it without him. When Beth had 'told' Sara and Grissom that, their hearts just melted. They couldn't have imagined a more selfless daughter.

That whole day was spent celebrating, laughing, smiling, and talking, something that had been scarce these last few weeks, especially the laughing and celebrating part.

Now it was late at night and as Sara rolled over in bed she moved her arm to touch her husband, but when she felt nothing but sheets, she opened her eyes and found out what she already suspected, he wasn't there.

She lifted her head up and whispered. "Griss?"

When she got no response she had a feeling on where he was at, so she takes her covers off, gets out of bed, walks to the hook on the back of the bedroom door, takes her robe off of it, puts it on over her shorts and tank top and ties the sash loosely around her as she walked to the first door on the left, then stood in the doorway and watched her husband looking down in the crib at their son.

Beth had given her room to him and took the one next to it, since the one she had was closer to their parents room, and the twins were back to sharing a room since there was only three bedrooms. They had made a deal with Beth that when she got older, since it was downstairs, that she could take the office room and they would move the office to the garage, they were glad that they got a big enough house to move stuff around like that.

Sara watched him for a few more seconds before walking into the room and stopping next to him when she got there, then as she looked down at their son, she whispered. "You ok?"

Grissom replied softly "Yeah."

He can still remember every hurdle Wyatt went through these last 8 weeks and that's one of the reasons why he couldn't sleep, he had to check up on him and make sure everything was ok.

She looped her arm through his and nodded in understanding to how he felt.

He took a moment before he continued with emotion. "I'm so relieved you two made it, or else I don't know what I would have done."

Sara kissed Grissom cheek before replying. "I know babe."

He turned his eyes away from Wyatt for a second to kiss Sara's temple, then looks at his son again and they both sighed in content, content on watching him sleep while his chest moved up and down without the scary wires attached to him or the nurses checking on him 24/7.

They may have a restless night, but least they felt better having all of their kids under one roof now and couldn't imagine it being any other way.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	25. Another family growing

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25: Another family growing

June 29, 2012

Three weeks later

The gang was once again summoned to the hospital because someone else was having a baby, which they didn't find out this couple was having a baby until four months in, but they were very happy for them, and thankful that their twins didn't come out as dramatic as Wyatt Grissom did.

Greg was walking into the waiting area from the hospital room still in a little daze that it actually happened, he was finally a father, which was something he never dreamed of becoming until Amanda came into his life.

Morgan and Sara, who were the first two people there, saw him walking up to them, so they stood up from the chairs with a smile.

He smiled at the girls as he stopped in front of them, then Sara brings him in a hug and said. "Congratulations Greg."

As they pull back he replied. "Thank you." Then he asked. "Where is Grissom?"

"He'll be by later, it's daddy time with the kids. He had already promised to take them out weeks ago."

Greg nodded in understanding before looking at Morgan. She gave him a smile as she brings him in a hug. "Congratulations Greg."

"Thank you Morgan." They stayed in the hug a few moments longer than necessary.

As they pulled away, Sara cleared her throat and asked. "Can I go see the mother and the twins?"

Greg looked away from Morgan and nodded at Sara. "Yeah, go ahead." Sara smiled, then after Greg told her what room to go to, Sara left them alone.

After a few seconds of silence, Morgan cleared her throat and said. "I am really happy for you." Then she looked down.

Greg took a breath before replying. "Morgan I think we really need to talk now." She looked up at him and nodded.

Ever since Morgan began working at the crime lab there has been a little chemistry between her and Greg, which they both felt it, but since Greg was with Amanda he couldn't do anything about it.

At first he had to admit that a part of him wanted to see where things could have gone with Morgan, but the other part of him loved Amanda very much, so he pushed away what he was feeling toward Morgan and went with his gut on marrying Amanda, and honestly he couldn't have been happier. Especially because of what he just received today from his wife.

But now it was time to clear the air with Morgan.

* * *

When Sara stopped outside Amanda's room, she knocked.

A few seconds later she hears a 'come in', so she opens the door and walks in the room.

Amanda looks up from the twins and sees Sara walking in, she smiled for a second then frowned a little when she noticed Greg wasn't with her. "Where is Greg?"

There really was no point in lying, so she said. "Morgan and I got here around the same time so..."

Amanda cuts her off. "I understand."

Sara puts her hand on Amanda's shoulder and said. "Amanda..."

She cuts her off again. "It's ok." Then she smiled and continued. "Anyways, nothing is going to take away from this happy moment." She stopped for a minute before speaking again. "Sara meet Mandy and Joseph Sanders."

Sara smiled while looking down at the twins, then asked. "Can I?"

Amanda smiled with a nod. "Of course."

Sara reaches for Joseph and tucks him in her arms so he was safe, then she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

After a few minutes of silence, except for Sara talking to Joseph about his father, Amanda speaks. "Sara, do you think that if Greg would have met me after meeting Morgan that we would even be here today?"

Sara looked up at Amanda, took a breath and replied. "Honestly I can't answer that question." Amanda nodded and looked down.

Since Morgan started working with her husband, which at the the time he was only her boyfriend, she felt that someday the other shoe could drop and he would break-up with her, and that's honestly what she thought he was going to do that night he proposed. She was shocked when she got a ring instead of the boot, but was undeniably happy.

However, even after a year of being married to him, she couldn't deny there was this lingering doubt inside of her about his true feelings toward her.

* * *

After Morgan and Greg sat down in the chairs in the waiting room, she asked. "Do you think things could have been different if you had met me before Amanda?"

Greg ran his hand through his hair, looked at her and replied. "Honestly I don't know Morgan." She was about to speak but he continued before she could. "But what I do know is that despite this thing between us, I love my wife. I wouldn't have married her if I had one shred of doubt that we are meant to be together." Morgan nodded a little sadly as Greg puts his hand on top her hand and speaks again. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but it's the truth, and the thought of hurting her just kills me."

She looked at him again and gave him a little smile "I understand Greg, and I would never do anything to cause you guys any pain. I care too much for you to do that." Greg gives her a little smile back. "I know you do." He removes his hand, gets up from the chair, helps her up, then brings her in another hug, and while in the hug he said. "I'm sorry..."

Morgan cuts him off as they pulled out of the hug. "You don't have to say that, sometimes we can't help who we fall in love with."

"No we can't." He took a breath and asked. "Are we ok?"

She smiled. "Yeah, just as long as you still have my back at work."

"Always, now come and meet my little ones."

She nodded, then as they started walking, she replied with a smirk. "Who would have thought Greg Sanders would be grown-up enough to be a dad."

Greg acted like he was laughing, then said. "Ha, Ha, Very funny. I'll let that one slide Brody, because I am in such a great mood."

Morgan just nodded with a smile as she continued to follow him.

Yeah she was a little sad that they were destined to be friends, but she was glad that they were, because he was truly one of the best ones she's ever had.

* * *

When Sara saw Amanda bend her head down she continued. "But I do know that he loves you very much." Amanda looks at Sara again as she continued.  
"I also know that Greg would have never gotten this far with you if he had one doubt in his body that it wasn't right. That's one of the things you'll never have to worry about with him, it's all or nothing. So don't let your insecurities cloud what you two have, especially now that you have two little ones to think about."

Amanda gives her a smile. "Thank you Sara."

"No problem."

As she looked down at Joseph again, Amanda speaks again. "You know, I thought that if I had to be insecure about another woman in Greg's life, I thought it would have been you."

Sara looked at Amanda shocked. "Me?"

Amanda chuckled. "I know about his little crush on you when you first showed up here."

Sara nodded with a chuckle of her own, then replied. "Yes it's true he did have a crush on me, but it was never reciprocated and he got over it pretty fast when he found out I was dating Grissom. Believe me there was never anything beyond friendship or a sibling love between us."

Amanda nodded again before commenting on one more thing. "I don't think I've ever mentioned this, but I think you and Grissom are pretty great together."

Because of different work schedules and the group gatherings were so big, not to mention the last few months the Grissom's were busy trying to keep everything together, this was really the first time Sara and Amanda sat down and had a real chat one on one.

Sara replied with a smile. "Thank you Amanda, I really appreciate it and whole heartedly agree." Amanda nodded with a chuckle and smiled for a third time as the door to the room opened.

Amanda looked toward the door and saw Greg walk in with Morgan behind him.

Before that uncomfortable feeling came through her, Greg speaks. "And here is my beautiful wife."

Amanda smiles at him as he got closer to the bed, he smiled back as he picked up Mandy from his wife's arms, then turned toward Morgan and introduced them. "Morgan meet Mandy, and Sara is holding Joseph."

Morgan said hi to the babies, then she looked over Greg's shoulder and said. "Congratulations Amanda."

Amanda gives Morgan a genuine smile and replied. "Thanks Morgan."

After a moment's pause they stared doing small talk for a bit, until there was a knock on the door.

Amanda said. "Come in."

A few seconds later the door opens, and in comes Nick, Catherine and Brass.

Everybody smiled at one another, then after the congratulations were said, the babies were passed around the group, along with a few jokes and laughs at Greg's expense, but he was in such a good mood that he didn't care.

After awhile Sara got a text from Grissom, saying that he couldn't make it because Wyatt started to get a little fussy and he didn't want him to rile up the newborns, so he promised he'll see them tomorrow and the kids can see them when they got out of the hospital.

Then after another hour or so the group started leaving the room with another round of congratulations.

As the door was shutting, Greg was putting the twins in their bassinet by Amanda's bed, then he sat down in the chair next to it, took Amanda's hand and said while looking into her hazel eyes. "Amanda I love you and..."

Amanda cuts him off. "I know you do Greg and I'm sorry if I've been this crazy insecure wife this first year of our marriage." She started to sniffle as she continued. "I've just been so scared to lose you. I love you so much Greg and the thought of you le..." He cuts her off when he moved quickly and kissed her softly on the lips.

When he pulled back, he cups her cheek, looked into her eyes again and replied. "You'll never have to worry about me leaving. I never will, especially now.  
I told you on our wedding day that I will never lie to you and I won't start now, so please hear me out, ok?"

Amanda nodded and he continued after clearing his throat. "Morgan and I talked earlier about if things could have happened differently, and I honestly don't know what would have happened if I had met you two years later and her two years earlier, but I do know that you are the first person I think about when I wake up and the last person I think about before I go to bed, and that the day that I married you was the third best day of my life. Only this day and meeting you the first time, despite the tragedy that our team was going through, beats it. So I'll do anything you want me to do, I'll even switch shifts for you."

Amanda immediately shook her head. "Don't." She cups his cheek as she continued. "I trust you, and I know you won't find anybody that you trust more than your team on graveyard. I will never ask you to do that ." He smiled, she smiled back as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek, then after a few seconds of silence she said. "I do love you Greg."

He places his hand on top of hers and replied. "I know you do, I love you too Amanda." Then he leans toward her and they kiss softly on the lips, before pulling back and putting their foreheads together and closing their eyes, feeling really blessed to have been married for a year and for the two new additions in their lives.

* * *

Later that Night

After Sara came home from visiting the hospital, the Grissom's had a family night, which consisted of eating together, playing board games and watching a few family friendly movies.

As it got later in the evening Grissom announced it was time for the kids to get their pajamas on, brush their teeth and to meet him into the master bedroom so he could read them their bedtime story. So while Sara took the kids upstairs, Grissom turned off every light, locked every window and door, then made sure the alarm was set before going upstairs to join the family with Hank slowly moving behind him.

When he made it into the master bedroom he smiled as he saw Sara holding Wyatt in her arms and the three girls sitting up next to her with their backs against the head-board. He walked to the bed and sat down at the end of it as Heidi was handing out the book holder, Ricki was holding out the book and Beth was holding out his glasses to him.

He sets up, puts the glasses on, then cleared his throat and stated reading and signing to them.

When he was done he closed the book before signing and saying. "Bed time girls." They sighed but nodded.

After the three girls kissed their mother and brother goodnight and said I love you to both of them, they crawled on the bed toward their father.

When they got there, which Heidi was first, she said. "Love you daddy."

Grissom smiled as he wrapped her up in his arms, kissed her head and replied. "Love you too sweetheart." Then he picks her up and sets her feet on the carpeted floor before turning toward another child, which was Ricki.

"Love you daddy."

He replied as he wrapped her up and kissed her head. "Love you too Lady bug." Then he did the same thing he did to Heidi before turning his attention to his oldest.

'Love you daddy.'

He smiled as he signed back. 'And I love you too, butterfly.' She smiled as her father kissed her on the head and sets her down on the floor just like her sisters, then after he signed and said. "Have a goodnight " The three of them started walking toward the doorway.

Just as they got to the doorway he speaks as he turned around. "Heidi and Ricki?" They stopped and turned toward their father's voice as he continued. "I expect you two to go to sleep without the whispering and laughing tonight, ok?"

They smiled and spoke at the same time. "Yes Daddy." Then they turned and walked out of the room giggling.

He shakes his head as he turned his body to look at his wife, which she was smiling, he smiled back and replied. "I know, good luck with that one huh?"

Sara chuckled. "More than likely." Then she cleared her throat as she stood up from the bed with Wyatt in her arms. "Alright daddy, one more child to say goodnight to."

He gets up off the bed and meets Sara in the middle of the room, then he leans down and kisses his son on the forehead before saying. "I love you buddy, sleep tight tonight." He pulls back and looked down as his son's blue eyes met his for a few seconds, then Sara started walking out of the room with Hank following her.

Now that there was a new baby in the house, Hank became protective of this one too. Beth still seemed like his favorite but until this one grew a little bigger Hank was in his room sleeping next to the crib.

Grissom watched until they had turned into the first bedroom, then he put up the book holder, the book and sets his glasses on the nightstand table before grabbing his sleeping clothes and going to the bathroom to finish his nightly routine.

By the time he walked back into the bedroom, Sara was already under the covers with her elbow on the mattress looking in his direction with a smile on her face, he smiled back as he shuts off the light to the bathroom and walked to the bed.

Once he finally made it, he laid down with a sigh.

She used her free hand to run her fingers through his hair that was turning ever so slightly white these days, then asked. "So did you have a good day with the kids?"

He smiled and replied. "I did. I went over to mom's for a little bit and she had a blast with them, as always." She smiled back, then he turned his head after taking her hand in his and slipping his fingers through hers. "So how were the new twins?"

She smiled a little bigger. "They are cute. I can tell Joseph is going to look a lot like Greg as he grows, and don't be surprised if little Mandy will be a heartbreaker."

He chuckled as he asked "Yeah?" Sara nodded, then he continued after he cleared his throat. "And how are Greg and Amanda doing?"

He will admit he felt some tension between them a few times, but they've been too busy to even talk about till tonight.

Sara lets out a small sigh before replying. "I think they are going to be alright, or at least that's the kind of vibe I got before leaving the hospital."

He nodded. "That's good, I really like them together."

She nodded again as she yawned this time, indicating the conversation was over, then she leaned down, kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back and turning her lamp off as he turned his lamp off.

Once he was laying down comfortably, Sara scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest while wrapping her arm around his waist.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Love you honey, sleep tight."

Stifling the next yawn, she replied. "Love you too babe, good night."

After one more kiss one the head, they slowly closed their eyes, but a few seconds later they could hear giggling coming from the twins room from the baby monitor they still keep in there, at least until they turned four in December.

They knew that one of them should be strict and go in there and tell them to go to sleep, but hearing them giggle and laugh only made them smile, because they could each hear their own laugh in their little giggles.

Luckily they didn't stay up to late, but Sara promised that she would talk to them. However, all Grissom could do was mentally smirk and think. 'Good luck with that one.' Before they too fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: It's a milestone day for the oldest Grissom child, she's going to school. Please review.


	26. Beth's first day of school

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the support. Hope you all had a good weekend. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 26: Beth's first day of school

September 4, 2012

A little over 2 months later

Today started out very hectic for Grissom so he was already working on a short fuse.

The twins weren't being very cooperative on getting up and getting ready for the day, and it seemed like every time Grissom tried to put down Wyatt, all he wanted to do was cry. Which of all the days the kids had to pick to be this difficult, it had to be this one. It was a milestone day for the oldest, her first day of school.

Sara and Grissom thought long and hard on what school to enroll Beth in, but ultimately they choose a school for the deaf, and agreed that when Beth was a little older she can try a public school if she wanted, but for now they thought it would be best for her to go this route.

Eventually Grissom had gotten the twins downstairs and they were sitting at the dinning room table waiting for breakfast, which Grissom was making oatmeal while carrying Wyatt around. After a few minutes, Grissom told them nicely to please stop screaming, which they did, but a few seconds later they started messing around and one of them knocked over their glass of milk, making it spill mostly on the floor.

He sighed before moving away from the stove as the girls looked down and apologized. He grabs the wash cloth from the sink and said a little sternly. "Go to the living room, sit on the couch and don't move until I tell you to, ok?" They nodded sadly then did what their father said.

After putting Wyatt down in his baby bouncer so he could clean up better, he started crying again. Grissom took a deep breath before wiping the floor the best he could at the moment.

As he stood up, the front door opened, then he walked back to the stove to check the oatmeal.

When he was walking back to the kitchen table he hears Sara's voice as she was picking up the still crying Wyatt, which he started calming down the moment he was in his mother's arms. "What's going on with the girls, they looked mighty sad?" She saw the mess on the table and suddenly got the picture. She puts her hand on his arm and said. "I'll clean the mess while you finish breakfast." He nodded as he hands her the wash cloth before going back to stove, while she goes to the kitchen table to clean it.

She asked him a question as she was finishing. "Where's Beth?"

"Still upstairs, I'll go check on her in a minute." She nodded and he continued. "How was shift?"

She sighed as she walked to the kitchen sink to put the wash cloth in it and replied. "A double today, I have to go back. I asked DB for an hour off so I wouldn't miss our first child going to school."

He smiled a little as he started filling the bowls up with oatmeal. "I guess daycare for the others today."

"Yeah."

As Sara grabbed one of the bowls Grissom had just filled up, she looked towards the living room and said loudly. "Girl's, breakfast!"

Instead of running, like they usually did, they walked to the table and sat down quietly, then once Sara had set the other bowl in front of Ricki they quietly ate.

After Grissom filled the rest of the bowls, he grabbed the empty glass that Sara handed him and poured a half a glass of milk, then walked to the table and places it down in front of Heidi, and they didn't even look up when they said thank you.

Grissom watches them for a minute then softly sighed before saying. "Girls I'm sorry I was strict, but I did tell you to behave multiple times this morning, didn't I?"

They nodded and apologized again, then Ricki said something that went straight to his heart. "Do you hate us daddy?"

Grissom immediately walked to her chair, cups her little cheek, looks down into those beautiful brown eyes and said with emotion. "Never in my life will I hate you girls. I love you and that won't ever change, no matter how bad the day starts." They both smiled, then he leans down and kisses her forehead before walking to his other daughter and repeating the action. When he pulled back he cleared his throat and said. "Now please eat while I go talk to your sister." They nodded and started eating, but this time they looked happier doing it.

Sara and Grissom share a smile before he walked out of the kitchen, then he headed for the stairs in the living room.

* * *

When he got to Beth's room the door was open, Hank was sitting down next to her bed and Beth was sitting on the end of the bed ready to go, but her head was down.

He walked up to her, then as he kneeled down, Beth lifted her head up and he noticed she had been crying.

He looks at her sadly, then signed. 'What's wrong butterfly?'

She sighed before signing. 'Scared, what if no one likes me?'

Grissom had a sudden dose of déjà vu when he first started school and his father had a talk with him.

He smiled as he continued to sign slowly. 'What's not to like? You're funny, smart, beautiful and the best five-year old little girl anybody could have.'  
Beth smiled like her mother and even rolled her eyes at the beautiful comment, something Sara had been known to do when he does his sweet talk with her. Grissom chuckled a little before continuing. 'I know first days can be really scary, especially when you're trying something new. But more often times than not it's just the nerves messing with you. I think you're going to have a great day, and don't let anybody tell you you're different, because in my eyes you're perfect.'

Beth wiped her eyes and signed. 'Thank you daddy, I love you.'

'You're welcome and I love you too.' They hugged, then when they pulled back he signed again. 'Now you ready to eat?'

'A little, ok?'

Her stomach was still in knots and she doesn't think she could eat a lot.

'Ok.'

She smiled as she got off her bed and walked to her desk chair, where she grabbed her backpack and jacket, then after giving some love to Hank, she followed her dad out of her room, still feeling a little nervous, but better than when she got up and got ready.

Once they made it downstairs, she puts her bag and jacket on the arm of the couch and ran to the kitchen table to start eating.

When Grissom got into the kitchen he noticed Sara was sitting down at the table, while Wyatt was in his baby bouncer and wasn't making a peep or at least a distress peep. He looked at his wife and she had a smirk on her face, he rolled his eyes with a smile as he sat down, then he looked around the table and they were all eating quietly.

He took a contented sigh before picking up his spoon and started eating, happy that it was calm now.

* * *

Once breakfast was done and the dishes were in the sink, to be washed later, they made sure they had everything for the kids, then they walked out of the house, and as Grissom was locking the front door, Sara was putting the kids in the new silver mini van.

If someone had told Sara a long time ago that she would end up driving a mini van she would've probably laughed in their face, but ever since Wyatt was born, and when they had to take the kids with them, that was the practical choice in vehicle. Now she smiles when she drives it because she couldn't imagine herself not doing it anymore.

When Grissom got into his vehicle, he pulled out of the driveway first, then Sara followed him to their first destination, the daycare.

Then after dropping off the twins and Wyatt and saying goodbye to them, they went to Beth's school.

After they pulled into the parking lot of her school, they got out of their vehicles and started walking to the entrance, where they met her teacher and principle, then once they did their pleasantries, Grissom kneeled down in front of Beth and signed. 'You want us to go with you to your classroom?'

Beth took a minute, then she shook her head and signed back. 'No it's ok daddy, I can do this.' He could tell she was still a little nervous, but he knew she wanted to do this on her own, so it was time to let her go. Well at least for school purposes, she was still his little girl after all.

He smiled. 'Ok, have a good day.'

Beth nodded as Sara kneeled down in front of her daughter. 'I love you sweetheart. I'll be right here the moment school is out.'

She nodded again, then after their kisses and love yous, Beth took a big sigh and started following the adults into the school as Grissom and Sara stood up and watched their little girl walk away.

When she was out of sight, Sara puts her hand on her husband's arm and said. "Alright, time to go to work." She started to turn and walk, but when she noticed he hadn't moved his feet, she smiled while taking his hand in hers. "Babe, she will be fine. I think you're more nervous then she was." He sighed, then nodded as they started walking back to the parking lot.

A few minutes later they were at the mini van, and he was looking at the entrance of the school again, she chuckled a little and said. "Babe, she'll be back home later, it's not forever."

He looked away from the entrance to look at his wife, then nodded and said. "I know, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, cups his cheek and replied. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. She's our little girl and it's hard to let her take that first step into the world. Believe me, I'm feeling it as much as you are. I'm just hiding it in a little better." He smiled as she continued. "But we can't keep her in a protective bubble forever, she needs to do this. Besides she is too much like us, she loves learning and nothing is going to stop her from doing that."

He nodded. "You're right, and I was the same way. The moment I stepped on the school grounds I was ready, even though I was still a little nervous." Sara smiled as she thought of him at that age again, then he continued. "And you?"

She loses her smile a little and replied. "By the time I was her age I was ready to go to school, in fact I wouldn't have minded if school was an all day thing, just so I didn't have to..." She stops that line of thinking.

Grissom looks at her with concern and asked. "Sara?"

She shook her head and cleared her throat. "I'm fine. This is a good day for our daughter and I am not going to taint it with my childhood memories."

He takes her hand off his cheek, kissed it and asked. "You sure you don't need to talk about it?"

Even after 13 years of knowing this beautiful woman, having her talk about her childhood was very difficult, which he understood, but he could tell there were times when he felt like she wanted to let everything out.

She nodded again. "Yes, besides now is definitely not the time, you have to go to work and I have to go back to work."

Just as she said that her phone goes off, so she removes her hand from his, took her phone out of her phone clip, checked her text message, then looked at him as she clipped her phone back in place, and said. "I love you."

He cups her cheek this time. "I love you too and when you want to talk..."

She pecks him on the lips to cut him off, then pulls back and replied. "I know, you'll always be there to listen." After one more kiss she pulled back, and as she was getting in the mini van, she said. "I'll see you later at home."

He nodded with a smile and stepped back so she could shut the door, then he watched her pull out of the parking spot a few seconds later. He watched the vehicle for a few more seconds then he glanced at the school before walking to his vehicle, wondering if the rest of his day would be as hectic as it was this morning and hoping his daughter will have a good day.

* * *

Later that night

After every member of the Grissom family was home, they had dinner, and a little family time until it was time for the kids to get ready for bed, then after Grissom read to them and tucked them in, he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with a deep sigh of relief that today was finally over.

She gave him a little smile, knowing what that sigh was about, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "So I take it your day didn't get much better?"

"Nope, it felt like it was pick on Gilbert Grissom day."

Even the students in his classes seemed restless.

She scoots closer to him, tells him to sit up and turn around, and once he did, she places her hands on his shoulders and gave him a massage as he sighed in relief again.

A little while later she removed her hands from his shoulder and said. "There you go babe." She kissed his cheek before laying her back against the arm of the couch.

He scoots backwards a few seconds later so he was between her legs and his back was against her left shoulder. She wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind and places her hands on his chest, then she kissed his temple as he slips his fingers from his left hand into her right and said. "Thank you. I would feel better if you fell asleep in my arms tonight."

She gave him a sad smile, even though he couldn't see it, and said. "Sorry babe."

"It's ok I understand, just plan for your birthday off, so we can have the night to ourselves."

"If I'm not swamped or they don't need me, that sounds like a plan."

He smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

"No problem."

After a few minutes of silence, Sara asked. "So did Beth tell you how her first day was?"

He smiled bigger. "She loved it. She was smiling the whole time she was signing and her hands were moving so fast that I had to tell her to slow down so I could understand, which she just laughed and started over."

She chuckled because she could imagine that scene, plus her daughter had done the same thing with her earlier, then she kissed his temple again before speaking. "It's nice that she had a good time, she will only enjoy school more."

He nodded in agreement, then he played with her fingers as he asked. "Sara are you sure you're ok from this morning's talk?"

She cleared her throat and replied. "I'm fine."

"Sara..."

She cuts him off. "Griss, I said I'm fine. Yes my childhood wasn't very good, but it's in the past. Now it's about making sure our kids enjoy their childhoods, which I think we've done a pretty good job so far and we aren't done yet."

He kissed her hand and replied. "And I agree." He moved from his position after Sara moved her arms, then after Sara was sitting with her back against the cushion and her feet on the floor, he cups her cheek, turns her head so they were looking at each other and continued. "I'll never bring the conversation up again unless you want to talk about it, I just want you to be alright."

She places her hand over his, smiled and replied. "I'm and a lot of it is because I have you and the kids, and thank you for caring so much."

He leans toward her and kisses her softly before replying. "Always." As he pulled back they could hear Wyatt getting fussy through the baby monitor, so he continued. "I'll settle Wyatt down, then we can watch a movie before you have to go to work." She nodded with a smile.

After one more kiss he said. "I love you." Before getting up and walking to the stairs.

As he started walking up them, Sara said. "Griss." He turned around and she continued. "I love you too." He smiled with a wink before continuing up the stairs.

She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore, then she looked down at her hands and sighed, not once did she resent Grissom's childhood or even her own kids, but sometimes she wished that she could have had a childhood more like theirs.

She shook her head, not wanting to open that door, then got up from the couch to set up the DVD player so she could spend some time with her husband before she goes to work.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter: A little time jump and the parents are going to visit the Lewis's for the weekend without the kids for a very special event, what's happening? Please review.


	27. Going away

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thank you for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 27: Going away

June 5, 2014

1 year, 9 months & 1 day later

After Grissom put the last bag in the back of the silver mini van, he closed the hatch, walked back into the house, looked at Sara in the living room and asked. "Ready?" She nodded as she was helping their 2-year old son Wyatt, who looked exactly like Grissom when he was that age, put on his jacket. Then he looked at their 5-year-old twins and asked them nicely to get their jackets on, before going up the stairs to get 7-year-old Beth.

When he got to her room the door was closed, so he pressed a button they had set up for her so she would know somebody was outside of her door.

A few seconds later the door opened and Grissom signs with a smile. 'You ready butterfly?'

She nodded with a sigh and signed back. 'Why can't we go with you?'

Sara and Grissom was going to Minneapolis for the weekend because 18-year-old Paige is graduating tomorrow, and they decided to make it into a two person trip, so the kids and Hank were gong to stay with Mrs. Grissom for one night, then they were going over to the Stokes house for the rest of it.

He kneeled down and replied. 'Butterfly, we love you kids so much but there comes a time when the parents need a break, and with us being so busy it's been awhile since it was just us.'

Beth nodded. 'I get it.'

As she turned around to get her jacket, Grissom's heart broke at the sad look she was giving him, so he took her hand and waited till she was looking at him again before he continued. 'I'll tell you what, if you help your Grandma out with your brother and sisters and you guys are good, we'll have a family trip to some place special.'

Her eyes light up as she asked. 'Where?'

He smiled. 'That's my secret, so do we have a deal?'

She nodded with a smile. 'Deal.' Then she turned and ran to her bed to get her jacket, and before she runs out of her room, she kissed her father on the cheek. She slowed down when she got to the stairs, remembering the rules not to run down them.

Grissom smiled as he stands up, then after shutting the bedroom door, he walked down the stairs.

When he stepped into the living room he checked the house to make sure everything was locked and turned off, then he set the alarm before walking out of the opened front door. After he locked the door, he walked on the walkway to the driveway, where Sara was waiting for him by the vehicle with a smile and Hank on his leash.

When he got closer to the vehicle she asked. "What was Beth so happy about?"

As Grissom picked up Hank, since it was getting harder for him to jump now, he replied. "I just made a deal with her." He sets Hank in the back and pets him a few times.

He steps back, and as he closes the hatch again, Sara asked. "What kind of deal?"

He took her hand, and as he walked her to the passenger side, he replied. "That our next trip will be a family one, providing she helped out with her siblings and they were good."

She nodded, liking that idea, then speaks with a smirk as he helps in the vehicle. "Well with Beth in charge you know it will happen." Grissom chuckled with a nod as he shuts the door for her.

Watching Beth grow up, Grissom could see that if he put her in charge when he needs her to be, he wouldn't be disappointed with the end result. He wasn't sure if she got that more from his mother or his wife.

He still had a smile on his face as he got into the vehicle.

Once he made sure the kids were buckled, he fixed the rearview mirror, then pulled out of the driveway, so they could start their weekend.

* * *

After dropping off Hank and the kids and kissing them goodbye, they went to the airport and got a three-day pass for their mini van. Then after they parked, they grabbed their luggage, before walking toward and into the airport. Once they got their tickets and dealt with their extra luggage, which was another suitcase each, they walked to the gate hand in hand, and after a 30 minute wait, it was time to board.

When they were in their seats and buckled, he slips his hand into hers and said. "I can't believe Paige is 18 and graduating."

Sara looked at him with a smile. "I know, and just think before we know it our..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Please don't continue."

She chuckled, knowing he was very sensitive about their kids growing up too fast, then said. "Sorry." He nodded with a smile as she continued. "Anyways, do you remember the last time we were at the Lewis's?"

He chuckled with another nod. "Do I ever? Paige was only 5 and she practically followed me around the whole time."

She smiled as she replied. "She had you wrapped around her little finger."

He chuckled again. "She did, didn't she?"

"She still does." He looked over at her as she continued. "She looks up to you, and I think that's one of the reason's she choose to go to UCLA."

Once again anther Lewis kid is leaving the nest and going somewhere away from home, which Vince and Lauren had a feeling after the first summer stay with the Grissom's that there was a chance that it could happen, especially when she told them that she wanted part of her schedule to have classes that dealt with biology, knowing UCLA was a top school for that.

Grissom smiled as he speaks again. "I'm just glad that they don't hate me. I feel like I took their kid away."

"You didn't Griss, you just gave her inspiration and in a way helped with a new passion she enjoys, and what parent couldn't be happy for their child when they find something they would like to do in life?"

"True, I just would understand if one of our..." He stops himself, shook his head and continued. "Sorry, I know I said I didn't want to think that far ahead with our children." He cleared his throat before talking again. "Anyways, I just would understand."

She squeezed his hand as laid her head on his shoulder. "I know, me too."

After he kissed her head and a few minutes of silence, she speaks again. "Even though I am glad we are taking this break from everything, I'll miss the children."

"I will too, so much. But taking a break every once in while isn't a bad thing."

She smiled with a nod, then as he kissed her head again she closed her eyes, which a few seconds later she fell asleep.

He smiled as he watched her, overall happy they were doing this, even though every mile the plane flew away from Vegas it made his heart ache just a little more, knowing there was a huge distance between him and his kids.

* * *

Hours later

When the plane finally landed in Minneapolis, and after they got out of their seats and grabbed their carry-on bags, they walked off the plane. When they stepped into the waiting area they smiled at the Lewis family, which was a smaller group now, but they still looked happy to see them.

Once they got closer, 13-year-old Sadie ran up to them and gave them a hug while saying. "Hi Aunt Sara and Uncle Gilbert."

After they released the hug and said hi back, they continued walking toward Vince and Lauren, and as they were greeting them Vince smiled and said. "This is a little weird."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We are used to being the ones walking off the plane and you greeting us, this is a little different."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "I guess you're right."

As they started walking, Lauren asked. "How are the kids?"

They smiled again as they talked about their kids all the way to the baggage claim, then after they got their bags, Grissom asked. "Speaking of the kids, is Paige still in the dark about us being here?"

As far as Paige knew Vincent and Lindsey were the only two that were going to show up for her graduation from her 'family' in the Vegas area. They had to go to a friend's wedding today so they were going to take a later flight or else they would have shared a plane with the Grissom's.

Lauren answered. "Yes, we told Vincent to keep quiet."

And since Paige is staying with her friends tonight, she still won't know until tomorrow afternoon that they are there.

They nodded, then Vince speaks. "How are Vincent and Lindsey doing?"

When Vincent and Lindsey finally got around telling their parents they were engaged they were very happy, so the couple had nothing to worry about, which the parents became extra happy because they had promised they would at least finish college before tying the knot.

Grissom answered his question as they were walking out of the airport. "As great as ever, it seems like Tuesdays and Thursdays are they days they come over and visit the kids, Beth is still crazy about him."

They chuckled, then Vince responded. "Just like Paige is crazy about you."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

They chuckled again, and Vince continued. "Well I couldn't think of any one better to have influenced my daughter so much, I am glad she found something she enjoys, even if it does take her away from home."

As the Lewis's were getting into the vehicle, Sara and Grissom were putting their bags in the back and she looked at him with a 'I told you look.', which he just shakes his head with a smile before closing the hatch and getting into the backseat.

* * *

On the way to the Lewis house, Vince told Grissom that some people from the lab wanted to see him, so after they dropped Sara and Lauren off at home, Vince, Grissom and Sadie went to the lab.

As Sara and Lauren were sitting down at the dinning room table, sipping tea and looking at some of the kid's old photo albums, Lauren's phone rings.

She looks at Sara and said. "Excuse me?"

Sara nodded as Lauren picks up her phone, then she got up from her seat and answered it. "Hello." She smiled as she heard the caller's voice.  
"Hi Alexis, when are you coming in tomorrow?" She sighed as she continued. "It's your sister's graduation...Yes she would notice you aren't here...Fine, you're 21, I can't make you come here...Yes I will tell her and I love you too...goodbye." She sighed again as she hung up, then she took a moment before walking back to the dinning room table.

As she sat down, she puts her phone on the table and said. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Lauren nodded as she turned the page and saw pictures of when Alexis was younger and she was in her ballet outfit. Sara looked at the pictures, then looked at Lauren and asked. "You're not only sad about her missing Paige's graduation are you?"

She pauses, and couldn't help but mentally think. 'man she is good.' then she replied. "I haven't seen her in person in two years. It seemed like the moment she graduated she was ready to get out and never wanted to look back." She stops for a second before continuing after a sigh. "I mean least Vincent and Paige hesitated before making their final choice on going to school away from home and Vincent still visits every once in awhile." She secretly wiped a tear away as she finished. "Sometimes I don't know what I did to make her so different from the other kids."

Sara paused before responding. "I don't think you did." Lauren looks over at her as she continued. "Sometimes you can do everything right, or what you think is right and things just don't work out how you planned or thought it would be like." She puts her hand on Lauren's shoulder before reassuring her. "You are a wonderful mother Lauren. Vincent is amazing around my kids and he treats Lindsey with the utmost respect, which a lot of how he acts is because he followed yours and Vince's example. And really you can only do so much for your kids before it's up to them to make the right choices."

Lauren gives her a smile. "Thank you Sara."

Sara removed her hand as she smiled. "You're welcome."

Lauren nodded, then as she turned the page to see photos of little Vincent, she smiled and said. "You know I think we've done a pretty good job at being mother's, despite how we grew up."

Lauren had also grown up in the foster care system, which was a major bonding piece with Sara, because they both knew how it felt to grow up like that.  
She didn't know Sara's situation that took her into the system, and she would never ask her to explain it unless she ever felt the need to talk about it.

Sara smiled again. "I agree, but I would also like to mention that it helps when you have that support system, especially a good husband."

Lauren grabbed her cup of tea, turned to Sara and said. "To being a mother and to our wonderful husbands."

Sara grabbed hers, and after saying here, here, they clinked their glasses and took a sip before smiling and laughing, then they continued to look at the pictures with a happier feeling than what it was a few minutes ago, even though Lauren still had a twinge of sadness of not being able to see her oldest daughter.

* * *

Later that night

After they left the Lewis's house using one of their vehicles again, which Sara was confused why Grissom declined Lauren's offer of staying, he drove them to the hotel they went to when they were here for that CSI convention years ago.

When they got out, and after they grabbed their bags from the back, they walked into the hotel.

Once they got to the reception desk, a young, brunette-haired woman at the counter smiled. "Can I help you sir?"

Grissom smiled politely. "Yeah, I have a reservation for Gilbert Grissom." Sara looked at him with a raised eyebrow as the woman typed on the computer, but didn't say anything.

Finally the woman smiled again and replied. "Yes, everything is in order here." As she handed him the key she continued. "Enjoy your stay."

Grissom smiled as he took the key and responded. "Thank you." She nodded as they walked away from the counter, then they headed for the elevators.

As they were riding the elevator up, Sara asked. "What was that about? And when did you make the reservation?"

When the elevator 'dinged' and the doors opened, they walked out as Grissom answered. "While I was out with Vince, and as for the first question, you'll see."

She was still very curious on what was going on but kept her mouth shut.

When they stopped in front of the correct room, he unlocked the door, but only opened it enough so he could slip their bags in. When he turned back to her, she asked. "Griss what is goi..." She was cut off in surprise when he picked her up bridal style, which she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, then was shocked again when he walked them into the middle of the room and she saw candles and red rose petals everywhere.

He sets her down and looks around with a smile, then when he looked into Sara's eyes they looked a little misty, so he cups her cheek and said. "Surprise."

She cleared her throat and said. "I...is this the reason you didn't want to stay with the Lewis's?"

He nodded. "Since we had this time to ourselves, I wanted it to be a time for ourselves, which Vince understood."

She wraps her arms around his neck and replied. "I understand too, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Then they lean forward and kiss a few times.

When they pulled back, she speaks again. "I'm going to go freshen up."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips one more time before she got out of his arms, then after grabbing her bags, she walked into the bathroom.

When the bathroom door shut, he walked to the door to get his bags, then he places them on the floor next to the dresser before walking to the bed and sitting at the end of it, so he could untie and take off his shoes.

After he was done, he pulled out his phone and sent a text message to his mom, making sure the kids were alright and to ask how they were doing. Then he smiled when he got a text back saying they were fine, they missed them and that they loved them. After he replied back, he gets up from the end of the bed and walked to the nightstand, where he emptied his pockets.

As he was setting his phone down on the table he hears Sara clear her throat, he turns around and they smiled at each other before she looked down embarrassed. "Sorry, I thought we were just staying at the Lewis's so I didn't pack anything..."

He cuts her off. "It's not about the clothes." He lifts her chin up, cups her cheek and continued. "It's about the woman, and I still think she looks beautiful no matter what she wares." He leans toward her and kisses her on the lips.

She was wearing short shorts and a tank top, she thought about packing something a little more romantic but she honestly thought they were staying at the Lewis's for the weekend.

She wraps her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

They finally got some air when he sets her down on the bed, they smile at each other as he gets on the bed in front of her, then he cups her cheek and she looks into his blue eyes as he moved her close to him.

While in the kiss she started unbuttoning his shirt, but a few moments later she stopped kissing him and puts her forehead on his shoulder as she started laughing because she was having a tough time getting them undone because she was in a hurry.

He chuckled while wrapping his arms around her waist as she speaks. "Sorry."

He turns his head, kissed her temple and replied. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He pulls back as she lifts her head up off his shoulder, then he cups her cheek again and said with tenderness. "Remember we can take our time tonight."

Tonight they didn't have to worry about the phones going off, or the kids crying because they were thirsty, or had a bad dream, or asking for another bedtime story, it was just them. As much as they loved their kids and their life, it was nice to be here with nothing to do but be themselves.

She smiled with a small nod.

After a few minutes of just looking at each other again, savoring this moment, she moved her hands to the remaining buttons of his shirt, and as she undid them she moved closer to his lips and started kissing him softly, which he responded instantly and it became passionate.

When they pulled back breathlessly, he puts his forehead against hers and said. "I love you Sara."

She removed her forehead from his a few seconds later, leaned to his shoulder and kissed it before sliding his shirt off, then she moved her lips to his jaw to kiss him there, while he closed his eyes, when her mouth reached his ear she whispered. "I love you too, babe." She pulled back as he opened his eyes, then after one more long look into each other's eyes, they start kissing again as they were lowering themselves down on the bed, intending to take things as slow as possible.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next chapter: Paige's graduation. Please Review.


	28. Celebration

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 28: Celebration

June 6, 2014

When Sara and Grissom woke up the next morning they text Mrs. Grissom to make sure everything was ok, then they had room service and took their time getting out of bed, and when they did, they each took their showers and got ready to go.

After Sara changed into a nice, light pant suit, she walked out of the bathroom and saw Grissom standing in front of the mirror getting ready to tie his tie.  
She smiled as she walked up to him silently, then she puts her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "You want help?" He smiled through the mirror, then turned around as he removed his hands from the tie.

She smiled a little bigger, and as she was tying it, she said. "Thank you for last night."

He cups her cheek and replied. "You're welcome, I just wanted it to be special."

She finished the tie, wraps her arms around his neck after he removed his hand from her cheek, then responded. "And it was." After a few soft kiss, she pulls back and continued. "Now come on babe, we have a graduation to go to." He nods with a smile.

After another soft kiss he made sure he had the hotel key, the vehicle keys and his phone, then once they had their light jackets, he places his hand on the small of her back and they walked out of the room with him shutting the door behind them.

* * *

20 minutes later

The closer they got to the school, the longer it took to get to there because the traffic was so heavy. But eventually they got there and parked in an empty before getting out.

As they were walking toward the football field they hear their names being called, so they stopped on the sidewalk and looked around, then smiled as they noticed Vincent and Lindsey walking up to them. They all greeted each other before continuing their walk towards the football field, which was on the right end of the school.

When they got closer to the home side stands they were looking around for Vince, Lauren and Sadie, and they finally spotted them standing on the football field behind all the chairs that was set up for the graduates. Then Vincent and Lindsey started walking towards them, while Sara and Grissom were taking smaller steps behind them so they could make a bigger entrance and Vincent can greet his family.

When Vincent and Lindsey got closer the family, Paige saw her brother over her mother's shoulder, then smiled and started walking to him, saying. "You made it, Bro!"

Vincent chuckled as he released Lindsey's hand, then while giving his sister a hug, he replied. "Like I would miss my own sister's graduation."

As they were pulling back Paige responded. "Well least one older sibling recognizes the big accomplishment."

He frowned. "Where is Alexis?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Where do you think? Probably being a groupie to her rocker boyfriend."

The siblings and parents were not very fond of Alexis's new boyfriend, and it wasn't because he was in a rock 'n roll band, it was because she had seemed to put his events over the family's. That's why it's been two years since any of the Lewis's seen her. Least she calls every once in a while, even though it wasn't the same.

He cups his sister's cheek and replied. "Sorry sis."

She shakes it off. "I am not going to let it ruin my day. I am glad you and Lindsey are here though."

He smiled as he watched Paige hug and release Lindsey, then he said. "Me too, but you know who else is here?"

She turns back to her brother, raised an eyebrow and asked. "Who?"

Right as she asked that, Grissom cleared his throat and replied. "I believe your favorite Uncle?"

Paige turned to the right, right as she heard his voice, then she puts her hand up to her mouth and said. "Oh my god, Uncle Gilbert!" They chuckled as she ran up to him and give him a hug.

She was acting like she hadn't seen him in years, which in reality it was only last summer.

Grissom wraps his arms around her and said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." As they pulled back she continued. "And thank you for showing up, it means a lot to me."

He cups her cheek and replied. "I wouldn't have missed it, thanks for inviting us."

Paige nodded with a smile, before hugging and thanking Sara.

After she pulled back from Sara's arms, they all decided to take multiple pictures. Then after a few minutes Paige's friends were calling her name, which meant it was time to be with the rest of the senior class, so after another round of hugs, she walked with her friends as the family watched, then they took their seats in the stands and watched the ceremony.

When they started calling the graduate names, and when Paige's name was called, her group probably cheered the loudest, and if not, it was close to it, while she was actually smiling proudly.

Once the diplomas were received, the Salutatorian and the Valedictorian said their speeches, which neither one was Paige since she was fourth in the class, but she was still happy with her accomplishments, along with her parents. After the senior class threw their blue graduation hats in the air, they cheered with each other before breaking off into their family groups again for last-minute picture-taking and visiting before they went off to their after graduation parties.

When Paige saw her family again, they did another round of hugs and congratulations, then Vincent asked. "You going to some cool parties with your friends?"

Paige smiled. "I was going to, but now that I know that Aunt Sara and Uncle Gilbert are here..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Don't miss the party or parties on our account, we are here till Sunday morning. We have all day tomorrow to hang out if you want?"

Paige smiled bigger. "Really?"

Grissom nodded, then Paige looks at her parents, and Lauren speaks. "Ok you can go."

Technically she didn't need permission since she was 18, but it was nice to still have the approval a few more times before she is off on her own.

Paige smiled, hugged her mom, and said. "Thanks mom."

As they pull back Lauren nods with a smile, then said. "Please be careful, I love you."

"I will, and I love you too."

Then she goes to her dad to give him a hug, and while they were in a hug, Vince speaks. "And you remember the rule."

As they pulled back, Paige recited what she's been told since she was 16 years old. "If I do something stupid, I call you guys first before getting in the car with friends or trying to drive home myself."

Even though they told the kids to never drink while underage, they aren't stupid enough to think that alcohol wasn't or hasn't ever been served at some of the parties they go to. But if they did drink, then they rather have them call than to get in the car with intoxicated friends or try to drive home themselves.  
Which it didn't mean they won't get into serious trouble, it's just better to ground their child rather than having to deal with the tragedy if something more serious happens to them or anybody else.

Thankfully they haven't been through any of that, now if any of their kids ever had a drink at some of their parties they never knew about it.

He cups his daughter's cheek and said. "That's right, I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too dad."

After he removed his hand, Paige said another round of goodbye's and did a few more pictures before getting her friend's attention and leaving with them.

When they were out of sight the group looked at each other, then Vince smiled and said. "Well since Sadie is spending the night at a friend's house tonight how about we go out? My treat." They all nodded with a smile and said they were in. Vince smiled bigger with a nod as he continued. "Alight let's meet at six, if that's alright?"

After everybody nodded again they parted to do their own thing, which Sara and Grissom went souvenir shopping for everybody, and that pretty much took most of their time.

* * *

At six they met at a nice, friendly restaurant, then once they were shown to their seats they ordered their drinks.

After the drinks were set on the table, Vince took a drink of his beer, then as he set it on the table he smiled and said. "Today was a great day, even though Alexis wasn't here."

Lauren nodded. "I agree. But least I got to see one of my older babies today."

Vincent smiled, then his father speaks toward his son as Vincent grabbed a water. "Speaking of babies when are you two getting married and having some."

Vincent spit out his water, then said. "Daaad..." Before trying to wipe his mouth and the table.

They chuckled as Lindsey looked down a little embarrassed, then his father asked again. "What? I'm not getting any younger here?"

He cleared his throat and answered. "You got plenty of time."

Vince gives his son a smile. "Thanks for the comment." Vincent nodded back as his father talked again. "In all seriousness though, you guys are still getting married right?"

Not that there was anything wrong with a long engagement, he was just making sure that things were still going on the right track for them.

Vincent and Lindsey smiled at each other, then he slipped his hand into his fiancée's and replied as he looked at his father again. "Of course. Is there anything wrong with waiting when both people are ok with it?" They shook their heads no with a smile, he smiled back, then speaks again. "Alright then, but I promise the moment we set a date, you four will be the first invitations we send out, ok?"

They smiled again with a nod, then Vince held up his glass and said. "To the Future." Before they clinked their glasses he extended his words to. "And to the future Grandkids." They chuckled again as Vincent groaned and drawled out the word dad again before they clinked their glasses and took a sip.

As they set their glasses down, the waitress came and took their food orders, then after she left, the group started talking again, nothing really important, just enjoying each other's company with good conversation, good laughs, big smiles, and just all around happy to be there with each other.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Next chapter: They are going home. Please review.


	29. The Grissom family together again

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 29: The Grissom family together again

June 8, 2014

2 days later

After spending a good time with the Lewis's, which before they knew it, it was time to go home.

And since Vincent and Lindsey was going back to Vegas with them they had to say goodbye too, so when it was time to board the plane, Sara and Grissom stepped back to let the family say goodbye to their son and future daughter-in law first.

Vincent smiled at his youngest sister before giving her a hug and kissing her on the top of her red hair. When they pulled back he saw that she was hiding her tears, so he kneels down, cups her cheek and said. "I'll miss you too Sadie, but I'll tell you what. Next summer you can come and spend it with me."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded, and she looked up at her parents, which they smiled and Vince replied. "Well talk about it when that time gets closer."

She wanted to point out that Paige got to stay in Vegas the first time when she was 12, but she knew it wasn't the time or place to bring up the discussion, so she just nodded, looked back her brother and said. "I love you Vincent."

He wraps his arms around her again, kissed the side of her head and replied. "I love you too." After hugging her for a few more seconds, he pulls back, stands up, looked down at her and finished. "Continue to do well in school."

Sadie nodded. "I will."

Vincent nods with a smile before going to his other younger sister while Lindsey was saying goodbye to Sadie.

Vincent sighed as he stepped in front of Paige and said. "I can't believe my little sister is a high school graduate."

She crosses her arms over her chest and asked with a smirk. "What you thought I couldn't do it?"

Vincent chuckled. "That's not what I meant."

She smiled before replying. "I know, just giving you a hard time."

He smirked back. "I guess that's what sisters are for."

She uncrossed her arms as she exclaimed. "Hey!" When she pushed his shoulder lightly he chuckled as she continued. "That wasn't cool."

"Sorry sis, I had to get in a little jab before I left."

She smirked back. "Yeah, and I guess that's what brothers are for, especially older ones."

He smiled before he got a little more serious. "And they are for protection." He cups his sister's cheek and continue before she could speak. "I am only a phone call away, so when you get down to UCLA if you ever need me just call." He pauses before he talks again. "In fact why don't I meet you down there and make sure those guys know they don't mess with my sister."

She rolled her eyes at the guy comment, but was actually excited about him meeting her there. "You would meet me down there and hang out for a bit?"

He nodded. "In a heartbeat."

She pauses for a second, then replied. "Ok, when I get my flight information I'll text you."

"Alright." He removed his hand before bringing her in a hug. "I know we don't say it much, but I do love you Paige."

Out of the sibling pairings in the Lewis family, Vincent and Paige seemed to have formed the closest bond, despite their 5 year age gap.

Paige sighed in sadness and said. "I love you too bro."

He holds her a little longer before releasing her and going to his mom while Lindsey says goodbye to Paige.

When mother and son get out of the hug, Lauren wipes the tears out of her eyes.

She didn't care how old her babies are, or how many times they went through this scene, she will always tear up while saying goodbye.

He gives her a little smile. "I'll miss you too mom."

She gives her son a smile as she cups his cheek. "Be safe and please call or text when you land."

"You got it."

"Thank you." He nodded as she leans toward him and kisses his cheek, then as she pulled back she continued. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mom."

After one more kiss and hug, he went to his father.

Father and son smiled at each other, then after a hug, they pulled back and Vince said. "I am proud that you two came for a visit. Even though I know it was mostly for your sister's benefit, I'll take it anyway." Vincent chuckled a little as his father continued. "Continue to take care of yourself, I hope to see you again soon and I love you son."

Vincent smiled. "I love you too dad and we'll plan another trip out here, I promise."

Vince cups his son's cheek and replied. "And I'll be looking forward to it."

Vincent nodded with another smile, then after one more hug, he stepped back to let Lindsey say her goodbyes to his parents.

Then after she was done, they both stepped back and watched Grissom and Sara have their emotional goodbyes.

When they were done they started to board the plane.

* * *

After they were seated, Grissom does a sigh, which made Sara look at him and ask. "What?"

"As much fun as I had this weekend, it didn't feel all the way right, you know what I mean?"

Sara smiled as she slipped her hand into his and replied. "Of course I do. Being away from your kids is always hard, especially young ones." She uses her free hand to cup his cheek as she continued. "I missed our little ones too."

He smiled, took her hand that was on his cheek, kissed it, then said looking into her eyes. "So what we talked about this morning? You still in?"

Since Grissom had gotten good reports of the kid's attitude from the text messages he received from his mother and Catherine, him and Sara had talked this morning about where and when their next family vacation would be.

She nodded. "Absolutely, the kids are going to be so surprised. I can't wait to tell them where we are going." Before Grissom could reply, she continued. "But I will, I don't want to spoil the surprise so early." He smiled with a nod as they buckled their seatbelts. After it was clicked in place, he looked across the aisle and saw Vincent and Lindsey talking with smiles on their faces, while holding hands. He smiles as he looked at his wife again, she smiles at him, then they peck each other on the lips before she lays her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and they just sat there waiting for the plane to start, so they could go home and be reunited with their kids, something they were really looking forward to doing.

* * *

Hours later

It seemed like forever for Sara and Grissom, but the plane finally landed at McCarran Airport in Las Vegas, Nevada. Then they only took the time that was needed to get off the plane and get their luggage.

As they were exiting the airport, Grissom asked Vincent and Lindsey. "Do you two need a ride?"

Lindsey answered. "No Thank You, Uncle Gilbert. I just got a text from a friend of ours, she is here to pick us up."

"Alright."

Vincent speaks next. "But tell little munchkin that next weekend has our name written all over it."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "You got it, both of you enjoy your week."

After hugs and goodbyes were said they parted ways, then before they knew it, Grissom was driving them toward the Stokes residence.

* * *

15 minutes later

When Grissom pulled in the driveway to the two-story house, they wasted no time getting their seatbelts off or getting out of the mini van, and their steps didn't slow until they got to the front door. After they took a breath, Grissom knocked on the door and rang the doorbell, which they heard Hank barking in greeting.

A few seconds later the door opened and Catherine was holding 2-year-old Wyatt.

Catherine smiled and the minute Wyatt saw it was his parents, his face lit up as he held out his hands and said. "Mamma!"

They chuckled as Sara took him from Catherine arms, then she kisses him and said. "Oh I have missed you so much little man." As mother and son were greeting one another, Grissom kissed his son's head and said the same thing Sara did.

After Catherine turned and yelled toward the stairs. "Girls your parents are here!" The Grissom's walked into the house, where they were immediately greeted by Hank.

He maybe older, but seeing his 'parents' after a few days away always brought out his inner pup.

As they were giving some love to their dog and son again, they heard Ricki and Heidi shout. "Mommy, daddy!" As they were going down the stairs. When Sara and Grissom looked up they saw that Beth wasn't much further behind them.

Catherine smiled as she watched the joyful reunion.

The way they were acting it seemed like they hadn't seen each other in months, but she loved watching it just the same.

When Grissom was done greeting his girls, he walked up to Catherine and asked. "Where's Nick?"

"The store, which Austin wanted to go with him."

Grissom nodded before looking at the girls again. "Alright girls, if you need to clean up the mess in the toy room go do that so we can go home."  
Ricki and Heidi nodded, then after Ricki signed to Beth what their father said, the three girls ran back upstairs to clean up their mess and to grab their bags, while the parents were watching them with smiles on their faces.

A few seconds later Sara stands up and walks over to Grissom and Catherine, then Wyatt reaches his arms our for his father and said. "I want daddy."

Grissom smiled at his 'mini me', then as he took him from Sara's arms, Catherine speaks. "Want a quick glass of tea?"

They both said sure as they walked into the kitchen.

After they sat down at the kitchen table and started sipping their tea, Catherine wanted to know how everything went and asked about her daughter.

They told her that there was a little disappointment through the group that Alexis didn't show, but other than that they had a great time and everybody seemed happy, including Lindsey, which made Catherine happy.

Her and Nick were also happy about the engagement between their daughter and Vincent, and even though a part of them could wait to be called grandparents they were secretly as excited as Vince was to becoming one.

After a few minutes, the girls came back downstairs with their bags and walked into the kitchen.

The parents looked at them a second later, then Grissom signed and asked. "Ready?" They nodded and the parents got up from their chairs.

Once they got back to the living room they clicked the leash on Hank and walked outside to the van.

When they got there, Grissom switches Wyatt with Sara for Hank, then he walked to the back of the van, picked him up and puts him in, and after Catherine hands Wyatt's bag to him, he puts it in there with the rest of the bags before closing it.

After it was secured, he turns to Catherine and said. "Thank you Catherine."

She smiled. "You are very welcome, we had a great time."

Grissom smiled back with a nod, then after a hug, he walked to the drivers side while she walked back to the house after saying a quick goodbye to Sara and the kids.

Once they were all in and buckled, he finally drove them home.

* * *

Later that night

When they got home the kids were telling them what a wonderful time they had with Grandma Grissom and at the Stokes house. They even mentioned Greg and Amanda showed up at the Stokes house with the twins, so they got to visit with them for a few hours.

Then during and after dinner, they told the kids what a great time they had, even though they missed every one of them very much, and once everybody was caught up on the events that happened during the weekend, the kids asked if they could have a movie night. They did have one at the Stokes house, but it just wasn't the same.

Sara and Grissom smiled with a nod, then told them that they will watch two, but they had to get their pajamas on first, so Heidi and Ricki wasted no time running up the stairs to their room. Sara picked up Wyatt from his play pen and walked up the stairs shortly after. But Beth stayed back because her father wanted to 'talk' to her.

'Yeah dad?'

'I just wanted to tell you that I good reports from Catherine and your Grandma, you did a good job, butterfly.'

She smiled as she continued to sign. 'So does that mean...'

She trails off and he continued with a nod. 'Yes, but I'm not going to tell you when or where yet.'

She was a little disappointed, but was happy they were even going somewhere, so she didn't complain.

Instead she just smiled again, gave him a hug, pulled back and signed. 'Thank you daddy.'

He shook his head before replying. 'No, thank you for being you." He sighed before continuing. 'You know how much I missed you? All of you.'

She giggled and smiled before signing 'A lot, you already told us daddy.'

He smiled back. 'I know, I just wanted you to know again. I love you.'

After giving his daughter another hug and kiss this time, she signed back. 'Love you too.'

He smiled again with a nod. 'Alright. Now go change into your pajamas so we can start the movie.' She nodded, then after another smile, she got up off the couch and went up the stairs while he watched her.

His observing his daughter got interrupted when Hank brought his nose to Grissom's hand.

He moved forward on the couch, bent down and sated giving him some love while saying with a smile. "I missed you too buddy, don't worry."

Eventually they all came back downstairs, and once they were comfortable on the couch, with the exception of Wyatt since he was back in his play pen, Grissom started the family themed movie, which they all watched with smiles on their faces, happy they had the family back together again.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next chapter: The twins will be starting their first day of school, yes I know they're growing up so fast, and one of their classmates just might be a big surprise. Please review.

On a side note, I don't want to give too much away, but I'll say that Alexis will show up again soon, so you haven't heard the last of her.


	30. The Twin's first day of school

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 30: The Twin's first day of school

September 2, 2014

Almost 3 months later

Their family vacation turned out to be Disneyland.

They drove down there a day after Grissom's 58th birthday and had a fun, exciting time. Beth was worried that Wyatt would never remember that special vacation, but Grissom and Sara had video taped every minute. He also promised they will go again when her brother got older, which that lit up Beth's face at the prospect of going again especially when she is older and taller too, so she could ride some of the rides she couldn't, especially some of the  
roller-coasters her father went on.

When they got home from the vacation they spent that next week getting the last-minute things they needed for the kids so they could start school the following week, which before they knew it, the day where their twins will start their first day of school was later this morning.

After wrapping and tying a towel around his waist, Grissom stepped out of the shower and walked to the mirror, then he wiped the steam off till he could see his reflection. He ran his hand down his beard before grabbing his straight edge razor that he's had for years and the shaving cream from the medicine cabinet. Then he looked at his beard one more time before grabbing the shaving cream, and just as he was about to squirt the cream on his hand, the bathroom door opened.

He stopped what he was doing, turned around and smiled at Sara.

She smiled back while looking at his appearance, his body may not be as young as it once was and his gut maybe a bit bigger, but she could never get tired of admiring it.

He shakes his head as he speaks, breaking her from her thoughts. "I wish you would stop looking at me like that."

As she walks up to him she asked. "Like what? Can't I admire my husband's body?"

"Sure, I just don't know why you would want to, there is a reason I don't take my shirt off at the lake."

She wraps her arms around his neck. "Well babe I love what I see, besides you know it's the whole you that I love, not just one aspect."

He wraps his arms around her waist as she replied. "Thank you for that comment and I know you do." He puts his forehead to hers and continued. "You know I feel the same about yours, right?"

Ever since Wyatt was born and she's had the C-section scar, she's had a few insecurities with her body too. But like everything else when it comes to her, he accepts it. He told her one time he even admires it because without that scar he could have lost one or both of them, and that was a life he couldn't comprehend on living.

He mentally shakes his head from that thought as Sara moved her forehead from his and brings him in a hug, then she turns her head and kissed his neck before replying. "I know."

They pulled back so they were now looking into each other's eyes, then she cups his bearded cheek before bringing him closer for a kiss, which he instantly responded to.

After a few minutes they pull back a little breathless, then when he got his air back, he cleared his throat and said with a smile. "Not that I didn't enjoy that or seeing you here, but why are you two hours early?"

She smiled back. "I wouldn't miss our twins milestone day, plus things were actually slow at the lab so DB let me leave early." He smiled again with a nod as she continued, but changing the subject. "So I see you're getting ready to shave?"

She liked either look, but she was more partial when he didn't have his beard, so inside she was jumping for joy.

He nodded before asking. "You want to do the honors?"

She was a little shocked at the request, and replied as she walked up to the bathroom counter and saw his straight edge razor laying there. "You trust me?"

He turns around to look at her and said softly. "Intimately."

She looks at him through the mirror for a few seconds, then she looked down at the shaving cream and picked it up as he walked closer to her. Then she turns around, squirts the cream in her hand and covers his beard with it. When she was done, she turns back to the counter, puts the shaving cream down and washed her hand before grabbing the razor and turning back to him to look into his eyes. After he gave her a short nod and small smile, Sara starts shaving his beard.

Grissom had closed his eyes, but he could imagine that she was treating this like she would if she was dealing with evidence from a crime scene, her full concentration was on her task.

A few minutes later, and after one more swipe over his skin, she removed the razor from his face, cleared her throat and said. "Done."

He opens his eyes, walked closer to the mirror, ran his hand down both cheeks and under the chin, and felt the softness, then he smiled as he turned toward her and said. "Perfect."

She walked up to him, places the razor back on the counter, stood right in front of him, cups his cheek with her hand, ran her thumb up and down and replied softly. "I agree." They smiled at each other as they leaned forward and kissed again.

It started out light, then as it got passionate she started running her hands up his bare arms before reaching his hair in the back and threading her fingers through his wet curls. They pulled back to look at each other again as they breathed in much air as they can, then she took his hand and they started to walk back to the bedroom.

When they got into the middle of the room they started kissing again as she started walking backwards to the bed.

Right as the back of her knees hit the end of the bed there was a knock on the door and Heidi's voice came through. "Is it time to go yet?"

They stop their kissing and put their foreheads together to calm themselves down as Ricki's voice was heard. "Yeah, is it?"

They pull their foreheads apart, and when Grissom looked at the alarm clock he noticed the twins were up more than 20 minutes before they had to be up.

When he looked at her again, they smiled and Sara asked. "We have some eager beavers don't we?"

He chuckled. "It would appear so."

He kissed her forehead as the twins were knocking on the door again, and Heidi speaks. "Daddy?"

They pull apart and Sara speaks toward the door. "Just a minute sweetie."

Ricki speaks after hearing their mom's voice. "Mommy, you're home?"

"Yeah, and I'll be out in a minute."

The twins replied at the same time. "Ok."

She looks at her husband, cups his cheek and said. "Sorry."

He places his hand over hers, looked into her eyes, and replied with understanding. "It happens." Then he smiled as he continued. "The joys of parenthood."

She smiled back and responded. "Yeah, but you wouldn't change a thing."

He took her hand off his cheek, kissed it, looked into her brown eyes and replied. "Not one second."

She used her other hand to cup his cheek. "Me neither."

Yeah they both get frustrated when a private moment gets interrupted every once in a while, but those kids meant more to them than anything, so a few interrupted moments was worth it for them.

He speaks again with a twinkle in his eye. "Rain check?"

She smiled a bit bigger, and after one more peck, she pulled back and replied. "You can count on it."

He smiled with a nod, then after one more squeeze of her hand, he pulled away from her and turned to the dresser to get his clothes before heading back into the bathroom, which Sara had watched his every movement.

After the bathroom door shut, she took a few more seconds to herself to get back into parent mode, then she cleared her throat, tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked to the bedroom door.

When she opened it, she had to smile because they were wearing matching outfits with their coats in their hands and their backpacks on. However, their hair needed to be brushed better.

Sara and Grissom never dressed the twins alike because they where two identities. But now that they're a little older and get to choose themselves what they wanted to ware, and when it happened be the same thing, then they were ok with it because they are the ones that decided to ware it.

Sara kneeled down in front of the girls, smiled a little bigger at them before speaking. "Girls, the school isn't even open yet." They sighed and looked down as she hides her chuckle, then she continued after clearing her throat. "But by the time I braid your girl's hair and you get some breakfast in you, then it will be time to go, ok?" They looked up at her and smiled with a nod, she nods back before speaking again. "Ok go to your room and I'll be there in a minute." They nodded again, but as they turned to walk down the hall to their room, Sara cleared her throat and asked. "Is there something you forgot to say girls?"

They turned back around and smiled as they ran back to her, then they wrapped their arms around her neck and both said at the same. "Good morning mommy."

She wrapped her arms around her girls, kissed their heads and replied. "Good morning, Girls."

After one more squeeze, she let them go, then they turned and walked to the their room as Sara watched until they got in.

As she started to stand up she could hear Wyatt say. "Momma, dada."

She smiled, and just as she was turning to tell Grissom Wyatt was up, he had stopped next to her.

He looked her at her and said. "It looks like our day is starting early."

After she nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek, she walked to the twin's room while Grissom walked to Wyatt's so they could start their day.

* * *

1 hour & 35 minutes

Before they knew it, the Grissom family had made it to Ricki's and Heidi's new elementary school after dropping off Beth at her school.

It took the girls every once of will power not to run ahead and already get started. They were looking forward to this day the moment their parents said they would be starting school in the fall. They were a little sad that Austin wasn't going to be in their class though.

When they got into the building and to the classroom, the door was open with a sign on it saying 'welcome.'

The teacher was sitting down at her desk in the front left corner of the room, and when she looked up from her book she smiled at the family that just walked in, then she stands up, takes her glasses off, puts them on the desk and started walking up to them.

Sara and Grissom smiled at the early thirty's woman who had brunette hair that was curled, she had brown eyes, about Sara's height and slim build. She was also wearing a light pant suit.

The woman smiled at the two girls standing in front of their parents and said. "Now who do we have here?"

She kneeled down so she was eye level with them as Heidi speaks. "I'm Heidi Grissom and this is my twin sister Ricki Grissom."

The teacher smiled as she replied. "You two have pretty names and you look very pretty too."

Sara had braided Ricki's hair into one braid, and Heidi had pigtails.

The girls smiled, then said thank you at the same time as they looked down, clearly embarrassed at the nice comment, a trait they no doubt picked up from both parents.

The teacher smiled again before clearing her throat and continuing. "Why don't you put your backpack's up, then I'll show you to your assigned seats." They nodded as the teacher stood up.

She watched them do what she said before looking at their parents and holding out her hand. "Hi, I am Grace Hudson, you must be the proud parents."

Grissom shook the woman's hand first. "Yes, Dr. Gilbert Grissom, but you can just call me Gil or Mr. Grissom."

Ms. Hudson nodded as she released his hand, then she looked at the woman next to him, who was holding a little boy in one of her arms while holding out her free hand. "Sara or Mrs. Grissom would do."

Ms. Hudson nodded as she removed her hand from Sara's, and replied. "It's nice to meet you." Then she looked at he little boy in Sara's arms and asked. "And who is this little cutie?"

Wyatt moved closer to his mother as Sara smiled and ran a hand up and down the boy's back. "Our son Wyatt."

Ms. Hudson smiled before responding. "I see he still has a few more years before he gets to this step."

"Oh yes, and we are planning on holding on to him as long as possible."

Ms. Hudson chuckled with an understanding nod, then after a few more pleasantries, Sara and Grissom said goodbye to Ms. Hudson before sadly saying bye to their girls and walking out of the room. Grissom had put his hand on the small of Sara's back, mostly out of habit, but it was also for comfort. He knew seeing their twins starting school was hard on her, their kids were growing up so fast.

Once the Grissom's walked out of the room, Ms. Hudson turned around to look at the girls, who were waiting patiently for her to tell her what seats they were in.

She smiled at them before walking up to her desk, where her seating chart was.

After looking at it, she looks at the girls, walked to the far right of the room, where four desks were in a group and said. "Heidi and Ricki you sit right here." The girls smiled again as they walked up to the group of desks and sat down next to each other.

A few minutes later, other kids and parents started to come in the room to greet the teacher, and Heidi and Ricki were watching and waiting for the two students that were going to be sitting in their group. But as the classroom started to fill up, the two empty seats in front of each of their desks remained empty. Then when the bell rung, and they didn't see anymore kids and parents they looked at each other sadly before looking down, not noticing a parent and student had just walked into the room in a hurry.

A few moments later Ms. Hudson said. "Ricki, Heidi, I would like you meet your new seating partner." As they looked at the boy she continued. "Rick Brown."

They smiled at the boy who had darker skin than them, with green eyes and short brown hair.

Rick smiled back and said. "Hi." Then sat down in front of Heidi's desk.

When the teacher got in front of the classroom she told the students to take a few minutes to get to know their seating partners.

Ricki and Heidi look at Rick again, then Heidi said. "You almost have the same name as my sister." Ricki nodded in agreement.

Rick just shrugged his shoulders and replied. "I was named after my dad, I never met him."

Ricki smiled and responded. "And I was named after an Uncle I've never met."

Rick smiled back. "Cool."

Heidi wanted in the conversation so she replied back. "Very cool."

They chuckled, and by the time they stopped, it was time to learn, so they paid attention to their teacher.

The girls couldn't wait to tell their parents about the boy who almost had the same name as Ricki, so maybe they'll think it's cool too.

* * *

AN: Hmm, Could be something or not? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	31. A lot like his father

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 31: A lot like his father

When the bell rung and Ms. Hudson told the students to have a good day, the twins and Rick got out of their seats. Then as they were walking to get their bags and coats, Heidi asked. "You want to meet our parents Rick?"

Even though it was the first day they already felt a tight bond with him, which on his part he felt it too, and the twins figured the next step would be meeting the parents, so they could play with each other outside of school too.

Rick was hesitant though. "I don't know."

Ricki speaks next. "Please, you want to play with us outside of school right?"

He smiled. "Yes."

The twins smiled, then Heidi speaks. "Then you can if you meet our parents. They are really nice, you'll like them."

They grabbed their things as he nodded. "Ok."

They both said at the same time. "Cool."

He chuckled and asked. "Do you guys do that at all the time?" He noticed that they talked at the same time a lot today.

They shrugged as Ricki answered. "Sometimes."

"Cool."

They chuckled as walked out of the classroom and into the hall.

When they finally made it outside, Ricki and Heidi were looking for their parents, then they smiled a few moments later as Heidi said. "They're right there, come on Rick." Their parents were also with Beth and Wyatt was in his stroller.

The twins started to run to the right with Rick behind them.

As they got closer they kept saying. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Sara and Grissom looked in the direction the twin's voices were coming from, then smiled and kneeled down when they were close enough to hug.

After they pulled back from the hug, they noticed a little boy standing behind them, so Grissom asked. "Who is this girls?"

Ricki and Heidi smiled, took Rick by the wrist and moved so he could fit between them.

When Grissom looked into the boy's eyes, he couldn't believe it, Sara couldn't either.

They looked at each other before looking at the boy again.

Before Sara and Grissom could speak, or Heidi and Ricki said his name, Rick looked over Grissom's shoulder, smiled and said. "Mommy!"

They turned around as they stood up and was shocked again when they saw BreAnna walking through the parking lot to get closer to the sidewalk.

The moment Sara and Grissom turned around to look at her, BreAnna had a flashback of the last time she saw them.

_Flashback_

_May 31, 2008_

_A little over six years ago_

_After she saw Warrick's team walk away from Warrick's tombstone she slowly walked up to it._

_When she stood in front of it, she took a moment, then started to speak as tears came into her eyes. "Hi Warrick, I still can't believe that you're gone, it just seems unreal to me. I'm trying real hard to hold it together, but I don't think I can do that here. The memories of us are just too strong, so I need to leave." She paused to sniffle and wipe her tears away, then she continued. "The five months that we've been together have been the best of my life. I love you Warrick and I'm going to miss you so much. I hope you are looking down at me and smiling, because I'll be looking up and smiling back. I'll never forget you. Bye Warrick."_

_After one more pause she turned and walked away, leaving a piece of her heart behind, not realizing that he left of piece of himself with her as well._

_End of flashback_

BreAnna finally stepped on the sidewalk and looked at Rick, which he continued to have a smile on his face as he said. "Mommy, I made friends."

She gives her little boy a smile and replied. "I see that." She moved her eyes to look at Grissom, then over his shoulder at Sara before clearing her throat and asking. "I bet you have some questions?"

Still a little shocked at what was going on, they nodded, then Grissom cleared his throat before replying. "You could say that."

"Ok, but not here. How about going to the park so the kids can play. Unless you have..."

Grissom cuts her off. "We'll be there."

"We'll see you there."

Sara and Grissom nodded as BreAnna looks at her son. "Come on Rick, we are going to the park."

"Can my new friends come?"

"We are meeting them there."

"Ok." He turns to look at Heidi and Ricki and said. "See you."

They both said. "Bye Rick."

He smiled back, still thinking that was cool, then him and his mom stepped off the sidewalk and walked through the parking lot to get to her vehicle.

As Sara and Grissom watched them walk away, she asked. "Do you think he knew?"

Grissom shook his head and replied. "I don't know, I guess we'll get that answered in a few minutes."

She nodded, and just as they were getting ready to walk to the parking lot, they hear their name being called by Catherine.

They look to the left and see her and Austin walking up to them, Sara whispered. "Are we telling her?"

"Not yet. I don't think we should overwhelm BreAnna. Why don't you take the kids to the vehicle, please?" She nodded as she gathered the kids, then they started walking to the mini van as Catherine came closer.

Catherine looked at Grissom with confusion when she saw Sara and the kids walking toward the parking lot. "You guys in a hurry?"

He didn't like lying to her, but like he told Sara this was to not overwhelm BreAnna, so he was vague with his answer. "You could say that."

She frowned a little before replying. "Oh, well I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the park."

Keeping his emotion in check, he responded. "Sorry Cath, how about a rain check?"

She nodded with a smile. "Alright that sounds like a plan."

He smiled back, then after saying goodbye to her and Austin, he turned and walked away.

Catherine watched him, then she looked down at her son and asked. "Well buddy I guess we can see if daddy wants to go to the movies, would like that?"

He just nodded with a 'Nick' smile.

She smiled back as they turned and walked in the direction they just came from.

* * *

Once they got to the park they let the older kids loose and laid out a blanket for Wyatt with some toys.

After they sat down on the picnic bench, BreAnna cleared her throat and started speaking. "First of all he didn't know, in fact I didn't know until a few weeks after I moved. And when I did, there was no question in my mind that I was keeping the baby. We may have only dated five months, but I cared about him deeply." She looked away and wiped her tears away as she continued with emotion. "I loved him, still do, and when I look at his child I reminded of that everyday."

Sara and Grissom shows a small, sad smile, then Grissom asked. "Why did you move? And why did you stay away once you knew you were pregnant? We would have helped you out."

She looked at him and replied. "And that's precisely why I stayed away." They looked at her with confusion as she continued. "I was afraid that once any of you guys knew Warrick had a child you would somehow think that it's your responsibility to watch over him, I was afraid of losing my son."

Grissom puts his hand over BreAnna's and replied. "We would have never taken your son away. Yeah we would have wanted to be a part of his life because he's a part of Warrick, but you are his mother and the thought of taking a kid away from the mother without just cause is wrong, and from the brief second of knowing him he seemed happy, so I have to say you have done a good job."

Grissom removed his hand, then BreAnna wiped more her tears away as she replied. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I jumped to that conclusion. And really I shouldn't have thought that because Warrick did talk about his team a lot and you guys didn't seem to fit the conclusion that was in my mind."

Grissom nodded in understanding. "When a loved one dies, your mind and feelings can take you to irrational thinking, I get it."

She nodded before answering his first question. "And the reason I moved in the first place was because it was hard for me to be here. It was hard to go into work because that's where I met him, I just couldn't be here anymore if wanted to continue."

They nodded in understanding again as Sara asked. "Not that we aren't happy you did, but why did you come back if it was so hard?"

She smiled, looked at her son when she heard him laugh, which was his father's laugh, then replied. "For Rick. Warrick told me one time that despite the bad things that go on here, he saw something good in this place, and that if one day he was lucky enough to have kids he wanted them to be raised here, just like he was. He also told me that." She stops, looked right at Grissom and continued. "If you were still living here by the time he had kids, he couldn't think of anyone better to get guidance from, he wanted his child to look up to you the same way he did."

On the outside Grissom was hiding his emotions but on the inside he was a puddle. Sara wrapped her arm around her husband's shoulder and squeezed it, knowing BreAnna's words affected him more than what he was showing.

BreAnna wiped some more tears away, and Grissom cleared his throat while looking to make sure Wyatt was still on the blanket, then he looked at BreAnna again and said. "Thank you for coming back. I just don't think you were planning for us to meet like this?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No. I didn't even know Sara was pregnant, but considering I didn't stick around after meeting you guys." She looked at Sara as she continued. "And you were probably still in your early stages, I can see how I didn't know." They nodded with a smile of their own as she finished. "But I am kind of glad it did happen this way, because I wasn't sure how I would have done it."

They hear the kids laugh, so they looked over at the play structure with a smile.

A few seconds later Sara saw in the corner of her eye that Wyatt was getting ready to leave the blanket, so as she gets up to take care of him, Grissom speaks while they were still looking at the kids. "Rick looks so much like his father."

BreAnna nodded. "I know. I was so happy when I saw that he had Warrick's beautiful green eyes, that's what got me hooked, and not to mention that smile."

She looked down and smiled as she thought of her first meeting with him, then as Sara sat down with Wyatt in her arms, she asked. "You know we've only met you a brief moment, so we don't know the story of how you two met, do you mind sharing?"

BreAnna looked turned her head to look at them and said. "Sure."

She cleared her throat and started talking, then her mind flashes back to when she had met him the first time.

_Flashback_

_December 28, 2007_

_Five months before Warrick died_

_Out of the year and half that BreAnna had worked here, she doesn't think she's ever seen the small bakery shop this empty before. She told her co-worker that she could take her break early while she minded the cash registers._

_And her friend has been gone fifteen minutes and there had only been two people who got something to go._

_She sighed as she turned the page of the book she was reading, then a few minutes later the beeping sound came, indicating somebody had walked into the shop. She looked up and was about to speak, but the words left her mouth when she saw who walked in._

_He was tall, an African-American man with brown hair that was in a small afro. When he walked up to the counter, and she saw those piercing green eyes with that smile, she could have just melted right there._

_But she held her composure and mentally berated herself for wanting to act like a teenager, then she cleared her throat and asked. "How can I help you today?"_

_He smiled again. "I would like a blueberry muffin and some coffee please."_

_She smiled back and replied. "Sure, here or to go?"_

_The man looked around and saw that it was empty, so he looked back at the woman and replied. "I'll eat here."_

_"Alright, just one minute please." He nodded as she went to work._

_After handing him his items, he paid for it, then goes and sits down at the table closest to the counter._

_As he was eating and she was reading her book again, they couldn't help but look at each other every once in a while. However, a few minutes later the universe turned against her when a bunch of customers started showing up._

_When it started to calm down again, she looked over at the table the man had been sitting in, but it was now empty._

_She sighed, but before she could get really down, her co-worker said her name._

_She looked over at her, and her co-worker speaks as she was handing her a napkin. "The man who was sitting over there (She was pointing in the spot he had been sitting in) wanted me to give you this."_

_BreAnna smiled as she took it. "Thank you." The brunette nodded and started helping the next customer._

_BreAnna opened the napkin and it had his name and phone number on it._

_She smiled as she tested out his name. "Warrick Brown."_

_She wasn't sure when she'll call him, she didn't want to seem too eager to get to know him, but she couldn't deny that she really wanted to. BreAnna_

_ mentally shook her head, made sure she put his number in her pocket, then walked to the second cash register to help the next costumer._

_End of Flashback_

"I called a week later and we never looked back." They just smiled, then she looked at her watch and said. "Rick and I better go."

Grissom speaks. "Ok." As they were getting up from the bench, he continued after clearing his throat. "Would you mind seeing the team, so they could know."

She paused before replying. "Yeah, I guess I can't hide it forever."

Grissom nodded as he places his hand on her shoulder. "I promise nothing is going to happen to your son once he meets everybody, if anything he'll just be more protected."

She nodded as he removed his hand. "Thank you for not thinking I'm crazy."

"You didn't know us personally so how could you really trust us, you're also a single mother trying to do right by her child, I understand that."

She smiled, looked at Sara and said. "He is a very understanding guy."

Sara smiled at her and took her husband's hand as she replied. "Yes he can be, and you can trust us, especially him."

"I'm beginning to see that." They all smiled again, then BreAnna yelled toward the play structure. "Rick come on!"

Grissom yelled for his kids to come on too while Sara was putting Wyatt in the stroller and picking up the blanket and toys.

Once the kids got to their parents, Grissom kneeled down so he was eye level with Rick, then speaks with another smile. "You look so much like your father."

He gasped and asked, a little shocked. "You knew my father?"

"I did."

Rick, Heidi and Ricki looked at each other, all shocked about this revolution, then the twins asked their dad. "Really?"

Grissom looked at his girls, smiled and said. "Yes, in fact Ricki." He held out his hand to Ricki, and after she took it, he brings her closer to him and continued. "The Uncle you were named after is his father."

The kids looked at each other again, then they all said. "Cool." at the same time, which made them laugh.

The grown ups smiled as Grissom stood up, then they started walking to the vehicles.

When they got to the mini van, Sara took care of Wyatt after saying goodbye to BreAnna, then Grissom looked at her and asked. "So is this weekend ok for you and Rick?"

"Yeah."

"You're not going to do the disappearing act again, are you?"

BreAnna watched her son talking with Heidi and Ricki before she looked at Grissom again. "I don't think I could now, even if I wanted to. I think we are going to be a permanent fixture your lives."

"I like the sound of that, and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, ok?"

BreAnna nodded with a smile. "Alright." She looked at her son. "Come on Rick, you'll see them tomorrow at school." He looked back, nodded, then after saying goodbye to the twins, he walked up to his mother and Grissom.

When he got there he looked at Grissom and asked. "Can you tell me about my father?"

Grissom puts his hand on the boy's shoulder as he replied. "When you come and visit I'll be happy to, alright?"

He smiled that 'Warrick' smile with a nod, then after saying goodbye, Grissom walked to the driver's side of the mini van and got in.

After he shuts the door, he does a deep sigh.

Sara looks over at him and asked. "You ok?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded, then he looked over at her and said. "A piece of Warrick is still here, it's just a shock that's all."

She cups his cheek, ran her thumb up and down and replied. "It is, but it's also wonderful."

He smiled as he let a tear go down, and she wiped it away while he responded. "No argument there."

She smiled back before leaning over the middle console and pecking her husband on the lips as the kids said. 'ewww.' They pull back, and as she got comfortable in her seat, she looked back at her kids, then signed and talked so Beth could see too. "I don't think kissing your father is gross by the way, but thanks." Then she smirks at them as she looked forward and puts on her seatbelt.

Grissom mentally chuckles as he starts the mini van before driving them home.

He was still a little shocked that he found out Warrick has a child, but now that he does know, he was going to tell that little boy all that he could about what a great man his father was.

Plus he couldn't wait for the team to find out the shocking news themselves.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: The team meets Rick and sees BreAnna again, how will it go? Please review.


	32. Telling the team

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 32: Telling the team

September 6, 2014

Four days later

As Grissom was putting the last bowl of snacks on the dinning room table the door bell rung, he looks back and Sara had just walked in the room.

She smiled as she held out her hand and asked. "Ready?"

He nodded as he took her hand, then they walked to the front door.

When they got there, Grissom opened it and smiled at BreAnna and Rick before turning around and yelling toward the stairs. "Girls, Rick is here!" He turned back around, then after him and Sara moved out-of-the-way, he said. "Come in." The guests nodded before walking in.

As he was shutting the door, Heidi and Ricki were coming down the stairs.

After the pleasantries were made the kids were free to go play, so they all went upstairs.

When the grown ups were alone, Sara picked up Wyatt from the living room floor and took BreAnna on a tour of the house.

Once they were done with the tour, Sara, who was still holding Wyatt, and BreAnna walked outside while Grissom stayed inside to get them bottle of waters.

As they were sitting down in the chairs, BreAnna commented. "You have a beautiful home."

Sara smiled as she ran her left hand through Wyatt's light brown hair. "Thank you, we loved it at first sight."

BreAnna smiled back as Grissom walked out on the deck with three water bottles and a sippy cup filled with juice for Wyatt.

After handing BreAnna her water, he sets Sara's down on the table next to her, then handed Wyatt his cup, which he was already eager for it.

Grissom made sure his son had a good handle on it before he walked around the table and sat down as BreAnna thanked him for the water.

Grissom nodded with a smile, and after a few sips of water, they began to do a little small talk.

After about 10 minutes, Grissom stands up from his chair, walked over to Sara, picked up Wyatt and walked toward the back door, knowing that Sara wanted to talk to BreAnna alone for a few minutes before everybody else showed up.

Sara watched her boys go inside the house, then she looked at BreAnna for a few seconds before looking down.

BreAnna catches the look and asked with concern. "What's wrong Sara?"

Sara cleared her throat, and speaks as her emotions were coming to the surface. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" BreAnna was really confused on why Sara was a apologizing.

"I'm sorry that Warrick died." Before BreAnna could speak, Sara continued. "I can't help but feel a little blame that he died and that Rick is growing up without his father. I never wanted him to, I swear." She paused for speaking again. "I also can't help but feel that part of the reason you left was because of me."

BreAnna shook her head with tears in her eyes, then reached over and places her hand over Sara's right one. "For months I was mad at the world and I kept wondering why Warrick died that day, but then after seeing you guys again and seeing those beautiful girls, I got my solid answer. He saved a family."

BreAnna sniffled before continuing. "There was no way anybody was going to stop him from protecting you and the girls, especially when he knew what was at stake. Yes he loved all of you guys and he would have done it for anybody on his team, but I can tell he held Grissom in a special place in his heart and he couldn't see what losing you and your children would do to him. I wish circumstances had been different and he hadn't died, but in no way do I blame you.  
He was doing the job he loves and protecting the people he cared about the most. In my eyes he went out a hero, and that's what I am going to keep telling Rick as he grows up. So if you're still thinking I hold a grudge on you, I don't, I never did."

Sara used her free hand to wipe her tears away. "Thank you for setting my mind at ease."

She nodded with a smile and squeezed Sara's hand. "You're welcome." Then she sighed before continuing. "I'll probably miss him for the rest of my life, but I made peace with what happened, which was mostly for Rick's sake. You can't stay in the past when your trying to teach your child that it's ok to move on." As she finished, she looked at Sara. "No matter how hard it is at times."

Sara nodded, then she sniffled as she wiped the remaining tears away before replying. "I understand and agree. I can only imagine how it's been for you, so to see you this well is a very good thing."

BreAnna gave her a small smile and was going to respond, but Heidi, Rick, and Ricki ran out on the deck, interrupting their conversation.

Ricki walked up to her mother and asked. "Can we play outside?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "You may." Ricki smiled before saying thank you, then Sara asked. "Where is Beth?"

Ricki rolled her eyes and replied. "She's in her room reading."

They all loved to read in the Grissom family, which should be no surprise, but Beth did it so much that she could even take a run for her father's money, and that's saying a lot, considering he spent most of his childhood and even his early part of adulthood being immersed with all kinds of books.

Sara smiled with a nod, then Ricki and Heidi gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As the kids were getting ready to run to the end of the deck, BreAnna said. "Rick?"

He looked at his mother and asked. "Yeah mommy?"

She smiled and replied. "I love you baby."

He smiled that 'Warrick' smile before replying. "I love you too mommy."

Then the kids started running toward the end of the deck before walking down the five steps, and running toward the kid size play structure and swing set.

As Sara and BreAnna was watching them, BreAnna responded to what Sara said before the kids came outside. "My son gave me something to live for."

They look at each other with a smile for a few seconds, then they go back to looking at the kids.

After a few minutes, Sara excused herself so she could go upstairs and get Beth to come outside.

The weather wasn't hot and stuffy, so she could enjoy the outdoors, even if it was to read.

* * *

As Sara, Beth and Hank were walking down stairs the doorbell rung again.

Grissom walked to the door with Wyatt in his arms, then he turned to Sara, handed him to her and said. "Can you make sure BreAnna and Rick don't come inside until I talk to the team first." Sara nodded, then headed for the back door with Wyatt in her arms.

When Grissom heard the sliding door shut, he took a breath before opening the front door, and once it was open, Catherine, Austin, Nick, Jim, Greg, and Amanda, who was carrying the twins, were smiling at him.

The one thing he could count on was that if there was a gathering going on at his place they were always on time when there was a specific time period, and that they all seemed to show up round the same time, although like some things there is an exception to every rule.

Grissom smiled at them as he moved out-of-the-way to let them in.

After they were in, and as Austin runs outside after Catherine said it was ok, Grissom shuts the door before walking to the doorway between the dinning room and the living room.

He stopped when he got there, and as they all stood there, Greg asked. "Are the snacks in the dinning room?"

Grissom nodded his head, but before Greg could start walking, he speaks. "Before we get to that, there is something I need to tell you guys, which is part of the reason we've invited you here today." They looked very concern, so Grissom continued. "It's nothing bad, or at least I don't think so."

They all did a sigh of relief, but was still curious on what was going on.

Before Grissom could speak though, Greg gasped and said. "Oh my, Sara's pregnant again?"

Grissom chuckled while shaking his head, then replied. "No she isn't, but you are kind of on the right track, about the kid part that is."

Again before Grissom could speak, Greg asked another question, this time with confusion. "You guys are adopting?"

Grissom shook his head again as Catherine speaks. "Come on Greg, let Grissom explain." Greg nodded after sigh, then they looked at Grissom again.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "Somebody came into the kids life that was a complete shock, and you'll understand why when you meet him." He paused for a second and started speaking again. "I want you to keep an open mind and put yourself in her shoes when his mother tells you her reasons for doing what she did, can you guys do that?"

They still looked at him with confusion as Catherine speaks. "Yeah, we'll try, but you're not making much sense right now."

"I understand that, but it's not my place to give you a full explanation, so just wait here and I'll be right back."

They nodded again, then Grissom turned and left the room to go out back as the team stood there looking at each other, shrugging their shoulders and figuratively scratching their heads on this one.

A few minutes later something catches Nick's eye when two people stopped in the doorway of the dinning room and living room, then he said. "Guys." They looked at him and he does a short nod in the direction he wanted them to look.

When they did and saw it was BreAnna, they were a little shocked, but when they saw she had her hands on a boy's shoulder in front of her, they became really shocked with many questions springing in their minds at once.

A second later Grissom and Sara stood on each side of BreAnna and her son.

After a few moments of silence, BreAnna gave them a little smile and said. "Hi everybody. I would like you to meet my son, Warrick Jr, more commonly known as Rick." She cleared her throat, looked down at her son and said. "Rick, why don't you say hi?"

He gives the team a small smile, which if they had any doubt on who the father was, they stopped that thinking the minute they saw it, then he said. "Hi."

They cleared their throat and tentatively said hi back, then BreAnna cleared her throat and continued. "I know you might have a lot of questions, and I'll get to that in a minute." They nodded back as she turned her son around and kneeled down to his level. "Why don't you go back outside and play, ok?"

"Ok mommy."

"Thank you for coming in here with me."

He nodded, then after a hug, he left the room to go back outside to play.

When he was out of the room, Nick speaks. "Man, did you guys see that? It was like Warrick was smiling at us."

They all nodded in agreement as BreAnna stood up, then she cleared her throat again and said. "Alright, I guess I'll start from the beginning and we can go from there."

They nodded again as BreAnna, Sara and Grissom walked into the living room, and after she sat down on the couch and cleared her throat for the third time, she told them exactly the same thing she told Sara and Grissom the day they saw her. After she was done explaining, she answered a few questions, which were about the same ones Sara and Grissom had asked her.

When everything was said, she finished with. "There you have it, I hope you guys don't hate me."

They all shook their heads no, but they did have mixed emotions.

Yes she was the mother and she could have done anything she wanted where Rick was concerned, but Warrick was their friend and they felt a little cheated that they didn't get to know him sooner. However, he was only five and they had a lot more years to spend with him, so than again maybe it wasn't that bad after all.

A few moments later, Catherine cleared her throat and said. "Excuse me." Then she got up and left the living room, heading outside to the back deck.

Grissom and Nick was going to stand up and follow her, but BreAnna speaks as she stands up. "Can I talk to her first?"

The guys nodded, and she smiled at them before following Catherine's path.

As she was sliding the glass door, she saw Catherine standing at the railing of the deck, watching the kids.

When she walked outside, and after shutting the door behind her, she speaks as she got closer to her. "It was you wasn't it?"

Catherine looked to her right and asked. "What was me?"

BreAnna gave her a small smile. "The woman that got away." Catherine was about to speak, but BreAnna continued before she could. "I was in a lot pain when I first met you guys, so I didn't think much about my conversations with him or which name went to each face, but as my pain started to become bearable I thought of everything he said to me and there was a certain tone he would use when he talked about one of his women co-workers. At first I thought it could have been the woman he was standing in front of when he got hit by the bullet, but when I remembered who she was and what she looked like, I knew it couldn't have been Sara because she was linked to Grissom the moment she got here, or at least that's what Warrick said."

Catherine nodded as BreAnna spoke again. "I don't know if this is the right time to say this, but he really cared for you, and I have no doubt that it continued until his remaining breath. He was very happy that you found a man who would treat you right, and he also said that if he had to lose to you to somebody, he was glad it was Nick." BreAnna looked over at Catherine and continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this six years ago, I think it could have helped you heal."

A part of BreAnna knew she should have felt a little jealously toward the older blonde, but she wasn't. Which she didn't know the exact reason for that, but maybe it had a little to do with the fact that Warrick had given her a piece of himself that Catherine had never gotten, she didn't think of that in a snobby way, it was just the simple truth.

Catherine cleared her throat and said. "It does help, thank you for telling." BreAnna nodded with a smile, then Catherine continued. "Is Rick like his father?"

BreAnna smiled as she looked at the kids again. "So much like him. Anything to do with science excites him, he loves mystery books, he's already smart, and he loves putting puzzles together. I really think those are good indicators." Catherine nodded with a chuckle, then BreAnna continued. "And not to mention his eyes, smile and laugh, scream Warrick."

"I would have to agree with that." Catherine looked at BreAnna again, then continued. "I'm sorry I never got to see you two together, I can tell you really cared for him."

BreAnna smiled. "I still do, and I am too." She looked down at her hands.

Catherine gives her a small smile and puts her hand on her shoulder for comfort. She looked over at Catherine and gave her a little smile back.

Their moment was interrupted when the back door opened.

When they looked in that direction, they saw Nick walking out of the house, he smiled at both of them as he walked closer.

BreAnna spoke as Catherine took her hand off her shoulder. "I'll leave two alone."

Catherine and Nick nodded, then BreAnna turned and walked back inside the house.

After the back door shut, Catherine looked over at Nick and said. "I'm sorry, a lot of things must have ran through your mind with how I walked out the room."

Nick cleared his throat before replying. "Finding out that Warrick has a kid after he's been gone for so long is an overwhelming feeling, and some people deal with that in different ways." They turns so they were facing each other, then he cups her cheek and asked. "How were you feeling when you saw Rick?"

Catherine cleared her throat before replying. "Well like you said, overwhelmed, surprised, it was unexpected, jaw-dropping, and I'll admit a little remarkable, Pick one."

He looked into her eyes and asked. "Jealously?"

"Nick..."

He cuts her off. "Because if you were, it's a normal human reaction when you really cared for somebody."

Catherine shook her head a second later. "No, that emotion never came up." She slides her hand over his that was on her cheek and continued while looking into his beautiful brown eyes. "I felt bad because Warrick will never get to know his son." She started to have tears in her eyes she speak again. "He'll never get to hear that laugh, see that beautiful smile, see those bright green eyes. He won't be there on his son's wedding day or see his grandkids, even possibly his great grandkids. That's why I walked out like that, it had nothing to do with jealously." He saw the truth in her eyes as he wiped her tears away, then he brings her in his arms and holds her as she sobs a little, sad that her friend is missing his son's whole life.

As he continued to hold her, Austin runs over by the side of the deck and asked. "Mommy, you ok?"

She sniffles as she gets out of her husband's arms, then after she wipes her eyes, she replies when she walked to the railing and looked down at him. "Mommy's fine baby, go back to playing." Austin smiles that 'Nick' smile before running back to the swing set.

As she watched him, Nick walks up behind her, wraps his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry, I asked that."

She shook her head as turned around so her backside was against the railing with his arms still around her, then she wraps her arms around his neck and replied. "Don't be, you can ask me anything. Just know that I am still crazy about you and our life together, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

He smiled that smile that she loves, then leans down and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling back and whispering. "You know what we hadn't done in a while?"

She smiled. "What?"

"Have a date night, so what do you say?"

She didn't even hesitate. "I'm in, as long as we have somebody to watch Austin." Right as she said that the gang started coming outside.

Nick looks over at the back door, saw Grissom, smiled and asked. "Hey Griss?" Grissom looked in Nick's direction as he continued. "Can you watch Austin tonight?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." Grissom nodded as Nick looked at Sara and said. "And tell DB that I've come down with something."

Sara chuckled. "Ok, but you owe me."

He smiled. "You got it."

As Catherine and Nick finished up their little moment, the rest of the gang sat down at the table and Grissom puts a pitcher of water in the middle of it, then he looked at BreAnna and said. "Rick can spend the night too, if you want." He saw her pause, so he continued. "There is no pressure here, but when was the last time you had a night to yourself?"

She doesn't remember now that she thought about it. Then she heard her son's laugh, so she looked over at the kids and they were all having a good time, including Beth and little Wyatt. She smiled, looked at Grissom, does a short nod and replied. "Ok, he can spend the night." Grissom smiled with a nod, he knew it was going to take time for her to completely trust them, but least they were already making progress.

As Catherine and Nick finally walked to the table, Grissom grabbed the pitcher of water and poured everybody who needed some, then after he sets it down, he picked up his water bottle, raised it up and toasted. "To welcoming BreAnna and Rick into this crazy group." They chuckled as they started clinking glasses and water bottles around the table.

Before BreAnna and Catherine did though, they looked at each other for a second, then Catherine smiled as she tilted her glass towards her, BreAnna smiled back as she tapped her water bottle against Catherine's glass before they each took a sip of their water.

After everybody swallowed, the gang started talking around the table, and during the talk Grissom looked over at Sara and they smiled at each other as he slipped his hand into hers, both very happy. Despite the sadness it brought up, today couldn't have gone better.

And somehow they knew Warrick was smiling down at them, happy the team had welcomed his son and the mother of his son in their lives, which they were now bound to be there for them when they needed it.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: It's their 10 year wedding anniversary and Grissom has planned a special night out, but something prevents them from enjoying the evening he had planned, what happens? Please review.


	33. For sickness & in health

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 33: For sickness & in health

October 4, 2014

1 month later

After taking a shower and changing clothes in the bathroom, Grissom walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw that Sara was in bed asleep with her work clothes and shoes still on. He hadn't seen her in 12 hours, and considering she fell asleep before she could change, her shift must have been an exhausting one.

He walked over to the end of the bed, took her shoes off of her, then took his side of the blanket and brought it over her so she was covered, then he walked to the head of the bed, kissed her forehead and said. "Sleep tight honey." He stepped back from the bed and puts her shoes in the proper place, which was her side of their walk in closet.

After grabbing his shoes and socks, he left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, then he went to the kid's bedrooms to wake them up, so they could eat breakfast, change and pack their bags for their sleepover's tonight.

Beth was having one on one time with Grandma, the twins were staying over at the Stokes residence, which Rick was also going to be there, and Wyatt was going to be spending time with the Sanders and their twins.

They thought it would be nice for the 'family' to have quietly time with one kid instead of all of them at one place, with the obvious exception being the twins.

After he changed Wyatt he took him downstairs and placed him in his high chair in the kitchen, so he could put on his shoes and socks. When Grissom looked up from tying his shoes, he saw Beth walk into the kitchen.

He smiled and 'asked' politely if she would feed her brother while he made breakfast, which she nodded with a smile.

When their breakfast was made, he called the twins into the kitchen, then as he put the plates in front of them, Heidi asked. "Is mommy going to eat with us this mornin'?"

He shook his head. "No sweetie, mommy is sleeping right now, so I need you girls to be extra quiet when you go upstairs to pack, ok?" They nodded as they started eating their eggs.

He smiled at them as he stood next to Beth, then she looked up after feeding Wyatt his last bite of baby food, and Grissom continued to smile while signing. 'Good job butterfly, now why don't you eat?' She smiled with a nod before turning in her chair so she was looking at her plate of food, then started eating while Grissom took care of the empty jar of baby food.

Once he was done with that, he picked Wyatt up and took him upstairs, so he could get his son ready for the day.

An hour and a half later the kids were ready to go, so after putting Hank out in the backyard and checking to see if Sara was still asleep, they all piled in the mini van and he drove them to each of their destinations.

After staying a few minutes at each place, he thanked them and said goodbye to his kids before leaving them behind. He was really going to miss them, but today was a very special day and he wanted to treat his wife to a romantic night.

When he made it home again he let Hank back in, then went upstairs to check on Sara, but she was still asleep, so he walked back downstairs, pulled out his phone and called to confirm the restaurant reservations that he had made 3 weeks ago. It was at a new French restaurant that he wanted to try, and since it was still very popular, making reservations in advanced was a must.

He hung up the phone a few minutes later with a smile on his face, happy that the reservation was still in the books and seemingly everything was going to plan. He opened up today's paper from the coffee table, grabbed the crossword puzzle and went to their home office to work on it, while letting his wife sleep for as long as she needed to.

* * *

Around Four in the afternoon Sara started to stir, then she started to slowly come into consciousness as she stretched. When she looked at the clock on the nightstand she couldn't believe she had slept for 8 hours, especially since she didn't feel the presence of Grissom beside her, which that's when she slept the best, so she must have been more tired than she thought.

That thought was more evident when she looked down and saw that she was still in her work clothes that she changed into after being out in the rain for most of her 12 hour shift.

As she sat up in bed, her head felt a little light-headed, then she started to sniffle and a few seconds later coughed.

She groaned and thinks. 'No I can't be sick today, of all the days to be si...' she sneezed in her hand, which interrupted her thought, and she groaned again.

She cleared her throat, mentally shook her head and thinks. 'Come on Sara, suck it up, this is your anniversary, you can't be sick in bed all day.' She took a breath, then pulled the covers off her and stood up, but the dizziness came back, so she took a moment before walking to the closet, where she started to sneeze again.

While she was in the closet, Grissom walked into the room and smiled when he saw the bed was now empty. "Honey?"

She cleared her throat and said. "In the closet." Then cringed when her voice even sounded scratchy and sick.

He stopped in the doorway of the closet and speaks in a concern voice as he watched her. "Are you ok?"

She cleared her throat again, looked at him and replied. "Yes, I'm find." Then cringed again when she said find, instead of fine.

He raised an eyebrow at her response. "You know there is no 'D' in fine right?"

She nodded. "I'm well aware of that, but really I'm find." She sighed when she did it again.

He walked up to her and puts his hand on her forehead, and as he removed his hand, he said. "Honey, you're burning up. I don't classify that as fine."

She gives him a reassuring smile and replied as her voice still sounded scratchy. "Well I'll be find in a little bit, it's nothing. I'm going to take a bath." After grabbing a nice pant suit, she walked past him, but became light-headed at that moment, so she swayed a little.

Grissom puts his hands on her shoulder to steady her. "I think the bed is where you need to go to." Right as Sara was about to say something she sneezed and couched again, he nodded. "Yep that's where you need to be." Then he picked her up bridal style and walked to the bed before she could protest.

When he sat her down in her spot, he took the clothes that she had in her hand and sat them on top of the dresser. Then when he turned around to look at her, she was still sitting on top of the covers. She saw the look he was giving her, so she sighed as she pulled the covers out from under her and put them over her, then he said. "Now please stay there while I'll get a washcloth."

As he was walking toward the bathroom, she speaks. "You know I'm not...(Sneeze)...one of the children...(sniffle)...so you don't have to talk me like I am (cough)."

After rinsing the washcloth and grabbing the tissue box, he walked back into the room, and spoke as he walked to her side of the bed. "I know." Then he smirked as he continued. "But I know you don't like staying still when you don't think you're sick, so how else am I suppose to talk to you?" She glared and gave him a little pout as she leaned back so he could put the washcloth on her forehead, then as he placed the tissue box on the night stand next to her, he continued with another smirk. "And you have those things down to a tee too."

She coughed again before mumbling. "Oh shut up."

He chuckled a little, then cleared his throat before saying. "I'll be back and check up on you later, ok?"

She closed her eyes and nodded with a sigh. "Find." Then groaned when the world came out wrong again.

He looks at her with sympathy as he placed the wastebasket next to the bed before walking out of the room.

He knew how much she hated being sick, and really this whole family hated being sick because it made them feel weak and they never liked hat feeling.

* * *

Two hours later

Grissom goes back upstairs and walks in to the room, where he sees Sara still in bed with the washcloth on her forehead and watching TV.

He walked up to her side of the bed and asked as he took the washcloth off her forehead. "How are you feeling?" Right as he asked that, she sneezed, then blew her nose before looking up at him with sad eyes. He puts his hand on her forehead. "Well the good thing is you're not burning up so much anymore, but I see you still have a cold." She nodded, even though she didn't need to, and he continued after a small sigh. "Well we aren't going out tonight. How about some vegetable soup?"

With her voice still starchy, she replied. "Yeah, that would be great, your mother's recipe?"

He smiled that smile she loves. "Of course, whose else would it be?" She gives him a small smile, then after they shared a look, he turned and walked to the door.

Before he walked out of the room though, she said. "Griss." He turned toward her as she continued. "I'm sorry."

He gives her a small smile and replied. "You can't help it if you get sick, I'll be right back."

"Thank you." He nodded as he turned, then he walked out of the room.

As she watched him walk out she sneezed again, then sighed as she blew her nose and tossed the tissues in the wastebasket next to the bed, feeling bad as each second ticked by for ruining their anniversary plans. She didn't know what he had planned but she was definitely sure it wasn't suppose to be spent like this.

She mentally shook her thoughts away as she continued to watch TV, but not really absorbing what was going on.

* * *

15 minutes later he was walking back into the room with a tray that had two bowls of Betty Grissom's vegetable soup, a plate of crackers and two bottles of water on it, he even put a flower in a small vase.

She smiled when she saw him walk in, then asked as she sat up. "I don't ever remember you making the soup that fast before."

He had always taken his time with his mother's soup, saying you couldn't rush perfection, so she was a little shocked he came back so soon.

As he was setting the tray in place and grabbing his items, he replied with a smile. "What do you think I was doing for most of those two hours?"

She looked up at him, really touched. "You made it just in case?"

"Just in case."

He figured if she got well in those two hours then they could always save the soup for another time.

She gave him a small smile as he walked to his side of the bed, then after he puts his water on the nightstand, he gets on top of the covers, sat up with his back against the head-board and his feet out in front of him, then he started eating.

When he didn't hear Sara's spoon making noises against her bowl, he looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up from her bowl and turned her head to look at him. "I don't think this is the gourmet meal you had in mind."

He smiled. "Hey, this meal is gourmet in its own right."

She chuckled a little before replying. "You know what I mean." He nodded as she continued. "So where were we going tonight?"

He cleared his throat as he looked at TV again. "It's not important."

She shakes her head before sniffling and blowing her nose. "When you do that I know it was, so where?"

He looked over at her again and responded. "The French restaurant about three blocks from the lab."

She thinks for a second, then gasped. "The new one that you wanted to try, and that takes about three weeks to book a reservation because it's been so packed?"

"Yes that's the one."

Sara's eyes started to fill up with tears as she tried saying. "Griss...I'm...I'm..."

He cuts her off after putting his bowl on the nightstand next to his water. "Sara it's fine." He cups her cheek as he continued. "Getting you better, and not risking your health is more important than some restaurant reservation, that's what matters the most to me tonight, Ok?"

He wiped her tears off her cheek as she sniffled, which that one had more to do with the emotions than the cold. "Ok." He gives her a little smile as he removed his hand, then he starts eating again after grabbing his bowl.

After Sara blew her nose, which felt like the hundredth time to her, she started to eat.

Now the room was filled with sounds of spoons against the bowls, the low volume of the TV and the occasional crunch when they ate some crackers.

When Grissom got done eating, he puts the bowl on the nightstand again, looked over at her and asked. "How are you feeling now?"

She puts her spoon in her empty bowl, looked at him and replied with a small smile. " A little better, but I do feel like I need a bath."

He gives her a small smile and responded. "Ok, coming right up." He gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom to start her bubble bath.

Her smile was still there as she wiped her nose and looked at the TV again.

What she did to have a man like this, she didn't know, but she felt very lucky that she did.

* * *

25 minutes later

After being in their Jacuzzi bath for the last 20 minutes she felt like she was in heaven. There was a few sniffles here and there, but nothing like it had been when she got up.

Grissom knocked on the door, interrupting her thoughts, then she said. "Come in."

He opened the door and stepped into the bathroom and they smiled at each other when their eyes met.

As he was walking up to the tub filled with bubbles, he asked. "You ready for your hair to be washed?"

She smiled a little bigger. "I was just thinking about doing it now, why?"

Instead of answering, he walked over to the tub, kneeled down behind her so his knees were on the soft mat, then whispered in her ear. "The shampoo please." She leaned forward a smidge to get the shampoo from the rack, which was next to the faucet, then she leans back so her back was touching the tub again and hands him the shampoo over her shoulder.

He took it from her, squirts some in the palm of his left hand, then after he sets the bottle on the floor next to him, he runs his hands through her hair, making her wet hair soapy as she closed her eyes, while feeling his hands in her hair and imagining the look of concentration in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

When he was done lathering up her hair, he asked for the cup they keep in here for these type of instances and when they give the kids their bath in here.

She grabbed the cup and the conditioner, knowing that was next.

After he took them both and set the conditioner bottle next to the shampoo on the floor, he started washing her hair out until there was no shampoo residue left in her hair, then he did the same procedure with the conditioner.

When he was done, and as he walked over to the towel rack, Sara washed the bubbles off her skin.

After Grissom dried his hands off with one of the towels on the rack, he grabbed the other one before walking to the side of the tub, and holding it up horizontally as she unplugged the bath.

As she stood up he looked her right in her eyes with a smile, and she smiled back as he wrapped the towel around her, then turned her so he could secure it.

Once she was facing him again, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her out of the tub, bridal style. She told him to be careful, but he just responded that when it came to her he was always careful, which he was rewarded with one of her 'Sara' smiles.

After he sets her feet down on the bathroom tile, and as her arms were sill wrapped around his neck, she whispered. "You don't know how bad I want to kiss you right now."

They don't remember the longest they ever had to wait to kiss one another since they've became a couple. But now, not having done it in almost 24 hours was killing them.

He whispered back. "You don't know how much I want you to kiss me."

They look into each other's eyes, and almost thought what the heck, but they couldn't afford both of them getting sick if they could help it, so they held strong and he stepped back, letting her arms drop from his neck.

He cleared his throat and said. "I better let Hank back in, then I'll meet you in bed for a movie?" She nodded with a small smile as he turned and left the bathroom, the minute he was in the hall they both let out a sigh of longing.

* * *

10 minutes later

When Grissom walked into the bedroom with Hank slowly following him, Sara was sitting up under the covers and had already changed into sweat pants and one of Grissom's old shirts that she adopted.

She smiles at them, then said. "Hi Hank, it feels like days since I've seen you."

When Grissom and Hank got to the bed, Hank slowly jumped up on it.

These days Hank was too busy keeping watch of the kids to bother sleeping with his 'parents' anymore, but since the kids are gone, he could keep his 'parents' company tonight.

Once Hank was on the bed, he went right to Sara's right side, and while he was getting some love from her, Grissom changed into his sweat pants and t-shirt before walking back to the bed, getting in and sitting up. He picked up the remote, turned it toward the TV system and started the movie.

Sara scooted closer to Grissom and laid her head down on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. After kissing her head, they turned their attention to the romantic comedy movie as Hank laid down at the foot of the bed.

After watching two movies, texting and calling the residences were their kids where at, they laid down, cuddled up to one another under the covers and just talked, laughed and smiled, once again enjoying this aspect of their relationship.

During one of their conversations, Hank had moved from the foot of the bed to the side of Grissom, since Grissom was more in the middle of the bed now, then he laid his head on Grissom's side.

Grissom smiled as he removed his left hand off Sara's arm and puts it on top of Hank's head and started petting him, which Sara joined a few seconds later.

After a few minutes of silence, Grissom speaks. "Do you know what this scene reminds me of?" Sara takes a moment and shifts through her memory bank.

When one popped out at her, she smiled and replied. "The first night Hank was with us." Grissom nodded with a smile as she continued. "You had put him on the bed with us and he chose to sleep on your chest that night, he's a little big for that now."

Grissom chuckled for a few seconds, then his smile dimmed as he looked at their dog, which Hank's tired brown eyes were looking back at him. "It seemed like a million years ago. We've had a lot of good moments together."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and said. "And we'll have a few more Griss."

They're not blind, they could see Hank was getting old and his body was slowly wearing down, they were dreading that moment they had to say goodbye to him.

They mentally shake their heads, not wanting to think about that right now. Sara was right they still had time with him and they're planning on making it count. They continued to pet him until he closed his eyes and fell asleep, then both whispered "Goodnight Hank."

After a few minutes of just watching him in silence, Sara cleared her throat and whispered. "Griss, I am sorry about tonight."

"Sara, you got sick, I'm not going to get mad about that. Yeah I was sad, but like I said earlier, your health is more important to me than reservations at any restaurant, in any place on this earth, or on any given day for that matter." He kissed the top of her head as she smiled, then he continued. "Besides part of our vows is sticking through one another in sickness and in health."

She nodded with a small chuckle, then she took his left hand, and while looking at his wedding ring, said. "Ten years married, fourteen years total, what a ride."

He kissed her head again and replied. "And we aren't done yet."

She shook her head with a yawn before responding. "No we aren't, not by a long shot." She moved his hand closer to her lips and kissed the top of it.

As she closed her eyes, he moved her hand up to his lips and kissed the top of it before placing it on the spot over his heart.

She smiled as she felt it beating against her palm. "Happy Anniversary Babe, I love you."

He moved her closer, if that was possible, then kissed her head for a third time before replying. "Happy Anniversary Honey, I love you too."

Eventually Sara fell asleep in the safety of her husband's arms. He stayed awake just a bit longer before drifting off himself.

It wasn't the passionate/romantic filled night he had envisioned for their 10th wedding anniversary, but where they ended up was exactly how he envisioned them to be, which was falling asleep in each other's arms and dreaming about the next 10 years of their lives together. Their dreams also included when they were getting their next kiss and never wanting it to end when they did.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come. Please review.


	34. Thanksgiving

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 34: Thanksgiving

November 27, 2014

Three days shy of two months later

Grissom woke up with a feeling of fingers running through his hair and when he opens he eyes, he sees Sara was wide-wake. He lifted his head to see the clock on her side of the bed and realized she'd only been home from work an hour, so she should have been sound asleep.

After he lays his head back down on his pillow, he moves his hand and places it on top of hers that was still in his hair, then asked. "Are you ok?"

She nodded before replying in a soft tone. "Just a nightmare."

Since they've been together, except for the first few months of their relationship, her nightmares had stopped considerable. Of course there was occasions when they would return, but not very often.

He looked at her with concern as he asked. "Do you need anything?"

"Just you."

He gives her a small smile as he scoots closer to her, then wraps his arms around her as he brings her closer to his body, before kissing her forehead and replying. "You have me."

She sighed in content as she moved her head so it was against his chest while being cocooned in his protective arms. She had a really bad case last shift and it must have hit her harder than she thought it would, she guesses there will always be that one case that would get to her, no matter how long she's worked as a CSI.

After a few minutes of silence, he ran his hand up and down her back while whispering a little poetry in her ear, which she just smiled as he spoke.

When he was done, she leaned back to look into his eyes and said. "Thank you."

He could be reading a forensic magazine to her and she would instantly feel calm, just as long as she got to hear his voice. But she loved it most when he recited poetry to her because he always seemed to know which poem would make her feel better when she was in a specific type of mood, and he did it just to make her feel better and never looked for more than what she could give to him at that moment.

He cups her cheek. "You're welcome, honey."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as they just looked into each other's eyes, still seeing the love, the compassion, the passion and the commitment towards one another that they saw when they started out, or maybe even when they first met but had kept it buried during that time.

A few seconds later their lips touched, and like it always does, it sent their hearts racing as they deepened it.

After a few minutes they pull back breathlessly, then as she was going for his neck, Grissom pulls back.

When she looked at him, she asked. "What's wrong?"

He took a moment to calm down before replying. "The kids will be up."

She smiled as she learned to his neck again and whispered against it. "It's 9:00 am on Thanksgiving, they don't have to be up this early."

He chuckled while closing his eyes as he felt her lips on his neck, then up to his chin.

Before she kissed him on the lips though, he pulls back again, looks into her eyes and asked. "Have you just met Ricki and Heidi?"

They were becoming the early birds out of the kids, basically ever since they started school.

Right as he said that there was a knock on the door, then they heard Heidi's voice. "Mommy, daddy?"

Grissom smirked and she smiled as she shook her head, then said. "You owe me."

He looked at the door and said. "Just a minute sweetie."

"Ok." The twins said at the same time

He looked over at Sara again as he sat up in bed. "Which I'll gladly make it up to you for the rest of my life." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

As he pulled back, she cups his cheek, looks into his blue eyes and replied. "You already do that by just being you."

He smiled and took her took hand from his cheek. "So I don't owe you?"

She shook her head with a small chuckle. "Oh you do, on our next date night."

When they can, they like to fit in a date night every once in a while, so they can have a little time alone.

He winks. "You got it."

They smile at each other, then as they looked at the door, Grissom said. "Yes Sweetie?" The door opened and standing in the doorway was a smiling Heidi and Ricki, the parents smiled back, then Grissom continued. "Let me guess, you're hungry?"

They giggled with a nod, then Ricki asked. "How did you know?" As they ran to his side of the bed.

When they got there, he picked them up one by one and tickled them before he set them on the bed between him and Sara.

They giggled again as they sat next to their parents, then he said smiling again. "Because I'm your father and I like to think I know you a little." They giggled for a third time as he continued. "But before I do that, you have to pay the toll?"

Heidi asked. "What?"

He points to his cheek before answering. "You have to kiss me right here?" They smiled as they put her hands up to their mouths, he gives them a sad look, then cleared his throat and said with smirk. "Ok, then you'll be punished." Right as he said that he turned and stared tickling Ricki, which she started giggling while trying to get away, but was unsuccessful. Heidi gets up from sitting next to her mother, then tries to run to the end of the bed so her father couldn't get her. But he stuck out one of his arms and captured her, then when he could he started ticking her too as she joined in her sister's giggling.

As he was having fun ticking the girls, Sara was shaking her head with a smile, then she could hear Wyatt's voice from the first bedroom on the left. "Momma, dada."

After she pulled the covers off of her, she got off the bed and walked to his room, leaving them alone for a few minutes.

When Sara got to the nursery, Sara smiled at her son, who was standing up in his crib looking towards the doorway. He smiled bigger and held out his arms when he saw his mother walk in the room. She walked up to him, picked him up, kissed his cheek, looked into his blue eyes and asked. "Want to play with daddy?" As she turned back around to walk out of the nursery, then back into the master bedroom.

Now she saw the girls had taken their father down and was tickling him, which he was now laying horizontally on the bed.

She chuckles and said. "Somebody else wants to join in the fun."

Grissom turned his head and saw his son. "Good, now I won't be alone." He holds out his arms and said. "Come on buddy, help me keep away your sisters."

As Sara was walking to the bed, she was whispering in his ear about something. Grissom raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

When she made it there, she sat on her knees on the bed right at Grissom's side, then she sets Wyatt down next to her and said. "Attack everybody!" Then Sara and kids started ticking him again.

He tried to protect himself as chuckled, and spoke in between breaths. "This is...so...not...fair..."

After a couple of minutes, and the tickle war was still going on, he finally puts his hands out and said. "Ok...I surrender... you guys win." Finally they removed their hands, and after Sara picked up Wyatt and puts him on Grissom's chest, they all took a moment to calm down.

He looked up at his son a few seconds later and said with a smile. "You betrayed me buddy."

Wyatt smiled and replied. "Sory', dada."

Grissom sits up, while making sure he had good hold of his son, then kissed his forehead and replied. "It's ok buddy, saying no to your mom is pretty hard to do."

Wyatt didn't really understand all of what he said, but asked. "No? Momma?"

Grissom chuckled, nodded and replied. "Yeah."

Wyatt smiled and claps his hands, knowing he said something good.

After Grissom kissed Wyatt's head, and as he looked to the right to hand him to Sara, he saw Beth standing there rubbing her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. His eyes lit up when he saw his oldest, then he got off the bed, and as he walked up to her, he signed. 'You missed the party.'

She looked at him confusingly and asked. 'What party?'

He kneels down, moves his arms up as he said. "The party were I..." He stops and was getting ready to tickle her, but she stepped back with a smile before turning and running down the hall. Grissom stands up and said. "Attack girls." Then started following his oldest as the twins carefully got off the bed before following their father into Beth's room.

Sara chuckled as she looked down at her son, who was now pointing in the direction of his sisters and father, she shook her head and replied. "I guess I'll make the breakfast this morning, come on sweetie."

After getting off the bed, she carried her son down the hall, going past her oldest daughter's room in the process and hearing their laughing. It was one of the sounds she loved hearing the most and it was nice seeing this side of her husband, which he was only this way with her and the kids, but she'll take him anyways.

* * *

When the rest of the family finally came downstairs for breakfast they ate a light meal, since there was going to be a big Thanksgiving feast here at four.

After their plates were empty and Sara got done feeding Wyatt, she places him in the play pen while the girls were upstairs getting changed before coming downstairs to play, except Beth, she grabbed a good book when she came back down and got comfortable on the love seat, then started reading.

As the kids were doing their own thing, Sara and Grissom was doing their long tradition of washing dishes together.

When they got to the last dish, Grissom asked. "So what's our confirmed number of guests today?"

Sara thinks before replying. "Not counting our kids or us, we have 14 adults, 4 kids, and one Teen." Then she asked. "Oh is Julia confirmed?"

The Lewis clan, minus Alexis, the Stokes, the Sanders, Lindsey, Morgan, BreAnna with Rick, Brass, and Betty were all going to be there. DB and his family went up to Seattle because his wife really misses their other family up there and she didn't want to miss the holidays with them, so Sara was active supervisor while he was gone.

Sara had told Grissom to ask Julia if she would like to come for the holiday, which she told them that she would get back to them.

Grissom nodded. "Yeah her family is going out-of-town, so she decided to stay in Vegas this year."

Sara nodded as she dried her hands. "Then make that 15 adults."

Grissom nodded again, then he counted all the people who were going to be here, including his family now, then asked a little confused when he was done. "Who is the 17th person?" Sara cleared her throat and mumbled something as she started wiping off the counter, and he asked. "Who did you say?"

Sara sighed, looked at him and said. "Conrad." He looked at her like she was crazy, so Sara explained. "He was kind of a packaged deal with Morgan, you know they are trying to fix their father/daughter relationship and she said she felt bad if she came and her dad didn't. She said she didn't have to come, but I couldn't say no."

He walked up to her and cups her cheek. "You are amazing, you know that. Wanting put up with Conrad for an afternoon for one of your team members."

She sighed again with a nod. "Well it's only for a few hours, are you ok with it?"

"I'm fine with it, I guess the few times I've been around him he's been a little nicer. I think his daughter coming back into his life changed his attitude." He paused then continued. "Or maybe with me not there he doesn't feel like he has to compete with anybody." Sara chuckled with a nod, agreeing with both comments.

He smiled at her before pecking her on the lips, then they started setting up, which meant taking the rented long table for the food, 4 round tables for the adults and 2 for the kids out of the garage, wiping them off and putting them in the back yard before starting some of the food.

Everybody was assigned a food dish to bring, so they weren't stuck doing the whole meal themselves.

* * *

By the time they finished with everything, the first guest arrived, which was Paige, and Grissom was very excited on seeing her.

Then after about 5 minutes, everybody else started showing up, which to the Lewis's it felt like a family reunion, obviously with the exception of Alexis.  
They were very sad that she wasn't here, but she was doing her own thing and she was old enough to make her own choices. Whether they agreed with them or not.

When dinner time was finally announced and after the kids were served first, they got in line and started making their plates.

Once everybody had their food, they sat down at the 4 tables, which went:

Grissom, Sara, Betty and Julia at one table.

Lauren, Vince, Paige and Jim at another.

Nick, Catherine, Vincent, Lindsey and BreAnna at the third one.

Morgan, Conrad, Greg and Amanda at the fourth one.

At the two kids table, Ricki, Rick, Heidi, and Austin was at one, and Sadie and Beth were keeping an eye on Wyatt, Mandy, and Joseph at the other one.

Sadie wasn't that thrilled she had to sit at the kids table, but she was kind of at the in-between age when it came to the adult and kids table, so she could understand her placement, plus it gave her time to bond with Beth a little. Even though there was a six-year age difference between them, they seem to get along better now that Beth has gotten older.

Before the grownups ate, they took a moment to go around the tables and say what they were thankful for. When Grissom was done saying & signing everything that he was thankful for, which by the end of it there was barely a dry eye out there, he held up his glass and said. "To family, and this goes to those who are not with us today." They all smiled, said here, here, before clinking the glasses around the people around them.

Sara smiled as she clinked glasses with her Mother-in law and Grissom, then when she looked at Julia they paused before smiling and clinking their glasses together, they were still very far from being best friends, but Sara had no problem seeing her around anymore, she knew where she stood with her husband.

Amanda and Morgan had also hesitated before they clinked glasses with a smile. Morgan respected Greg's marriage to Amanda, even though she still had a little feeling for him, and Amanda respected her husband's friendship with Morgan, plus her and Greg's marriage have been practically perfect since they had that talk the day their twins were born, so she had nothing to worry about.

After everybody had sat the glasses down on the table they started laughing, eating and talking, well there was more signing at Grissom's table.

Once Ricki, Rick, Heidi, and Austin got done, they were allowed to go play on the swing set, then when Beth and Sadie got done, they were off toddler watching, so Sara took Wyatt, Amanda took Mandy, while Greg took Joseph, but they weren't in their arms very long before other family members wanted to hold and visit with them.

As the grown-ups were finishing eating, someone cleared their throat and tapped his glass with his spoon. He stands up as all eyes were on him and said. "I have an announcement to make."

Grissom smiled. "Well than the 'floor' is all yours Jim."

Brass wasn't known for his public speaking, so this was a surprise to them.

Brass gave Grissom a nod with a small smile before he cleared his throat and started talking again. "I just thought that this would be a good time to inform everybody that I have made the decision to retire at the end of this year."

They were a little shocked at this announcement, they thought he would be working this job till his last breath.

Grissom asked. "Are you staying in Vegas?"

Brass shrugged and replied. "I'm not sure at the moment."

He was very tempted to go back to New Jersey or maybe even California to see if he could reconnect with his daughter, he doesn't know if it will work out though.

Grissom speaks. "Well Jim whatever you do, I'm behind you."

Brass looks over at Grissom, smiled and said. "Thanks Gil."

Grissom nodded with a smile before signing to Julia and his mom on what was going on.

As Brass sits back down they all chimed in the same positive sentiment Grissom did, which Brass was thankful for.

* * *

Once the remaining food was off, the plates they went for dessert, before standing and catching up with the people who weren't sitting at their respective tables.

Eventually it started getting later in the evening and the guests were starting to leave.

When everybody had left, except Lauren, Vince, Sadie, and since they were going to take them home, Betty and Julia, they had a few more minutes together before they also said goodbye.

Grissom walked them to the door after they said goodbye to the kids and Sara, then after he said goodbye to the three Lewis's and Julia, he turns to his mother and smiles, she smiled at him as she singed. 'I love you honey, enjoy the rest of your evening.'

'You too mom.'

After she kissed him on the cheek, she stepped outside, then before he shuts the door he watched them walk to the Lewis' rented vehicle and smiled as Vince helped his mother out before getting the passenger seat. When Grissom finally shuts the door, he turns around and sees his family in the living room setting up for their game night.

Then he sighed in content watching them.

Today was a good day and he loved seeing and being around everybody, but seeing this scene was the top sights of his day, heck any day of the week it's at the top.

Heidi looks over at her dad, smiled and said. "Daddy, come play."

Grissom smiled back as he started walking to his family to enjoy family/game night.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Get ready to hold on tight, something is about to impact the Grissom family. Please review.


	35. Their day takes an unexpected turn

AN: Warning: there is a death mention of their favorite canine, sorry guys, I wish he could live forever. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 35: Their day takes an unexpected turn

April 10, 2016

Over 1 year & 5 months later

"Ricki, can you please stop doing that?"

Ricki, who was now 7, was sitting on the bathroom counter while her father was shaving and she was moving her feet back and forth hitting the drawers, making a constant banging noise.

She looked at him sheepishly and spoke as she stopped. "Sorry daddy."

He washes his straight edge razor before looking into her beautiful brown eyes and said with a soft smile. "It's ok, ladybug."

Then she smiled that gorgeous 'Sara' smile she inherited from her mother as he goes back to shaving.

After a few more minutes of silence, and as he was washing the straight edge razor, Ricki sighed before asking. "How come I can't go with you today?"

Once he washed his face, he turned the faucet off before putting up his razor, then he used the towel that was over his shoulder and dried his face.  
After he puts the towel on the rack, he walked up to the counter again, puts his hands on each side of his little girl, and finally answered her question. "Because it's Beth's day with daddy, just like when we have a day to ourselves, understand?"

When Grissom can find the time, which he tries his best to do, he takes one of the kids out of the house and spends some one on one time with them,  
Sara does it too, it was just his turn this weekend.

Ricki sighed, but nodded. She really did understand, she just loved it more when she got to hang out with her dad.

Grissom smiled. "I knew you would. I love you ladybug and you know that I would spend hours and hours alone with you, but..."

She cuts him off. "I have to share you, I know."

He smiled again as he tickled her, making her laugh, which was just another reminder of her mother.

When he removed his hand, she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and said. "I love you too, daddy." He hugs her to him and kissed the side of her head.

When she pulled back they rub their noses together with a chuckle, then he turned around and said. "Now hop on, I believe break..."

Right as he was going to finish that sentence, they hear Sara's voice from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

He yelled back. "Coming Honey!"

Ricki chuckled as she got on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, then after he made sure he had a hold of her legs, he started walking while Ricki asked. "How did you know mommy was going to say that?"

"Just a feeling I got."

Truth be told, before he got ready for the day Sara told him how long it will be before breakfast was done, so he just used his mental clock.

"You are so good daddy."

He smiled as he started walking down the stairs. "Thank you sweetie."

As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed Sara had her back turned and saw that almost 4-year-old Wyatt was feeding the dog his food, so he said. "Wyatt don't feed Shadow your food, he has his own."

They had lost Hank last summer and it was a very hard loss for the family, especially for Grissom and Sara because he was their first pet together and for the first 6 years of their relationship it was just the three of them, so their bond was really tight till the end.

For the first seven months the kids had a tough time just looking at another dog, but when one of Ricki and Heidi's classmates' dog had puppies and they saw one of them, there was an instant bond. So after talking about it as a whole family, even Wyatt had a say in, and they agreed it was ok, Sara and Grissom got him for their Birthday/Christmas present.

Shadow was a Golden Retriever and got his name because he followed the kids, mostly the twins, around everywhere.

Wyatt looked up at his father and said. "Sorry daddy." Before going back to eating while Grissom smiled and watched him.

He looked in Sara's direction a few seconds later as she turned around, and when she saw that Ricki was on her husband's back, she smiled and commented. "You seem to have a monkey on your back."

Grissom and Ricki chuckled, then Grissom said. "Yeah, do you have a recommendation on how to get her off?"

Sara speaks as she walked up to the table, carrying Ricki's plate of food. "How about eggs, pancakes and toast, with a glass of orange juice?"

Ricki said. "Yummy, daddy please put me down."

Grissom chuckled again as he walked to her chair, then he turned around when he was close to it, so she could get off his back.

After briefly standing on the chair, she sat down and started eating the moment Sara put her plate down in front of her.

Sara was walking by Grissom to get his plate ready, but he puts his arms around her waist and said. "I'll get my plate, you've done enough this morning."

She gives him a tender smile, cups his cheek and said. "Thank you."

He smiles, and after a small peck, which they received an 'eww' from Heidi and Wyatt, she goes and sits down between Ricki and Wyatt. Then she said while looking at the two that said 'eww'."Sorry guys I still think kissing your father is not gross and you won't convince me otherwise."

Grissom smirked as he fixed his plate, then he walked to his spot, which was between Beth and Heidi.

After sitting down, he taps his almost 9-year-old daughter on the shoulder, and when she looked at him, he signed. 'Excited about our day together?'

She nodded with a smile, sat her fork down and singed back. 'Very much dad.'

Besides her Grandma and Vincent, her father was the person she loved spending the most time with. However it was hard getting that one on one time with him because of her siblings and other responsibilities. She understood those reasons and never once resented them, she just felt a little bummed at times.  
But ever since Grissom started setting a day aside to have that time with the kids, she was on board with it all the way and loved it very much.

Grissom smiled as she goes back to eating.

He looks around the table and watches his family eat before grabbing his fork and eating too.

* * *

After they ate, and while Beth was upstairs getting ready and the other kids playing in the living room with shadow, Sara and Grissom were doing their ritual of cleaning the dishes.

When they got done, and after he had put the last dish up, he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her neck and said. "Thank you for breakfast honey."

She smiled as she set the towel on the counter, then she turned around in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck and replied while looking into his sparkling blue eyes. "You're welcome and I am glad you liked it, even though I know you missed your bacon."

When she cooks breakfast, bacon is not on their plates or even offered.

When Grissom does it, it's on everybody's plates but Heidi's and Sara's.

She never once made the kids follow in her footsteps when it came to the food they ate, if they choose to become vegetarians then it was up to them, which Heidi seemed to be the only child of theirs that enjoys it more. The others will tolerate it, but the minute meat is offered they are all for it.

He nodded with a smile. "I'll live, there was plenty of food to fill up on."

After many years of being with her he could live without meat, just as long as he gets it every once in a while.

She nodded back with a smile before leaning toward him and pecking him on the lips.

When they pulled back he asked. "So what's in store for the rest of you guys?"

"Probably just sticking around here."

"Alright, and how about later for dinner we can go out as a family. I'll invite mom, if that's ok?"

"Of course it's alright." Then she smiled before continuing. "I love watching your mom with the kids, it brightens up her eyes when she is around them, especially with Beth and Wyatt."

There was no doubt Betty loved all her grandchildren, but when it came to Beth and Wyatt there was a little more sparkle in her eyes. With Beth it was because she was her first grandchild and the fact that she mostly took after her when it came to the artsy stuff. And with Wyatt, it was because he reminded her of her son, which in turn makes her think of her late husband, and she still loved him with all of her heart.

Grissom nodded with a smile. "It sounds like a date then." Sara smiled again as he continued. "I'll text her when Beth and I get back to the house, which I'm planning around 5:30-6:00, alright?" She nodded before he leaned toward her and kissed her again, which she wasted no time in responding.

As they were in their embrace they hear a clearing of the throat, so they pulled back slowly, then turned to the kitchen doorway and saw Beth standing there with a smile. Unlike her siblings, she didn't mind seeing her parents affectionate, she even dreams of one day having something as sweet as what her parents have.

Sara and Grissom smiled, then Grissom signed. 'You ready?'

'Yes'

'Ok. say goodbye to mom and we'll go.'

She nodded as she walked up to her mom while Grissom stepped to the side.

Sara wraps her daughter in her arms and hugs her before pulling back and signing. 'Have fun with dad and I'll see you later, love you honey.'

'Love you too mom.'

Sara kissed Beth on the forehead, then Beth walked back into the living room so her parents could say goodbye.

Grissom and Sara watched Beth walk out of the room before looking at one another, then he cups her cheek and replied. "I'll see you later, Love you."

"Love you too."

After a peck on the lips, they both walked into the living room hand in hand, then after Grissom said goodbye to the younger kids and Shadow, him and Beth walked out of the house.

When they got into the vehicle, and after shutting the door and putting on their seat belts, Grissom got her attention and signed. 'So where to butterfly?'

Beth gets that concentration look before signing back. 'Let's check out some of the art museum's and go from there, if that's alright?'

Grissom nodded with a smile. 'That's perfect.'

Beth was the only child of theirs that had any interest in art, which of course made Grandma and Dad happy.

Then he started the vehicle and pulled out of the drive way so he could have a fun with his oldest.

* * *

When the front door to the house had shut, Sara looked at the other kids, smiled and asked. "What do you want to do today guys, we have whole house to ourselves?"

Ricki looked up at her mother and asked. "Can we go outside and play?"

"You'll let your brother play, right?"

Heidi answered that one. "Do we have too?" Sara nodded, the little girl sighed and replied. "I guess."

Sara gave her a soft smile. "Alright, let me get my book and we can go outside."

After getting her book from the master bedroom, her and the kids went outside, and while they were playing around, Sara was reading her book on the covered deck with the occasional looking up and checking on them.

* * *

7 hours later

An unexpected rain shower brought the kids inside a few hours ago, so after they had a light lunch, Ricki and Heidi were putting a puzzle together and Wyatt was playing with his toy cars while Sara was reading with the occasional checking on them again.

The quietness, except the girls talking to each other, was interrupted with the sound of the door bell.

Everybody looked toward the door as Shadow barked, then Ricki asked. "Who is it momma?"

As Sara gets up from the couch, she answered. "I don't know sweetie, keep doing what you're doing." The girls nodded before going back to putting the puzzle together, then when Sara got to the door, she told Shadow to be quiet as she puts her hand on the doorknob before opening it.

* * *

15 minutes later

Grissom pulled his vehicle in the driveway, stopped it, turned it off, then looked at Beth and signed. 'Did you have fun?'

After they went to a few art museums they were going to enjoy the sunlight with a light picnic but the rain kept them indoors so they went and saw a silent movie together, she was really a chip off the old block.

Beth smiled and signed back. 'I did, thank you daddy.'

He leaned over, kissed her head, pulled back and replied. 'You're welcome, now after I text your grandma we can go in the house and see how your mom and siblings did.'

She nodded as he pulled out his phone to text his mom about dinner plans, then they got out of the vehicle and jogged to the front porch so they didn't get any wetter than they had to.

He opened the front door when they got there, and as they walked in, he said. "Honey we're home! I sent mom a text, so I should be getting a reply soon."

Sara walked in the living room from the dinning room and she gives him a small smile, then looked down at Beth and signed. 'Honey, can you go upstairs?'

Beth nodded and did what she asked.

When she was out of the room Sara looked at Grissom, and the look on her face kind of scared him, so he asked as he shuts the front door. "What's wrong Honey?"

A few seconds later somebody else caught his eye coming from the dinning room, and he was a little shocked at who it was.

'Julia, what are you doing here? Is mom here?'

When he saw the look on her face, he looked at Sara again.

Sara swallowed, walked closer to him, puts her hand on his shoulder, and trying to keep her emotions intact, she said. "Griss, its your mom."

The moment he watched a tear slide down her cheek he knew it wasn't good news.

* * *

AN: Unless something happens, expect two chapters tomorrow. Please review.


	36. What do I do?

AN: Tissue Warning for this chapter and the next. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 36: What do I do?

Grissom's heart started pounding and he swallowed as he saw Sara's tear slide down her cheek, then he cleared his throat and said. "Did she...is she..." He closed his eyes and stopped talking, he couldn't ask the question.

Sara removed her left hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek. "She's at the hospital."

He cleared his throat as he opened his eyes again. "What happened?"

"Julia said she had a stroke and slipped into a coma."

He cleared his throat a third time before saying. "I have to...uh...I have to go to the hospital now."

Sara ran her thumb up and down as she nodded. "I know. I'm going to stay here with the kids. I don't think seeing her like that is best right now." He nodded, then she continued after she places her right hand on his other cheek so she is cupping both of them while looking into those sad blue eyes of his. "But if you need me there at any moment, just call me and I'll drop the kids off at Catherine and Nick's the second we are off the phone, ok?" He nodded again as a tear came down his cheek, she wiped it away as he leaned toward her and pecks her on the lips.

When they pulled back, she brings him in a hug and whispered her love to him.

He pulls back a second later, looks into her eyes and said. "I love you too." She gives him a small smile as she released him completely.

He looked at Julia and signed. 'You want me to drop you off at your place?'

Julia rode a cab here because she knew she was in no condition to drive.

She shook her head. 'I would like to go back to the hospital, if it's alright with you?'

'Ok let's go.'

She nodded and started walking to the front door.

Grissom and Sara share one more look before he turned and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

The moment the door clicked shut, Sara's emotions were finally coming out and she had to sit down, so she walked over to the couch, puts her hands together and looked down as she thought of the last 15 minutes.

_Flashback_

_15 minutes ago_

_When Sara opened the door and saw who it was, she was going to give her a smile, but when she saw the look on her face she dropped the impulse and signed. 'Julia, are you ok? What's wrong?'_

_Julia sniffled as she wiped her tears away then signed back. 'Is Gil home?'_

_'Not for another 15 minutes, but if you need to talk I'm here.'_

_'Yeah I need to tell you something, preferably alone.'_

_Sara nodded. 'Come in while I tell the kids to go upstairs.'_

_Julia nodded, and as she walked into the house, Sara told to the kids to go upstairs, which they all stopped with what they were doing and listened to her, because while her tone was polite and calm, they could detect a no-nonsense edge to it._

_After Sara shut the door, she turned to Julia and asked. 'You want something to drink?'_

_'No thank you.'_

_'Ok, let's go in the dinning room and you can tell me what's wrong.'_

_Julia nodded, then blindly followed Sara into the dinning room, where she sadly told her the news about her mother-in-law._

_End of flashback_

When Sara came back to the present, she puts her hands up to her face and started sobbing.

A few minutes later Heidi runs to her mother after coming down the stairs and asked. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Sara wiped her eyes the best she could before removing them from her face and cupping her daughter's right cheek. "Nothing you need to worry about right now, ok sweetie?"

"Ok mommy, but do you need a hug?"

Sara gives her little girl a smile, the first real one she's had since she found out what happened to her mother-in law, then opened up her arms and replied. "That would be amazing right now."

Heidi smiled as she got into her mother's arms and they hugged each other while in the back of Sara's mind she thinks about her husband and mother-in law.

* * *

10 minutes later

When they finally got to the hospital, Julia walked them to the room they put Betty in. They stopped at the closed door, then she looked back at him to make sure he was ready to go in. He looked at her a few seconds later and does a short nod, then Julia took a breath before opening the door.

When Grissom walked in the room first, the Doctor who had been checking the machines that was hooked to Betty Grissom, looked at him and asked. "Who are you two?"

The Doctor was not the same one that Julia saw when Betty was admitted, so he didn't know who either of them was.

Grissom answered. "I'm Betty Grissom's son, Gilbert Grissom."

He nodded and points to Julia. "And she is?"

"A Family Friend."

He was very hesitant, but then nodded and said. "Alright you two can stay." After writing down a little information, he walked up to Grissom, held out his hand and said. "Dr. William Spencer."

The Doctor was in his mid-30's, around the same build and height as Grissom, he had short, black hair and brown eyes.

Grissom shook Dr. Spencer's hand, and after he shook Julia's, Grissom asked. "So what can you tell me about her condition?"

It was hard seeing his mother like that, but he kept it together as the doctor explained what happened.

Grissom nodded after he got the information, then asked. "Is there any indication that she could be coming out of this anytime soon?" He needed all the facts before he could make any type of decision.

Dr. Spencer sighed, looked at the comatose woman and answered. "I wish there was. Every case is different, coma's can range from hours to years."  
He looks over at Grissom and continued. "And if she does come out of this, the stroke was so severe that she may not be the same woman you've known your whole life."

Grissom glared at him and asked. "So you want me to just give up on her?"

He shook his head. "No way am I saying that Mr. Grissom, I'm just stating a realistic fact." Grissom nodded, but he still wasn't happy, then the Doctor cleared his throat and said. "I'll give you time alone with her, I'm sure that you need some time to think about your options."

Grissom nodded again. "Yes and thank you."

He nodded, then after saying bye, he walked out of the room.

When the door clicked shut, Grissom took a breath, grabbed the second chair that was in the room, moved it to the right side of the bed, took his mother's hand and just watched her looking so still, which is something he wished he would've never seen because seeing her in this state just wasn't right.

Julia, who had been sitting on the other side of the bed after she was introduced to the Doctor, looked over at Grissom and watched him, then she looked over at Betty again and thought along the same lines as Grissom, seeing her so still and vulnerable just didn't sit right with her either.

As Grissom was watching her, he let a tear fall out of his eye and whispered. "Mom, I don't know what to do here, do I wait? Is it your time to be with dad? I just don't know." He bent his head down as more teams came down his cheek, then a memory came to him.

_Flashback_

_April 2, 2016_

_8 days ago_

_Grissom stopped in front of his mother's apartment door, looked down and saw the morning newspaper on the floor mat, so he picked it up before pushing the button to the special doorbell to let her know that somebody was out in the hall._

_When the door opened, Betty looked at her son a little surprised. 'Hi honey, what brings you by on a Saturday morning?'_

_Grissom smiled as he replied. 'I have to go into work to grade papers, but I thought I would see my mom first, is that ok?'_

_Betty smiled. 'Of course dear, come in.'_

_Grissom nodded, and as he walked in the apartment, he kisses his mother on the cheek._

_After she closed the door, she looked at him as he held up her morning paper, and she signed. 'You can put that on the desk. I was just making some coffee, you want some?' He nodded before they turned to do their respective tasks._

_When he got to the desk, and as he was setting the paper down, something caught his eye. He looked to the side to see that his mom was still busy in the kitchen, then he looked back at the item that caught his eye and picked it up. When he heard her putting things on a tray, he turned around and walked to the couch with the item he saw on her desk in his hand, then after she set the tray down on the coffee table, she sat down next to him and he signed. 'Mom what is this?'_

_She grabbed what he handed to her, then sets it on the coffee table after a quick glance and replied. 'I think you know what it is.'_

_'Why do you have it?'_

_She sighed and replied. 'I wanted to make sure I updated it. I don't have much to give the grandchildren but I do have a enough to help a little with their higher education once I'm gone.' He looked at her with concern and Betty smiled as she continued. 'It's a precaution dear.' He nodded as he looked down at his hands, even at his age it was hard to imagine his mother being gone._

_As he looked up while mentally shaking his head from those thoughts, he saw her get up from the couch and walk over to the desk with her will in her hands, then she puts it down before she picking up a picture she kept on the corner of her desk._

_Grissom got up from the couch, walked up to his mother and saw the picture of his dad, then he puts his hand on her shoulder and just looked at it with her._

_After she sets it down she turned to her son and signed. 'I still miss him honey.'_

_Grissom had seen his mother with a sad face a lot through the years, but something felt different about this one, he just couldn't explain it._

_He mentally shakes his head again, then signed. 'I know you do mom.'_

_'Do you think he's up there waiting for me?'_

_He gives her a little smile and replied. 'Dad would wait forever for you.'_

_He may have been young when his father died, but he saw the love between them every single day, and there was no doubt his father was waiting on his true love._

_Betty gave her son a nod and another sad look that he couldn't explain before walking back to the couch and sitting down._

_He followed her and sat down on the coffee table in front of her and signed. 'Mom you know that you're still needed here right?'_

_She smiled at her son and replied. 'And I appreciate your words, but you and I both know you haven't needed me for years.'_

_Grissom shook his head. 'That isn't true, I think in some way I'll always need my mother, besides you still have your grandchildren, especially Beth, she looks up to you so much.'_

_'Relax dear, I'm not dying today, everything is fine. Like I told you it's just a precaution.'_

_'You sure?'_

_'Yes, now drink your coffee before it get's cold.'_

_He smiled with a smirk and replied. 'Yes Ma'am.' Then he picks up his coffee cup and sits down next to her on the couch._

_After they have a few sips, she places her cup down, turns to him and signed. 'Do you resent me?'_

_Once he placed his cup on the coffee table, he asked. 'Why would I do that?'_

_'Because of what happened to Beth?'_

_He shook his head. 'Never mom. We all knew the chances of our children becoming deaf was there, but we didn't care because we thought it was more important to have them than to not. Sara and I don't regret any of them and we never will, so if you've been worried about that after all this time, don't be._  
_I love them whether they can hear or not, just like how you would have felt if it had happened to me.'_

_Betty smiled. 'I'll always love you honey, no matter what you do, remember that.'_

_He smiled at her. 'I will.' He looked at his watch, then looked at her and continued. 'I better go.'_

_'Alright, I'll walk you to the door.'_

_He nodded, and after they both got up from the couch, they walked to the door._

_When she opened it, he kissed her cheek before stepping out in the hall, then he turned to her and asked. 'want to come by for dinner tomorrow night?'_

_'I would love too.'_

_'I'll let Sara know.' She nodded as he speaks again. 'I love you mom, take care of yourself.'_

_'I love you too honey and the same with you.'_

_After he nodded, he started walking away as she closed the door, not knowing that his world was going to be rocked 8 days later._

_End of Flashback_

When he came back to the present, he lifted his head up, looked at her, gave her a small smile and said. "You somehow knew mom, didn't you?" He sighed, stood up from his chair, walked up to the head of the bed, bent down and kissed her forehead.

After he pulls back he looked at Julia and signed. 'I'm going to call Sara, will you stay here with her?' Julia nodded with a small smile before Grissom turned and walked out of the room.

Once he was outside, which the rain had stopped, he called Sara and asked her to come to the hospital.

She told him she would be there right after she dropped off the kids at Catherine and Nick's. After they said their love you's and hung up, he walked back into the hospital and headed to his mother's room to wait on his wife.

* * *

20 minutes later

Grissom and Julia were in the same seats, in the same places as before when there was a knock on the door.

He turned to look at the door and said. "Come in." The door opened and he saw it was his wife.

He looked back at his mother, squeezed her hand and said. "I'll be right back." Then he got Julia's attention and signed. 'I'll be right back.' She looked over by the door and saw Sara, then she looked up at Grissom and nodded before looking at Mrs. Grissom again.

Grissom looked at his mother for a few more seconds before walking to his wife, which she was looking at Mrs. Grissom with tears in her eyes.

When he got to Sara, he puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "Why don't we go talk outside." She looked at him and nodded with tears still in her eyes.

He cups her cheek, kissed her forehead, then pulls back before guiding them out of the room.

Once they were outside, and out-of-the-way from the passing people going into the hospital, Sara sniffled before commenting. "It's strange to see her so still or that venerable looking."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and replied. "I know honey, I know. Come on lets sit down."

She nodded, then she shook her head as she got out of his arms. "Wait! I am the one that should be comforting you, not the other way around."

They stop their feet, then he cups her cheek again before replying. "Just being here with me is my comfort. I am not thinking any less of you right now, in fact I couldn't be prouder for you."

He removes his hand as they walked to the covered bench, then as they sat down, Sara asked. "What do you mean?"

They turns so they were looking at each other and he answered. "Julia told me how nice you were when she came over to the house to tell you."

"Well I wasn't going to turn my back on her, especially when she looked so devastated."

Sara closed her eyes and Grissom brings her in his arms and just holds her as a few tears fell out of their eyes.

After a few minutes he sniffled, sighed, then said. "I think mom knew her time was coming."

She pulls back from his arms, looked at him and asked. "How do you know?"

"When I went to her apartment last Saturday I didn't tell you she had her will out. She told me that she was updating it, you know making sure the grandchildren were taken care of." Sara was about to talk when Grissom talked again before she could start. "I know what you're going to say, it was just a precaution. That's what she said too, but Sara." He looked at his wife and continued. "Now that I think about it, the way she was looking at me while talking about how much she still missed dad it felt off...it felt like she was telling me something without saying the words." His eyes filled up with tears as he finished. "It was like she was ready to see dad again, and that if it was her time, she was ready."

She cups his cheek, wipes his tears away and asked. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

He sighed, shook his head, removes her hand off his cheek and spoke as he stands up. "I don't know! Was I just imagining how she felt? Was I reading something that wasn't there?"

Sara stands up, walks up to her husband, cups his cheek again and asked. "What does your heart tell you?"

He looked to the right, where the entrance to hospital was and saw doctors, nurses and other people walking in and out of the building, then he looked back at his wife with more tears in his eyes and replied. "A part of me, the selfish part I admit, wants to wait it out no matter how many years it might take. Even if the chances of her waking up again and being like she use to be are very slim." He sniffled and she wipes a tear away as he continued. "But the other part of me wants to let her go and let her be with dad again, she's missed him so much through the years." He closes his eyes and starts to sob again as she wraps her arms around his neck and brings him to her and just holds him, not caring who is around watching them, her husband needed her and that's just what she was going to do.

After a few minutes he stops, clears his throat, pulls back from her arms and said. "Look at me, I'm almost 60 years old and I'm crying like I am in my teens." Then he looked down a little ashamed.

She shook her head, lifts his chin up, cups his cheeks with both hands, wiped his tears away and spoke while looking into his eyes. "It doesn't matter how old either of you are, you're still mother and son. For a long time you felt like she was the only person you could count on and I know how much you love her. Plus she's still a major part in your life, so you cry all you want, you're not getting any judgments from me, just my love and support to help you through this difficult time."

"Thank you Sara."

She shook her head again, wiped the remaining tears away, then replied. "No need to thank me, we are together for better or worse right?" He nodded with a small smile, then he took her hand and walked them back to the bench.

After they sat down he looked down at the ground for a few minutes and she just held his hand waiting for him to speak again.

He looked at her a few seconds later and spoke after a sigh. "I do know one thing above anything else, she would not want to waste her life in that bed and allow her family to waste their life away waiting. She just wouldn't tolerate it."

Sara didn't doubt that, and she couldn't help but mentally smile while thinking that if Betty's spirit was here right now she could imagine her 'yelling' at her son to not waste away waiting.

She mentally shook her head and squeezed his hand. "Lets wait it out." He was about to open his mouth, but she continued before he could talk. "You've just gotten a major shock and now is not the time to make quick decisions, so just for a little bit wait it out. Then if you feel that enough time has passed and she hasn't shown any improvement than that's when you need to make the decision to say goodbye."

He nodded in understanding, then he sighed again, before looking at her and speaking with honesty and openly with more tears in his eyes. "Sara, I don't think I'll ever be ready to say goodbye."

Sara does a small sigh as she took her hand out of his and brings him closer to her, then as he lays his head on her shoulder, she whispered. "I know baby, I know."

She kissed his head and just held him, giving him all the comfort she could. Yeah she was hurting too, but it was nowhere near the pain she knew her husband was going through.

* * *

AN: Please review.


	37. Saying Goodbye

AN: Well liked I promised, 2 chapters. I know they aren't very fun ones, but thank you for sticking with me.

* * *

Chapter 37: Saying Goodbye

May 29, 2016

7 weeks later

Grissom walked up to the mirror in the hotel room, and as he looks at himself in the mirror while buttoning up his shirt, he thinks back to last week.

_Flashback_

_1 week ago_

_For the past six weeks Betty had been lying in that bed in the same state she was brought in, and for the past six weeks Grissom had been by her bedside two times a day, everyday, wishing and praying that she would improve. But unfortunately she didn't and eventually he came to the decision that it was time to say goodbye, no matter how much this was hurting him._

_When he made the difficult decision, Vince had flown in town be with his friend. Then a few days later they were all at the hospital, and one by one said their final goodbyes to her, including her grandkids, which was very hard for them too, especially Beth._

_After everybody said their goodbyes they all left the room, leaving Grissom with Catherine, Vince, and Sara, but they had stepped back to let him say his goodbyes._

_Grissom took his mother's hand, leans down to her ear and whispered to her, even though she couldn't hear. "It's ok to let go mom, you don't need to fight anymore, I know it's time. Know that I loved you very much, and you were the best mom anybody could've ask for, I'll miss you. Will you do one more thing for me?" He moved his lips to her forehead, kissed her there and finished. "Say hi to dad for me."_

_As he was pulling back he felt the squeeze of her hand before it went slack and the machines started beeping. Grissom looked at Dr. Spencer while he checked her heart as the machine made the flat line noise._

_A few seconds later Dr. Spencer looked at Grissom and shook his head sadly._

_Grissom nodded with tears in his eyes, then after he took a moment to look at his mom, he turned to the three people who stayed with him and walked up to them._

_Sara wrapped her arms around him immediately as the other two stood on each side of him and placed their hands on his shoulders for comfort, wishing there was something they could do to take away his pain, but knowing there wasn't a magic cure for it, only time will do._

_End of flashback_

Grissom mentally shakes off the sadness as he reaches for his tie.

Right as he lifted his collar up and puts the tie in place, Sara had walked out of the bathroom and asked. "Do you want help with the tie?"

He turns around, and as he looked at her appearance he gave her a small smile. Her hair was in a updo and she was in a light-colored dress, he knew that his mother would have been happy with Sara's color choice for her funeral.

Sara walked up to her husband and started tying the tie.

When she was done and had fixed his collar, she cupped his cheek and asked softy. "You ready?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and replied just as softly. "As ready as I can be." She nodded and slowly moved her hand from his cheek.

As she was turning around to the bed to get her purse and jacket, Grissom softly took a hold of her wrist and said. "Sara." She turns back around to look at him and he continued. "I don't know how I would have survived these last two months without you or your love and support, so thank you."

She cups his cheek again with her free hand as she looked into his blue eyes. "You're welcome and always." She leans toward him and pecks him on the lips.

When they pull back, he sighed and said. "It's time."

She nodded, and after one more swipe of her thumb on his cheek, she stepped away from him to grab her purse and their jackets, then after she handed his to him, they walked out of the hotel room, just the two of them hand in hand.

After Sara had gotten the kids ready earlier she asked the 'family' if they would watch them for today. She thought it would be easier for her husband to not have them underfoot, because he already had so much to deal with, and she needed to be the for him 100% today.

When they got to the rented mini van, he hands her the keys and asked. "Can you drive?"

She gives him a small smile as she grabs the keys from him. "Of course."

After helping her in the driver's seat, he walked around to the passenger side, got in and shuts the door, then once they had their seatbelts on, she drove them to the cemetery, which was the same cemetery his father was buried in.

It was silent the whole way there as memories from the past with his mother was going through Grissom's mind, and he couldn't help but smile at some.

When they got to the gate of the cemetery, she parked the vehicle on the side of the road, then after she looked at him and squeezed his hand they got out. Once they got out and stood next to each other, she slipped her hand in to his and they walked to the area in silence.

As they got closer, Grissom could see that a few people who knew Betty was there, including Paige, Catherine, Nick, Vincent, Lindsey, Austin, the twins and Beth.

The twins saw their parents first, so they smiled as they ran to them, which they were in nice, colorful dresses with their hair braided into pigtails.

Sara and Grissom smiled as they released hands and each picked up a child when they got there.

Ricki hugged her dad and said. "You ok daddy?"

He made sure he has a hold of her with one arm, then he cups her cheek with the other and replied. "I will be ladybug."

"Ok." Then she hugged him while saying. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." Then he sets her down the ground, gets Heidi from Sara's arms and does the same process.

When Heidi's feet were on the ground they walked up to the gang that was there.

Paige, Catherine and Lindsey gave him hugs, while Vincent and Nick gave him handshakes.

After he shook Vincent's hand, he looked over his shoulder and saw that Beth was sitting down in one of the chairs looking at his mother's tombstone, then he looked at Vincent and asked. "How is she?"

Vincent turned his head so he was looking over his shoulder at the sad little girl, then he looked at Grissom again and replied. "She's still hurting so much, she hasn't 'talked' all day."

Grissom nodded. "Thank you for looking after her."

Vincent gave him a small smile. "It was no problem." Then he sighed and continued. "I just wish I could do something to help her."

"I know." Grissom pats him on the arm before walking up to the chairs.

When he got to an empty one next to his daughter, he sat down.

Beth could feel a presence next to her, so she looked over at her father for a second before looking back to the tombstone of her grandmother. Grissom puts his left hand on top of her knee and a second later she puts her hand on top of his. They both just looked at the tombstone, knowing that nothing they 'say' will help right now.

After a few minutes, he knew that more people were going to show up and it was his job to greet them, so he cleared his throat, squeezed her hand before slipping it out from under hers, then stood up, kissed her head and whispered. "I love you butterfly." She nodded even though she couldn't hear him, but she knew what he said.

He pulls back a second later, looked at his daughter sadly, then turned and walked over to the new guests that showed up.

* * *

10 minutes after Jim, Vince, Lauren, Sadie, Greg, Amanda, Mandy, Joseph, Wyatt, and Julia with her aging parents showed up, there were two surprised guests that he wasn't expecting.

He had been talking to Vince and Lauren when a young woman caught his eye over their shoulders. She was older than the last time he saw her, which was almost 8 years ago, her hair was longer now than it was then, and if he wasn't mistaken, she looked to be about 4 months pregnant.

Vince noticed Grissom was a little zoned so he said. "Yo boss, you ok?"

Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Look behind you."

Vince was confused, but did what he said, and when he saw the young woman walking up to them, he looked at his wife and said. "Honey, turn around."

Right as she did, they could hear Vincent's voice. "No way, Alexis?"

Lauren gasped while bringing her hands to her lips as tears started to come to her eyes.

Eventually 23-year-old Alexis Lewis was standing in front of her mom and spoke with tears in her eyes. "Hi mom."

Lauren made a noise between a sob and laugh, then brings her second child into a hug. "Hi baby."

While in the hug the rest of the Lewis clan gathered around to greet their sister/child they hadn't seen in years.

When Betty died, Vince and Lauren tried reaching out to their daughter, but wasn't sure if she ever got the message. They were happy that she did and was here, despite the type of day it was surrounding this reunion.

While the Lewis's were getting acquainted, Sara walked up to Grissom and took his hand as he said. "Least something good came out of today."

She nodded as Alexis stepped out of her sibling's arms, then she stood in front of Grissom, cleared her throat and said. "I'm sorry about your mom Uncle Gil, I hope it's ok that I showed up."

Grissom gave her a small smile. "Thank you for your words and of course it's ok, look how happy you made your family." Alexis looked at her family and she could see the sparkle in their eyes, then as she looked at Grissom again, he continued. "Now is congratulations in order or..."

Alexis looked down as she puts her hands on her stomach, then said with a smile. "Yes it's good news, despite the jerk who left after finding out."

Her father and brother glared when they heard the guy just left her, then Vincent said. "Tell me who it was sis, and I'll kick his..."

Like his father, Vincent wasn't a violent man, but if somebody messed with his younger sister, well than that was a different story.

Alexis cuts him off. "Believe me brother he isn't worth it, besides, now it not the time to be talking about this."

Lauren nodded. "She's right." Then she wrapped her daughter in her arms, kissed her head and said. "I am glad you're back. We'll talk about what happens next, later." Alexis nodded and hugged her mother.

She didn't know exactly what was next, but she did know that now that she was going to be an unexpected mother, it was time to be more responsible with her life. And as long as she had her family behind her, she knew she was going to be alright.

As Alexis was greeted and introduced to some of the people in the gang she didn't know about, the other unexpected guest showed up, only this time Sara was the one that said something. "Hey Griss, isn't that your friend Linda?"

He looked to the right and saw that it was, and she was walking up with the same guy he saw her with 15 years ago.

Grissom nodded. "It is."

Her brown hair may have had some gray in it now and she may have looked older, but when she smiled he noticed it was her right away.

He gave her a small smile in return, then when her and her husband stopped in front of him, she signed after releasing her husband's hand. 'Sorry for your loss Gilbert, I know how much she meant to you.'

After releasing Sara's hand, he signed back. 'Thank you Linda and thanks for showing up. I'm sure she would have loved it.' She nodded, then they get into a quick hug.

When they released each other, she looked over at the woman standing next to him and signed. 'It's Sara right?'

It may have been fifteen years since she last saw them that day in the supermarket, but Linda saw the look on Grissom's face when he introduced Sara to her, and she knew Sara was going to be a permeate fixture in his life, which it turned out she was right.

Sara nodded with a smile. 'Yes, you're right.'

Linda smiled back, then after a few minutes of catching up, it was time to sit down and start.

After the priest said his prayers, which a translator was there for the people who could not hear, it was Grissom's turn for the eulogy.

Grissom took a breath, looked over at Sara and she gave his hand a squeeze before he got up and walked to the podium.

When he got there, he pulled his index cards from the inside of his jacket pocket, and after he grabbed his glasses and puts them on, he took a breath and looked down at what he wrote, then he shook his head, pulled his glasses back off, looked at the guests and spoke as the translator, translated.  
"I don't need these."

He cleared his throat before continuing. "I was nine years old when my father died, and my mom didn't waste time picking up the pieces. She made sure we had food on the table and a good home. She could be stubborn and tough at times, but the people who she held close could also see her softer side. She showed me that you could do anything you put your mind to it, no matter what's in your way or the disadvantages you might have. She pushed me to try my best at whatever I was doing and was always there when I needed her. Her eyes lit up every time she saw her grandchildren and when I married my wife she wasted no time accepting her as if she was her own daughter. There will never be another Betty Grissom, she was one of a kind. I loved her and I will miss her very much."

He took a moment to himself as he puts his hand up to his trembling lip, then he cleared his throat and finished. "She would have loved seeing you all here.  
And I hope you continue to keep her in your hearts and in your memories, no matter how many moment's you've shared with her. I know that she is looking down at you and smiling. You've all made her live fuller, so thank you for being here today." He cleared his throat again before walking back to his seat.

When he sat down, Sara grabbed his hand and held it through out the rest of the service, except when she stood up and shared a few memories of her mother-in law with them.

Once the service was over, he took a moment to look at both tombstones and told his dad to take care of his mom now, then said bye to all the guests that left right after.

15 minutes later he said goodbye to some more people, and in that group was Julia with her aging parents, and Linda with her husband.

When it was just the gang, Grissom said goodbye to them and the kids since Sara wanted them to spend a few more hours alone. But as they were walking away, Beth started running after them. The gang yelled out her name, which she obviously couldn't hear, but it made Sara and Grissom turn around just in time for Beth to run into Grissom's arms.

Grissom held on to his oldest daughter as she cried while he closed his eyes as he held on to her.

A few minutes later, he kneels down, pulls her back and signed. 'You want to come with mom and dad?' She nodded as she sniffled, then he wiped her tears off her cheek before continuing. 'Ok.' He stands up and shouts to the gang. "It's ok, she's coming with us."

They nodded as Sara, Grissom and Beth turned back around and started walking to the mini van.

Once they were in, Sara drove them to the beach.

After getting there and grabbing the blanket she had put in the back earlier, they walked to the practically empty beach, took a spot, unfolded the blanket and laid it over the sand before the three of them sat down on it.

When they were comfortable on the blanket, Beth tapped her father's arm, and when she looked at him, she signed. 'Did you come here a lot when you were a boy?'

He smiled as he signed back. 'A lot when my dad was alive, not so much after he died, or at least with my mom. She was too busy trying to make ends meet.' She nodded with a small smile, then asked. 'Can you tell me stories about grandma when you were a little boy?'

'I would be happy too.'

She smiled again, then after he cleared his throat, he just started signing away about how it was with grandma when he was a little boy.

* * *

Hours later

Sara, Grissom and Beth were still sitting on the beach, but Beth had long ago fallen asleep in her father's arms. The sun hadn't even set yet, but they knew she hadn't been sleeping very well, so today literally wiped her out.

There was a light chill in the air so they had her wrapped up in both of their jackets.

As he kissed their daughter's head, Sara sighed as she was watching the sight, then said. "I hope she's going to be alright."

Grissom looked at his wife and replied. "I think she will be. Now I know every child is different, but besides maybe a little quirky I don't think I turned out too bad when I lost my father at her age. And it was just mother and I. Beth has both of us to help her out."

She nodded as she cupped her cheek. "I think you turned out alright babe, and a little quirkiness never harmed anybody." He chuckled a little, which she hadn't heard that in weeks, then he losses the smile as she continued. "And you're right, she has both of us to lean on, and don't forget you have me too."

"I know, honey."

She swiped her thumb a few times on his cheek before removing it, then looked at her sleeping daughter and said. "But as worried as I am with Beth, I think I am more worried the other three kids. They keep a lot of their emotions inside." Before he could answer, Sara continued. "Which by the way, I would like to know how Beth turned out to be more open? I know she didn't get that from us."

A lot of times it took the two of them to coax each other to share, along with the younger kids, but Beth had been more upfront with her feelings from the get go, and she wasn't afraid to get emotional.

Grissom smiled as he looked down at their daughter. "I think she got that from dad believe it or not. He encouraged mother and I to be more open with our feelings and emotions, he didn't want us to hide it. And as you can imagine when he died those feelings were harder to express, except on occasion." He looked at her, gave her a smile and continued. "But the words became a little easier for me when you came into my life, well once I finally embraced us." She smiled as he speaks again. "Which in turn, I think helped mother out. So thank you for helping us find our 'voices' so we could let each know how we felt for one another before she left this world."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "You're welcome babe."

He cups her cheek to wipe a tears away, then he sighed as he removed it. "And to answer your first question, I think Wyatt will have it a little easier since he's still young, but with the twins I think we do need to make sure they know that we are there for them when they are ready to express how they feel, and that no one will judge them because I've probably felt it all when I was their age."

She nodded in agreement as she commented. "I know these next few months won't be easy for any of us, but if we work together as a family we'll heal and be stronger than ever." She looked at her husband, gave him a small smile and finished. "Your mother wouldn't want us to look at this as the end, it's just a new chapter in our lives, a very sad/devastating one, yeah. But unfortunately a part of life."

He nodded. "Like the setting sun." Then he looked at the horizon and she followed his line of sight a few seconds later to see the sun starting to set.

She scoots closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder, then he made sure one arm was around his daughter before wrapping his free arm around Sara's shoulder and bringing her closer to his side.

After he kissed the top of her head, he continued. "I have faith in this family that we'll get through this."

She turned her head to kiss his neck softly, then puts her head it back on his shoulder so she could continue to look out in the horizon, and as she was getting comfortable, she moved her left hand and brought it to his hand that was hanging of her shoulders and slipped her fingers through his. "I do too. I love you Griss."

He kissed her head again, and as he laid his head on hers, he whispered. "I love you too Sara."

As they sat there watching the sun go down they couldn't help but think it was like closing a chapter of their lives, and the rising sun will be the start of a new one.

Like Sara said, the next few months will be rocky while they are trying to get their footing again, but like they both said, they have faith in the family and this loss will only make them stronger, plus they didn't want to disappoint one of their biggest supporters, because they knew Betty Grissom would be looking down on them, smiling.

* * *

AN: I hope you're still with me. Next chapter: Another time jump, this one is a little more significant than the others, the kids will be a little more grown up, also Sara will be sharing her birthday with someone new. Please review.


	38. Happy Birthday

AN: Ok, I know the last two chapters were rough to read, but once again thanks for sticking with me, I really appreciate it. Enjoy this happier chapter. Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 38: Happy Birthday

September 16, 2021

A little over 5 years later

It took the Grissom family months to get back on their feet after the death of Mrs. Grissom, but they slowly started moving on. There will always be some pain in each member of the family, but they weren't going to let it control their lives, because they knew, especially Sara and Grissom, that his mother/their grandmother wouldn't want that.

Sara feels a thumb going up and down her cheek as she shifted on her right side in her sleep. After she opened her eyes, she sees the face she's been waking up to for a total of 20 years, and every time, which now is no different, her heart skips a beat as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes. It didn't matter that his hair was whiter than it was when she first laid eyes on him, or that he had a few more wrinkles, he was still beautiful in her eyes.

He gives her a small smile before asking softly. "Morning, how are you feeling?"

She gave him a small smile in return. "You mean for a 50-year-old?"

He playfully gasped and said. "Wait, your 50? No way, that can't be right."

Sara nodded with a sigh and smile. "Well it's true babe, you've got yourself an old woman now, I guess it's time to trade me in."

He shook his head as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek again. "Never going to happen, because as far as I can see, I got the most amazing."  
He removes his hand while he leans down and kisses her neck, then whispered against her skin as she closed her eyes. "Wonderful." He kisses her right cheek next. "Stunning." He kisses her forehead. "Sensational." Then her nose. "Gorgeous." He continued as he pulls back to look into her eyes when she opened them again. "Captivating woman in the world, not to mention her beauty still makes me speechless." She now has tears in her eyes because she could see the truth in his.

He cups her cheek again and wipes her tears off. "I love you Sara, and you getting older is only going to make me love you more. When we said our wedding vows, I wished I would still be with you at this moment. And now that we are here, I can't wait for more. Do you still feel the same or is time to trade me in?" He smirked at the last part, but she could see in his eyes he was anxious about her answer.

Which she made his doubt go away a second later when she puts both hands on each side of his cheeks, and as she brings his face down, whispered. "Not going to happen buster, you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives." Then her lips touched his.

It started out light, then it grew passionate as she pulled him closer so now he was practically on top of her, but he kept his weight off of her.

Wanting to make sure she was really ok, he pulled his lips from hers and looks into her eyes when she opened them again.

She smiled as she cups his left cheek. "I'm ok. Even after 16 years of marriage you still make sure it's alright."

He smiled as he looked down at her. "And I always will."

She smiled bigger. "Well I am, so kiss me."

"I would be honored." After one more long look with love in their eyes, he leans down and starts kissing her again.

Before they could take it to the next level, they were interrupted when there was a knock on the bedroom door and Heidi's voice came a second later. "Ok guys, quit making out, we have a surprise for mom."

The kids learned through the years that if they knock and it takes their parents a few minutes to respond or to ok their entrance, then they were in their own little world, how far they were at those times they never wanted to know.

They pull apart and start chuckling, then Grissom shakes his head with a smile. "I thought we are done being interrupted."

As he moved off of her and sits up on his side of the bed, she sits up and said with smile. "Sorry dear, I think for us to not be interrupted they would have to leave the house."

Grissom shook his head again and said after another chuckle. "Nope, they'll still have phones."

She chuckled again before nodding and replying. "Good point, but I bet you still wouldn't change a thing?"

He smiled at her before looking at the door. "Ok, come in."

A second later the door opened, and not a moment too soon they see their taller and older looking kids step in the room.

Beth was now 14 years old, her brown hair went past her shoulder blades, her blue eyes still sparkled, her laugh and smile was still very much like Sara's, minus the gap between the teeth, her face was a mixture of both of her parents, and her GPA was already the best in her freshman class.

Last year they took her out of the school for the deaf and put her in the same school the twins were in with a special instructor following her, but she told them she didn't have fun because they treated her differently and some times not in a good way, so she went back to her old school before the school year ended. They were proud that she tried something new, but respected her decision to go back because they wanted her to feel comfortable, especially when it came to her education. And losing her grandmother only made her want to work harder so she could be like her.

The twins, Ricki and Heidi will be 13 on their next birthday.

Ricki was the shier one of the twins, well really out of all the kids, and in fact there was so much of Grissom in her, that Sara just has to smile when she watches her doing anything from reading a book or doing homework, all of her concentration was on the task she was doing. Her light brown hair was now to her mid-back, and 9 times out of 10 her hair was always braided. She still loved school so much that she's always the first one up so she could be ready before anybody else, now including her twin sister.

Heidi was closer to looking like Sara everyday, even more so than Beth. Her brown hair went to her shoulders, her smile, including the gap, was just like her mother, and when those brown eyes of hers looked at her father, it was very hard for him to say no to her on anything. Which really any of the children had that effect on him. She still liked school well enough, but now boys were starting to catch her interest.

Wyatt, their youngest, was now 10, and if any of the kids looked identical to Grissom, he was it. They could put a picture of his next to his father's childhood picture and it was like looking at the same kid. He loved anything to do with science, crossword puzzles and English. And he's the only child of theirs that's any competition on the chess board against their father.

Grissom smiled as he looked at his four children, then he looked over at Sara, and said the same thing he's been saying for years. "Not one second."

She smiled in return, then she looked at the kids again, and since Heidi was holding a tray of food, she asked. "What do you have there?"

Beth smiled and signed. 'We made you breakfast for your birthday, mom.'

Sara smiled bigger as she signed and talked. "Thank you guys." As they were walking up to the bed, she continued. "You know your father has been known to do the same thing."

They nodded with a smile, then Ricki said after a chuckle. "We know mom, you've told us like a hundred times."

She looked over at Grissom and he nodded with a smile.

She smiled in return again, looked at the kids and said. "So it would seem."

When the tray was in place she picked up her fork, got some egg on it, brought it up to her mouth and took a bite, then after she swallowed, she said. "And wow, your cooking skills can take a run for your father's money."

This was the first time the kids tried cooking something on their own, so she was very impressed.

The kids smiled as Sara put some more egg on her fork, then she looked at Grissom and said. "Try this babe."

He leans forward, takes a bite, then after he swallowed, he nods and replied. "I agree." Then he smirked while looking at the kids and said. "But just remember who taught you everything you know."

Grissom had been teaching the kids the last couple of years and he noticed they all enjoyed it, but Ricki and Wyatt seemed to enjoy it more.

They nodded with a chuckle then Ricki and Heidi said at the same time, which they have been known to do a lot. "We will."

After Grissom nodded, the kids kissed their mother on the cheek, wished her a happy birthday, then walked out of the room.

When it was just the two of them again, Sara looked at her husband and said with a smile. "We have some wonderful kids."

He leans toward her, pecks her on the lips and replied. "I quite agree with you Mrs. Grissom." When he pulled back, he sees the paper on the tray and asked. "Can I?"

"Of course."

As she continued to eat, Grissom grabbed the paper from the tray and opened it, but after going through it once he noticed a page was missing, so he shuts it with a sigh, which made Sara ask. "What's wrong babe?"

He looked at her and the replied. "The crossword puzzle section is missing."

Sara chuckled. "I guess I should scratch what I just said and change it to we've created some monsters."

Grissom chuckled. "Yes." As he puts the paper back on the tray his eyes sparkle when he looked at her. "But they are our wonderful monsters, and I love them very much."

She nodded. "I know. Life wouldn't be the same without them and I'm thankful for them everyday, even when they interrupt us or take your crossword puzzle, because there will always be another moment or another puzzle, but there will only be one Beth, Ricki, Heidi and Wyatt."

Grissom loved seeing her eyes light up every time she mentions the names of their kids, then after he pecks her on the lips one more time, he replied. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

As she started eating her breakfast again, he gets comfortable in his spot before grabbing his book and glasses, so he could read.

* * *

15 minutes later

As she was finishing up, Grissom's cell phone rings from the nightstand.

He sets the book in his lap, reaches for his phone, checks the caller ID, smiled, then spoke when he answered. "What can I do for you Catherine?...really?...ok...yeah...thank you...bye."

As he closed his phone, she asked. "What's got you so excited?"

He smiled. "It's time."

She smiled back. "Really?"

"Yeah, you want to go now?"

"Of course."

They got out of bed and started changing their clothes, then 15 minutes later and as they were walking down the hall, Grissom shouts. "It's time kids, get ready, we leave in 10 minutes."

When they got downstairs, he sees Beth sitting on the couch, so he walked up to her and taps her on the shoulder, then when she was looking at him, he signed. 'It's time butterfly, you should get ready, we are leaving in 10 minutes.'

She nodded with a smile as she got up from the couch, then after kissing his cheek she ran to her room, which like they promised, it was the room they had used for their office.

* * *

10 minutes later

When the sliding door to the mini van was shut, and Wyatt was in his seat and they were all buckled, Grissom started the vehicle before driving in the direction to the hospital.

Sara smiled a few seconds later, then commented. "This has to be exciting for the Lewis's, Catherine and Nick." She looked at her husband and continued. "They are finally going to be grandparents."

Lindsey and Vincent got married a year after Mrs. Grissom died, and after officially trying for two years, they finally got their miracle.

Grissom chuckled as he shook his head. "Man, I am just thinking about Catherine being a grandma, it's a little crazy."

She chuckled back. "What about Nick a being a grandpa? I know biologically speaking he isn't one yet, but..."

She trials off and he nodded in understanding. "Yeah it's crazy thinking about him being a grandparent too." Then he continued again after he sighed and making sure the kids were occupied. "And crazier that they are grandparents before I am, even though I am considered one."

One night Sara and Grissom were having a family outing, and while him and Wyatt was using the restroom, a few guys who were a little younger than Sara walked up to her and the girls and started hitting on her. When Grissom came out of the restroom and he saw what was going on, he walked up to his girls and asked the men to leave his wife alone.

They just laughed in his face and asked if he was their grandpa, and instead of taking them out, he took the high road and walked out of the situation with his family as the leader of guys started yelling at Sara that if she wanted a real man all she had to do was call him.

Sara looks at her husband and said. "Griss..."

He cuts her off with another sigh. "I know it shouldn't matter what a few jerks say, but look at me? Don't I look the part?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "Not to me you don't, you are my husband and their father, and anybody who sees or says otherwise is not opened minded. Yeah you started fatherhood later than most, but if you honestly don't have a problem with it, then why bother worrying what other people think. Those kids love you no matter how old you are, you may get teased about your age by them, but all parents get that treatment."

He nodded with a chuckle then he said. "You're right." She smirked as he continued. "And as for me starting late on fatherhood, I had wait for you because I knew no one else would do." She looked down smiling, and there may have been a little blush or two but she wasn't telling. Grissom stopped at the light and finished the conversation. "Sorry I made the atmosphere change drastically, I didn't mean too."

She lifted her head up, puts her hand on his arm and replied. "It was obviously still bothering you, so I am glad that I got to help before it could hurt you more, just know that we all love you just the way you are."

He nodded with a smile, then as he stated driving, she removed her hand from his arm and placed it on this thigh.

After a few minutes, and as he pulled in the hospital parking lot, he asked. "So what do you want to do later for your birthday?"

Sara shook her head. "I don't care, just as long as I'm surrounded by my family."

He smiled as he parked, then speaks as he turned the vehicle off. "That can be arranged." She smiled as he continued. "Alight, let's go see the new addition."

She nodded before the Grissom family got out of the mini van and walked to hospital entrance.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: Meeting the newest addition to the Lewis & Stokes clan. Please review.


	39. Precious moments

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 39: Precious moments

(While the Grissom family was getting ready to go to the hospital)

After Catherine had closed her phone from calling the team, she walked back to her daughter's hospital room with excitement, to her it was also crazy to think of herself as grandma, but it was also a great honor to reach that milestone.

When she walked back into the room she saw Vincent sitting on the bed with his arm around her daughter, both looking down at their newborn, and Nick, Vince and Lauren were just sitting down in the chairs watching the new parents with smiles on their faces.

13-year-old Austin was with Rick and BreAnna at the moment since he didn't feel like waiting it out at the hospital, which Catherine understood completely.

They all looked in her direction a few seconds later with the smiles still on their faces, she smiled back as she walked to the empty chair next to her husband, then Vince asked. "Is the boss man coming?"

Catherine nodded with a smile. "Yeah, he sounded really excited."

Vince smiled a little bigger. "Aren't we all. I think we've been waiting for this day since they were married, scratch that, since they've gotten engaged."

They chuckled as Vincent looked at his wife. Lindsey looked up from their child to look at her husband and they smiled with love in their eyes as they thought of a few precious moments they shared through the years before they got to this moment.

_Flashback_

_11 years ago_

_May 23, 2010_

_18-year-old Lindsey was in the arms of her amazing boyfriend, 19-year-old Vincent. He was carrying her into the one of the priciest hotel rooms after enjoying her senior prom down in the ballroom._

_He shuts the door with his foot, then walked them to the middle of the room before setting her feet down on the carpeted floor._

_They smile at each other as he cups her cheek. "Did you have a good time?"_

_She nodded with a smile. "I did. Even though I didn't win prom queen."_

_He shakes his head and said with a smile. "You already are my queen, you don't need the crown."_

_She chuckled before saying. "Corny, but I kind of liked it."_

_"I mean it." He cups her other cheek as he continued. "I love you Lindsey and these last 8 months with you have been amazing."_

_She wraps her arms around his neck and replied. "I agree and I love you too Vincent."_

_They look into each other's eyes while they leaned toward each other until they kissed._

_A few seconds later it started to get passionate while she was walking backwards to the bed and he was following her lead._

_When the back of her knees hit the bed, she pulled back from him breathlessly, then once they got their air back they look at each other with small smiles, until she looked down and sat at the end of the bed._

_Concerned, Vincent sits down next to her and asked. "What's wrong?"_

_Lindsey takes a breath, looks at him and answered. "I'm not ready." Before Vincent could even open his mouth, she continued. "I know I said that I could be, but then tonight came and I definitely feel that I am not." She gets tears in her eyes as she finished. "I'm sorry."_

_Vincent shakes his head as he cups her cheek, then runs his thumb over it to wipe the few tears that came out of her eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for."_

_"But..."_

_He cuts her off. "If you're not ready then I respect that, no matter what, no questions asked."_

_She swallowed as she mentioned. "But you got this hotel room."_

_He smiled and shrugged. "So, I thought it would give us a little time to ourselves without my roommates around."_

_She smiled. "Really?"_

_He smiled bigger, took her hand and kissed it before replying. "All I wanted was to spend a little time with you, without anybody bugging us." He used his other hand to wipe her tears away again and continued. "When I say I love you, I mean it. Not because I expect anything from you. And I'll keep saying I love you no matter how long I have to wait to truly be yours in every sense of the word."_

_She cups his cheek. "You are amazing. I knew I got lucky when you came into my life, I love you too."_

_"I think I'm the lucky one. " He smiled as he continued. "And those last four words is what I love hearing the most."_

_She gives him another smile before bringing him closer and kissing him softly._

_After they pulled back, they hugged each other, both feeling really good with the progression of their relationship._

* * *

_9 Years ago_

_April 12, 2012_

_After walking into Vincent's empty loft, because his roommates weren't going to be home tonight, Lindsey and Vincent decided to change out of their more formal ware into something a little more casual, so Lindsey took the bag that she packed before coming here and went into the bathroom down the hall to change while he went up the stairs to his room to change into just sweat pants, showing his athletic build he got from working out during baseball season._

_When he walked down the stairs he goes and lays down on the couch, waiting for his girlfriend, then he smiles and shakes his head as he thinks 'It's fiancée now.' He had proposed earlier that night and she had said yes, which made him happier than he could express._

_He still had that smile on his face when Lindsey walked into the living room, then after she sets her bag down next to the entertainment center and as she walked to the couch, she asked. "Why are you smiling like that?"_

_He reaches for her hand and she takes, then he helps her lay on top of him._

_When she was comfortable, he uses his right hand to cup her cheek and places the other under his head and replied. "Because I became the luckiest man on earth tonight, you agreed to marry me."_

_She smiled. "I think I am the lucky one." She moves forward and pecks him on the lips, then pulls back and continued. "But we are in agreement that we'll at least finish college first." He nodded as she continued. "Ok, then maybe our parents will like this engagement more."_

_He chuckled a little and replied. "I think you might be right." She smiled again as he continued. "But you know I think we should tell Uncle Gil first, just incase we need a little backup. Plus I know he means a lot to both of us so his approval ranks up there with our parents."_

_She thinks about that, then replied. "Ok, we can tell him tomorrow before Beth's birthday, hopefully we'll catch him before he goes home." He nodded in agreement then she finished. "And when should we tell our parents?"_

_"My parents are supposed to be here for the 4th of July, so how about then? I want to tell everybody in person."_

_"Ok, it's a plan then, Mr. Lewis."_

_He smiled as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek again. "Alright, future Mrs. Lewis."_

_"I like that sound of that."_

_"What? Me calling you Mrs. Lewis?" She nodded as he continued. "Well please come here, Mrs. Lewis."_

_"Gladly."_

_She moved forward and kissed him, and like most times, it started to get passionate._

_After a few minutes, he pulls back a little breathless and said. "We better stop."_

_She shook her head and replied. "I don't want to stop." She was leaning down to kiss him again, but he stops her, so she looks at him and asked. "What's wrong?"_

_He took a breath and asked. "Are you sure Linds?" _

_She smiled as she cups his cheek. "I am Vincent. I don't want to wait anymore. I didn't plan for us to wait till after we got engaged, but sitting across from you at the table tonight and seeing the emotion in you while you were proposing, it finally clicked in me, and frankly I don't know why I was waiting so long. Maybe I was scared, and maybe a part of me sill is, but I know that with you there I'll be alright."_

_They moved until they were sitting up, then he cups her cheek again and said with sincerity while looking into her eyes. "You will be alight because I always will be there to keep you safe." He paused before continuing. "If you become unsure at anytime you tell me, ok? I love you Lindsey no matter what. I just want it to be everything you ever dreamed of." She kisses his hand, stands up, turns to him and helps him up._

_When he was in font of her, she cups his cheek, leans toward him and pecks him on the lips._

_After they pulled back, she speaks while looking into his brown eyes. "It already will be, because I'll be with you. And I love you too."_

_He smiled, and after one more peck on the lips, he leads her up the stairs, making their evening more memorable than they thought possible._

* * *

_4 years ago_

_August 11, 2017_

_After Vincent and Lindsey said their passionate vows they moved to the middle of the ballroom and started their first dance as husband and wife. They smiled at each other and he asked. "Can you believe we are finally married?"_

_Lindsey shook her head and replied. "It almost seems unreal."_

_"Yeah, but you were really ok waiting this long, right?"_

_"Of course, we wanted to establish a good future before we got to this point."_

_Vincent was becoming a pediatrician, finding his love for helping babies and children from being around the 'families' kids, and Lindsey found a career as a drama teacher. They were still in their early stages, but they thought they were well enough along to finally tie the knot._

_Vincent nodded as he brings her closer to him and said. "I love you Mrs. Lewis and this is the first day of many to our wonderful future."_

_She smiled. "I love you Mr. Lewis and I can't deny that."_

_As the music kept on playing they leaned toward each other and kissed._

_While they were kissing, Vince was slowly walking up to Catherine, who was standing up watching her daughter and new son-in law. He stopped next to her and said. "Well Catherine it looks like we are in-laws now."_

_Catherine smiled as she looked at him and said. "I guess so." Then she smirked as she continued. "You just couldn't keep your family away could you?"_

_He chuckled and replied. "Oh come on, are you telling me when we are invited for the holidays to our kid's place you would want to see another guy sitting across from you, because I got to tell you I am really looking forward to looking across the table and seeing a beautiful woman, such as yourself."_

_Catherine smiled at his flattery as Nick walked up to them and asked. "What's going on here Vince? You hitting on my wife?"_

_Vince smiled. "Nope, just complimenting your wife's beauty."_

_Nick smiled as he put his arm around his wife. "I'll give you that."_

_Lauren just walked up to them and asked. "You'll give him what?"_

_Catherine looks at Lauren and replied. "Oh your husband was just complimenting my beauty and Nick agreed."_

_Lauren looks at her husband and he smiled before saying. "But nobody's beauty is compared to yours babe."_

_The women chuckled, then Catherine speaks again. "I think you got yourself a smooth talker."_

_Lauren smiled as she wrap her arm around his shoulders, then she kissed his temple and replied. "Why do you think I married him?" Vince and Lauren looked into each other's eyes as she continued. "He swept me off my feet over 35 years ago and I've been fallen ever since."_

_He cups her cheek with his free hand, then said. "And I'll keep catching you every time."_

_She smiled. "Love you."_

_He smiled back. "Love you too babe."_

_As they kiss, Nick and Catherine look at each other and smiled before they pecked each other on the lips._

_Just as they were pulling back, the music stopped and they clapped for the bride and groom, happy for both of them._

* * *

_9 months ago_

_December 24, 2020_

_After spending the evening at the Grissom household with the usual people, including his whole family, Lindsey and Vincent walked into the apartment they started renting after they got married. Then as she walked toward the bedroom to change clothes, he takes off his jacket and walks to the couch. He sits down after laying the jacket on the arm of the couch and looked at the decorated tree in the corner of the living room before looking at the mantle toward the left of the room, where two stockings were hanging up, then he sighed._

_He couldn't wait till they could put a third stocking up, he couldn't wait to see his son or daughter unwrapping their presents with the sparkle in their eyes, he couldn't wait till he sees the same smile in his child that he sees in his wife. He couldn't...He stopped the line of thinking and looked down with another sigh._

_He was getting ahead of himself, she wasn't even pregnant._

_After two years of being married they decided they were ready to have kids, it's just taking them longer than they thought it would be, but even after two years of trying they were still determined to get their dream._

_His thoughts get interrupted when Lindsey walked to the couch and said. "Honey you ok?"_

_He mentally shook his head and cleared his throat, then looked at her and said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_She looked into his eyes and could tell what he had been thinking about. "It's still a little hard isn't it?"_

_He nodded as he cleared his throat again. "Yeah, especially during the holidays."_

_She nodded. "I know." Then she smiled a little bigger, and spoke as she pulled the box in his view, that she had behind her back. "I'm sure this will make you feel a little better."_

_He looked down at the gift, then looked at her and said. "Babe, you've already given me enough gifts."_

_"Humor me."_

_He smiled as he took the gift from her, then started opening it._

_Once the wrapping paper was off, he opened the clothes sized box and saw a stocking in it, he looks over at her with a raised eyebrow, she smiled and said. "Look inside."_

_He looked back at the stocking, picked it up, stuck his hand in it and pulled out a small, yellow, baseball themed shirt._

_After putting the stocking down in the box he unfolded the shirt and his mind went blank as he read: 'Worlds Greatest Daddy' He looked at his wife with tears in his eyes and said. "No."_

_She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes."_

_He shook his head, still not believing it. "No way."_

_She smiled still with tears in her eyes. "Yes babe, we are having a baby."_

_He moves one hand from the shift to cup her cheek and asked. "It's really happening?" She nodded again as a tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away as he leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips softly._

_When he pulled back, he took the stocking out of the box, stands up, places the box and shirt on the coffee table, grabbed a tack and the hammer off the desk, walked over to the mantle and puts the new stocking up next to his wife's, then steps back to look at it with a smile._

_Lindsey gets up off the couch, walked to her husband and wraps her arm around his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist._

_She looked at his handy work and said. "Just like it was made to be there."_

_He moves his head to the side and kissed her temple and replied. "I agree." After a few minutes of basking in this wonderful moment, Vincent pulls back and said. "We should call our parents, maybe we'll catch them still at Uncle Gil's."_

_She nodded, then after he kissed her temple again, he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial number 3._

_A few minutes later his father answered and Vincent asked. "Hey dad, you all still at Uncle Gil's...ok, put it on speaker...I have news to tell everybody."_

_He heard his father tell everybody to gather around, then as Vincent puts his phone on speaker they both heard his dad say. "Ok, everybody is here, what's going on son?"_

_Vincent and Lindsey smiled as they looked at each other, then they looked back at the phone and he cleared his throat before saying. "Lindsey and I would like to inform you all that you better be ready for a new addition, we are having a baby!" There was a pause for a few seconds, then cheering and congratulations were said over the phone._

_Once the cheering calmed down, Vincent took his phone off speaker and his parents and siblings said their personal congratulations, then after he handed the phone to Lindsey so she could talk to her mom and dad, Vincent sits back down on the couch with a very happy and warm feeling inside of him, he was finally going to be dad._

_After Lindsey hung up the phone, she walked over to him and places it on the coffee table, then he took her hand and helps her sit on his lap. When she was comfortable, he places his left hand on her stomach and looked up at her with tears in his eyes again, she places her hand on top of his, and as she looked at her husband, he said. "I love you so much, thank you."_

_She leans toward him and pecks him on the lips before replying. "I love you too and I should be thanking you." They smiled at each other as they lay their foreheads together and sighed in content, they were so happy their dream had finally come true. Now it was just waiting till the day he or she got here, it couldn't come fast enough for them._

_End of flashback_

As they were all coming back to the present there was a knock on the door, Vincent looks over toward it and said. "Come in!"

A few seconds later the Grissom family came into the room with smiles and greetings, also everybody wished Sara a Happy Birthday. Then Sara and the kids stayed back to allow Grissom the first greeting and holding of the new addition.

As he walked up to the bed, Vincent took the newborn from Lindsey's arms, then by the time Grissom got there, Vincent smiled and said. "Uncle Gil, meet the newest addition, Cynthia Betty Lewis."

Grissom's last step faltered as Vincent announced her middle name and he looked at the new parents shocked for a second before getting a little overwhelmed, he then cleared his throat and said. "You didn't have to do that guys."

Vincent smile and replied. "It was an honor to do that, unless you feel that it's wron..."

Grissom cuts him off. "It is an honor, thank you." He looked at Vince, Lauren, Nick and Catherine to see if they were ok with the middle name, which they were smiling and nodding, so if they didn't have a problem with it then he didn't either, his mother would've been proud.

He looked at Vincent again as the younger man was transferring his daughter into his arms.

Once Grissom had little Cynthia, he looked down and could imagine this little girl growing up to be a beautiful woman, and when the little girl opened her blue eyes and stared up at him, he knew they got themselves a heartbreaker, which he told them that and they all laughed.

Eventually Grissom relinquished his hold on the baby, and as the rest of the Grissom family got to hold Cynthia, Grissom asked them when everybody else was going to see her.

Catherine answered. "They'll be here later."

Grissom nodded as Vince finished answering the question. "And the Lewis kids, which I guess I shouldn't call them kids anymore, will be here this weekend to greet their new Niece."

After being reunited with her family at Betty's funeral, Alexis went back to Minneapolis, where she moved back to her childhood home and started working as a waitress. After she had her son and with her parent's support, she enrolled in a community college before transferring to Minnesota University to get a degree in business management.

Now at the age of 28, Alexis has a 4-year-old son named Preston, who will be 5 in October. She has also been dating a really nice guy for the past year.  
At first she was reluctant to get involved because she wasn't sure how he would be once he met her son, but it turned out she didn't have to worry because he ended up being crazy about him, and everybody got along, including her parents. They actually like this boyfriend of hers and they were really proud of her on getting her life back on track.

Paige is now 25, and after graduating at UCLA with a bachelor's degree, she became a teacher at a deaf school in Los Angeles. Being around Betty, Beth, and even learning sign language herself, made her appreciate the deaf community more, so she wanted to help out as much as she can. She hasn't found her 'one' yet, but she's still looking.

And the youngest Lewis clan, Sadie was now 20, and she is going to the University of Minnesota. She has also been dating the same guy since she was 16 years old.

Grissom nodded again with a smile, like Vince and Lauren, he was proud of the Lewis's kids, even though thinking how old they've gotten has really made him feel old. He mentally shakes his head from that thought before talking again.

After Beth passed Cynthia to Ricki, Vincent walked up to her and signed. 'So what do you think?'

Beth smiled as she singed back. 'That you have your own little munchkin now.'

He smiled as he replied. 'You'll always be my little munchkin, no matter what.' She smiled bigger with a nod before he brings her in a hug.

Vincent was still one of Beth's favorite people, in fact at this point in her life, it felt like he was her older brother, which she kind of liked.

When they pulled back she 'told' him congratulations before he went around the other Grissom kids, so they could do the same.

After awhile and before the other members of the gang showed up, the Grissom family left the hospital and went to the house to get Shadow before going to the park and having family time outside. Then as it got later in the day they left the park to go back home and take baths/showers for their family night out with Sara.

* * *

At the Hospital

When visiting hours were finally done and after saying goodbye to everybody, Vincent walked back into the hospital room, then stopped inside the room as the door shuts behind him while he was looking at his new-born daughter and wife. He couldn't believe it finally happened for them, outside of his wedding day, the night he proposed, when he found out he was going to be a father and the first day they became official, this was the best day of his life.

Lindsey felt his eyes on her, so she looked up from their daughter and smiled at him. "I love you."

He walked up to the bed, sits down next to her, cups her cheek and replied. "I love you too, thank you for this gift."

"You're quite welcome and thank you." Then her eyes started to get tears in them when she continued. "I didn't think this day would ever get here."

They may have only been trying for two years before they got lucky, but to them those two years felt like a lifetime.

He nodded as he wiped her tears away. "I know babe, but we made it and we are finally parents to this beautiful little girl." He puts his free hand on his daughter's stomach and moved it in a soothing motion, just like he did when Lindsey was pregnant and he wanted to sooth her and their unborn child.

Lindsey watches her husband's eyes light up as he was looking at their little girl and it reminded her of when she saw him with Beth all those years ago and what she said to him. "You remember what I said at the park when you were watching Beth over 10 years ago?"

He looked away from his daughter to look at Lindsey. "That you thought I was going to be a good father when I got a chance."

She smiled, nodded and replied. "I still think that."

He smiled, leans toward her, pecks her on the lips again, then pulls back and whispered. "And you're going to be a wonderful mother."

She pulls back and looks into his eyes before replying with a small sigh. "I hope so."

He cups her cheek again. "You will be. Do you think your mom, my mom, and Aunt Sara knew what they were doing when they first became mothers? And look how all of us turned out, not bad if you ask me. You'll be fine and you'll always have me in your corner, not that I am an expert, but what we don't know we'll learn. Plus anytime we need help we'll always have people to ask."

He always knew how to calm her down, so after she took a deep breath, she said. "Thank you and you're right, I am sure we'll be fine. Plus help is there when we need it."

He nodded, then after one more kiss, he gets comfortable next to her before Lindsey gave him their daughter.

When Cynthia was placed in his arms, Lindsey laid her head down on his shoulder, then after a few minutes she closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

Vincent looked down at his wife's eyes and saw they were closed, then he looked at his daughter and spoke softly. "For a few hours it looks like it's just you and me little one, but you'll be alright." He kissed the top of his wife's head, looked at his daughter again and repeated with a few changed words. "We'll be alright and get through this one step at a time." Then he smiled when her eyes opened and she squirmed in his arms. He brought her closer to his chest as she closed her eyes again, feeling safe and protected in her father's arms.

After he leaned down to kiss his daughter on the forehead, he started talking to her, not saying anything that important, just letting her know that he'll always be there for her and her mother.

* * *

After the Grissom family got home from their night out, they spent a few hours just doing their own thing. Then when it became bed time, since school was tomorrow, they went to their rooms to go to sleep. Their parents also went to their room to finish off their evening.

After the movie that they decided to watch was over, she went into the bathroom to change while he was reading his book.

A few minutes later he hears Sara clear her throat and say. "So, are you really planning on reading the whole night or is there something else you would like to do?"

He lifted his head up to speak but his the words died on his lips when he saw her standing in the bathroom doorway in a red, silk, spaghetti strap, nightgown that went to her knees.

He smiled as he closed his book and puts it, along with his glasses, on the nightstand before holding out his hand and said. "Come here, please."

She smiled while walking up to him as he laid down.

When she was by the bed, he helped her lay on top of him, then after a few kisses she pulls back, looks into his eyes and said. "Thank you for the gift."

He looked at her right wrist and she was wearing a bracelet that had theirs and the kid's birthstones around it. She was speechless when she first saw it, but was very proud to be wearing it.

He cups her cheek and said. "You're welcome, did you have a good birthday?"

She smiled. "I did, you delivered the family time I was looking for and I really don't mind sharing this day with Cynthia, I feel honored in fact."

He smiled as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek, then after a few minuets of just looking into each other's eyes in silence he whispered. "Happy Birthday beautiful, I love you so much." She moves forward and pecks him on the lips before she pulls back and just looks into his blue eyes.

Sara may be Fifty today, but looking into those beautiful eyes of his, made her feel young and beautiful.

"Thank you and I love you too."

When she kissed him again, he responded instantly, then eventually they let their passion for one another take a hold of them and in those moments it was only the two of them sharing their love for one another.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Please review.


	40. Just like dad?

AN: Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you guys liked last chapter. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 40: Just like dad?

November 2, 2025

Over 4 years later

A little slimmer and older looking Grissom was sitting on the couch working on a crossword puzzle when there was a knock on the front door. He takes his glasses off and sets them, along with his paper and pen, down on the coffee table, then gets up from the couch and walks to the front door.

When he opened it, he smiled at the person on the other side of it. He couldn't believe his oldest was 18 and on her own now. And just looking at her, makes his mind flash back to 5 months ago when she graduated.

_Flashback_

_June 6, 2025_

_While sitting in the seats in the auditorium and watching his daughter sign her Valedictorian speech while the translator was reciting it to those who didn't know sign language very well, made Grissom feel extremely happy. In fact there were no words to express how he felt watching her. When she was done he was the first to stand up and clap. Even though she couldn't hear it, she was beaming at him when she looked his way. _

_When the ceremony was done and the students scattered back to their families, Beth's whole family was waiting for her. Then once Beth got to her family, Grissom saw her hug Vincent first, which she received a kiss on the cheek and smiles were exchanged between them, then he saw her hug the rest of them, including the whole Lewis clan, until finally that little girl he watched grow up into this amazing woman was standing in front of him in her red cap and gown._

_He cleared his throat unnecessarily then held up his hands to sign. 'I uh...I.' But stopped because he was so emotional._

_Beth just shook her head and signed. 'It's ok daddy, I know, just hug me.'_

_He nodded with a smile, then brings his oldest daughter in his arms and holds her while closing his eyes as a tear came down his cheek._

_End of Flashback_

After the summer vacation ended, she started Gilbert College for the deaf. However, she didn't get Julia as a professor because she had left Vegas about six months after Betty died.

Grissom finally came back to the present when he saw his daughter sign if he was ok, he nodded with a smile before singing. 'Yeah butterfly, I'm fine. It's so nice to see you.'

Beth smiled back and signed. 'It's nice to see you too daddy.' as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

When they pulled out of the hug, he moved to the side to let her in, then after he shuts the door, he turns to her and asked. 'So what do I owe the honor of your visit?'

She gave him a sad smile and replied. 'Just seeing how you were doing today.'

Today would have been Betty Grissom's 94th birthday, and Beth wanted to make sure he was alright. She knew even the death of his father sometime bothered him, and he's been gone a lot longer.

Grissom nodded in understand as he signed back after a sigh. 'It's a little hard, but overall I'm alright. What about you?'

She sighed too before signing. 'It's still a little hard for me too, but I am hanging in there.'

Even after almost 10 years, she felt the loss of her grandmother. But she knew that her grandmother would want her to carry on, and knew she would be proud of all that she had accomplished.

'That's good to hear.' She nodded as they started walking back to the couch.

Once they sat down, he signed again. 'So what are you doing today?'

'I'm thinking about going to look at some art. To me it would feel like I am honoring her.'

'She would love that.'

'I would like to think so too.' Grissom nodded with a smile as she continued. 'Are the siblings here?'

He shook his head. 'No. Wyatt is with Joseph and Mandy. And Ricki and Heidi are with Austin and Rick.'

Wyatt, Mandy and Joseph are 13 now and they had just started the 8th grade last month, while Ricki, Heidi, Austin and Rick are 16 and just started thier Junior year of High school.

Beth nodded, then asked with a smile. 'So any romance blooming between any of those four?'

'Butterfly, you know I try and keep out of that hornets nest.'

As much as he never wanted to see his little girls get involved with boys/men, he knew that's the way the world works and it will eventually happen, so after they turned 16 he hasn't butted in their romantic lives. But he hopes that whoever they are seeing will treat his girls with respect, or he will very much butt in and let those boys/men know how to treat his daughters.

'Well whoever they are with, I hope it makes them happy.'

'I agree.' Beth nodded as she looked down at her hands. He watches her for a second, then lifts her chin up and asked. 'What about you? Any romances I need to butt in.'

She smiled a little as she replied. 'No daddy, I've just been too busy with school and work to worry about my romantic life.'

She also works as a consular at the boys and girls club, mostly helping out with the deaf kids that go in there.

Besides the eyes, Beth may look like Sara, but she definitely took her father's way of life.

'Honey, remember there is more to life than schoolwork and work for that matter.'

'I don't believe it, my dad is actually encouraging me to date.'

He chuckled a little. 'Well It's not like I am ready to give my daughter up to another man so easily, I just want to make sure she'll be alright.'

'I'll be alright, you know I don't need a man to take care of me.'

He shook his head, and afraid that he offended his daughter, continued immediately. 'I know that butterfly, you take better care of yourself than most people I know who are older than you. I just want you to have some one to love, when you are ready of course.'

'Don't worry dad, I'll find it, just like you did.'

He hope it doesn't take her as long as he found his true love or else she could be missing out on so much, including possibly becoming a mother to biological children. But he didn't say any of that, instead he just nodded with a smile and replied. 'You will butterfly, I know it.'

She smiled again, and after a few more minutes of small talk, she told him she better go.

Once they stood up from the couch they hugged, then as they pulled back from the hug, Beth could see her mother coming down the stairs.

After multiple decades of working at the Las Vegas crime lab, Sara finally reached supervisor status, only it's for the day shift.

When Wyatt turned 13, she figured it was time to pursue a supervisor spot, which she thought that when DB left to go back to Seattle she was going to take that one. But she was actually happy when they moved her to days because she was now in the same time zone as her husband, meaning she gets to sleep in his arms at night and wake up in them all the time, and not just on her nights off.

Nick took the swing shift supervisor spot, and in a surprising move, Greg has the graveyard supervisor spot. They were sad that the team was no more, but they thought it was kind of exciting that they could build up their own team for the next generation, because if they knew one thing, crime didn't stop as they got older, unfortunately it was a continuing cycle.

Today Sara had the morning off, so she slept a little longer than usual, but when she saw her daughter and noticed she was getting ready to leave, she was a little bummed that she slept so late.

'Hi mom.'

'Hi honey, I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner.'

Beth hugs her mother, then signed. 'It's ok.'

'Well I would've liked to visit with you, you've been so busy I hardly seen you since you moved out.'

Since Beth move out of the house, seeing her has been a little more difficult.

Beth smiled, then replied. 'How about I come over for dinner tomorrow and we can 'chat' while dad cooks dinner?'

They both look at Grissom and he smiled with a nod. 'Sure I'll cook.'

They smiled in return at him, then when mother and daughter looked at each other again, Sara replied. 'Ok, I like that.'

Beth smiled again. 'Alright.'

After another hug to both parents and a kisses on the cheek, she signed I love you to her mother, then Grissom walked her to the front door.

Once he opened it, and as she was walking out of the house, he takes a hold of her wrist so she would turn back to look at him, then he signed. 'Drive safety.'

'I will, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Ok, love you.'

'Love you too, daddy.'

After one more smile, she turned and walked toward her blue blazer as he shuts the front door.

He walks to the living room window, and as he saw her vehicle drive past it, he sighed and said. "She may be walking around with most of the same face features as you, but she's definitely my daughter." No matter how much his daughter reassured him, he had to admit he was still a little worried about her.

Sara wraps her arm around his slim waist, and even though she loved him not matter what he looked like, she was happy he had lost a little weight for health reasons, then she replied. "She's only 18, so I say give her a little time before you alert all the single men her way." He looked over at her as she smirked, then before he could open his mouth, she continued after cupping his cheek with her free hand. "She'll find 'him' babe when it's her time, and I bet it'll be unexpected just like how we found each other."

He smiled, then used a line he hadn't used in ages. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

She smiled and replied. "You have, but I haven't heard that in a while."

"Well just because I don't say much anymore, doesn't mean I don't..."

She cuts him off. "Think it, I know."

They look into each other's eyes before kissing softly on the lips.

When they pulled back, she asked. "So empty house?"

"Besides old Shadow, yes."

She smirked, then said. "Then I guess it's time for brunch."

As she was releasing him, he took a hold of her wrist softly and said. "Or some more of this, then I'll get Brunch ready." He leans toward her and kisses her again.

When she pulled back, she replied. "That sounds like a very good option to me." Before she wrapped her arms around his neck and they started kissing again, still feeling the love between them after all these years.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter connects with this one, I just broke it down to two chapters. Please review.


	41. Could it be Love?

AN: Warning: One questionable word. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 41: Could it be Love?

A few hours later

Chase Hunter was an 18-year-old High School Senior in Henderson, he was 5'8, had short blond hair, blue eyes, athletic build and a smile that was very charming, especially to all the women in his school. He was confident, captain of the basketball and football team, one of the most popular guys in school and just became single after breaking up with a girl he's been seeing throughout the summer. Something was missing in that relationship so he felt there was no point in continuing.

His thoughts get interrupted when one of his friends, Nolan Parker, speaks. "Why are we in Vegas going to the art gallery, again?"

Nolan Parker has been Chase's best friend since kindergarten, he was the same height as him, had short brown hair, brown eyes, with an average build. He only played basketball with him.

Chase rolled his eyes as he replied. "I told you, my sister's vehicle broke down and she had it towed, but didn't want to wait there to get it fixed, so she called and asked me to pick her up there."

He had a twin sister, Keira, who was a few minutes younger, and if there were twins who were completely different from one another, it had to be them or close to it. She was more into art, reading and drama, and the only time she was ever present at a sports event was when she was younger and her parents made her go when Chase was playing. She had brown eyes with long, blond, curly hair, with a slim build and was around 5'6.

After Chase said that, Nolan and his other friend, Bryce Madison, was teasing him.

Bryce had been friends with Nolan and Chase since fifth grade, he was a few inches shorter, had short black hair, brown eyes, with a move heavy-set build, he also only played basketball with him.

Chase shakes his head with a smile as he parked the vehicle in the parking lot, then said. "Shut up guys." They chuckled as he continued. "I'll be right back."

Bryce asked. "Why not just text her and tell her you're here?"

He replied as he opened the door. "She keeps her phone off when she comes here. The building is like a church to her." He gets out, and after shutting the vehicle door, he jogs to the entrance of the building, then walked in.

After a few minutes he finally found her in the section that was showing the landscape paintings, but then stopped a second later when he saw that she was signing something to a woman who had brown, shoulder length hair, and since he was looking at her from the back, that's all he could see. The hair was not his focus though, it was her hands and how they were moving.

He's seen his sister sign multiple times because she babysits the kids next door, who happen to be deaf. But watching this woman do it, it was like he's never seen it before, then when she laughed, something clicked inside of him.

He shook his head a second later and looked down, there was no way this unknown woman was getting to him. This was not some romantic comedy where the man falls in love with the woman at first sight. And really all he saw was her hair and hands, it wasn't like their eyes connected so it doesn't count, does it?

His inner thoughts get interrupted when he heard his sister's voice. "You ready? I know how much you don't like this place." When he looked over his sister's shoulder, he didn't see the woman standing there anymore.

Then he cleared his throat and replied. "Yeah let's go, and I've never said I don't like this place."

They started walking as Keira chuckled. "Yeah right, like a million times."

Chase shakes his head and replied. "So anyways, who were you signing to?"

"It was a friend."

"I've never seen you around her before."

"Well we're the not the best of friends but...wait a minute." They stopped, then she looks at him curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've never asked about my friends before."

He shrugged. "I'm just curious is all, can't an older brother wonder who his little sister is letting in her life?"

She eyes him curiously again. "Yeah other older brother's, not you." She shakes her head before walking again. "This is too weird."

He catches up to her and asked. "So you're not going to tell me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just told you, I'm curious."

As they walked out of the building, she replied. "Well right off the bat I can tell you she isn't your type."

"How do you know?"

"Considering she's been here practically every time I've been here, it's really safe to say she loves art. She even 'told' me one time that her father grew up learning about art and her grandmother use to own an art gallery. Do I really need to say more?"

He was going to open his mouth to say something, but then stopped himself and shook his head. For one thing, he didn't want anymore weird looks directed his way from his sister and for another, he didn't want to be talking about this while they were in the car with his friends because he could just imagine the crap they'll say about this one.

"Ok, now that we've gotten this weird moment/conversation out of our systems we can go back to the way it was before."

He does a short nod, but didn't really believe it, because something felt different and he doesn't think it will ever go back to the way it was before.

* * *

Later that night

Chase was sitting at his desk in his room, looking over a book when there was a knock and his door opened.

He closed the book really fast, then stood up and turned around so he was blocking the view of it.

Keira saw his movements and asked curiously. "You're not reading anything inappropriate are you?"

Chase rolled his eyes and said "No." As she tries to look over his shoulder, he continued. "So did you want something or did you just come in here bugging me?"

She gave him a little smile and replied. "There's the older brother that was here yesterday. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were ok and that you hadn't hit your head or anything, because I got tell you earlier was a little weird for us."

"Tell me about it, anyways everything is ok and we can go back to the regular program."

"Alright."

They nodded, then as she turned to walk out of his sports themed room, he speaks again. "Keira." She turned back to look at him and he continued. "But on some level it was nice, right? That we were actually being civil to each other and talking like normal people, some would say like siblings who get along with one another."

"It was, and since I didn't say this to you earlier, thank you for picking me up today. I know it wasn't the cool thing to do when your friends are with you, but I appreciate it."

He nodded again. "You're welcome."

She gave him a smile before turning her back on him and walking out of the door.

But since his mind was on the book again, he failed to notice that she didn't shut the door when she walked out.

He picked the book up and started opening it, then as he turned to the page he was on before the interruption, he heard Keira's voice. "Oh my god!"

He just about jumped out of his skin as he turned to her. "Keira! you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, I was really curious on what was going on with you." She shakes her head as she continued. "I can't believe you're reading a sign language book."

"So." As he walked over to his bedroom door to shut it, Keira took the book from his hands and started looking at it, then as he walked up to her again, he continued. "It's just a book, you don't need to go all mental about it."

She looked up at him and said. "Yeah a book I would have never imagined being in your possession. What is going on he..." She stops that line of questioning, then she looked at him wide-eyed and said. "This is about the woman you saw me signing to, isn't it?"

He sighed as he walked up to his bed and sat down. "I don't know what it is, but it's something I can't shake. I played basketball at the park with guys today, and I was so off with my shots that I took myself out of the game."

She looked at him still shocked as she sat down in his chair, then said. "Just from seeing the back of her head and signing a few words? Are you serious?"

"And her laugh, don't forget about her laugh." He shook his head as he sighed again. "I know it sounds crazy. I hear myself saying these things over and over, but it sill doesn't change how I feel."

She's never heard him talk like this before, so she commented. "You are serious."

He looked at her and asked. "Will you help me?" Before she could open her mouth, he continued. "I know there is a lot to learn, but just the basic's first."

She cleared her throat before asking. "If I agree to do this, will you promise me that she isn't some type of conquest you need to conquer before moving on to the next one? Because I will not help you hurt her."

"Is that how you see me?"

"I just know how some guys are."

He gets up off the bed, looks into his sister's eyes and asked. "Keira have you ever been with a..."

She cuts him off. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He pauses, then shook his head and said. "I really don't."

"Good because this isn't about me, so do you promise?"

He nods. "I promise. I'm serous about this."

She really looked into his eyes and could tell he was, then she cleared her throat again and said. "Ok, let's get started then."

As she turned to put the book on the desk, he puts his hand on her shoulder and asked. "Before we do, can you at least tell me her name first?"

She smiled as she looked up at him and said. "Beth, Beth Grissom."

He tried her name out before asking. "Is she as beautiful as her name suggests?"

She chuckled and said. "You do have it bad, and yes she is. Now can we get started."

He nodded, and as his sister started teaching him, Beth Grissom's name was stuck in his head and he couldn't help but repeat it over and over, wishing for the day he could meet her for real.

* * *

Two weeks later

November 16, 2025

Chase parked in a parking spot at the gallery, turned off his silver Mercedes, looked at his cellphone clock and mentally nodded as he thinks. 'Alright she should be here.' His sister told him that Beth mostly comes here on Sundays around this time, so he was hoping she was going to be here today.

As he was getting out of the vehicle, his phone goes off, so he looks at the text from Nolan. 'Yo man, b-ball at the park in 15 min, be there.'

He immediately texts back. 'Wish I can, rain check.'

'Alright your loss, I heard there will be honey's there watching us. I think it's time to get you out on the market, it's been two weeks and nothing.'

Before two weeks ago, he would have jumped in his car at that, but now it was very different.

'We'll a lot has been going on, I'll talk to you later.' Then in his mind, he thinks. 'Plus I've been working on my sign language.'

His thoughts get interrupted when he gets a text back. 'Alright, see ya.' He took a breath as he puts his phone in his pocket before walking up to the building and in.

Once he walked inside, he looked around and even stopped in front of a few paintings. He looked at all the colors, then shook his head and continued on the next one. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate art, it was just that some of them he didn't understand what he was looking at.

When he got to the landscape section, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Beth looking at the same painting she had been standing in front of when he first saw her. Her brown hair was braided today, but to him it still looking good. He shook his head, took a breath and started walking up to her as his heart started pounding really fast. He doesn't ever remember feeling this nervous about anything, and that kind of freaked him out a little.

A few seconds later, he stopped right next to her, not too close to crowd her, just enough to make her aware that somebody was next to her.

Beth did feel a presence but didn't look right away, she didn't want to take her eyes off the painting she was looking at. She may have seen this multiple times in the last few months, but every time she looks at this sunset painting, it stirs a lot of feelings in her.

A few seconds later, Beth saw in the corner of her eye that the man who stopped next to her was looking at her, then he looked at the painting again. She was about to 'say' something when she saw that he had signed. 'Beautiful.'

When Beth saw that, she had to admit she was a little surprised, because at first glance she wouldn't have expected that he knew sign language. He looked to be the type of guy who knew more about sports than anything else. She berated herself the moment she thought that though, and something her father had always told her popped in her head a second later. _'A person shouldn't be judged by appearances.'_ She mentally said sorry to her dad for doing that, then turned her head to the right to finally get a good look at the guy.

She wasn't really into those jock types, but looking at him she could see the appeal and she might have felt her heart skip a beat or two. However, she was cautious when it came to her heart, so she kept her guard up.

Chase swallowed as he looked at the woman next to him again, and the moment her sparking blue eyes met his, everything he learned the past two weeks flew out the window and his mind was drawing a complete blank on what to sign next. At this moment he wished sign language came natural like his sister, so he wasn't standing in front of Beth looking like an idiot.

After a few seconds, and once Beth realized that the first word he signed was just a fluke and that he probably just recently picked up the language to try to pick up women because he needed more of a challenge, she gave him a little smile before turning and walking away. She wasn't going to be playing that game, he can find somebody else.

It did make her curious how he knew, but shook her head a second later, she didn't want to know because it would mean she would start to care, and she couldn't do that.

He saw her walking away, so he puts his hand on her wrist to stop her, then when she looked back at him, she saw him say. "Wait!" She had been learning how to lip read for a while now, so she knew what he said, but wasn't going to let him know it. Instead she slipped her wrist out of his hand and signed. 'Sorry, I'm not interested in your game, find somebody else.' When she saw him standing there looking at her with a blank face after she had signed that to him, she knew she was 100% right about the fluke thing, so she turned and walked away before he could touch her wrist again.

He watched her walk away and mentally wanted to smack, he could already tell she was way out of his league. Which made him think about walking away right then and there and forgetting about this whole thing. But something inside of him told him that if he did, he would regret it, so he took a breath and started searching for her.

He found her in the front part of the gallery and stopped next to her again.

She looked at him, mentally shook her head before walking away again, but he did the same thing he did at the landscape section. She looked down at his hand before looking over by the door where one of the security guards was standing and looking their way, and just as he was about to take a step toward them, Chase looked back and saw him too.

He looked at Beth again, removed his hand and said. "Sorry." Knowing she can't hear, he closed his eyes and shook his before saying to himself. "I can't believe this, I'm acting more of an idiot then I was before. She probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo or something."

Beth puts up her hand to the security guard and he nodded before walking back to his spot. Then when Beth looked at the young man in front of her, she had an amused look on her face. There was something about him that she was finding a little cute, but her guard was still up.

Chase opened his eyes and saw Beth looking at him, so he took a breath, then started spelling out what he was trying to say, thankfully he remembered how to sign the alphabet. At this moment he didn't care what he looked like to her.

'I j-u-s-t r-e-a-l-l-y w-a-n-t-e-d t-o..." He trails off as he got an idea, then he smiled, pulled out his phone and moved his fingers like he was texting before spelling. 'C-a-n I t-e-x-t y-o-u.' Beth paused for a second, then thought she would give him a break, or else they would be here all day, so she pulled her phone out and handed it to him.

After he typed his name and number in her phone, he handed it back to her and she text. 'How did you know I was deaf?'

He looked down at his phone, then text back. 'I saw you signing here two weeks ago with my sister.' They looked at each other and she had a confused look on her face, so he sent her another text. 'Keira Hunter, she's my twin sister.'

She looked at him after she got that text and could see a resemblance now. 'So you recruited her so she could help you try to get close to me, why?'

'Well I wouldn't call it recruiting, I asked for help so I can 'talk' to u, and the reason is because I wanted to get to know u.'

'Why?'

As they moved to another painting, he text back. 'There is something about you, you're different.'

'Yeah it's called a genetic disorder called Otosclerosis. And I don't want to be your next project.'

He frowned as he looked up from his phone after he got the text and saw her walking toward the exit of the building, so he hurried up and sent her a text back. 'You make me nervous ok, I said it. And I'm sorry if what I said offended you I didn't mean to.'

After Beth walked out of the building, she moved off to the side so she was out of other people's way as she replied. 'You just met me, how can I already make you nervous?'

As Chase walked out of the building, he sent her another text. 'I think you and I both know that all it takes is one moment.'

She looked up from her phone, and as they have eye contact, she thought about what her dad told her when he first met her mother, to him all it took was one moment and a laugh to know that her mother was the one for him.

She swallowed as her heart skipped some more beats, but she wasn't going soft yet, she mentally shook her head as she text back. 'Tell me one good reason why I should let you get to know me?'

He looked at her as he moved away from the front of the door and thought about it for a few seconds, then replied. 'Because there has to be a reason that my sister's car broke down when it did and that I saw you signing to her at that moment. If it wasn't meant to be then her car should have broken down at another time or place that wasn't easy for her to walk here or she should have been talking or signing to somebody else when I saw her.'

She felt a piece of brick that was surrounding her heart fall over as she asked. 'I would have never taken you for that type, you the type that thinks things happen for a reason.'

'What type do you think I am?'

'A jock, who loves sports, girls and parties, in that order.'

She knew all jocks weren't like that, especially Vincent, but she was certain some were.

He was wearing his Letterman's jacket today since it was kind of chilly, so that first part was an easy one for her, but then he text. 'Ok you're right on all those things but I'll have you know I do take school very seriously too. But none of that changes what I just said to you, so do I get a shot?'

She paused for a few seconds then replied. 'I'll think about it.'

She looked up at him and saw a smile on his face as he text back. 'I'll be waiting.'

'How long?'

'For as long as you need.'

They looked at each other with smiles, and she will give him that he was a smooth talker, then she cleared her throat before texting something else. 'I have to go.'

After the last dinner she had with her family, they talked about starting a family dinner at least once a week, so they could see their daughter, and they were expecting her tonight.

'Ok, can I at least walk you to your car?'

'You may.'

They smile at each other again, then they started walking.

When they got to her blazer, she unlocked the door, turned to him and signed. 'Bye.'

He smiled, because he actually remembered that sign from his sister. 'Bye.'

Beth smiled one more time, then after a few seconds of looking at each other, Chase started walking to his vehicle, which was three vehicles down.

Right as he got to his vehicle his phone vibrates, so he opens the text message and reads what it said. 'And one more thing, I thought you were a cute idiot.' He looked over at her shocked, then gets another text. 'I can lip read.' He shakes his head as she laughed while getting into her vehicle.

He watched her drive away with another smile on his face, now he just hopes he will get lucky enough to have more days to get to know the woman who was stealing a piece of him little by little.

* * *

Later that evening

After the Grissom family had their dinner, Wyatt went upstairs to finish his homework, Heidi and Ricki were walking Shadow around the block, and Beth was sitting in the recliner watching a movie with her parents, but she wasn't even paying attention to the subtitles, she was watching her parents.

They were cuddled up next to each other on the couch, and every once in a while her father would kiss the top of her mother's head and her mother would run her thumb on the top of his hand as their fingers were clasped together against his chest.

She had always thought her parents were the perfect role model on how love was supposed to be. She was sure they had their moments, but they never let it get out of hand to where the family had a broken home, and that's the type of love she wanted when she started a family.

She mentally smiled and looked down as she thought of the word family. She may be only eighteen, but she had always pictured that she would have one of her own one day, and although it was fuzzy in her mind who the type of guy was supposed to be her counterpart, she knew she wanted a guy that wouldn't treat her any differently just because she was deaf.

Then her thoughts moved to Chase, she thought it was kind of charming that he would learn sign language to talk to her, even though he bombed at it in the first five minutes. She still didn't know if he was working an angle with her, but she hates to admit that she found him cute and was very curious on how it would be with him, which thinking of that made her heart speed up, and out of all the guys she's known, even within the gang, her heart had never done anything like that before, so it had to mean something, right?

She sighed, then after a few minutes, she pulls out her phone, searches for his name and sent him a text once she found it.

* * *

Over at the Hunter's residence, Chase, Bryce and Nolan were sitting in his room playing a video game when his phone vibrates on his desk.

Nolan picks up his phone since he was closer to it and said. "Yo man, who is Beth?"

Chase pauses the game, gets up off the bed, takes the phone from his hand and said. "Just this girl I met." Then he mentally cringed as he said it like that, she was more than that, but before him and her can define what they are, he's keeping all of his feelings for her inside.

He looked down at the text message and read. 'Yes, I'll give you shot.'

He smiled as he sent a reply back. 'Can I take you out next Sunday?'

'Ok, I'll met you at the park in Vegas on Sunday afternoon, then go from there.'

'Awesome.'

'See ya, Chase.'

'Bye Beth.'

Then he sets his phone on his desk and goes back to playing, but then stopped when Bryce paused the game.

He looked at his friends and they were looking at him, so he asked. "What?"

Bryce answered. "Hold up, do we even know a Beth?"

Nolan thinks about before shaking his head, and Chase replied. "She's six months older than me, and she lives in Vegas."

The guys smiled and Bryce said. "Man, that means she's in college."

Nolan perks up as he slaps his friend on the shoulder "You dog." Then speaks in a suggestive manner. "You'll finally be going into the big leagues."

Chase shakes his head and said. "It isn't like that with her."

They started to chuckle before Bryce continued. "Sure it isn't."

He didn't know what came over him, he usually kept his temper down, but the way they were talking about her really made him mad, so he slammed his controller on his carpeted floor, got up from the bed, turned around, grabbed Bryce by the shirt and said. "It isn't and I won't have you talking about her like that."

Nolan separated them and said. "Ok, cool it man. It isn't like that, we got it."

Chase stepped away from them, goes back to the bed and sits down to calm down.

The other boys sit down and looked at him, they have never seen him like that before, especially towards them.

He cleared his throat, looked at them and said. "Sorry Bryce."

Bryce shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Nolan bends down to grab his controller, and as he unpaused the game, he said. "With the way you acted it almost sounds like you're in love."

Chase tried to laugh it off with the rest of the guys, but in his mind he thinks. 'I think I am.'

* * *

After Beth saw the last text message from Chase, she smiled before putting her phone back in her pocket, then she looked up and saw her parents looking at her, so she signed. 'What?'

Grissom smiled as he signed back. 'You looked a little happy, anything we need to know about?'

Beth shook her head as she got up from the recliner, then after kissing and hugging her parents, she continued. 'Nope. I'm going say goodnight to Wyatt, then I'm off.'

Grissom nodded. 'Ok, love you butterfly, drive safely.'

'I will, I love you too dad and you too mom.'

After one more kiss, Beth went upstairs to say goodnight to her younger brother.

When she was out of the room, Grissom kissed the top of his wife's head and said. "I think our little girl is in love."

"You saw the sparkle too, then."

"Oh yeah, something is going on." He sighed then continued. "I just hope he's a good one."

She ran her thumb over his hand as she replied. "But not one that's going to treat her like a China Doll just because she can't hear."

Grissom smiled. "She would rather be by herself than to be with a man like that. If he turns out that way, she'll show him the door and never look back. She has too much of you and my mother in her."

She moves her head back so she could look up at him and said. "Strong-willed and Self-reliant."

"Exactly."

Ever since Beth was old enough to work she did, she wanted to prove to everybody that she could still do things even though she was deaf. Yeah she has some help from her parents, like her college tuition, which all the kids will be getting help in that department, and with her car payment. But the apartment, her phone and other expenses were all hers, and her parents were really proud of the woman she was becoming.

They smiled at each other, then he leans down and kisses his wife on the lips softly.

When they pull back she commented. "Man a lot can change in two weeks, and I do hope you're right that he is a good one. I don't want to see my little girl hurt."

"Neither do I honey, I guess time will tell."

She nodded as she slips her hand out of his and slides it up his shirt before placing her palm over the spot where his heart was, then she lays her head back on his shoulder and said. "I love you."

He sighed in content as he puts his hand over hers, then brings her closer to him, kissed her head again and whispered. "I love you too."

Time will tell if two unlikely people who met at the Las Vegas art gallery are meant to be together.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Next chapter: Sara and Grissom Celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary just the two of them, and they are somewhere special. Please review.


	42. Celebrating 25 years of marriage

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior and one questionable word. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, all GSR. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 42: Celebrating 25 years of marriage

October 4, 2029

Close to 4 years later

30 years ago on this day something magical happened in Gilbert Grissom's life, he found his one true love, and 25 years ago on this day he married that one true love.

Earlier today they had hopped on a plane from Vegas to come and visit the city where it all happened, then they will be flying off to Paris tomorrow morning, where they will be spending a week reliving the memories they made when they lived there and had their honeymoon. When they got off the plane, they went to the same hotel they spent their wedding night, thankful it was still there and in good shape, then they went to the places where they had gone to when they had first met, especially the park, which it changed a little since that day.

Now Grissom was standing in 'their' spot, and as he looked out in the ocean he thought about two of his favorite moments that happened here.

_Flashback_

_30 years ago_

_When he pulled in the parking spot he turns the vehicle off and they just look at the ocean from there, then she turns to him and said. "Let's get out."_

_He turns to her, looks down at her feet and said. "You don't really have the foot ware."_

_She waves it off, takes her heels off, opens the door, and this time gets out before he had a chance to even open his door._

After she shuts her door, he watches her head toward the beach, then she stops, turned her body to the vehicle and shouted. "You coming or what?"

_He mentally shakes his head with a smile as he opens the door, then takes his shoes and socks off, rolls up his pant legs, gets out, and after shutting his door, he follows her till they were just at the edge of the shoreline, then they started walking along the beach with nothing but the sound of the waves._

_About five minutes later, she just stops, turns to look at the water, closed her eyes and said. "The waves always soothes me after a hard case."_

_He looks at her, then spoke with his heart before he could stop it. "So you couldn't imagine living anywhere else?" __He wanted to turn away and mentally berate himself for asking that, but she was already looking at him, so he kept his eyes in place._

He couldn't tell if she was shocked at that question or not, but he didn't have more time to think about it because she finally speaks. "Maybe if the right opportunity presents itself." They hold each other's gaze for a few more minutes before she turns her head first to look at the ocean again. He turns his head a few seconds later, but only for a few minutes, because he looked at her again and mentally sighed. Leaving here was going to be so much harder than he had anticipated.

_He thought he saw a shiver, and even though she had her jacket on, he wasn't ready to leave just yet, so he takes his jacket off and puts it around her shoulders. She smiles her appreciation before they looked out in the ocean again, soaking as much time together as possible._

* * *

_25 years ago_

_Grissom cleared his throat, grabbed Sara's hand, then looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke. "The last thing that my father had ever told me was that my heart would let me know when I found the 'one', and honestly I didn't know if it could really do that. Even as I got older I thought it was impossible. But my heart still kept searching because my dad said it was true." He took a moment then cleared his throat again, more so this time to get the emotion out from talking about his father._

_After Sara squeezed his hand, he spoke again "Then one day, in one moment, the impossible became the possible and for the first time I felt what my father told me I would feel, I've found my 'one.'" He stops again, puts a hand on her cheek to wipe a single tear off of it as he continued. "I promise that I'll do everything that I can to make you happy. I'll cherish every moment we have together and I can't wait to spend and build a life with you, I'm yours forever." When he was done, he wiped a few more tears away before removing his hand and saying. "Your turn."_

_Sara smiled, cleared her throat and started to speak. "As I was growing up I never thought that there was a such thing as a soul mate or just one person that was perfect for each of us, now I don't if that's true for anybody else, but for me that thinking changed the day that I met you." Grissom had to wipe more tears off her cheek before she could continue. "Gilbert Grissom you are my soul mate, the one person that I wasn't looking for but found anyways, and I too promise to make you happy and cherish every moment we have together. Every day that I wake up in your arms and I'm going to count my blessings that you came into my life, I am also yours forever." They smiled at each other as they took a moment to gather their emotions, then they exchanged rings with looks of love in their eyes._

_After they slipped their matching wedding bands on their ring fingers, they looked back at the minster, and he smiled before saying. "Now one of the favorite parts for the groom." He looked at Grissom and continued. "Gilbert you may kiss your bride."_

_End of Flashback_

Grissom's thoughts came back to the present when he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind, then Sara's voice in his ear. "What are you thinking about?"

He smiled and cleared his throat before replying. "Memories from the past, especially two of my favorites that happened in this very spot."

She smiled, leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek before removing her arms and stepping up next to him, then she slipped her hand into his and replied. "They were two of my favorites too." They look at each other with a smile before looking out into the ocean and listening to the waves.

After a few minutes, he looked over at her and asked. "So was your other opportunity worth it?"

She looked over at him, and for a moment paused while thinking about what he was talking about, then a conversation that they had over 30 years ago came back to her, she smiled with a nod. "So damn worth it that sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure it's real."

Grissom chuckled as he turns them so they were looking at one another face to face, then he cups her cheek with his free hand and repeated the vows he made to her 25 years ago, only he revised it a little "Sara Grissom I still promise that I'll do everything that I can to make you happy. I've cherished every moment we've had together. The life that we've built was something I could have only dreamed about before meeting you, and most of all, I'm still yours forever."

He slides his thumb up and down her cheek to wipe her tears away, then she took his hand and kissed it before cupping his cheek as she spoke the words she had said 30 years ago, also revising it. "Gilbert Grissom you are my soul mate, the one person that I wasn't looking for but found anyways, and I too promise to still make you happy. I've cherished every moment we've had together. Every day that I've woken up in your arms, I still count my blessings that you came into my life, and most of all, I'm still yours forever."

They smile at each other as she slides her thumb up and down his cheek to wipe his tears away, then they lean forward and kiss softly on the lips as the sounds of the waves filled the silence.

When they pulled back a few minutes later, she asked. "Ready to eat?"

He nodded as he took her hand, then they walked to their blanket and sat down.

As she was pulling out the food, Grissom asked. "What did you get?"

Sara smiled as she handed him his item. "The only thing we should have on this day."

He raised an eyebrow, but when he saw it was an egg sandwich he had to laugh, which she laughed along with him.

When they calmed down, he commented. "I hope it's as good as when we first tried this together."

"It should, I got it at the same deli." He looked at her a little shocked, then she continued. "The deli was a family business and it was handed down to the next generation after their father died." He raised an eyebrow at her knowledge, she smiled before speaking again. "The son told me while I was paying for the food."

He nodded in understanding. "Too bad he died. It would have been nice to tell him that his egg sandwich's inspired one of our traditions." She nodded in agreement.

After she got her sandwich out of its wrapping, they held them up as he said. "Cheers and Happy Anniversary, Honey." She laughs as she taps her sandwich against his and said it back, then they took a bite. After they swallowed their first bite, they smiled at each other and started laughing again.

It may have been a stupid tradition, but it was theirs and had been for 30 years, and they'll keep doing it for more years to come. Plus it was one of their first moments together when they were in a one on one setting, so they loved it.

Eventually they stopped laughing and started eating as they thought about the past 30 years and what it had meant to them.

* * *

Later that night

After they got done eating, they spent a few minutes of just sitting in 'their' spot on the beach before they got up and did some more sight-seeing, which included going to a few ex-colleagues that Sara use to work with back in the day. They commented how old they feel, but how happy with the life and family they had built.

Once it was in the evening, they went back to the hotel and changed into their formal clothes before going out for a romantic dinner, where they laughed, talked and enjoyed this time together.

When they got done eating and the bill was paid, he took them back to the hotel, where they shared a kiss before walking in the room.

While she was in the bathroom, Grissom set up the scene.

After he blew out the match, he smiled as he looked around at the candles he had set up.

A second later, he hears a gasp and her voice. "Griss."

He turned to her and watched her walk up in her traditional romantic nightgown, only this one was blue. Then when she was in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she said. "You didn't have to do candles."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know, but it's our 25th wedding anniversary and I remembered that you didn't get candles on your wedding night."

She shook her head before speaking with emotion. "I got you on my wedding night, that's all that mattered to me."

He smiled and replied with equal emotion. "I maybe an older version then when you married me, but you still got me."

She leans toward him and kisses him softly on the lips, then she pulls back slowly before removing her arms away from his neck and placing her hands to the front of his dress shirt, and as she unbuttoned it, she looked into his eyes and replied. "And I still feel unbelievably lucky."

After the last button was undone, she slides her hands up his chest before sliding the shirt off his shoulders, then she leaned toward his collarbone and kissed it before moving to his neck as he closed his eyes while feeling her lips on his skin.

A few seconds later, she turns him around so he his back was toward the bed, then as they were walking, she removed her lips from his neck and whispered. "Usually this is where you would pick me up. Sorry, I can't do that." He opened his eyes to look at her smirk, and when she saw the look in his eyes, she shook her head and continued. "Don't you dare." The back of his legs hit the end of the bed and she wraps her arms around his neck again. "We are supposed to be relieving our honeymoon and we can't really take FULL advantage of that if you get a sore back, now can we?"

He shook his head with a smile as he leaned forward to her ear and whispered. "You are right my dear." He kissed her ear before whispering again. "Have I mentioned lately how much I love how your mind words, and it's still sharp as ever."

She chuckles as he kissed her ear again and pulled back, then she turns them around so the back of her legs was touching the bed and said. "You have." And since they seem to be relieving the past she continued by saying. "If I am still not mistaken, I believe that's one of the reasons why you fell in love with me."

He smiles as they got on the bed, and once they were at the head of it, Sara laid down on her back looking up at him as he ran his hand up her arm to her neck, then cupped her cheek and replied as they looked into each other's passion filled eyes. "You're absolutely right, but dear it was the whole package, inside and out, that won me over." He leaned down as she met him halfway and their lips touched fiercely.

Eventually they had to pull back for air, and as he puts his forehead to hers, they close their eyes to catch their breath's.

When he pulled his forehead back, he looked into her eyes as she whispered with emotion. "Kiss me and don't stop."

He cups her cheek again, then replied as he leaned back down. "I would be honored."

When their lips touched again nothing could stop them, not even short breathing rests, they were lost in one other.

And even though every kiss or touch wasn't nothing new to them after all this time, it sure felt like it, because like everything else today, they were relieving their first time.

* * *

Much Later

They were laying on their sides, faces to face with smiles on them, and once they took that last calming breath, she spoke as she cups his cheek with her hand. "We still got it."

He chuckled as he took her hand from his cheek and kissed it, then said looking into her eyes. "The passion and love that we have for each other is eternal, and nothing is going to extinguish it out, I hope you know that by now."

"I do."

He kissed her hand again, then as he tugged her close to him, he replied. "That's good to hear."

Once she was closer to him, she slips her legs between his, then leans forward and pecks him on the lips.

When they pull back, he continued. "And you are still the most beautiful, passionate woman that I have ever met." He closed his eyes and finished his speech with emotion in his voice. "These last 25 years of marriage and the years before that, have been a privilege and I am honored you spent them with me." He opened his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek.

She smiled as she shook her head, then she cups his cheek and replied. "And we still have some more milestones to conquer. We are far from being done, so don't be giving up on us now."

He shook his head. "I'll never give up on us, I just wanted you to know how I felt." Then he moved closer so she was snuggled in his arms.

Once she was safely in his arms she sighed in content, she should've known that he was his most vulnerable when they were like this, but the feeling of dread she felt couldn't be stopped. She knew these times were going to be the most precious of their lives, because like or not they were getting older, especially him, and the thought of losing him and spending the rest of her life without him, which was a larger possibility in the next 25 years, sends her heart into overdrive.

Grissom felt a shiver run through her as she was thinking of the future, so he whispered. "You ok?"

She nodded and whispered back. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He brings her closer, if that was possible, then kissed her head before saying. "I'm sorry if I brought us down, I didn't mean to."

"I know babe, I'm just thinking about the future, and..." She shakes her head, not wanting to think about it anymore.

He pulls back a little so he could look at her face, then he removes one arm around her, cups her cheek again and said. "Great now I got you worried."  
Sara was about to talk, but he continued. "You're right about there being more milestones to conquer, and we are going to do it all. But let's go through these next years like we did in the beginning of our relationship."

"Taking it one day at time."

He smiled. "I told you still got it." She gave him a smile in return as he continued. "And yes, how about we go through one day and get as much as we can out of it, then we go through the next, then the next, and so forth, without thinking what tomorrow will bring us. We may reminisce about the past, but we live and think in the present." Then he smiled bigger as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "And I got to tell you, I love living in the present right now."

She chuckles as she replied. "I agree with everything you said."

"Alright." Then he leans forward and kisses her forehead.

When they pull back she sighs in relief. "Thank you for calming me."

"I wouldn't have had to if I didn't say what I did."

"It's ok, I think we needed to have this conversation." Then she cleared her throat before continuing. "And now that we have, we can think and talk about other things."

"You're right."

She smirked. "When am I wrong?"

"Ok you."

Then he smiled before moving so he was above her and started tickling her, she laughed and tried to squirm away but couldn't because he had her pinned, then eventually she said. "Ok...I...gi...ve...Gr...iss." He finally stopped, but was still above her with the smirk now.

She smiled as she was trying to get her breathing under control, then she cups his cheek with one hand as she ran her other hand up and down his back and said with the smile still on her face. "Aren't you a little to old to be playing childish games."

He shook his head and said with seriousness. "Not when I know it will make you laugh. I love everything about you and what you do for me, but your laugh makes my heart sing, it had from the moment I heard it in that Chinese restaurant, and it still does to this day."

She removes her hand from his back to wipe her tears away, then shakes her head and replied. "You're doing it again."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She brings the hand that she used to wipe her tears away and placed it on his other cheek, so now she is cupping both of them, then as she brings his face down, she whispered. "Making me fall in love with you all over again."

Their peck became a full-blown kiss, but before it became passionate, he pulled back and asked. "Can I just hold you right now?"

She nodded. "Of course, you never have to ask that."

He pecks her on the lips softly before laying down on his back, then he moved his arm up so she could get to her favorite spot.

Once she laid her head on his chest, she places her hand over his heart as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders, then he kissed her head and whispered. "I love you too."

She smiled and whispered. "I know babe."

He places his left hand over the hand that she had on his chest, then they just laid there in each other's arms in silence.

Tomorrow and the future will come, but right now they are living in the present and reminiscing about the past, enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. The upcoming chapters will revolve around one event, Sara and Grissom's next milestone. Find out what it is next chapter. Please review.


	43. How she got here part 1

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 43: How she got here part 1

August 17, 2031

Almost 2 years later

As two people walked in the hospital, the young man shouted. "We need a doctor!"

A middle-aged, 5'9, brown-eyed, white-haired, clean-shaven, Doctor walked up to the young man and a heavily breathing, pregnant woman, then said. "We'll get a wheelchair." After the Doctor looked at the nurse, she nodded before leaving to go get it.

The Doctor looked at the young man when the nurse left and asked. "Are you the father?"

He shook his head before giving him a disgusted look as he replied. "No way, I'm her brother. That's just wrong on so many levels." The Doctor smiled as the wheelchair came to them, then as the young man was helping his sister in the wheelchair, he speaks again. "She is deaf so..."

The Doctor cuts him off. "It's ok, we got a nurse on staff who knows sign language, so there won't be any communication barriers."

He nodded, then looked at his eldest sister as she signed while still breathing heavily. 'Wyatt, call him, ok?'

'I will Beth and I'll call mom and dad, so mom can be with you until he gets here.' She nodded as she closed her eyes when a contraction came through her body.

Beth Grissom is now 24, and was about ready to give birth to her first child. After she graduated college with high honors, she's been working at the same college she went to, and when she can find the time, she helps in the art gallery since she's been there so much.

Wyatt Grissom is now 19, and after he had graduated from high school as a valedictorian, he followed in his father's footsteps by going to UCLA. He's still undetermined what he wants to do though. He's been in Vegas all summer and today he picked up his sister to go to their parents house for their father's birthday, but it looked like his niece or nephew had other plans.

The Doctor said it was time to go, then looked at Wyatt and noticed he looked a little worried, so he gave him a pat on the shoulder and said. "Your sister will be fine, I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, then as he was turning the wheelchair toward the delivery room, Beth signed. 'Love you.'

Wyatt smiled and signed back. 'Love you too.'

When she was out of sight, he took a breath and walked outside to call the father and his parents.

Once he walked out of the hospital and out of everybody's way, he took out his phone from his pocket, dialed a number, then brought it up to his ear.

A second later the person he called answered the phone and Wyatt speaks. "Hi, my sister is about to have your child so I suggest you get here...yes they seem to be doing fine...my mom will be with them until you can be here...ok...bye."

After he ended the call, he hits speed dial number 3 before bringing the phone back up to his ear.

A few seconds later, he hears. "Hi son."

Wyatt smiled. "Hey dad, so here is the thing, unless Beth gives birth to your grandchild before lunch, I don't think we'll be able to make it." It was silent for several seconds, then he asked. "Dad are you..."

"We'll be right there."

Wyatt smiled again. "Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye dad."

As they hung up, Wyatt smiled as he walked back into the hospital, a little excited to see the newest addition in the Grissom family and hoping it's a boy because he thinks this family needs more of them.

Grissom ended the call, but still had the phone in his hands when Sara walked into the living room and asked. "Who was that?"

He turned around and looked at her with a smile. "We are about to become grandparents."

Sara looked shocked for a second, then smiled in return. "Well let's go. I'll call everybody on the way and tell them that the party will be moved to next weekend, because we are getting ourselves a new addition in the family."

She goes back into the kitchen and turns off everything, luckily she hadn't started cooking.

A few minutes later she met her husband outside of the house, and after he shuts and locks the front door, he turned to her, cups her cheek and repeated the words with another smile. "We are about to become grandparents."

She nodded with another smile of her own. "I know babe."

After they do a little peck on the lips, he takes her hand in his and they walked to the vehicle with a spring in their step, knowing another milestone for them was about to be checked off the list, their first grandchild.

* * *

As Beth was in the delivery room doing what the nurse was signing to her, and waiting for the baby's father or her mother to be there with her, she thinks back to some key parts of her life that led her here.

_Flashback_

_August 20, 2026_

_(9 months after meeting Chase)_

_Beth walked into the diner, where she was meeting her boyfriend, then mentally smiled as she thought of him while sitting down at their usual table by the window._

_During her first lunch with Chase, he was so sweet and nice to her that she went on another one with him, but still kept her guard up on both meetings, not wanting to get in to deep too fast. But before she knew it, it was a few weeks after they had met and they were meeting a couple of times a week for lunch, until he finally asked her out on an official date._

_After their dinner and a walk in the park, he took her home and walked her to her apartment door, and standing in front of her door is where she had the most magical kiss she's ever had in her life. She's had small relationships in the past, but this was the first guy that made her feel so alive._

_Like she thought when she first met him, jocks would have been last on her list of a dating partner because she's heard of their smooth moves on the field and off, but being with Chase had changed that perception, or at least that perception of him. The way she felt toward him grew stronger with each passing moment she spent with him, and she was happy that his sign language had improved greatly, so they didn't have to pull out their cell phones just to talk when they were in the same area._

_However, despite the strong feelings she had towards him, there was one hurdle that was coming up that she knew was going to change their relationship, possible forever._

_She mentally shook that depressing thought out of her head, and jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder._

_When she looked up and saw it was Chase, he signed. 'Sorry, you ok?'_

_'Yeah, just thinking.'_

_He smiled and pecks her on the cheek before sitting down across from her and signing. 'About me?' She smiled as she looked down, and he chuckled a little._

_When she looked back up, she noticed he was looking at his phone before hitting the ignore button and putting it in his pocket._

_When he looked at her again, she signed. 'Who was that?'_

_'Nolan, I'll call him back later.'_

_'Oh.'_

_Then she looked down at her hands, one of the things that was kind of negative about their relationship was that she could tell his friends weren't too enthusiastic that he was dating her. Now she didn't know if it was a reason, which they've never confirmed it out loud, but she did have a feeling a part of it was because she was deaf. But one of the great things about Chase that she was learning, is that he didn't let his friends dictate on who he became involved with, so she didn't let that get her down, or at least most of the time._

_Chase puts her hand on top of hers and squeezed it, and when she looked up at him, he signed. 'My friends don't hate you.'_

_'They just don't want you dating me.'_

_Chase sighed. 'Well they can't tell me who I can and can't date, nobody can, and if they got a problem with it, then they can find a way to deal with it.'_

_Beth smiled. 'Thank you.'_

_'You got it.' He picks up her hand, leans forward and kisses it before continuing. 'Are you ready to eat?'_

_She nodded with another smile before picking up her menu._

_After they ordered, then as they were finishing up their meal, they 'talked' and laughed._

_Then before they knew it, one conversation after another finally brought up a subject she knew they had to 'talk' more about, him going away for college._

_He shook his head before signing. 'I can't believe I start college in three weeks.'_

_With him getting high marks in his academics and was a very good athlete, he had scholarship offers from multiple colleges throughout the country, and because he had always wanted to go there, even though historically they were a better basketball team than football, he choose Duke, which was across the country._

_She signed. 'I know.' Before giving him a small smile and looking down._

_He frowned as he tapped her hand, when she looked up at him again, he singed. 'We talked about this.'_

_'No, you talked about it.'_

_'And I said we'll be fine.'_

_She shook her head. 'I went along with you when you said that before, but now that I had time to really think about it, you don't really know that.'_

_"And you don't know that we won't.'_

_'Chase, the chances of making it though the first year of a long distance relationship alone, is slim to none.'_

_'Not if we don't let it.'_

_'It's easy to say that sitting face to face, but how about Five months from now, heck, even Two months from now. Things can change in an instant, you and I both know that.'_

_'Ok you're right, but let's wait it out and not make any decision's right now.'_

_Beth shakes her head as tears were welling up in her eyes. 'I can't.'_

_He looked shocked that this conversation had turned so fast, then asked. 'Wait, what are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?'_

_'I'm saying I can't be one of those girlfriends who waits by the phone, hoping the next call or in our case text, isn't going to end with the ending of the relationship, or wondering day after day if some other woman had caught your eye and that you're with her.'_

_She hadn't planned on doing this today, but it was either now or having this conversation more than likely a few months from now, and she couldn't live like that. She also didn't know how she got the strength to do this, because this was ripping her heart out, but she didn't want to be the one holding him back, just in case she wasn't his 'one', least he wouldn't feel guilty now if there was a connection out there that he wanted to explore more._

_'Beth...'_

_She cuts him off. 'I'm sorry Chase, I love you, I really do and you have to believe me, but we are at a crossroad and your life is going down a different direction then mine right now. Maybe you'll find a road that brings you back my way, if that's the one you want to take.' She wiped a tear away that snuck out of her eye, then she signed before he could reply. 'I have to go.'_

_She stands up from the chair, but as she walked past him, he took a hold of her wrist and stood up as she turned to look at him. He cups her cheek, looked into her blue eyes before bringing his lips down to hers, which she kissed him back because she's never been able to resist his kisses._

_When they pulled back, they look into each other's eyes before she turned around and walked out of the diner with tears going down her cheeks as he watched her walk away._

_A part of her was wondering if she did the right thing, while the other part was protecting what was left of her broken heart._

* * *

_June 20, 2030_

_Just about 4 years after the break-up_

_The Grissom clan was sitting around the dinning room table enjoying their family dinner, which was something they hadn't done as a whole family since last summer because while Beth and Heidi stayed closer to home for college, Ricki and Wyatt had decided to leave home and go to college out-of-state._

_Ricki had technically just completed her four years, but she was going back to Berkley to get a higher degree, which was a PhD in entomology. Her parents were shocked that she took Sara's footsteps in the college, but went the same direction as her father in the entomology department._

_With a Bachelor's degree, Heidi is working at the lab as the newest computer tech expert on Nick's shift._

_When the meal was done, both Ricki and Wyatt left the house so they could catch up with some friends, while Heidi and Beth were in the kitchen cleaning up for their parents._

_After the last dish was washed, Heidi handed Beth the plate, then smiled as she watched Beth dry it before putting it up._

_When Beth turned to her youngest sister and saw the smile, she signed. 'What?'_

_Heidi shook her head and replied. 'I just can't believe it took us having all of our siblings here to have a family meal, with us living so close to home we should be coming here for dinner together every once in a while, it would make our parents happy to see us at the same time.'_

_Since all the kids had moved out of the house, Beth and Heidi had come around for family dinners but not at the same time, their busy schedules seemed to have prevented that._

_Beth nodded in agreement with a smile, then Heidi lost the smile and asked. 'How are you doing?'_

_'I'm fine.'_

_'What I actually mean is, are you dating anybody?'_

_Beth frowned and shook her head. 'Not at the moment.'_

_Ever since her break-up with Chase, it was hard for her to get back out there, in fact for a year it was all about her professional life, then after a year, her dates were sporadic and not that serious. It was hard to give her heart away when she had already given it to somebody else and hadn't gotten it back._

_Still looking at her sister, Heidi signed. 'When was the last time?'_

_Beth sighed. 'A few months ago...Don't give me that look, I told you I'm fine.'_

_'I don't think you are.'_

_Beth glared and continued, which her hand movements were sharper now, like she was yelling her next words. 'It doesn't matter what you think, I did this to myself. I broke up with the only guy I've ever felt so alive with, I walked away from him, breaking my heart in the process. It was my fault!" Completely drained, she closed her eye's as she started sobbing._

_Heidi had never seen her sister like this, so she wasted no time walking up to her and wrapping her arms around her, letting her get her emotions out._

_While in the embrace, their parents had walked into the kitchen and saw what was going on, which Heidi saw them and said. "I got this." They nodded before turning and walking back out, hand in hand._

_When Beth had calmed down and was just sniffling, Heidi released her and went to the paper towels, then after tearing one off for her, she walked back to Beth and handed it to her._

_After she wiped her eyes and blew her nose, she tossed the towel in the trash, then signed as she looked at her sister. 'Sorry.'_

_Heidi shook her head. 'You have nothing to be sorry about, but I do think you need to stop punishing yourself." Beth was going to sign, but Heidi continued. 'Yeah you had your reasons on letting him go, but he could have made strides on at least trying to get you back and he hasn't, has he?"_

_Beth frowned and shook her head as Heidi signed again. 'So why continue to punish yourself? I can see he meant a lot to you, but shouldn't there be a time when you say you waited long enough when there is no sign of him ever coming back to you?' Heidi sighed before she finished. 'Now I don't want presume on why he hasn't contacted you or if his feelings where as strong as yours, I just want you to be happy.'_

_Beth pauses before answering. 'I could move on, fall in love again, be happy, but it wouldn't be the same.'_

_'You're right it won't, no two love's are. But what if there's another guy out there waiting for you? Just because Chase was your first love, doesn't mean he could be your only or true love, those two sometimes don't go hand in hand, you know.'_

_Beth took a breath and nodded. 'You're right, I just don't know where to start.'_

_Heidi slowly smiled, which made Beth raise an eyebrow, and if Sara and Grissom was watching this, they would have laughed because their expressions would have been identical to themselves._

_Then Heidi signed. 'I can think of somebody.' Beth was about to sign again, but Heidi continued before she could. 'Just one lunch or dinner and if you don't like him, then you can search for the next one yourself, just give it one shot.'_

_Beth took a breath again before nodding. 'Ok, I'll do it, but I won't make any promises.'_

_Heidi smiled with a nod of her own. 'Fair enough. I'll talk to him and let him know, then I'll text you with the details.'_

_'Alright and thank you.'_

_'you're welcome.' After they hugged, and as they pulled back, Heidi continued. 'You know this felt kind of nice.'_

_Beth raised an eyebrow again. 'What did?'_

_'Giving the older sibling advice and helping her out for a change.'_

_Beth smiled. 'And speaking of which, how do you know about heartaches? Because you sure acted like you knew what you were 'talking' about.'_

_'I admit my heartache has been nothing compared to yours, but I just thought of my first unrequited crush and times it by like a hundred, then ran with it.'_

_Beth laughed before replying. 'That feeling is about right.' Then she sighed before continuing. 'And I hope you never feel that type of heartache.' Then she smiled as she finished. 'But I don't think you will with...' Heidi places her hands over her sister's to stop her and shook her head, then Beth continued with a bigger smile. 'Your new reciprocated crush.'_

_Heidi smiled as she replied. 'I don't think so either.'_

_Before they walked out of the room, Beth asked. 'So when are you two going to tell the parents?'_

_'Soon, very soon.'_

_'Alright, just know that I am behind you two, no matter if they approve or not.'_

_'That means a lot.'_

_'Oh and one more thing, if you want to continue to keep your relationship a secret, it would be best to not make out on the front porch of this house, I'm just saying.'_

_Heidi chuckled as she nodded. 'Got it. Now let's enjoy movie night with mom and dad.'_

_Beth nodded as they finally walked out of the kitchen, she still felt a little pain, but it was better after her talk with Heidi. And she still wasn't sure about the upcoming set up, but she'll give it chance._

* * *

_June 27, 2030_

_1 week later_

_After setting up the date through her sister a few days ago, Beth walked into the bar to wait for him, but before she went and sat down, she heads to the restroom, passing a TV that had the sports news about todays events._

_When she got done and was walking toward the front so she could get a seat close to the window, she happened to look up at one of the TV's, then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a young man holding a jersey up and smiling with a cap on his head, it was Chase taking a picture with the owners of the basketball team he got drafted by._

_Now she knew why he hadn't kept in contact, he was living his dream and probably didn't want anything to do with his past. And even though she couldn't blame him, it still hurt to know that it was time for her to really move, because she'll probably never see him again. She wasn't sure how tonight would have went before seeing this, but she knew she was going to try harder to enjoy it now._

_She sighed, wiped a tear away and thought. 'Good luck Chase.' After wiping one more tear away, she found a table she wanted and sat down in the chair so her back was to the bar and she was looking out the window._

_A few minutes later she gets a tap on her shoulder, so she looked up, smiled and signed. 'Liam?'_

_When Heidi had told her about the guy she was meeting, she mentioned he knew sign language because he had a cousin that had lost her hearing when she was little._

_The 5'9, slim build, brown-haired, amber-eyed man, smiled. 'Yeah, nice to meet you Beth Grissom.'_

_Beth smiled back. 'You too Liam Winters.'_

_'I'll get the drinks, what would you like?'_

_'Beer, please.'_

_'You got it, I'll be right back.'_

_Beth nodded, then watched him walk away._

_He was cute, she'll give him that, and right off the bat he seemed nice, but she knew it wouldn't be like Chase._

_She shook her head and thinks. 'Come on Beth, Chase will never be in your life again, it's time. You could be missing out on a great future by staying in the past, so really try.'_

_She mentally shook her head. 'yes.' She'll give this one a try._

_When he came back to the table, he sets her drink down in front of her before sitting across from her, then he lifted his bottle up, which she seemed to get the picture, so she did the same, then he speaks so she could see his lips. "Cheers and hopefully this is the first of many lunches together."_

_She nodded and smiled as they clinked bottles, then after they took a sip they set them down on the table._

_After a few seconds of 'silence' they started signing back and forth, getting to know each other. Then when it became more comfortable for her, their conversations deepened and she started to feel really good about this. She knew it would take time to fully get over Chase, but as the evening progressed, she could tell that this guy had the potential of becoming more than just lunch partners._

_She guesses time will tell._

_End of Flashback_

Beth came back to the present when she looked toward the door and saw her mother standing there.

Sara immediately walked up to her daughter, which her little girl looked a little scared, then she sat down in the chair next to the bed and signed. 'Everything is going to be ok honey, I'm here and your father is in the waiting area.'

Another contraction hit before she signed. 'What about...'

Sara cuts her off. 'Not yet, but he will be, Wyatt said he called him. All you have to do right now is concentrate on your baby, ok. Now let's do your breathing.'

Beth nodded as she did what her mother said, while waiting for the father of her baby to walk through the door.

* * *

AN:Hope it was ok. Next: More flashbacks on how she got here. Please review.


	44. How she got here part 2

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior and a few questionable word. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you can stand the longest chapter in the story. Here you go, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 44: How she got here part 2

After Beth went through another contraction, she closed her eyes, then as she laid her head back down, her mind takes her back to another time.

_Flashback_

_November 27, 2030_

_9 months ago (5 months after meeting Liam)_

_Beth Grissom walked into the art gallery, smiling at the people she passed, then went to her favorite section before starting her day here. But when she got to her favorite painting, she frowned because the piece she loved to look at wasn't there. She saw a colleague walk past her, so she got her attention before signing. 'Becky where is the painting that's been here for the past six years?'_

_The tall, blond, slim build, brown-eyed woman smiled, then signed back. 'It was sold today.' Becky saw Beth's face and continued. 'I'm sorry, I know how much you loved it.'_

_While Becky knew Beth loved the painting, she never knew why she loved it so much, which there were two reasons for that._

_Beth mentally shakes her head from those thoughts, then just nodded and signed. 'Thank you.' Becky nodded and patted her on the shoulder before walking away._

_Beth looked at the empty spot on the wall for a few seconds with the frown still in place before walking away, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. Even though a part of her was happy that the artist finally made money and the new owner could look at it anytime they wanted, the other part of her was sad that it wasn't her, if only she had the money._

_The few hours that she was there felt very blah, so when she got to her apartment she made herself a bubble bath to soak it all away._

_When she was finished, she changed into some sweatpants and a tank top before making herself a simple dinner, then while she ate, she sat down on the couch and watched TV._

_She was half way in her hour-long show when she saw a light flashing above the TV, which was a sign indicating somebody was at her door, so after turning the TV off, she gets up from the couch and walked to the door. When she looked in the peep-hole, she was surprised she saw a painting in her view, but it wasn't just any painting, it was the one she could look at all day, and really had on occasion._

_She thought 'what in the world' as she opened the door._

_If she was surprised of the painting, then she didn't know how to describe what she was feeling when the person who had the painting in front of their face brought it down and revealed who it was._

_She gasped as she looked at him wide-eyed, then signed sharply, like an exclamation. 'Chase!'_

_He flashes that charming smile her way and spoke. "Hi, Beth." After a few seconds of standing in the doorway, he sets the painting down at his feet and signed. 'Can I come in, or are we just going to stand out here?'_

_She cleared her throat, nodded her head, then moved out-of-the-way as she signed. 'Sorry, yeah.' He picks up the painting and walks into her apartment._

_She took a few minutes to calm her heart down before shutting the door and turning to him._

_After he leaned the painting against the back of her couch, he turned to her and signed. 'I knew how much you loved the painting, so I promised myself the moment I got my signing bonus and I was out this way, I would use most of it to buy you this.'_

_His basketball team had a few days break because of the Thanksgiving Holiday so he decided to come home for a visit, after he stopped here of course._

_She walked up to him with tears in her eyes, then stood next to him and just looked at the painting._

_Chase was the only one who knew why this painting was so special to her._

_When her grandmother had died and she was laying in her father's arms at the beach, she remembered she opened her eyes at one point and saw the sun setting, indicating it was a new beginning, and so the painting of the sunset from the view of a beach made her think of that day and her grandmother. That's why it meant so much to her, plus she was standing in front of it when she first met Chase, so there was a little extra meaning there._

_She swallowed as she looked over at him. 'You shouldn't have.'_

_He gave her a small smile and replied. 'I wanted to.'_

_She shook her head and asked. 'Why? I don't deserve this after breaking up with you four years ago.'_

_He steps closer to her, cups her cheek as both hearts were pounding, then he spoke slowly after she looked right at his lips. "I know you had your reasons for breaking us up, and a part me wanted to chase after you the moment you walked out of the diner to beg and plead to you that nothing was going to change, but the other part knew that you were right, that couples statistically don't last before the first year is up. And as much as I loved you, we would have changed. We needed that time apart to grow, so then when we were reunited we would be stronger for each other."_

_She swallowed as she signed back. 'Reunited?'_

_"Of course, you didn't think I was just going to move on, did you?"_

_'You never contacted me.'_

_He shook his head before speaking with his voice filled with emotion, and even though she couldn't hear it, she saw it all in his eyes. "I couldn't baby, it was too hard. I wanted to pick up the phone so many times, but I couldn't because I knew every time I hung up, it would hurt even worse and I couldn't do that to myself, and most importantly to you. I'm sorry I haven't contacted, but after I graduated things have been like a whirlwind."_

_She gave him a small smile. 'I know, Five months ago I saw you on that sports news channel you love so much, you're living your dream.'_

_He sighed, then spoke with emotion still in his voice. "There was just one problem, you aren't sharing it with me, I want you back."_

_She cleared her throat and started signing. 'Chase...'_

_He cuts her off. "I love you Beth, and these last four years have taught me that you are it for me, tell me you don't miss me?"_

_She swallowed as she shook her head. 'I can't.'_

_He moved closer to her and whispered, but still letting her see his lips. "Tell me you stopped loving me?"_

_'I can't do that either.'_

_He looked into her blue eyes before looking at her lips, and whispered one more thing. "Tell me to stop before I kiss you."_

_She hesitated for a second, but then she shook her head 'no', which was all he needed._

_He swooped down and kissed her on the lips, which after four years of not kissing each other, it sent their hearts, body and soul into overdrive._

_They finally pulled back while breathing heavily, then he signed. 'Do you want to stop?'_

_'No.'_

_He smiled while looking into her eyes again, then kissed her on the lips softly before picking her up and carrying her into her room, and shutting the door behind him._

* * *

_Hours later_

_After they woke up, Beth was in the bathroom while Chase was in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, smiling. When he showed up at her door earlier, he really hadn't planned on things to escalate so fast, he just wanted to talk. But now that it did, he couldn't have imagined their reunion going any differently._

_His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Beth's phone vibrating on her side of the nightstand._

_He gets to her side of the bed, picks up her phone, then frowns when he noticed she had gotten a text from someone named Liam._

_Beth walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later in her bathrobe with a smile on her face, but frowned when she saw his look, so she asked. 'What is it?'_

_He looked at her and signed. 'Who's Liam?'_

_She noticed he had her phone, so she walked up to the bed and took it, then read the text. 'Hey Beth, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving, miss you and I'll text you when I get back into Vegas.'_

_She places her phone on her dresser before turning to him and signing sharply. 'You had no right to read this.'_

_He shook his head. 'Who is he?'_

_She sighed before signing back. 'Someone I'm kind of seeing.'_

_His eyes get wide as he gets out of the bed, showing him shirtless with boxers on, then after putting on his pants, he signed. 'Kind of seeing, what does that mean?'_

_She was just about to sign something, but then she shook her head and signed something else. 'Wait a minute! I don't have to explain anything to you. Before a few hours ago I didn't receive anything from you for four years.'_

_'And I explained that to you earlier.'_

_'I understand now, but I didn't know that's how you felt. As far as I knew you could have been sleeping with half the girls in your school, and I would guess that trend didn't stop once you became this professional basketball player. How do I know you haven't slept with a different girl every city you've been in?' _

_He shook his head as he was pulling on his shirt, then signed the most hurtful words he's ever 'said' to her. 'I guess you're the one to talk about sleeping around now, huh? Wonder what your father would say.'_

_She gasped than glared as she signed, very angrily. 'Get out of my apartment!'_

_'Gladly, I was right, you have changed and into somebody I don't even want to know anymore.' He picked up his jacket, shoes and socks before walking out of her bedroom, then as she walked to her bedroom doorway, she watched him slam the apartment door behind him._

_She cringed even though she couldn't hear it, then she turned to her bed but stopped when memories from a few hours assaulted her mind, so she turned back towards the living room and walked to the couch before sitting down and putting her knees up to her chest and cried in her hands, knowing this fight could have been avoidable if she wouldn't have let her temper get the better of her, at that moment she liked to blame it on the Sidle part of her genes, she's knows her mother could let her temper get the better of her too._

_Now she looked like she was back at square one with a deeper cut then the last time._  
_  
Eventually she dried her tears and got ready for the thanksgiving dinner she was having at her parents house._

_And while she was there, she tried her best to hide her pain because she knew that both of her parents could tell when something was amiss, and today was not the day to explain what happened. Towards the end of dinner she had gotten a text from Liam, telling her that he had gotten an earlier flight then planned and he would be back in Vegas in a few hours, so when those few hours rolled by she told her family goodbye before going to his place._

_When she stood in front of his apartment door she knocked on it._

_A few seconds later the door opened and he smiled as he signed. 'I really did miss you.'_

_She smiled back, and as she looked into his eyes, she just wanted the pain in her heart to go away, so she stepped closer to him and cups his cheek before kissing him, which he was shocked at first but kissed her back a second later._

_He didn't make her feel the same way Chase did, but she tried to ignore it._

_When they pulled back, he signed. 'Not that I am complaining, but what was that?'_

_'I missed you too.' She has tears in her eyes as she continued. 'And I just really don't want to be alone right now, can I stay with you tonight?'_

_Once again he looked shocked at first, but then he smiled and replied. 'Of course.' He cups her cheek, pecks her on the lips and speaks so she could see his lips. "You never have to be alone at night again, I'm here for you, always."_

_She could see the truth in his eyes, then she kissed him again before walking into his apartment after he moved out-of-the-way._

_When she was in he shuts the door behind them._

_End of Flashback_

As his daughter was in the delivery room, Grissom was pacing in the waiting area, then sat down when Wyatt said he was making him nervous.

After a few seconds, Grissom looked down at his hands and thought of the day his daughter told him she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_December 27, 2030_

_About 8 months ago_

_Grissom was in the kitchen making breakfast when Sara walked in._

_He looked her way, frowned a little when he saw her wearing her work clothes. "You have to go in?"_

_Sara walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek, then replied. "The lab just got swamped, sorry. Tell the kids I'll see them later tonight."_

_All of the kids were coming over for the twin's birthday since during Christmas they were over at the Stokes house, so today was a get together just for the Grissom family, before Ricki and Wyatt had to go to their respective colleges._

_Grissom nodded. "Ok, be safe, I love you and I'll see you later."_

_She smiled, pecks him on the lips before replying. "I will, I love you too and yes you will."_

_He smiled, than after one more kiss, she walked out of the kitchen before walking out of the front door._

_When the door shuts, Grissom heard toenails on the kitchen floor, so he looked down at their newest dog, a 1-year-old black lab._

_Shadow had passed away a few years ago, and since the kids were out of the house by then, they thought they were done being pet owners. But when Sara came across Riley at a dog shelter while working a case a few months ago, she fell in love with the dark brown-eyed pooch, so Grissom just smiled and said bring him on home. And as much as they loved Riley, he couldn't take the place of their beloved Hank. _

_Grissom smiled at Riley, then turned to the cabinet and grabbed a treat before walking up to him and saying. "Sit, Riley."_

_Riley did as he was told, then Grissom tossed him the treat, which he caught it and started eating it_

_After Grissom gave him a pat on the head, he washed his hands before going back to cooking._

_About 20 minutes later the kids started showing up, and 5 minutes after, that they were all sitting around the kitchen table eating, or at least everybody was except Beth, she was just looking down at her food._

_Grissom had been watching her with curiosity for the last few minutes, then finally he reaches over and taps her on the wrist, and when she looked up, he signed. 'You ok?'_

_Beth took a breath, then replied. 'I really need to talk to you.' She was thinking about waiting till she could talk to her mother too, but then she figured it would be best to tell one parent at a time._

_'Ok, do you want your siblings here?'_

_Beth looked around the table, and their attention had one by one turned to her, then she nodded as she looked at her father again. 'It's ok.'_

_'Alright, whatever it is, you can tell me.'_

_Beth nodded again, cleared her throat, even though it was unnecessary, then signed. 'Dad, I'm pregnant.'_

_Ricki, Heidi and Wyatt looked at their eldest sister, very shocked._

_Even Grissom looked shocked, and not wanting to talk about this while the other three kids were sitting there, he looked at them and asked. "Can you three take Riley outside please."_

_They knew not to argue, so as they got up from their chairs, Wyatt called Riley to come, then three of them plus Riley walked out of the back door._

_When Grissom looked at his oldest daughter again, he cleared his throat, then signed. 'How it happened was it...'_

_He trialed off not sure how to ask this, which was a question he's asked thousands of times when he was a CSI, but asking his daughter made him feel very uncomfortable._

_But Beth finished is question. 'Consensual?' Grissom's heart was pounding as he nodded his head, then she nodded. 'It was dad.' He mentally sighed in relief as she gave him a slight smile before continuing. 'I can't tell you much more right now, but just know that despite the situation I happen to be in, I'm happy to have this baby and I've decided to keep it.'_

_He didn't know what she meant by 'situation', but he did know what he wanted to 'say' to her, so after he took a breath he did. 'Alright, I'll admit that when I pictured you telling me for the first time that you're having a baby, I thought you would be in a committed relationship like an engagement or marriage, so I'm a little sad about that part.' She nodded in understand as he continued. 'But with all that being said, I'm backing you 100%, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me.'_

_Beth had tears in her eyes as she replied. 'Thank you daddy.'_

_'You're welcome, I love you butterfly.'_

_As they stood up from the chairs, the back door opened and the siblings walked in while their father and sister started hugging._

_Once father and daughter pulled apart, Beth turned her back to him so she could nervously look at her siblings. She knew they looked up to her, and while she may have graduated high school and college with honors and was in her twenties, she didn't want them to think any less of her because she wasn't in a committed relationship when she got pregnant._

_But she didn't have to worry very long because they all smiled at her and pretty much said the same thing their father said before giving her a hug. And when it was her brother's turn he even asked if he had to kick somebody's butt for walking away, which she told him no, she would handle it._

_The truth was the father didn't walk away because he's not aware of what was going on yet, she knew she had to tell him but she just didn't know how._

_As the siblings were embracing their eldest sister, Grissom proudly stood there watching the scene. What he told Beth about him being sad that she wasn't in a committed relationship with the father was true, but if it turns out the father doesn't want anything to do with his grandchild then to hell with him, Beth had her family around her and he thinks she's going to be an excellent mother._

_End of flashback_

His mind comes back to the present when he heard. "Is Beth and the baby ok?"

Grissom stands up and nods. "Yes." The father sighed in relief, then after Grissom told him the room, he said thank you before heading there.

* * *

After Beth went through another contraction, the Doctor was just about to announce it was time to get her little one out when the door opened.

The Doctor looked over at the door and said. "Sir, you can't be in here right now."

Before he could reply, Sara speaks as she stands up from her chair. "He's the father."

"My apologies, if you would please stand at the side of the mother, then we can get this little one out."

He nodded, and as he walked up to the bed, Sara kissed her daughter's sweaty forehead, then moved so she could see her and said. "I'll let him help you through this. We'll be waiting, I love you.'

Beth nodded as she closed her eyes when the next contraction came, then after Sara kissed her daughter's forehead again, she walked out of the room.

When Beth looked over at the baby's father, he took her hand, and spoke so she could read her lips. "Let's get our little one out."

She nodded, then as she bracing herself for another concentration, both of their minds went to one last flashback.

_Flashback_

_May 3, 2031_

_3 months ago_

_After Beth had just finished her breakfast at a diner and the money was in place, she gets up out of her seat and looks through her purse as she was walking. But a few seconds later she accidentally ran into somebody, dropping her purse in the process. The man bent down immediately to pick it up, then as he stood up he noticed she was pregnant, but got a shock when he saw who it was, and in turn she got a shock on who she ran into._

_'Chase!'_

_"Beth!"_

_She signed his name as he said hers._

_He cleared his throat as he handed her purse back, then signed. 'Sorry.'_

_She hook her head. 'It's ok, it was my fault, I should have been looking where I was going.'_

_He was about to talk when someone came up to him and asked for his autograph. Since his basketball team was in the second round of the playoffs, his team was getting more exposure, so in turn he was getting recognized._

_After he politely signed two autographs he looked at her again, then signed. 'Sorry.'_

_She waved it off before looking at her watch and noticing she would be late if she didn't leave now for her appointment, so she looked at him and singed. 'How long are you here for?'_

_He sighed. 'Just till tonight.'_

_'Can we talk later?'_

_Even though he wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about, there were a few things he needed to say too, so he agreed. 'Ok, I'll swing by your place around 6:30, you still in the same apartment?'_

_She nodded. 'Yes, I'll see you then.'_

_He nodded, then after she gave him a small smile she walked away, and while he watched her, he had a sudden dose of déjà vu from four years ago, but then he shook it off and headed to the front of the diner so he could order some take out, and of course he was stopped a few more times for autographs._

* * *

_By the time 6:30 rolled around, Beth was pacing, he hadn't been in this apartment since that awful fight and she was actually nervous about him being here among other th..._

_Her thoughts get interrupted when she saw the light flashing above the TV and the floor vibrating._

_She took a breath before walking over to the door, then paused before opening it._

_Once it was open, they gave each other a smile, then she moved out-of-the-way to let him in._

_After he was in, she shut the door, and when they were looking at each other, he immediately signed. 'Where's the painting?'_

_She smiled as she replied. 'I put it in my room, I look at it when I'm lying in my bed.' He nodded with a smile as she asked. 'Want something to drink?'_

_'Water would be fine, if that's ok?'_

_'Of course, sit down and I'll be right there.'_

_'Thank you.'_

_She nodded, then waddled to the kitchen as he goes and sits down on the couch._

_Once she grabbed two water bottles, she walked in the living room and handed him one before sitting down on the opposite end of the couch._

_After they each took a sip, they looked at each other, then he signed after putting his water bottle on the coffee table. 'Beth I am so sorry for how I acted and what I said the last time we saw each other, you don't know how much I want to take back what I said.'_

_Before she cleared her up anything, she had to know his reason for going off like that, so after she placed her water bottle on the coffee table she asked him. 'Why did you get so mad? It wasn't like I had been cheating on you.'_

_'I know.' He sighed as he moved a little closer to her, then continued. 'And I know you had every right to move on to somebody else, but the thought of another man being intimate with you sent my emotions flying and I lost control, I just can't apologize enough."_

_She had tears in her eyes when she replied. 'How do you think I feel when I think about you and other women?'_

_He was about to respond when she jumped a little and made a face, which got him worried, so he asked. 'What's wrong?'_

_Then she smiled, and without even thinking about it, took his hand and placed it on her stomach._

_A few seconds later he feels a tap on the palm of his hand and his face lights up as he spoke so she could see his lips. "The baby's kicking." She nodded with one of the biggest smiles Chase had ever seen on her face._

_They look at each other and the feelings they get every time they were this close to each other was felt between them, then he cleared his throat as he removed his hand, then signed. 'The father of this baby is the luckiest man on earth to be sharing this experience with you, I just thought you should know that.'_

_She bit her lips as she nodded, then she looked down at her stomach while putting her hands on it._

_A few seconds later she looked at him again, took an unnecessary breath and signed. 'Chase, you're the only man I've ever slept with.'_

_When they first stated going out four years ago, they took their relationship to the next level after his prom, but the next morning she told him that she didn't feel right continuing the physical part of the relationship, which he told her that he was ok with waiting, no matter how hard it would be. So when they slept with each other 6 months ago, that was their second time, and her only other time with a man._

_He looked at her in shock with his heart pounding, then said signed as tears were in his eyes. 'Then you're saying that...'_

_He trailed off as she nodded her head. 'Yes you're the father.'_

_'Why didn't you ever tell me?'_

_She was practically in tears by now, but she still signed back. 'Because after our horrible fight I was afraid on what you would say, I didn't know how to tell you because you said that you didn't want anything to do with me.' She closed her eyes a she stated sobbing._

_He moved closer to her and brings her in his arms before kissing her head and just holding her, still completely shocked on what he just found out._

_After a few minutes she pulled back and looked at him while signing. 'You have every right hate me now.'_

_He cupped her cheek while speaking slowly. "I don't hate you Beth, even when I got so mad I didn't hate you. I was just mad at myself because I thought I lost you and I was taking it out on you." Then he smiled as he used his free hand and puts it on her stomach. "Now it turns out I haven't lost you at all, unless you feel differently about me?"_

_Beth shook her head with a smile. 'Not once have I felt my feelings for you faltered, I have tried to move on before this happened, but I couldn't fully.'_

_He nodded with another smile, then signed after he took her hand off her stomach. 'What happened between you and Liam?'_

_She took another unnecessary breath before finally telling him the whole story._

_She told him, Her and Liam were just friends when he showed up at her doorstep all those months ago. Then she told him that after they had that huge fight she went to Liam's place and was going to sleep with him to help get rid of her pain, but then she felt wrong and stopped it before they could continue, which he was understanding, but then when he found out she was pregnant, he couldn't get out of her life fast enough, and even going as far as calling her a slut, even though they weren't an official couple when she had slept with Chase._

_After Chase 'heard' her story, he cups her cheek and replied. 'I'm so sorry, he and I shouldn't have implied that you were one, you're the purest woman I've ever met."_

_She smirked as she signed. 'If I was so pure I wouldn't be pregnant right now.'_

_He chuckled then replied. "Touché."_

_She chuckled with a nod, then after a few minutes he stopped chuckling and was just looking at her, so she signed. 'What?'_

_He shook his head. "I've missed your laugh so much, I've missed you so much." He cups her other cheek then continued. "And god you're so beautiful right now." Before leaning toward her and kissing her softly on the lips._

_When he pulls back to look into her eyes, she smiled before leaning the best she could and kissed him back, and even though the fire was still between them they kept it pretty tamed._

_After they pulled their lips apart, he puts his forehead to hers for a few seconds before pulling back, he then puts his hand back on her stomach and felt the baby tapping his palm again. He couldn't believe that this was his son or daughter and that he gets to watch him or her grow up, then he frowned and cursed in his head._

_Beth saw his look and tapped him on the shoulder before singing when he looked at her. "'What?_

_"What about my basketball career?"_

_She paused before answering. 'Why don't you finish this season up, and this summer we can talk about what's next, if you're really serious about being involved.'_

_"Beth I am not walking away from you. This is my son or daughter too, so of course we'll talk about what's next." She smiled with a nod, then she watched him look at his watch._

_When he looked at her again, she asked. 'You have to leave?' He nodded._

_A few seconds later they finally get up and walk to the door._

_When they got there, he turned around, cupped her cheek and said. "I love you Beth, don't forget that."_

_'I love you too.'_

_Then he leans toward her and kisses her softly._

_When they pulled back he looks into her eyes and said. "Four." He felt he had to clear one more thing up that was said 6 months ago._

_She raises an eyebrow. 'Four what?'_

_He cleared his throat and continued. "There had been Four other women since we've broken up, and the first one I was with wasn't until my Junior year.'_

_She had to admit she was a little shocked at the answer, she knew he had been somewhat as a 'player' in high school with the ladies, not that he went around sleeping with a bunch of women, but there had been a few. And to know that after they were together he hadn't been with many women, showed in her mind that he had changed._

_She smirked as she signed. 'Really? A big basketball and football stud like you, didn't work to your advantage.'_

_He chuckled before replying. 'Well I'm not saying I didn't get any offers.' She chuckled, she figured that, then continued with a more serious face. 'But I knew that if I had a shot of being with you again, I didn't want a long list of women in my past. And plus after being with you, which I know sounds a little corny and a line, but I knew no other woman could make me feel the way that you do. I was just with them out of loneliness.' He sighed before finishing. 'I hope you can still look at me the same.'_

_'I understand, and the way it sounds you where only with them because I broke up with you, so I'm sorry.' She shook her head and sighed before continuing. 'I really made a mess of everything.'_

_He shook his head. 'I'm not letting you take full responsibility here, we both could have done things differently, but now it's over and done with, and we'll talk about it more when I can have more than 30 minutes with you, Ok?'_

_She nodded as he leans toward her and pecks her on the lips._

_After he pulls back, he kneels down so he was eye level with her stomach, then he pus his hand on top of it and said. "I know we have a lot of catching up to do, but I promise I'll make it up to you, and when you are ready to come out into this world I'll be there waiting. Take care of your mom for me, she's a very special woman and you are one lucky kid to have her. Bye little one, I'll see you soon." Then he kissed her stomach._

_When he stood back up, she cups his cheek and wiped his tears away, she wished he could've heard his words._

_He smiled, then mouthed. 'love you.'_

_She smiled back before mouthing. 'love you too.'_

_After a third kiss by the door, he finally walked out of the apartment, and she only shuts and locked the door when he was out of sight. Then she puts her back against the closed-door and sighed, she couldn't pin point exactly how she was feeling, but she was glad that she'll have that support now and couldn't wait for them to talk about what happens next, which she doesn't care what they decide, just as long as the end of the talk they were a committed couple again._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

When Sara walked into the waiting room, she smiled at her husband and said. "Our grandchild will be here shortly."

Grissom stood up, wrapped her arms around his wife and kissed her head, then when they pulled back, he said. "That is great news. I just hope everything works out for them."

Before Sara could reply, Wyatt stands up shaking his head. "Why? He practically abandoned her, I say she's better off without him."

Grissom turns around to look at his son and said. "He was on a contract to do his job, he couldn't just skip out on his team, they were counting on him."

"So you're saying it was ok for him to skip out on your pregnant daughter?"

Grissom sighed, then replied. "Seeing her go through this pregnancy without the support of the father was hard, I admit it, but like I said, I understand his side of it. Besides all of this talk is moot because it's not our call on what happens next, only they can decide the fate of their relationship."

Wyatt sighed. "I just don't want to see my sister hurting, she was getting a little better before she got pregnant by him."

Grissom nodded, and as him and Sara walked up to their youngest, he said. "I don't want to see my daughter hurt again either, but maybe fate was trying to tell them that they weren't done, that the life they were meant to have was really going in the same direction." The parents stop in font of their youngest, then as Grissom puts his hand on his shoulder, he continued. "I know how much you love your sister and you want to protect her, but right now it's our job as a family to support her decision and back her up when she needs it, just like we've been doing for the past nine months, no matter what good or bad feelings are there."

Blue eyes looked at Blues, then Wyatt nodded and replied. "I know you're right." Then he sighed before continuing. "But if he hurts her, I'll..."

Grissom cuts him off with a smile. "You and everybody in this family will be right behind you."

Sara watched father and son smile, and it was like looking at the mirror, then a few seconds later they get into a three person hug, starting to feel excited again about the newcomer in the Grissom family.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Next chapter: They meet their grandchild, and Chase and Beth discuss their future. Please review.


	45. Grandparents

AN: I'm glad you guys were rooting for Beth & Chase. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 45: Grandparents

By the time the Doctor came into the waiting room to announce the newest addition had made it, Ricki and Heidi were there waiting with their parents and brother. And after the Doctor left, the family got up from their chairs and walked to the room.

When they got there, Grissom knocked and Chase told them to come in, and once they did, Beth looked over at her father and smiled, then she looked up at Chase, which he was smiling at him too, and said. "Well come here grandpa, you got yourself a grandson."

Grissom was speechless with tears in his eyes as he signed. 'Grandson?'

Beth nodded with tears in her eyes too, and as Grissom walked up to the bed, the rest of the family stood by the door to let them have this moment alone.

As he was walking closer to the side of the bed, Beth had handed her son to Chase, then gave her father a hug when he made it to her.

After they got out of the hug, he cups his daughter's cheek and bent down to kiss her on the forehead, then when he pulled back, he signed. 'I'm so happy for you butterfly, congratulations.'

She smiled brightly as she signed back. 'Thank you daddy.'

He smiled in return before changing his facial expression into a more serious one when he turned to Chase, then he signed and talked. "I'll admit at first I wasn't sure about you, but after today my feelings have changed. I understand you didn't know about your child until she was six months pregnant so I won't hold that against you and I also respect that you had a contract to abide by." Chase nodded as Grissom continued, which this speech was more toward the both of them. "I also want to say that whatever you guys decide on the next part of your future, I'll support it. But know that from this point on, every decision you guys make will affect this child now, understand."

Grissom looked at Beth first and she nodded her head in understanding, then he looked at Chase again and he had nodded too, then spoke after clearing his throat. "Yes sir, I understand."

Grissom smiled again as he said. "Now, let me see my grandson."

They all chuckled as Chase handed Grissom his grandchild.

Once the little guy was in his arms, he looked down and asked. "So what's this little guy's name?"

Chase answered. "Arthur Chase Hunter."

Grissom looked up at Chase, then at his daughter speechless, and mouthed 'Arthur?'

She nodded with tears in her eyes. 'Yes, after your middle name.'

"Thank you."

'You're welcome daddy.'

He smiled again, then as he looked down at Arthur, he walked to the chair in the corner of the room, so the rest of the family could get their congratulations in while he spent some quality time with the little one.

When it was Wyatt's turn to congratulate them, he hugged his sister first before standing in front of Chase, which Chase stood a few inches taller and was a little more muscular, but the look Wyatt was giving him made him a little tougher than he looked.

Wyatt cleared his throat and said. "I support you guys too, but if you hurt my sister and nephew then it would be the biggest mistake of your life, and this is not a threat, it's a promise."

If it was somebody else making this 'promise' to him, Chase probably would have reacted differently, but considering all the men he would have to face in Beth's corner if he did hurt her, he took the 'promise' very seriously, so he looked Wyatt in the eyes and replied in a serious tone, and so everybody else could hear it, well except Beth, but she could feel the atmosphere getting kind of serious. "Wyatt, you have my word that I will never intentionally hurt your sister and nephew, and I already know that would be the biggest mistake of my life, so don't worry."

Wyatt looks him right in the eyes and could see his sincerity, so he nodded as he held out his hand. "So we have an understanding now."

Chase smiled and as he shook his hand. "We do."

As they release hands, Wyatt nodded. "Alright." Then he turned and walked up to the rest of the family, so he could finally get to hold his nephew, which he was really happy that the baby turned out to be a boy and that things between him and Chase were settled.

After a few hours of visiting, the siblings left first, then a few minutes after that, Grissom said it was time for them to leave too.

Sara kissed Arthur on the forehead and handed him to Grissom before walking over toward her daughter and wishing her congratulations again, while Grissom said goodbye to him.

When it was Grissom's turn to say goodbye to his daughter, he walked to the side of the bed and handed Arthur to Chase before bending down and kissing his her on the forehead. When he pulled back, he signed. 'Congratulations again, he is definitely worthy of that name and having the same birthday as me.'

Beth chuckled, then signed. 'Happy Birthday daddy, I'm sorry your party didn't happen.'

He shook his head. 'I'm not, you have given me one of the best gifts of my life, a grandchild. Besides, we are having a get together next weekend, so we can celebrate with everybody then, today was for your little guy and I'm not complaining one bit.'

They smiled at each other, then after a kiss on her forehead again, he signed. 'Love you butterfly.'

'Love you too dad, drive safety.'

He winked. 'You got it.'

After one more look, he stands up straight, looks at Chase and said. "Take care of them."

Chase nodded. "Yes sir."

Grissom smiled and replied. "I appreciate your formalness, but please, Grissom, Gil or Gilbert will do."

"Yes Gil."

Grissom pats him on the arm, and after one more look at his daughter and grandchild, he turned around and smiled at Sara as she slips her hand in his, then after she waved bye, they walk out of the room hand in hand.

Chase and Beth watch them until the door shut, then they look at each other and smiled as he places his son in Beth's arms.

While Beth was holding their son, Chase grabbed a chair and moved it to the side of the bed before sitting down and watching the two of them.

Even though Beth just had a baby a few hours ago, she looked like the most beautiful woman to him, and watching those two hit a spark in his heart and he couldn't imagine being away from this sight for very long, so in that moment he made the final decision about his future, their future.

He took a few more minutes to observe them, then he moved his hand and tapped her on her wrist.

She looked up from her son to look at the father of her child as he raised his hands up and signed. 'Can we talk?'

She nodded, then he stood up, picked up their son and sets him down in the hospital issued bassinet, and after their little guy was comfortable and covered, Chase sits back down in the chair.

Once he was comfortable, they look at each other for a few seconds, then he signed. 'I can't do it.'

Before her emotions got the better of her, she signed back. 'Can't do what?'

'I can't go back to playing basketball and traveling most of the year, I just can't. Now I'm not implying that the other players who are fathers are bad, I'm just saying that I don't want to be one of them. I need to be here for you and our son on a daily basis.'

Her heart was speeding in a good way, but before she embraced this idea, she needed to ask the question. 'What about your dream? I know how hard you worked so you could play professionally. I don't want you to throw it all away for me, I can't have you do that.'

He shook his head. 'I'm not throwing it away, I lived my dream, yes it was only for one year, but I still lived it. Now I want to live out my second dream, the one that I've been wanting since that day I saw you in front of that sunset painting. I want to marry you someday, possibly have more children with you,  
I want a life with you, and not one where we spend most of it apart. I can't live like that, and I'm hoping you want that too.'

She smiled as she signed. 'You should know I want that more than anything, but only if you're really sure about doing this.'

He gets up from his seat, cups her cheek, then bends down and kisses her softly on the lips, which she responded a few seconds later.

After a few minutes, he pulls back and looks into her eyes as he made sure she could see his mouth. "I'm sure. I've thought long and hard on this and I want it."

She paused for a few second then signed. 'Ok, I'm behind you.'

He smiled, and after one more kiss, he sits back down in the chair, then she signed again 'What about your contract, don't you have more years on it?'

He doesn't even hesitate. 'I'll retire. I might be one of the youngest players ever to do it, but I don't care what anybody thinks except you, and with you and Arthur behind me, that's all I need.'

'Always.'

They smiled brightly at each other for a few moments, then something he had said made her lose the smile, and he signed. 'What is it?'

'You said more kids.'

'Yeah, is that a problem?'

She cleared her throat unnecessary before answering. 'We never talked about this, but you know that there is a chance that Arthur and any future kids will inherit Otosclerosis from my side.'

She had no problem with it is because she's living through it, and any child that she had will be loved by her whether they could hear or not. But now that she knew Chase was planning on sticking around, she needed to know how he thought/felt about it.

He paused for a second before replying. 'Are you asking me if I'll love our child or any future children if they inherit Otosclerosis?' She nodded with tears in her eyes as he moved from the chair to sit on the bed so he was a little closer to her. 'Beth, whether our child or any future children can hear or not, will never change how I feel about them. I fell in love with their mother at first sight and if they are even remotely like her, then I'll still be the proudest father in the world. So to answer your question, yes I'll love them, take care of them, teach them and show them just how perfect their mother and they are.'

She smiled with tears still in her eyes as she signed. 'I love you so much Chase.'

He scoots closer to her, then signed back. 'I love you too, and I'm so happy we are doing this.'

'Me too.'

He cups her cheek and ran his thumb up and down while looking into her bright blue eyes for a few minutes, then he leans forward and kisses her again, sealing their commitment to one another.

* * *

When Sara and Grissom made it home and inside the house, Sara went toward the back door to let Riley in from the back yard, then after Grissom places the keys up on the hook next to the front door, he walked to the bookshelf, where some of their family pictures were at. When he came across the picture of his mother holding baby Beth when she was just a few hours old, he had to smile a little.

Sara walked into the living room and saw the smile, so she asked. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Still looking at the picture, he answered. "Mom would have loved seeing her first great-grandson. I still can't get over that they named him after me." He looked at her and asked. "Can you believe that they did that?"

She answered as she handed him a beer. "Yes I can, your daughter loves you, so there was no doubt in my mind that any part of your name would be included in your first grandchild. And as for your question about mom, I agree."

After they said cheers and took a sip, he took her hand and walked them to the couch, then he asked as they sat down. "And as happy as she would have been and we were, I don't think anybody was as happy as our daughter, did you see how she was looking Arthur?"

Sara cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down as she spoke while looking into his eyes. "Like he was the greatest thing in the world, I know. I also know that feeling because I still feel that way looking at our kids, especially when I see their smile, and in Beth and Wyatt's case, your eyes. This is a wonderful day for our family and I am so happy I get to share it with you."

He smiled as he puts his hand on top of hers. "I honestly wasn't sure I would have ever been a father, so it was pretty much impossible for me to think I would ever become a grandfather."

"And now that you are?"

"I'm happy to be wearing the title, no matter if it makes me sound older."

She smiled as she leaned toward her husband and kissed him softly on the lips, then as she pulls back to look into his eyes, she replied. "Well you still look good in my eyes, babe."

He smirked back. "Is it time for glasses then?"

She chuckled as she shook her head. "No."

He smiled at her, then after one more kiss, he pulled his phone out of his pocket as they got more comfortable on the couch.

Once he turned his phone back on, he saw that there were multiple missed calls, so after he got to his voicemail and started playing them on speaker, they smiled because it was their family/friends wishing them congratulations on becoming grandparents now.

When they heard every last one of them, he sets his phone down on the end table and lifted his arm up so she could lay her head on his shoulder, then he brings it around her shoulders.

After they took a sip of their beverage, he asked. "Well today kind of went a different way then what was planned, so what do you want to do now?"

"Just sitting here with you like this is fine."

He kissed the top her head and whispered in her hair. "It's ok with me."

She smiled as she snuggled closer to him, then they both sighed in content, happy they passed another milestone, and couldn't wait for some more good things to happen to their family.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. There is one more time jump and another big event will be happening, is it good or bad? find out next chapter. Please review.


	46. A glimpse in their lives

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, and there will be a few surprises I don't think you would've seen coming. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 46: A glimpse in their lives

July 31, 2036

Just about 5 years later

Grissom woke up and sees the same beautiful woman beside him that he's been seeing for the past 35 years. The image of her may have looked older than when they started waking up next to each other, but she can still take his breath away, even when they were just waking up.

He smiled. "Good morning beautiful."

She smirked back. "Still think that after all this time?"

He takes her hand, kissed the top of it, and said while looking into her brown eyes. "Always. I can only imagine how you see me now."

She smiled while looking into his blue eyes as she took her hand out of his. She then ran her fingers through his short, completely white hair, traced her fingers along the lines on his forehead, down to his cheek, over his nose and his lips, which he kissed them and made her smile again, then to his chin before cupping his cheek, while scooting closer to him and speaking with sincerity and love in her eyes. "Like I've been seeing you for the past 35 years, perfect in my eyes. Yeah your hair isn't that beautiful light brown anymore and you've gotten a few more wrinkles."

Grissom cuts her off with a smirk. "A few?"

She just shook her head and continued. "And you maybe older, but I still love you as much as I did the first day I met you, more even." She took a breath and continued with emotion. "Every time you get a new wrinkle it means you're still here with me, and I'll take watching you get older, over living without you any day of the year."

He moves his hand to cup her cheek. "Hey now, remember our deal about thinking about the future? I'm here and I'm not planning on going anywhere, any time soon, just hold on to that."

She nodded as he wiped her tears away, then she cleared her throat and said. "I know, I'm sorry."

He wiped the remaining tears away and replied. "It's ok." Then he smirked and continued. "I'll forgive you if..."

As he trails off, she raises an eyebrow and asked. "If what?"

He smiled bigger. "If you kiss me."

She chuckled. "That is a piece of cake if you ask me."

They smiled at each other as he brings her closer, then their lips touched, and like many times with those two, one kiss just isn't enough.

However, before anything more could happen, there was a bark at the closed bedroom door.

They started laughing as they moved away from each other, then he said. "We can't catch a break can we? For 23 years it was the kids, now it's our dog."

She cups his cheek again and looks down into his eyes, but before she could reply the alarm goes off telling them it was time to get up anyways.

She smiled and said. "Sorry babe, and I wish we can continue after I take care of Riley, but today is a very special day."

His eyes light up as he commented. "It is isn't it?" She nodded as he sat up, then he pecks her on the lips before continuing. "Then I guess back to the rain check."

Their eyes sparked as she replied. "Absolutely."

They may have been older, but like Grissom said on their 25th wedding anniversary, their passion and love for one another had never extinguished, and it never will.

They smile and give each other one more kiss before getting out of bed and starting their day.

It was a very special day indeed, because one of their children is getting married.

* * *

Beth Grissom-Hunter, who was now 29 and still a teacher at Gilbert College for the deaf, was in the bathroom putting in her earrings when she sees her husband of 4 years walk into the room from the bathroom mirror.

Chase smiles at her as he walked up behind her, then he wraps her arms around her waist and kissed her neck as they just stood there with her in his arms.

After Arthur was born, Chase retired from his basketball career, which surprised his team, coaches and fans, but he never regretted it or had second thoughts. Once he was free from his contract, he went to his old high school and applied for a job in the athletic department, and because of his athletic background, they gave him a trial run for one of the assistant positions on the football team, which he excelled at it. So for the last 4 years he's been assisting the Quarterbacks and he's been really enjoying it. A few months after he got the job, he proposed to Beth, then a few months after that, they finally got married, which a lot of people were happy for them.

Beth mentally shook her head from her thoughts, then turned around in his arms after he loosened his hold on her.

They smiled at each other, then he speaks so she could read his lips. "Hi beautiful, did you sleep well?"

She signed back. 'Next to you, always.'

He smiled bigger, then releases one arm from her waist and puts it over her stomach, and said. "And how is this little one?"

Beth was currently one month pregnant with their second child, but they haven't told anybody yet, they wanted to wait.

'Perfect.'

"That's wonderful to hear."

As he was leaning toward her for a kiss, he heard. "Daddy, Mommy."

He stopped mid kiss, which made Beth raise an eyebrow, he chuckled and signed. 'Our son is calling us.'

She nodded in understanding, then Chase turns his head toward the door and shouted. "In here buddy!"

A few seconds later they see a 4-year-old boy, who was almost five, with a mixture of both of them standing in the doorway.

Arthur had blue eyes, short blond hair, and when he smiled it was almost like Grissom was smiling at them, which warmed Beth's heart. And as of the last check up on Arthur's ears, they were perfect.

The little boy smiled as he ran to his father.

Chase picks him up and said. "Good morning."

"Good mornin' daddy."

Chase kissed the boy's temple then asked. "Now say good morning to your mother."

Blue eyes met blue eyes, then he smiled as he signed. 'Good morning, mommy.'

Beth smiled back as she signed. 'Good morning, baby.'

Just like Beth's father had to do, Arthur knew sign language at an early age, so he could communicate with his mother, which he was getting better each day.

Arthur smiled, then signed. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

After a few more signing back and forth between the family, Chase said. "Alright buddy we have to get ready for a wedding, so let's get to it."

Arthur nodded, then after he kissed his mother's cheek, Chase sets him down and he ran out of the bathroom as they chuckled.

When they looked at each other, he cups her cheek again and said. "I love you too."

She smiled and pecks him on the lips before singing back. 'And I love you.'

He smiled back, and after a second peck, he turns and walks away while she watches his every move, very happy about the life that she has and wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

"Colton time to get up."

Ricki Grissom, who was now 27, was kneeling next to her 4-year-old son's sleeping body.

During the last years of her studies at Berkley she fell in love, or at least she thought it was love, that was until she told the guy she was pregnant and he dumped her, and unlike the luck her older sister got, he never came back.

Knowing she needed a little help, after she graduated with a master's degree at Berkley she asked her parents if she could come back home until she got back on her feet, which they were more than happy to put a roof under her head again, especially when they found out she was pregnant with no help from the father what-so-ever.

Then once she was settled, she enrolled at UNLV determined to get her PhD, which she was doing that while trying to juggle a baby and a part-time job.  
It wasn't easy, but the whole reason on going back home was for that little help, and she got a lot of it from them. She always knew growing up that she had a very good support system around her, but she had no idea just how amazing they were until she was growing through that rough patch.

When she finally got her PhD, she started working at the lab as the bug-woman, the nickname she adopted from her father. Then after a few months working there, she finally moved out of her childhood home and into a two bedroom, cozy apartment for her and her little man.

It may have been a difficult experience for her and still is a little, but she wouldn't trade Colton for anything. She now understood what her parents meant when they said that her and her siblings were the best thing to ever happen to them. When he smiled it lit up the room and his brown eyes were hard to say no to, unfortunately he ended up getting the darker hair from his father. And she did notice a little bit of resemblance of her parents in him, and so far so good on his ears.

Ricki watched as her little man was waking up, then a few seconds later his brown eyes lit up, but then he said groggily. "Mommy?"

Ricki smiled at her son and said. "We have to get up so we can pick up your Aunt Heidi."

He nodded as he rubbed his eyes, then asked. "Is Uncle Austin going to be there?"

When she moved back in town permanently, Austin Stokes had been a major help. He was now 27 with a college degree from UNLV, and he was also working at the Las Vegas Crime lab on Day shift. They were slowly building the type of friendship they didn't really have growing up, yeah they hung out a lot during their childhood, but they didn't feel like they were close at all. Now that they had gotten older things had certainty changed between them. To what extent? she didn't know at the moment, but if she was honest with herself, she was having fun finding out.

However, having her son's best interest was her number one priority, and if anybody, especially the men who happen to come in her life, didn't understand that, then she would gladly show them the door. It was working out so far though, because Austin seemed to enjoy Colton's presence and vice versa.

Ricki smiled and replied. "Yes, and lot of other people, so let's get up."

"Ok mommy." As Ricki stood up, Colton continued. "I love you."

She bent down, helped him stand up before picking him up, then she kissed his cheek and replied. "I love you too baby, ready?"

He nodded with a smile as she walked to the closet to get his nice clothes out.

* * *

The sound of an alarm woke up 27-year-old Heidi Grissom from a very good sleep, she had been dreaming about her future, which after today will be better than she could have imagined.

Today was a very special day for her, she was getting married to her best friend, outside of her twin sister of course, and the love of her life. All the years of growing up together they were inseparable, which she really didn't see them falling in love, but when it happened and they made that transition from best friend to boyfriend and girlfriend, it felt right for both of them.

They had been engaged a year and the family had been very sportive of their relationship from the moment they told them, which they were a little afraid on how they would react, which is why it took them so long to tell them. But it turned out they worried over nothing.

And she was still working at the lab and enjoying it.

Heidi smiled as she thought of everything, then once she came back to the present she shook her head and sighed in content before getting out of bed and getting dressed before her sister came to take her to her wedding location.

15 minutes later there was a knock on her apartment door and Heidi smiled because it sounded like a little kid knock.

When she got to the door, she opened it, and sure enough, Colton was in front of her mother.

He looked up and smiled. "Aunt Heidi!"

Heidi bends down to pick up her nephew and said. "Hi buddy, you look mighty handsome today." He was wearing a traditional suit with no tie.

When he didn't to have one on he was perfectly fine with that, and Ricki thought it was just a little kid reaction to them, but she couldn't help but mentally smirk when she thought that her father probably had something to do with him not liking ties.

Colton smiled and said. "Thank you, can we please go and see Uncle Austin now?"

The women chuckled as Heidi sets him back down on the floor, then she said. "Yes, just let me grab my dress and makeup first."

"Cool"

They chuckled again as Ricki came into the apartment and shut the door.

As Colton was walking over to the small toy box that Heidi had for both of her nephews for when they came and visited her, Ricki said. "Don't drag to many toys out, ok?"

"Ok mommy."

While he started playing, Ricki and Heidi walked to her room to grab her things.

As Heidi walked out of the bathroom with her makeup kit, she looked at her twin sister and asked. "So you and Austin huh?"

Ricki smiled and replied. "We are just friends."

Heidi smirked. "You've always been friends." Ricki was going to talk, but Heidi continued. "Just not as close as you guys are now." Ricki nodded then Heidi finished. "And it seems like Colton is on board if it progresses to something more."

Ricki nodded. "Man Heidi, it's like the two of them have this special bond...I just can't explain it, but it's been there from the beginning."

Heidi smiled. "Probably because that bond extends from the love that they have for you."

Ricki looked down and smile as she said. "Possibly." She sighed, looked at her and said. "I guess time will tell on that. Now let's get out of here and get you married."

Heidi smiled bigger. "Gladly."

Ricki smiled back as Heidi took one more look around just to make sure nothing was left, then the three of them left the apartment for her special event.

* * *

24-year-old Wyatt Grissom walked to the doorway of his bedroom wearing sweat pants and no shirt, showing off his nice physique. Even though he didn't do much weight lifting, he does take up running every once in a while.

He crosses his arms over his bare chest and smiled as he leans his shoulder against the door frame, while watching the woman who was in his kitchen, wearing his bathrobe, making coffee.

After Wyatt had graduated from UCLA, he also moved back to Vegas and started working at the lab. He worked as the DNA man on day shift. At first it was a little weird working the same shift as his mother, but he's getting to use it. Now he understands more about her dedication to her job and how some of the cases can affect her mood, it also made him feel more honored that she was his mother.

After a few minutes of just looking at the woman in silence, he cleared his throat.

She turned around slowly, smiled, then said. "I made some coffee." He nodded as he moved from the spot at the door and walked up to her.

When he got there, he cupped her cheek, looked into her hazel eyes before leaning down and getting ready to kiss her, but she pulls back and said. "I should get ready." Then she starts to walk away.

But Wyatt wraps an arm around her waist so she couldn't move, and turns them around so now her back was facing the bedroom, then he asked confused. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and replied. "Nothing, but I have to go to the hotel and get ready, we have a wedding to get to."

Wyatt shook his head. "We have plenty time, what is it?"

She sighed. "Wyatt, I've had time to think this morning, and I've come to the conclusion that we made a mistake last night." She paused for a second before continuing. "And I don't think we should continue us anymore." He was so shocked and a little hurt by what she said, that his arm became loose around her, so she took that opportunity to walk out of his arms and head into the bedroom.

It took a few seconds, but then he shook his head and walked into the doorway of his room, and as he saw her picking up her clothes, he said. "Sadie you don't mean that."

She looked at him and said. "I do, it has to be this way." As they looked at each other, she thought of how she ended up here.

Fifteen years ago Sadie Lewis thought she had the perfect boyfriend. She had been in love with him since she was sixteen years old, and right after they graduated from college he finally proposed to her. But then a month before their wedding, that illusion that she had about the guy she was supposed to marry shattered when she caught him cheating on her.

When she met Arthur Grissom with the rest of the family, she was going through a difficult time, so during a couple of weeks during that summer she took a leave of absence from her job in Minneapolis and stayed with her brother and his family in Vegas, and while she was here, she struck up a friendship with Wyatt.

Despite how close the Lewis and Grissom family was, they didn't really get to know each other as they were growing up because she was 12 years older than him, but once they got to talking that summer, they realized how easy it was for them and how much they enjoyed one another's company.

They had continued to text and call one another when she went back to Minneapolis, then last year when she came back to Vegas for her brother's twins, Vincent Jr. & Lori's birthday( born July 4, 2025), her and Wyatt upgraded their friendship to something a little more, so there was a lot more conversations and texts in that year when she went back home.

When she showed up two days ago for the wedding they found time to be together, and last night they went further than any one of them had expected would happen between them before they became an item.

Sadie mentally shook her head from her thoughts, and as she was walking to the bathroom, he walked up to her and puts his hands softly on her writs before walking them to his bed, then after he helps her sit down, he kneels down in front of her and asked. "It doesn't have to be this way. Why are you saying these things? You can't deny we have something good here."

She looks into those beautiful blue eyes of his, then sighed and said. "Ok first off, our age difference."

He shook his head with a smile. "We've already talked about that when we became an us, and I told you I don't have a problem with it. Plus look at my parents they are 15 years apart and we're only 12, so next argument?"

She sighed again before continuing. "Alright, what about our parents? specifically our fathers. They are like brothers...and oh my..." She shakes her head and said. "I can't believe this, what have I...we done." She was trying to push him out-of-the-way, but he wasn't budging.

He puts his hands on her shoulders and speaks, trying to calm her down. "Sadie, they maybe like brothers, but they aren't." Then he cups her cheek and continued. "There is no blood relation between them or to us. So in my eyes we aren't doing anything wrong." He looks at her concerned when she started to shed tears, then he speaks again as he wiped them away. "Why are you trying to push me away? Did I do something last night? Did I over push because if I did I'm so sor..."

She cuts him off. "It's nothing you did." She reaches to cup his cheek and continued. "I promise."

"Then what? Help me understand where this is coming from, so I can help you figure this out."

He wipes more tears away from her cheek as she looks into those blue eyes of his and speaks from the heart. "Ever since my broken engagement, I felt like I was working and moving around in fogginess, then when we started getting to know each other more that fog had been slowly lifting from my life. I looked forward to your calls and texts, and when I knew I was going to see you, I had this unbelievable excitement running through me. I don't know if I've ever felt that way before." He smiled as she continued. "But when we became a little more serious I started to become more cautious, not that I expected you to hurt me, but I had been though that before in the worst possible way."

He nodded in understanding. "He was an idiot for breaking your heart, I'm not that dumb, I promise."

She gave him another smile before continuing. "Then when I woke up this morning in your arms, I felt more complete than I had been in a very long time and that scared me."

"Why?"

"Because I knew right then and there, that this thing between us just became real for me."

His heart was soaring as he asked. "And that's a bad thing?"

She cups his cheek again as she finished. "For me it's not, but Wyatt you are just 24 years old, and you shouldn't be tied down to a woman that's forty in four years, you should be out there with women your own age. Plus like or not my time is dwindling down on having the biological children that I want, so fooling around isn't something I'm looking for."

He shakes his head and asked in serious tone. "You don't think I'm serious about us?" Sadie was going to open her mouth, but he puts a finger to her lips to stop her, then he continued after he cups her cheek again. "When I'm with you I feel alive, more than I had ever been with anybody else. Every time I have to say goodbye to you before you go to Minneapolis kills me, and thinking about you not being in my arms every night after what happened last night is tearing me up."

"What are you saying?"

He smiled, then leans toward her and pecks her on the lips before pulling back "I'm saying that I love you and if you want kids, then I'm hoping you'll consider me to be the other half of them."

Sadie gasped and said. "You're not serious?"

He nodded. "I am, look in my eyes and you'll see it's true."

She really looks into his eyes and sees that he really is, then she smiled and said. "I love you too and I'll be happy to have you as their other half."

He chuckles before cupping both of her cheeks and bringing her closer to him, then pecking her a few times on the lips before bringing her in his arms and hugging her.

After holding each other for a few minutes, they pulled back, then she cups his cheek again and said. "We'll figure out the details later about how this will work, because we seriously do need to get ready to go, but I love this first step."

He smiled really big and replied. "I do too, and you're right." After one more peck on the lips they stand up.

As she was heading for his bathroom, he asked. "When do we tell our parents about us?"

She gets to the bathroom doorway, turns to him and replied. "I think it should be sometime after the wedding, today's your sister's day."

"Alright, looking forward to the moment where we tell them."

She winked before replying. "Me too." Then she walked into the bathroom to change her clothes, so she could go to her hotel room and get ready.

After the door to the bathroom clicked shut, he sighed in content, he couldn't believe this was happening. When he had started to really think about his future, he had no idea he was going to fall in love with Sadie Lewis, but now that he had, he couldn't imagine not being in love with her.

As he was getting ready he couldn't stop smiling and thinking that life works in mysterious ways sometimes.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: Catching up with the rest of the 'kids' lives, and a step closer to finding out who Heidi is marrying, unless you already figured it out. Please review.


	47. Catching up with the other's lives

AN: Thank you for the review. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 47: Catching up with the other's lives

After Sara pulled her vehicle over on the side of the street, her and Grissom got out, then they took each other's hands as they start walking to the spot in the park they had reserved for this joyous occasion.

As they got closer, they saw two medium-sized party tents, which one was for the Bride and the other was for the Groom to get ready in. Between the tents there was a table filled with champagne, various snacks and other drinks. The chairs were about a few feet away from the tents and were set up so there was an aisle in between them with a podium toward the front. On the right side of the chairs there were 3 big round tables that fit twelve adults and a small table that fit all the kids.

They smiled at each other, then Grissom said. "It looks nice."

"It really does."

Majority of this had been set up last night and they hired a few bodyguards to look after it, so nothing was destroyed, and they were really happy that nothing was, because they didn't want anything messed up on their daughter's big day.

They continued to walk toward the round tables, where the original group, including Lauren, Vince, BreAnna, Amanda, Morgan and her husband, were standing. Once the group saw them coming, everybody smiled at each other, then when Sara and Grissom got closer, they greeted each other with handshakes and hugs.

As Grissom pulled his hand away from Vince's, he asked. "So where are the kids?"

Catherine, who still looked beautiful with no trace of grey/white in her hair, answered. "The Groom is the only one out of the kids that are here, the rest hasn't shown yet."

Nick speaks next. "It's kind of strange that we are the older ones, but yet we got here faster than they did."

They chuckled, then started talking, which was nothing important just shooting the breeze until everybody was here.

After 10 minutes of talking, Greg mentions. "Well look who is here first."

They looked where Greg was looking and saw that it was Vincent, Lindsey and their four children.

Vincent has been successful with his own pediatrician practice, and Lindsey had quit being a full-time Drama teacher, only working when they need her at UNLV, so she could spend more time with their children.

Cynthia was now 15 and will be starting her Sophomore year in High School. Her Auburn-Brown hair was at shoulder length, she had blue eyes and was slim. She liked playing a mixture of sports and doing plays for drama class, and she is currently single, much to the relief of her father.

The twins, Vincent Jr. and Lori, born four years after Cynthia, just had their 11th birthday.

Vincent Jr. was a daddy's boy from the red hair to the brown eyes, and when he smiled it was like looking at younger version of Vincent.

Lori actually took a lot of her Grandmother Catherine's side, she had blond hair and blue eyes, but when she smiled it was all Lindsey.

Their last child was Cory, born two years after the twins, and will be 9 in November. Now Corey was a bit of a surprise, but that didn't make him any less loved, he had brown hair, brown eyes and loved to watch Baseball with his older brother and father.

When the small family got to the parents, the grandchildren greeted Catherine and Nick first before making their rounds to the other 'family' members.

Lindsey hugged her mom and said. "Looking good mom."

Catherine smiled as they released each other. "And you too, honey, thank you."

Lindsey smiled back, then hugged her step-father and said. "And dad, so do you."

Nick hugged her back and said. "Thank you, I'm just lucky I haven't found a gray hair yet."

They chuckled, and as Vincent was getting to his father, he said. "Sorry dad, can't say the same for you."

His hair was getting grayer by the day, it wasn't like Grissom's, but it was getting there.

They chuckled a little bit harder while Vince just smiled and shook his head, then after Vincent hugged and kissed his mother's cheek,  
she puts a hand on her husband's shoulder and said. "Well dear you'll always look good to me."

The older group said 'aww', but when they pecked each other on the lips the younger kids said. 'Ewww.' while the grown-ups chuckled for a third time.

Once everybody greeted one another, the kids asked if they could go play, which they ok'd it, just as long as they didn't get their nice clothes too dirty, and they nodded before running to the play structure.

After a few more minutes of talking and laughing, they spotted a group of their 'kids' walking their way, which was Alexis, her husband, James, and their two 'Children', Preston and Brittani, which weren't kids anymore, plus Sadie was walking with them, and behind them was Wyatt.

James, the guy that Alexis had met when she was 27, became her husband 3 years after meeting each other, which produced Brittani. Then a year after that, James officially adopted Preston, and it was the best day of that little family's life.

James did landscapes and really loved his job, but nothing beat how he felt about his children or his wife.

Preston was 20 and going to the University of Minnesota, so he could stay close to home. He had the signature light red hair and those brown eyes, he was athletic and played basketball, something his Uncle or Grandpa never thought would happen since the family was more into Football or Baseball. He also loved music, which he got that from his biologically dad, someone he's seen only once in his lifetime.

Brittani was 18 and had just graduated High School last month. She was planning on going to the University of Minnesota on a soccer scholarship, she was a daddy's girl from the blond hair to the blue eyes, but when she smiled it was like her mother's.

They once again all smiled at the family coming their way, and after the grandkids greeted their grandparents, their Uncle Vincent and Aunt Lindsey, Alexis looks at them and asked politely. "Now go say hi to your cousins, please." The 'kids' nodded before they started walking towards the play structure.

After Alexis hugged her parents, she moved out-of-the-way, so Sadie can say hi to them.

When she pulled out of her father's arms, Vince asked. "So your mother and I knocked on your door earlier, you must've had a late night."

Knowing she was surrounded by CSI's, current and retired, one wrong move could get them asking question, so she nodded and replied. "Yeah I did, you know catching up with old friends that I've met here through the years."

Since Vegas's has been like her second home, especially lately, she's made a few friends here, so it wasn't a lie that she had some. She just wasn't visiting them last night. Then she mentally smiled when she thought of who she was with and why she wasn't in her hotel room last night.

Her thoughts get interrupted when she heard the voice of a small boy. "Grandpa!"

Knowing everybody was now distracted, Sadie shot Wyatt a look and they secretly smiled, before looking in the same direction as everybody else, and they saw that it was Beth, Chase and Arthur coming their way.

Grissom's eye lit up as he saw his oldest grandson, then picks him up with a grunt when he was closer to him.

As Arthur was greeting his grandpa, everybody just looked at them, if they thought that he was an adorable father, well more so the women thought that, then it practically melted their hearts ten times more when they saw him with a grandchild.

After Grissom sets Arthur down, the little boy went to his grandmother as Beth signed to her father. 'Hi, daddy.'

Grissom smiled, wrapped his daughter in his arms, then pulls back and signed. 'Hi, butterfly.'

Then after one more smile, Beth greeted everybody else as Chase shook his father-in law's hand with a smile of his own.

After Arthur greeted everybody, he also got to go play.

Eventually Austin showed up and greeted everybody, then went to see the groom, which he happened to be the best man.

Then after a few more minutes, one of the moments they have all been waiting for came, the Bride, her twin sister and Colton showed up.

When they saw them walking their way they cheered, and when Colton saw Austin come out of the tent, his eyes lit up and shouted. "Austin!" Which made everybody laugh.

Once Heidi got to her parents they tearfully greeted her, as did the rest of the group, then she walked to the tent that was set up for her.

After Ricki greeted her family and everybody else, she told Colton, he could go play, and as she and Beth were going to the tent to help Heidi, her and Austin had a smiling moment before they went their separate ways, which the team all shared a knowing look, something was definitely brewing between them.

There was a short pause after those known looks before the group started talking again, then eventually they got into smaller groups so everybody wasn't talking over each other.

As the time inched closer to the start of the wedding, another family shows up, which was Paige, Jeremiah and their three-month old son Jeremiah Jr., also known as little J.

Paige was still living in California, working at the same deaf school she's been working at since she was done with college. She had met Jeremiah at the college she was teaching at when he became an assistant there, and to her it was love at first sight. She didn't care that he was five years younger or that he had to use a hearing aid for assistance. It took her a little time to win him and his heart over, but eventually she succeeded.

After they got married three years ago, they immediately tried for children. But after two years of disappointments, they had just about given up, which broke their hearts more than they could say. Then a miracle happened, she became pregnant, and when little J was born there honestly wasn't two parents that were happier than them on April 25, 2036. She may have been older than she would have liked when she started motherhood, but that didn't mean she didn't love her little guy, in fact she loved him more.

Paige walked up to her parents first with the car seat in her hand, then after she gave her parents one-armed hugs, she sets the car seat down, takes her baby out of it, stands up and said. "Here dad, this is your newest grandson."

Vince's face lit up as he handed his cane to his wife, then held out his arms to hold the little guy.

After Paige sets Jeremiah Jr. in her father's arms, she watched them for a few seconds before walking over to Grissom.

They smiled at each other before hugging, then when they pulled back, Grissom said. "Congratulations Paige."

She smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Gil."

Then after Sara greeted her and said congratulations, they said hi to Jeremiah.

A few minutes later, Lauren walked over to them with the baby in her arms and said. "Alright Uncle Gil, your turn."

Once the baby was in his arms, Grissom looked down and smiled at the little guy, then he speaks to him. "Well little J you look a lot like your mother, very beautiful." As he continued to talk to him, something he said lit up the little guy's face and he smiled, which Grissom couldn't help but smile back as the rest of them smiled along with them.

After a few more minutes, Grissom hands little Jeremiah to Sara, so she could greet him as everybody watched her with smiles still on their faces.

When she was done, the Aunts and Uncles were already in line.

She laughed while handing him to Vincent first, since he was the oldest out of the Lewis's 'kids', then she turned to her husband and asked. "Ready for our talks with the Bride and Groom?"

He nodded. "I am."

"Alright let's go."

He tells the guests they'll be back before they headed for the two tents.

When they got there, Grissom went into the Groom's tent while Sara went into Bride's tent.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: The wedding. Please review.


	48. Letting her go & he would be proud

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 48: Letting her go & he would be proud

As Grissom stepped inside the Groom's tent, he heard the last part of BreAnna's speech. "...Your father would be so proud of you right now."

BreAnna had snuck out of the group's circle a few minutes ago to talk to her son.

Grissom smiled and replied. "He would." BreAnna and Rick look at him, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

BreAnna shook her head. "It's ok, I was just finishing up." She looked at her 27-year-old son and continued. "I love you son."

Rick smiled, which still blew her away on how much his smile reminded her of Warrick, then he said. "I love you too, mom. Thank you for everything that you've done for me."

"You're welcome." Then she reached up and kissed his cheek before looking into his green eyes and walking away.

After BreAnna walked out of the tent, Grissom walked fully in, then walked up to him.

As he stopped in front of the young man, he just looked at him in his tux, and besides his skin being a little lighter, he could have been looking at Warrick right now.

Rick Brown graduated at UNLV with a Bachelor's degree, and like most of the second generation, he was working at the lab, but on the graveyard shift.  
He grew up knowing his father from stories and seeing pictures of him, and when he found out that he died trying to protect the Grissom twins, he felt more honored to have a father like that.

When the twins found out the story, Heidi was afraid that Rick wouldn't like them anymore because his father died protecting her and her sister, but that wasn't the case, in fact that conversation lead to the start of their relationship.

_Flashback_

_July 23, 2025_

_About 9 years ago_

_Needing to process what their parents just told them about their Uncle Warrick, 17-year-old Ricki and Heidi were at the park. They weren't mad that their parents waited till now to tell them that their Uncle died protecting them, they were just in shock. Growing up, they were told he died on the job but they didn't know the whole story until about 15 minutes ago._

_As they sat on the swing set, they looked up and saw that Rick was walking up to them, then they swallowed as he got closer, not knowing what mood he would be in. They knew that his mother had told him the same thing their parents just told them._

_When he stopped in front of them, they all said a quiet hi, then Ricki shook her head as she got off the swing she was in, gave him a hug and said. "I'm so sorry Rick." Before running off, needing to be away from him just in case he hated her._

_Heidi watched her sister run away and was torn between following her or staying with her second best friend._

_She looked at Rick, swallowed again and said. "I understand if you hate us."_

_Rick shook his head, walked up closer to her and replied. "How can I hate you guys?"_

_"Because we're here and your father's not."_

_"From all the stories about the type of man he was, he would have protected your mother whether she was pregnant or not. I'm so proud of my father._  
_I wish he wouldn't have died, but he died saving a family." He walked up closer to her, helped her stand up, then cupped her cheek and he continued while looking into her brown eyes. "Saving the woman who I've fallen in love with."_

_Their hearts were pounding as they were looking into each other's eyes, and in that moment she realized that the feelings she had been getting towards him the last couple of months had been slowly changing into romantic ones. And she was shocked that he might have felt the same way._

_She swallowed for the third time in the last few minutes, then asked. "You've fallen in love me?"_

_He nodded. "It happened when we went to our winter formal. I remember looking at you and thinking you were so beautiful, which I had always thought that, but it was the first time I thought about it in a romantic way. And ever since then, I can't stop thinking about you in that way. If you don't feel that way, just tell me..." She cuts him off by kissing him._

_When she didn't feel that he was kissing her back, she was going to pull away, but he responded a second later, finally getting over the shock that she felt the same way he had ben feeling for months._

_As they finally pulled back, she opened her eyes and said. "I love you too Rick. I know it's something we didn't expect. But that's life isn't it, throwing surprises left and right."_

_He gave her a small smile and replied. "You're telling me."_

_After looking into each other's eyes in silence for a few minutes, Heidi cleared her throat and said. "I should go find Ricki." He nodded as she continued. "I'm sorry about your father."_

_"Thank you, just always remember that I don't hate any of you. In my eyes he died a hero."_

_She cups his cheek and replied. "He really did." After pecking him on the lips, she pulls back. "I'll talk to you later."_

_"Ok, love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_After pecking him on the lips for a third time, she pulled out of his arms, looked at him for a second longer, then they smiled softly at each other before she walked away._

_While watching her walk away, Rick took a breath as he sat down in the swing Heidi was just sitting in._

_The moment he found out what his dad did, he felt that he had to talk to the twins because he knew that they might have felt low or even blamed themselves on what happened, so he actually went to the Grissom household first, and Grissom told him that they would probably be at the park._

_As he walked up to them, he hadn't planned on telling Heidi how he felt today, but when she told him that she wouldn't blame him if he hated them, he couldn't have her thinking that, so he went with his heart, which paid off in a big way._

_He smiled as he thought of his new girlfriend, and hoped his father would have been proud of him, just like he was proud of his father._

_End of flashback_

As Rick was coming back to the present, Grissom speaks. "I know we've all said this to you through the years, but you look so much like your father, and your mother was right, he really would be proud of the man you've become, just like I am."

Rick nodded with a smile. "Thank you, that really means a lot to me."

Grissom nodded, then he cleared his throat and continued. "Now in regards of my daughter."

Rick puts up his hand to stop him, and said. "Sir, I love your daughter very much, and I promise to be the best husband I can be for her. I won't let any of you down."

Grissom smiled and held out his hand, then as Rick shook it, Grissom said. "Now that you will be officially part of the Grissom family, I would be honored if you called me dad, if you want to of course. That is purely up to you, no pressure."

Rick smiled again, then said. "Of course, thank you."

They release hands, then get into a hug, and Grissom couldn't help but think Warrick was looking down and smiling at them today.

* * *

When Sara walked into the Bride's tent she watched/heard her three girls signing and laughing, then she smiled before clearing her throat.

Ricki, Heidi, and after a tiny delay, Beth, looked her way, and she smiled bigger as she signed. 'Can I talk to Heidi alone?'

The girls nodded, then after Beth and Ricki gave their sister a hug and a kiss, they started walking toward the exit, then after they kissed and hugged their mother, they walked out.

Sara and Heidi looked at each other as she walked up to her daughter, then once she stood in-front of her, she cups her cheek and said. "You are so beautiful sweetie."

Heidi was wearing a white dress that had thin straps and went down to her knees, white sandals that went with them, her hair was in a updo and a touch of make-up on her face.

Heidi smiled and replied. "Thank you mom." She sighed before continuing. "I hope I can be a good wife."

Sara smiled a little. "A little nervous?" Heidi nodded, then Sara continued. "Don't worry, a lot of people get nervous before they get married."

"Even you?"

Sara chuckled a little. "Yes."

"But you knew it was the right thing, right?"

"Sweetie, besides having you and your siblings, marrying your father was the right and best thing I could have done in my life. Things won't always be easy or perfect, but as long as you two work out your problems, love and respect one another, then I don't see any reason it won't go the distance."

Heidi smiled and asked. "Like you and daddy?"

Sara was about to answer when they hear Grissom's voice. "Exactly."

They look in his direction and smiled at him as he walked up to two of his beautiful girls.

When he stopped in front of his daughter, Sara leans toward Heid's cheek and kissed her before saying. "I'll give you a few minutes alone with your father, I love you honey, and I am extremely proud of you."

"Thank you mom, I love you too."

After one more kiss to her daughter, Sara kissed her husband on the cheek before walking out of the tent.

When they were alone, he looked into those beautiful brown eyes of hers, then sighed and said. "As happy as I am that you found a good man to love, I'm a little sad that I'm losing another daughter today."

She smiled with tears in her eyes and said. "You still have one more."

He shook his head and replied. "I don't think for very long."

Heidi chuckled. "You see the looks too?"

"Yeah."

"You just always know, don't you daddy?"

He sighed again. "I didn't with you and Rick."

When Rick and Heidi finally told the family that they were a couple, they couldn't believe that they had been dating for five years, and the team couldn't help but laugh because they felt like it was payback for when him and Sara made jokes about them not finding out about their secret relationship.

"Sorry we waited so long to tell you, we were just afraid of what the family would say."

Grissom cups his daughter's cheek. "You don't have to be sorry sweetie, you guys did nothing wrong. As long as you two were happy with how you handled it, then that's your business, just know that you can come to me with anything." She nodded as a tear fell down her cheek, he wiped it away as he continued. "I know the issues you will face now will be bigger than kissing your owie's away, but I'm still your father and here for you, don't forget that."

She chuckled at the owie part, then got serious when she responded. "I'll never forget that." He smiled as he brings her closer to him, then kissed her cheek before bringing her in a hug.

When he pulled back, he speaks again. "I love you, sweetie. I'm also very proud of the woman you've become and your choice of life partner."

She smiled that 'Sara' smile before replying. "Thank you and I love you too." Then they hugged again.

As they were pulling apart, they hear a clearing of a throat, so they looked over in that direction and see Wyatt standing just inside the entrance.

He smiles at them before asking. "Can I have a moment alone with the Bride?"

Heidi nodded. "Of course, I always have time for my younger brother."

Heidi and her father look at each other again, then he said. "Send a messenger when you are ready."

"I will."

After one more kiss, Grissom walks toward the exit, and before he walks out, he pats his son on the shoulder.

He just got to the group when everybody heard, with the exception of Beth, Heidi squeal happily.

Everybody looked at each other, then Catherine asked. "Wonder what that was about."

Grissom answered. "I have no idea, but I'm sure we'll find out soon."

Greg replied. "Or five years from now, right?"

Everybody chuckled as Grissom looked at his wife and asked. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

Sara nodded as she slipped her hand into his. "Sorry babe, you did." He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

When he pulled back, they looked into each other's eyes before looking at the group in the circle, which they were looking at them, so they spoke at the same time. "What?"

They all smiled, then Catherine answered. "After all this time, I can't think of two people who are meant to be together than you guys."

They all nodded in agreement, including the couple themselves.

* * *

10 minutes later

When it was finally time, everybody sat down in their seats, which every seat was taken except one, but that was done on purpose because it was reserved for the father of the groom. He may not physically be there with them, but he was always with them in spirit.

After Grissom walked his daughter down the aisle, he gave her hand over to Rick's and kissed her cheek before walking to the first seat in the front row. As he sat down, he took Sara's hand, then he watched the happy couple say their vows with a smile on his face.

As Rick and Heidi were saying their vows their minds go back to his proposal.

_Flashback_

_February 14, 2035_

_A little over a year ago_

_While seated in the secluded section of the restaurant, Heidi picks up her water and took a sip before putting it back down on the table and looking at her watch. She had been sitting here for twenty minutes waiting on Rick to show up for their date. He had called earlier and told her that he was working a double, so he might be a little late. She told him that they could have the date a different night, even though it was Valentines day, but he declined saying that she took today off for this date and he didn't know when she could take the next one off, so knowing he was right, she just smiled over the phone and told him to come when he could._

_Right as she was looking up, she sees Rick coming her way with a smile, and she smiled back._

_When he was closer to her, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before he sat down across from her and saying. "Hi baby."_

_"Hi, so I take it shift was rough?"_

_He took a breath and said. "Yes."_

_She gave him a sympatric smile, then they picked up their menus to look over the meals, which she couldn't help but see a lot of them were vegetarian, so she had a smile on her face that he picked this place out. She wasn't a pure vegetarian like her mother, but if it was offered among the meat dishes then she would pick it over them, just like she did when she was younger._

_After they ordered, they did a little small talk, then did the same thing in-between bites when their food came._

_As they were finishing dinner it became silent between them, and that kind of made her a little nervous, because it shifted so suddenly._

_She watched him finish his last bite of steak before putting his fork and knife on the plate, then when he was picking up his glass of wine, she thought she saw his hand shake a little, so she puts her utensils in her empty plate and asked. "Are you ok? You seem a little nervous about something."_

_Rick nodded as he placed his glass back down on the table, then spoke after clearing his throat. "I'm fine." Heidi raised an eyebrow as he continues before she could speak. "In fact these last nine years with you being my girlfriend has been fine, but I've been thinking, I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."_

_Heidi gasped at that, then she started to have tears in her eyes as she replied. "Oh, ok, well then I..." She couldn't continue because she didn't know what to say, then she shook her head as she got out of her chair and started walking out of the restaurant with speed._

_Rick sat there stunned at first, then he realized how he sounded and softly cursed as he stood up, and after tossing money on the table, he ran after her._

_She had just gotten to her vehicle when it started to rain, which she thought. 'prefect.'_

_Just as she was opening the door a hand came and shut it, then she felt his hands on her shoulders before being turned around._

_She was about to speak, but Rick speaks before she could. "That's not what I meant."_

_"What did you mean then?"_

_"Well I did mean that I didn't want you to be my girlfriend anymore, but it wasn't because I wanted to break up with you, it was because I wanted you to be my wife."_

_She gasped again. "What?"_

_He nodded as he replied. "I'm sorry I started the proposal like that, I just got so nervous and wanted to throw you off guard."_

_She shook her head. "Well you definitely did that, so you really don't want to break up with me?"_

_He stepped back a little, put his hand in his pocket, pulled out a ring box and opened it, revealing a 2-carat, silver diamond ring, and said. "Never Heidi._  
_I want you as my wife, I want to grow old with you, I want to have children with you, I want to love you for the rest of my life. So will you do me the greatest honor of my life by marrying me?"_

_She smiled with tears in her eyes as rain still came down on them. "One condition, we change the story on how you proposed."_

_He chuckles as he takes the ring out of the box, and as he took her left hand, he said. "Deal." Then he looked into her eyes and asked again. "So, will you marry me?"_

_She smiled again, nodded and replied. "Yes."_

_After slipping the ring on her finger, he brings her closer to him and kissed her, which she kissed him back._

_When they stopped kissing, he kisses her on the forehead, then pulls back enough to look into her eyes. "I love you Heidi Grissom, and I'm sorry..."_

_She cuts him off. "It's ok, I love you anyways, Rick Brown."_

_He smiled as they kissed each other in the rain again, happy that this beautiful woman was marrying him, but also wanting to slap himself for almost ruining it._

_As she wrapped her arms around her fiancé, she felt her heart soar. When she had walked out of the restaurant, she thought she was losing him, but it turned out she gets to keep him for life, and that's exactly what she wanted since the first time they kissed._

_End of Flashback_

They smiled at each other as their thoughts came back to the present, both knowing they were thinking the same thing.

Rick still couldn't believe that he screwed up on the proposal, he knew he was on lucky guy that night, and the moment the minister told him he may the kiss the bride, he knew he'll be the luckiest man in the world for the rest of his life.

As they kissed, everybody stood up and cheered for the newlywed couple, and BreAnna wiped a tear away, happy for her son and knowing Warrick would've done the same thing with a smile on his face, not caring who saw.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the pairing and chapter. I guess I should let you guys know there are 2 chapters left. Please review.


	49. Love is all around them

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 49: Love is all around them

After the bride and groom pulled apart from their kiss, they smiled at everybody as they clapped again, then they walked down the aisle.

As they got to the area everybody was standing earlier, they started to dance once the music came on.

Heidi wraps her arms around her husband's neck while Rick wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, then he said with smile. "Well Mrs. Brown, we made it."

Heidi smiled and replied. "I like that."

"What?"

"You calling me Mrs. Brown."

He chuckled as he puts his forehead to hers. "And I'll keep calling you that for the rest of our lives."

She closes her eyes as she replied. "I like that too, I love you Mr. Brown, and I can't wait for what happens next."

He pulls his forehead back to look into her brown eyes. "I can't either, and I love you too, Mrs. Brown."

She smiled at him again before they kissed softly on the lips.

When they pulled back, they just stared at each other, thinking about their wonderful future they plan to have.

Once the music stopped, so did their feet, and after one more kiss and cheer from their families, Grissom got to dance with the bride while BreAnna danced with the groom.

When their heartfelt dance came to an end, Grissom kissed his daughter on the cheek before going to his oldest while Sara danced with the groom.

After that dance, Grissom did the next one with Ricki while Sara danced with their son, then when that one ended, Sara kissed her son on the cheek before walking over toward her husband and Ricki.

She looked at her daughter, smiled and said. "Can I have the next dance with your father?"

Ricki smiled and said. "Of course mom."

After father and daughter, then daughter and mother kissed on the cheek, Grissom took his wife's hand and they get into their dancing stance.

When everybody who wanted to dance to the next song was in the dancing area, the music stared, and so did their feet.

A few seconds later, Sara and Grissom watched their kids dance with their significant others, then when they looked at each other again, he asked. "So what do you think of our son and Sadie?"

She looked over at them and didn't see anything suspicious, so she looked at her husband and said. "They are just dancing."

Grissom paused to really look at the couple again to make sure he saw what he did the first time he looked over there, then he looked into his wife's eyes and asked. "Like we were just dancing at a certain wedding all those years ago?"

She looked a little shocked. "You sure?"

Grissom smiled. "Look at the place of his right hand on her back, it's slightly lower than what is deemed a friendship. They are leaning toward each other a little more, like they are whispering in a crowded room. Look how they are looking at each other, like they are the only two people here, and watch their eyes as they smile at one another."

Sara looked at the couple again and took a moment to observe everything her husband did, then she looked back at him. "Wow." Then she smirked. "Over 30 years of not being a CSI, and you still got it. I guess I was right, once a CSI always a CSI."

Then he smirks back. "Over 30 years of being a CSI, are you slipping, dear?"

"No way, and hey I saw it, didn't I?"

"Ok, I'll give you a pass."

She 'humphed' as she sarcastically replied. "Well thank you, gracious one."

He chuckled as he brought her a little closer, then asked. "Now back to the original question, what do you think of our son and Sadie?"

She cleared her throat and answered. "Well the age difference doesn't both me, I mean because look at us." He nodded as she continued after a small sigh. "I think the major thing is I don't want to see either of them getting hurt. No matter how you look at it, even though that's our son, we care about how Sadie feels too. But what it ultimately comes down to is, it's their choice."

"That's a very mature way of looking at it dear, when I know your mother instinct wants to go all protective of her little boy."

As she looked at her son again, she has a flashback of a moment she shared with him when he was a little boy.

_Flashback_

_19 Years ago_

_September 5, 2017_

_After dropping Beth off at her school, Sara and Grissom met at the twins, and now ,Wyatt's school._

_Once the girls got out of the vehicle, they were free to go to their new classroom. _

_Since they were starting the second grade today they had a new classroom and teacher._

_When Grissom got out of his vehicle, he watched Sara and Wyatt get out of her vehicle before they walked to his classroom, which happened to be the same one the twins where in when they started here, he even got the same teacher as them._

_Once they got to the opened classroom, Sara and Grissom walked in, but Wyatt had stayed in the hall._

_They turned around and saw that Wyatt was looking down, so Sara walked up to her little boy, kneeled down and asked. "What's wrong sweetie? You were so excited this morning."_

_He looked up at his mother and said in a low voice. "You were sad mommy."_

_He saw his mother's sad face all morning, so it made him feel bad that he was so excited about going to school for the first time, which was something he had been wanting to do since he knew about the word 'school' and what it meant._

_She cups his cheek. "Oh honey, I was just sad because I'm seeing my last baby start their first day of school. It's something all parents go through."_

_"So will you be ok or do you need me to stay with you?"_

_Sara had to smile because her son was so considerate, just like his daddy, then she smiled and replied. "No honey you need to do this, I'll be fine. Just enjoy your first day of school."_

_His face lit up as he smiled that 'Grissom' smile before wrapping his arms around her neck and saying. "I love you, mommy."_

_Sara sighed in content as she held her little boy. "I love you too, honey." After a few seconds, they release one another._

_After he kissed his mother on the cheek, Wyatt walked up to his father to say goodbye before stepping in the classroom as Sara stood up._

_They walked in the entrance to the classroom and waved at Ms. Hudson, then watched Wyatt walk up to a few students that were already there and started talking to them._

_Grissom looked over at his wife a few seconds later and asked. "Ready?"_

_She looked away from her son to look at her husband and said after a sigh. "Yeah, it's time."_

_He smiled before leaning toward her and kissing her temple._

_When he pulled back, they looked at Wyatt for one more second before turning away from the door, and walking away hand in hand, both feeling sad that this was their last time to see a child of theirs go through their first day of school._

_End of Flashback_

When she comes back to the present, she smiled at her husband with a sparkle in her eyes. "Except that he isn't our little boy anymore, and I know I need to let him go."

He kissed her forehead and said. "Right you are."

As he pulls back, Sara asked. "However, I don't think the question is how I feel about it, it really should be how you feel about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you and Vince are practically brother's and..."

He cuts her off. "True, we do look at ourselves as brothers, but biologically speaking we are not, so there is no blood relation between us, which makes them not related. We say we are family to the team, which we are, but it's up to the 'kids' to decide how they look at their relationship with the other 'kids' around them." He cleared his throat and continued. "Take Beth and Vincent for instance."

"Go on." She loved it when he explained things, even though she had a vague idea on what he was going to say about this.

"Those two think of each other as brother and sister, so it would never work. The same with Ricki and Joseph or Rick, Heidi and Austin or Joseph, and Wyatt and Mandy. It's how they see it, not us, because they are the ones that's dating each other." Then he smirked as he looked around him. "Or in some cases married to each other."

She smiled with a nod, then asked. "So you don't have a problem with it?"

He shook his head. "No I don't, like I said it's how they feel about it. But I'm like you, I don't want either of them getting hurt."

Knowing there wasn't much more they could say about it, she just nodded again before stepping closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her, it was more like they were hugging now but they didn't care.

Overall they just wanted to see their kids happy, and who's to say they have any right to judge anybody's relationship when they were far from a 'normal' couple themselves, or at least that's the way other people who don't know or care about them, think.

* * *

While Chase and Beth were dancing together, he noticed Beth was looking over at her parents, so he looked that way and saw how close they were and how in love they looked, which he's noticed that look ever since he's met his in-laws. He only wished his parents were still together and in love like that.

A few minutes later, Beth and Chase look at each other, then she removes her hands from his shoulders and signed. 'Unlike my siblings, I always liked seeing them affectionate while I was growing up. It always made me wish that one day I would have the same type of love that they have, and when I look at you, I know I've found it. I feel so lucky to have you.'

Chase smiled, then when she puts her hands on his hips so they were still dancing, he signed back. 'It means so much to me that you would compare our love to your parents. But I think you're wrong about something.' She raised an eyebrow as he continued with a smile. 'I think I am the lucky one here.  
Other people outside of your family and some of mine, may look at us and think that I saved you from being alone, but they'll get that wrong every time.  
If I had never known you, I may have gone and made millions upon millions playing professional basketball, which no way am I saying is a bad thing, but when it came down to the end of my career I would've had questions like, who would've been beside me after I stopped making all that money? Would the woman who I was with had loved me for who I was or just because I could get her expensive things?'

'With you I know the answers to those questions. You love me for me and you never cared if I could buy you expensive things. You gave me a beautiful son and another child is on the way, and that's worth more than money to me any day of the week.' He shook his head before finishing. 'And the sad thing is, I don't think I would have seen any of that if I wouldn't have found you, so thank you for saving me.'

Tears started to come down her cheek as she signed back. 'You're welcome, I love you so much, Chase.'

After wiping her tears away, he brought her close to him and kissed her before replying. 'I love you too, baby.'

After one more kiss, he brings her in his arms and just holds her, both falling in love with each other all over again.

* * *

After looking at her sisters and parents, Ricki looked at her dancing partner, Austin.

They smiled at each other and she speaks. "I wanted to thank you again for taking care of Colton yesterday."

He had the day off and she had to work a double, so he offered to take care of her son.

Austin shook his head and replied. "Not a problem, I like hanging out with the little guy."

"That's good because he loves hanging out with you."

He smiled that 'Nick' smile and asked. "What about you? you like hanging out with me?"

She smiled back. "Of course."

He looked into those brown eyes of hers, then asked a question he's been wanting to ask for years. "I was hoping we can hang out more."

"More? As in..."

She trials off and he shook his head. "Yes, as in dating."

Even though she felt something between them now, she had to admit she was a little shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know while we were growing up it didn't really click for us in that way, which I can't tell you why that was, but being around you and Colton feels pretty right to me now."

She smiled again. "It really does, but Austin, Colton is my first priority."

"I know Ricki and I have no problem with that, I just want to be more involved in both of your lives."

"I like that."

He smiled bigger and responded. "Alright, now how about on our first date, you, me and Colton can go see a movie, providing we don't get called in for work."

She nodded. "You're on."

Then their traditional word was said by him. "Cool."

They chuckled as they continued to dance, feeling really great about their upcoming date.

* * *

As Wyatt and Sadie continued to dance, oblivious to the other couples around them, Wyatt cleared his throat and asked. "What we talked about this morning, do you still want to?"

"Of course, talking about the future of our relationship is very important to me, are you having second thoughts?"

She was getting a little worried, but her worry was wiped away when he spoke next. "None, but I do want to change when everybody finds out about us."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to tell them sooner rather than later."

Just as she was about to respond to that, he bent down and gave her a kiss.

She was too shocked to respond as they heard a lot of gasps around them.

When he pulled back, he continued. "I talked to my sister and she said that she would be honored to share the spotlight with me. The moment she said it was ok for me to do this, is when I knew I wanted the world to know about us today. I'm not ashamed to say out loud that I love you, Sadie Lewis."

He couldn't think of a better way to out their relationship than to do it during a wedding, but of course he asked his sister before he decided anything, and she was really happy for him, which was why she squealed earlier.

Sadie smiled as she wraps her arms around his neck. "And I'm not ashamed of saying I love you too, Wyatt Grissom."

He smiled that smile she loved right before he kissed her again, and this time she responded.

While everybody was watching, most of them had a sense of déjà vu of when it happened with a certain couple who wanted to share their love to the world all those years ago.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Alright everybody, one more chapter to go. How will the family react to Wyatt and Sadie? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	50. Wouldn't change a moment

AN: Here is the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 50: Wouldn't change a moment

After Wyatt and Sadie pulled away from their kiss, they smiled at each other before he took her hand and started walking them toward the her parents, but before they got there, Vincent stopped in front of them.

Wyatt was about to talk when Vincent grabbed his tux and said. "What do you think you're doing with my sister?"

Even though Vincent still wasn't a violent man, his family meant everything to him, and he will protect them from anybody. Even from someone he watched grow up.

Before Wyatt could speak, Sadie puts her hand on her brother's shoulder and said. "Vincent, it's ok."

As Vincent looked at his sister, Wyatt speaks. "Vincent, I know how you feel. I maybe be the younger brother to my sisters, but I would do anything to protect them, that feeling is natural. But you don't have to worry because I love your sister and I would never hurt her."

Vincent looked into Wyatt's eyes and said with a hard tone. "That's what the last one said."

Wyatt nodded. "I know, but let me point out what an idiot he was for hurting the best woman he could have met in his life. Vincent you've known me my whole life, do you honestly think that I would hurt your sister? My relationship status with her may have changed, but not who I am as a person."

Vincent looks into Wyatt's eyes again and sees the truth, but before he lets the younger man go, he asked. "So you're being real with her?"

Wyatt smiles that 'Grissom' smile as he looked at Sadie. "As real as someone can get who's madly in love with their girlfriend, and hopefully future wife."

Everybody smiled as Wyatt looked back into Vincent's eyes, then after a pause, Vincent finally lets him go. "Sorry."

Wyatt waves it off as he fixed his tux. "Like I said, as a brother the feeling of protecting your sister is a natural one, I would've done the same thing in your shoes."

Vincent nodded as he looked at his youngest sister. "You sure about this, Sadie?"

Sadie smiled with a nod. "I really am."

"Alright." He then looked at Wyatt again, held out his hand and asked. "We cool?"

Wyatt smiled as he shook the older man's hand. "Always."

After they release hands, Sadie started hugging her brother while Wyatt's sisters walked up to him.

He turned to them, smiled, then signed and talked, specifically toward Beth and Ricki, since Heidi already knew. "Now before you go off on me about taking the spotlight from Heidi, I already talked to her and she said it was ok."

Beth and Ricki looked at their sister a little shocked that she knew about this development, but she shook her head and answered their shocked looks by talking and signing. "I only knew right before I got married, and yes I said it was ok." Then she looked at her brother and said. "And I still think it's amazing."

Wyatt smiled. "Thanks again, sis."

Heidi smiled and gave her brother a hug, then a few seconds later the other two followed.

When the Grissom sibling's pulled out of their four person hug, they moved out-of-the-way just as their parents and Sadie's parents walked up to them.

The couple looked at the parents, then Wyatt looked at Vince first and cleared his throat. "Mr. Lewis, I ju..."

Vince cuts him off. "All I ask is that you treat her with love and respect, and that she doesn't come back to Minneapolis in tears."

Wyatt nodded as he took Sadie's hand. "I can do that, I promise."

Vince moved his cane to his left hand and held out his right.

Wyatt smiled, and as he gave him a handshake, Vince said. "Alright, I trust you with my little girl."

As they release hands, Sadie speaks. "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore."

Vince turned his attention to his youngest child, cups her cheek and commented. "To me, you'll always be my little girl, and I love you."

"I love you too."

Wyatt and Sadie release hands, so she could give her father a hug.

While she was hugging her parents, Wyatt looked at his parents as Sara said. "And you'll always be our little boy, we love you very much."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, but smiled and returned the sentiment before giving them a hug.

After they pulled back, and a short pause followed, Wyatt cleared his throat and said. "So, that's it?"

Grissom answered. "What do you mean?"

"Well I just thought that..."

Vince cuts off the young man again. "That we would be more upset?"

Sadie answered. "Yeah."

Vince and Grissom look at each other before looking at the couple, then Vince replied. "I'll admit that I would had never thought this would happen between my child and Gil's, but if you guys are happy then so are we. Besides if you guys take this to the next level with marriage and kids, then you have my blessing because you'll be connecting us to a family that I've admired for many years."

The couple smiled at Vince as Lauren wraps her arms around her husband. "Well said, dear."

Vince looked over at his wife and smiled, then as they look at the couple again, Grissom speaks next. "I agree with everything Vince said, just be happy and love each other, and you won't hear a peep out of us."

Sadie and Wyatt mentally let out a breath of air, it looked like they had nothing to worry about when it came to their parents approval, then they smiled at each other before a round of congratulations were said by everybody else.

After all the hugging was done, everybody stated walking back to the tables as Sadie and Wyatt turned to each other and smiled again.

He cups her cheek and said. "I love you."

"I love you too, and might I say this is a great day."

He chuckled. "It really is." Then they kissed softly before pulling back, and putting their foreheads together, while closing their eyes.

They have a few details to iron out, but right now they were on a perfect start for their future.

* * *

30 minutes later

After the rest of the dancing was done, they had a bunch of speeches for the bride and groom.

When it was Beth's turn, she stood up and cleared her throat, then after she signed her wonderful speech to her sister and new brother in-law, she turns to the family and signed. 'I have one more thing I would like to share.' Chase stood up to stand next to his wife, then she smiled as she revised it. 'We have something to share.' Chase and Beth look at each other, then looked at everybody and he speaks while she signed, both with smiles. "We are having another baby!"

Everybody was speechless at first, then they all stood up and cheered before the family walked up to the couple, which there was a heartfelt moment between her parents and her, and with her siblings.

When everybody calmed down, Grissom smiled and signed. "Well Heidi I hope you enjoyed sharing your spotlight with your siblings today."

Everybody chuckled as she signed and talked back. "I don't mind daddy, this was just one day. I get to spend the rest of my life with this man."

Rick and Heidi looked at each other and smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers.

The family smiled too, then Grissom looked at his second daughter, and said/signed. "Well since your brother and older sister had something to share, do you have anything?"

Ricki chuckled with a shake of her head. "No."

Grissom smiled with a nod, then after a moment's pause, the kids wanted to go play, which they said it was ok.

As the kids were playing, the families started forming three large circles, the Lewis's and Grissom's 'children' were in one, the significant other's from them formed another, which also included the Sander's twins with their dates, and the original gang, which now extended to Morgan, BreAnna, Amanda, Vincent and Lauren, formed the last one.

As the original gang was sitting around talking, they heard laughing from the younger groups.

They smiled at each other, then Vince speaks. "Well guys, I think we did a pretty good job with them."

Lauren speaks. "Well there was some rocky moments where Alexis was concerned, but I agree."

They all chorused their agreement, then Greg asked after sipping his champagne. "So, what's next?"

Grissom smiled and said. "I guess some of us will be bracing for being great-grandparents."

Greg smirked as he replied. "Well some of us haven't hit the grandparent milestone yet."

Sara answered with a smile of her own. "Well you'll be there soon enough, just you wait and see."

"Oh I'll definitely be waiting, and really the longer the better."

As much as he would love to be called grandpa one day, he wouldn't mind taking it nice and slow to get there.

They chuckled for a few seconds, then Grissom cleared his throat as he stood up. "This brings us to our toast. To a wonderful life we've lived and let there be many more years to share, to family."

They replied as they stood up too. "To family."

After they clinked their glasses around the circle, they took a sip as they sat back down and continued to talk, laugh and enjoy these moments together.

As the rest of the afternoon ticked by, and after their spot that they had reserved was cleaned up, the families started to leave.

Before they knew it, everybody was gone except Vince, Lauren, Grissom, Sara, the Grissom 'kids', Colton, Chase, Arthur, Sadie, Austin, Rick, Vincent, Lindsey and their little family.

But it wasn't very long after that, that Heidi and Rick walked up to her parents.

They smiled at her, and Grissom asked. "Leaving?"

Heidi nodded and said. "Love you, dad."

Grissom brings her in a hug and replied. "I love you too, sweetie." As they pull back he continued. "Be safe on your honeymoon, and call when you can."

"I will."

Grissom nodded, and as Heidi went to her mom, Grissom held out his hand to Rick and said. "I know I said this already today, but take care of her."

Rick smiled, and as he shook his hand, he replied. "I will."

Grissom smiled as he released the younger man's hand, then Rick walked to his mother-in law to say goodbye.

As Grissom was watching the bride and groom walk away, he hears his grandson's say at the same time. "Grandpa!"

He mentally sighed before he looked down at Arthur and Colton, then he smiled and asked. "You two are leaving too?"

They smiled, and Arthur replied. "Our mommies are taking us to get ice cream."

He slowly bends down and cringed when he felt his bones popping a little. "Well then you must have the best mommies in the world, which I don't doubt, because they are pretty good daughters."

Ricki just smiled, then after she signed to Beth what their father said, she just smiled too.

After Grissom gave his grandson's hugs and kisses, they moved onto their grandmother, then as he was trying to get up, his two girls walked up to him and helped him.

When he was standing straight, he took a breath and said. "Thanks girls, your dad isn't like he use to be."

Since he talked so Beth could see, she signed to him. 'I still think you're perfect.'

He cups his oldest daughter's cheek. "Thank you, butterfly and congratulations again."

Beth nodded with a smile before giving him a hug and a kiss, which Ricki followed suite right after, before they moved on to their mother.

After Chase did a handshake with Grissom, he went to his mother-in law as Grissom looked at Austin. "So you and Ricki now?" He saw them dancing and he had a feeling that something more was going on.

Austin cleared his throat and replied. "Early stages, but yes."

"Well I don't think I need to tell you what happens if she and my grandson get hurt."

Austin shook his head, then answered with a smile. "My own parents will kick my butt, especially my mother."

They all chuckled at that, they knew Catherine was very protective of the Grissom family, more so for Grissom's sake, but that was only because she's had a closer friendship with Grissom than with Sara.

Grissom nodded when they calmed down, then he held out his hand, which Austin shook it right away.

Austin had always felt that it was a huge honor when Grissom held out his hand for a handshake, and now that his relationship with the older man's daughter was changing, it made him feel like he was slowly becoming part of his family in different way.

As they were releasing hands, Colton asked. "Uncle Austin, you coming for ice cream?"

Austin looked over at Ricki and she nodded with a smile, then he looked down at the little boy and said. "I would be honored."

"Yeah!...Mommy can we please go now?"

They chuckled again, then Ricki said. "Yes, come on."

"Cool."

After another round of goodbyes, Ricki, Colton, Austin, Beth, Chase, and Arthur all left, which left Vincent's family, Vince, Lauren, Sadie, Wyatt, Sara and Grissom, at least for a few more minutes, then Vincent and his family left.

When it was just the six of them, they looked around and Grissom asked. "Ready to go?" They all nodded and headed for their vehicles.

They get to Wyatt's first, so while Sadie was saying goodbye to her parents, Wyatt holds out his hand to his father and said. "Thank you for understanding."

Grissom smiled as he shook his son's hand. "You fell in love, that's not a crime. And I very much understand." After they released hands, Wyatt takes a step closer to his father and gives him a hug, which Grissom embraced him immediately and continued. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad."

Hugging all of his kids had brought Grissom joy, but the one that made him more emotional was when he was sharing them with his son, he thinks it's because he didn't get to hug his father after nine years old, so he's missed out on all those years of hugging him.

Grissom mentally shook that thought away as him and his son pulled back from each other, then while Wyatt went to his mother and emotional embraced her, Grissom looked at Sadie.

He smiled and said. "Can it be safe to say that I agree with your father about not foreseeing this pairing?"

Sadie smiled back with a nod. "Yes sir, because I didn't either." Wyatt walks back to her side as she looked at him and continued. "But so far it's working."

Wyatt took her hand and replied. "And as far as I'm concerned we are going to keep it working."

Sadie nodded with another smile before turning to Grissom and giving him hug.

After they released their hug, Sadie went to Sara and they hugged.

Once the rest of their goodbye's was said, Sadie and Wyatt got into his vehicle and he drove them away, and the parents watched them until they couldn't anymore.

When the vehicle was out of sight, Grissom looked at Vince and asked. "So lunch tomorrow before your flight out?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Grissom nodded with a smile, then as they were walking to their vehicles, they kept joking about how they'll really be tied together if their kids get married and had kids of their own.

After they finished laughing, and as Vince was opening the driver's door for his wife, he looked at Grissom and said. "See ya, boss."

Grissom shook his head with a smile. "Still stuck on that word, huh?"

"For the rest of my life, man."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep."

Before Lauren gets into the vehicle, Sara said. "Bye Lauren."

"Bye Sara, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Sara nodded with a smile, then she looked at Vince and said. "Bye Vince."

"See ya, Sara, take care of him."

He nods his head toward Grissom, but she already knew who he was talking about. "Always."

Vince nodded with a smile as Sara and Grissom turned around and walk to their vehicle, which was a few cars down.

After Grissom helps Sara in the driver's side, he walks to the passenger side and gets in.

Once he shuts the door, he does a sigh, and Sara looks at him. "You ok?"

Grissom looks over at her and smiled. "Perfect, let's go home."

"You got it, babe."

He smiled bigger as she started the vehicle and drove them home.

* * *

Later that night

While Sara was doing the last-minute cleaning for the night, Grissom was standing in the room that started out as their office when they first got the house before it went to his oldest for a few years, then it became his office again after she had moved out. He was looking at the wall that was filled with family pictures of their kids at various ages. Some were individuals, some were just the Grissom family, a few with the whole 'family', and they even got some shots with Mrs. Grissom.

He smiled at all of them as he thought about the specific point of their lives when that photo was taken. He thought of every laugh, smile, cry, every time one them lost a tooth, helping them learn how to read and ride a bike, every holiday and every birthday they shared.

As he looked at their older photos, he mentally went through the moment they left the house before they left for the dances during High School, he thought of their graduations from both High School and College, his in-between excitement and sadness when he watched them move out of the house in search for the next adventure. He thought of Beth's wedding and how happy he was for her and her husband back than and now, he thought of Arthur as a baby till now, Colton as a baby till now, and today's events that was still fresh in his memory.

After he thought of all those beautiful moments, his eyes went to one of his favorite pictures, which was the one hanging right in the middle, it was his and Sara's wedding photo.

But before he could really get lost in the memories of that day, he hears Sara's voice. "What are you doing?"

He looked over at her, smiled and said. "Looking at these pictures." She smiled as she walked in the room.

When she stood next to him, she wrapped her arm around his waist before looking at the pictures too, and getting lost in her memories, just like her husband did.

After a few minutes, Sara speaks. "I can still visualize every moment we shared with them."

"Me too." After another moments pause, he continued as he looked at her. "36 total years together, 32 of them married, four kids, 2 grandson's with another grandchild on the way, and possibly a few more in the future. How did we do, Mrs. Grissom?"

She moved them so they were now standing in front of each other, then she wraps her arms around his neck and replied. "I think we did pretty darn well, Mr. Grissom. This life that we've shared, and will continue to share for many more years." She smirks as he nods before she continued. "Have been amazing, more than I could have ever dream of having, and I wouldn't change a moment we've ever had for nothing. I just wish I could make them last longer. What do you think?"

He smiled as he brings her closer. "I agree with that whole sentiment, but I also wish for something else."

"Which is?"

"I wish I would have met you a few minutes earlier, so then I could spend more time with you."

Sara cleared the lump in her throat before asking. "Why? 36 years isn't long enough for you?"

He shook his head before placing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. "Time for us will never be long enough for me, that's why I choose to spend eternity with you."

She pulls back a second later, looks into those blue eyes that had never lost its sparkle when he was looking at her, then she smirked. "Well you've had me for this long, so what's a few more years, count me in."

They smiled at each other, then he cups her cheek. "I love you."

She places her hand over his and replied. "I love you too."

By now they've said that world countless times, but every time they look into each other's eyes, they see it still holds its true meaning for them. It was like they were saying it for the first time, every time.

After a few minutes of just looking at each other, he smiles, so she raises an eyebrow as she asked. "What?"

He shook his head. "I still can't believe that this life that I'm living started out with the sound of your laughter."

She smiled that 'Sara' smile and replied. "And for me, it started when I looked into those wonderful blue eyes of yours." He smiled again, then they lean toward each other and kissed.

As they pulled back slowly, they opened their eyes, then she continued with another smile. "So no kids or grandkids in the house, Riley is settled in for the night, you ready to cash in that rain check?"

He chuckled with a nod. "You bet."

After one more peck on the lips, they pulled back from one another, then she started walking towards the door with him right behind her and his hand on the small of her back. Sara stepped out of the office first, then when he got to the doorway he looked back at the photo's for a few more seconds before turning out the light and shutting the door behind him.

He looked at Sara as he removed his hand from the doorknob, then she smiled as she held out her hand to him, he smiled back and took her hand before they walked toward and up the stairs to their bedroom.

After all this time, they still couldn't believe that this was how their lives ended up, and although there were a few deaths that affected them deeply through the years and they wished there could have been more time with them, they wouldn't have changed a moment. And they will continue to enjoy the moments they have left and think of their other moments fondly, for the rest of their lives.

* * *

AN: Well that's it with the story and short series. Please Review.

I hope overall, you all enjoyed it. I know it was a little rough at times, but I want to thank everybody who stuck by me through those times, I really appreciate it. Also thank you to those who read, followed, favorite, and reviewed all, if not most, of the chapters. Those kept me inspired on giving you more to read.

If you enjoyed this story, I hope you look out for more that I might post, you never know when I'll pop up with another one.

Until then, take care of yourselves and enjoy the rest of your week and weekend.


End file.
